Interdimensional Warriors!
by FastDetectiveKudo
Summary: Two humans try to leave a world in which they don't belong, where monsters and hidden dangers can be found in the most normal of places. Fortunately for them, they have allies who might be willing to help them escape and go home. But why would anyone want to leave a place filled with adventure and excitement? (This is based on a RP I do with some friends, please enjoy the story).
1. The Warriors' First Adventure!

**_Author's Note: Hey there, people! I am FastDetectiveKudo. Welcome to my first-ever story. I am trying this out to make sure to try to spread my creativity around and to make sure if my stories gets good or not. Anyways, this first story is related to the show I have saw before: Star vs. the Forces of Evil on Disney XD. This first season of what I am doing for the IDW here will be fun to plan to do and also experiment. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy it. And if you guys like it, then come join here in my server of SVTFOE right here: /CuKn4AP Anyways, sit back, relax and enjoy the first season of it along with the very first episode of it._**

Season 1, Episodes 1-2: The Warriors' First Adventure!

 _You wake up in your own bed as you go downstairs to watch a cartoon. It's Saturday morning and that you see in the schedule that there is a new show coming up for today, "Interdimensional Warriors". After that, you decide to go to the living room couch and decide to watch the show to see if it's good and interesting enough for you. You go to the TV and turns it on as it shows today's first episode of IDW while eating breakfast._

"Earth..., this is where we live. Our original home dimension", said a voice.

"Or at least we used to until we ended up in a medieval kingdom dimensional known as Mewni.", said another voice.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Get them. DESTROY THEM! Take down those intruders in the land of Mewni!", said an evil villain with green wavy hair with a orange and black stried shirt along with a blue cape.

The screen then shows a boy with Filipino African-American skin with a green shirt and pants with a blue V-neck along with another boy with a blue leather jacket and blue pants.

The voice said to the viewer, "Hey there, folks. I am Kyle Pierson and this is my best friend, Seymour Newberry".

Seymour said to the viewer, "Yeah. And that guy down there who is shooting at us..., this is mean, selfish evil and diabolical ANTI-KUDO!"

"You may be wondering of why we're running away from that horrible, evil dude who are planning to come and try to destroy us.", said Kyle.

Anti-Kudo then start shooting at the ground and it creates a blockade.

"KYLE, WATCH OUT!", yelled out Seymour.

Kyle and Seymour then starts to screams and freaks out about the situation and then we freeze the frame on inside the TV screen.

Kyle then narrates, "There may be a good, logical explanation about this. And we'll tell you right after this theme."

(Prologue ends)

The theme for Interdimensional Warriors then plays as it gets a rap beat.

The rapper starts to rap the theme, "Meet Kyle and Seymour, they're now in 7th grade. But then somehow, their destination just got delayed. It was then they knew that they have got strayed. One day, while watching the brawl in action, the very glimpse of it have caught them in an complete attraction. They have seen too much and that they were thrown in a portal. The evil Ludo shouldn't have done it with these two foolish mortals. When they land on a dimension, they must try to find a way out. But no matter how hard they tried, it was all just a big doubt. They meet some new friends here along the way, but there were also evil threats in dimensions along at bay. It was then that these 6 friends have to try to do. They must now have to stop evil threat in dimensions from getting through. Until Kyle and Seymour tries to get back to their old life, they must learn of how to survive before they die in the afterlife! It is time for their quest to begin, before the evilness from the dangerous threats gives in a complete grin."

As the theme plays, it then shows a title sequence of where on the stairs, it shows some few stairs and that up on the top there are 2 shadow figures (revealing to be Kyle Pierson and Seymour Newberry).

They stand very brave and proudly until suddenly Ludo comes up along with Buff Frog and that as Buff Frog opens up the portal, he traps them in Mewni and that he sees some dimensional scissors down on the floor as the theme starts to play.

While that's happening, it shows some opening credits featuring the OC's names:

Starring Kyle Pierson

Seymour Newberry

Percy Osbourne

Rosaline Lockwood

Rebecca Travers

And Tiana O'Donnell

As they chase after it, they meet up with the other IDW members and that they go through various different dimensions to chase after the scissors while they grab out weapons to fight off various bad guys on there.

At Mewni, King River and Queen Moon were shocked to see of what was going on as that they along with Magic High Commission joins in on fighting evil to help them and after fighting off various bad guys.

Star and Marco are then seen coming in and finishes them off with a Mega Narwhal Blast and Marco hitting a random villain in the face. Kyle finally grabs the dimensional scissors as he opens it and that he and Seymour goes through the portal (as it leads to nowhere as it is shown on the white screen).

It then shows the subtitles: "Created by: FastDetectiveKudo" and "Executive producer: FastDetectiveKudo".

Seymour starts to get upset and mad, but then the IDW gang then starts to do a heroic fighting pose as it shows the logo: "Interdimensional Warriors" up above them.

Kyle looks at the audience and says to them, "You guys ready to fight?"

Seymour says to the audience as he looks at them, "Because we know we are!"

The IDW team then starts to heads out running ready to fight as it fades out.

It shifts to a black screen of where Seymour appears talking to the viewer.

Seymour then goes to the viewer saying to him, "Whatever you do, don't go through down that portal."

Seymour starts then to disappear.

Kyle then says in a voiceover to the viewer, "Today's mission: The Warriors' First Adventure!"

The TV then starts to shifts back to the episode.

Later on, they rewind back to the moment of what has happened before Kyle and Seymour ends off being chased by Anti-Kudo.

Kyle narrates to the viewer, "Okay, let's rewind. It all started just a few days ago back on Earth."

It then shows the town of Echo Creek when Kyle and Seymour are seen riding their skateboards to go to Echo Creek Junior High.

Kyle then starts narrating to the viewer, "We were riding our skateboards and it was a great day back at our hometown, Echo Creek. We were excited to go to middle school as we're heading down to 7th grade."

Seymour said to his best friend, "Man, Kyle! I am so excited for 7th grade. I can't wait to do some stuff there at school."

Kyle agrees to him by saying, "I know, right? Free from the teachers at our elementary school from babying us. BAH! Today, we will become more older than before."

Seymour narrates to the viewer, "Yep, everything was normal until one weird day happened while going to our school."

A voice then says to a monster army, "What are you slackers doing!? GET THE WAND!"

The voice then reveals to be Ludo as that he is seen attacking with the monster army to fight against a princess along with a Earth boy wearing a hoodie.

The princess yells to them as she does a fighting spell, "RAINBOW FIST PUNCH!"

She does a punching move from the wand and it hits some monsters.

The Earth hoodie boy then does some few fighting moves of his own that he learned from karate.

Seymour said to Kyle, "OH MY! I think we should go help them".

Kyle replied by saying, "Hmm...maybe. They look hurt real bad."

Seymour said to him, "Well, it is the right thing to do and all that."

Kyle then thought about it and responds to Seymour, "Okay, sure."

Kyle and Seymour has then quickly arrived in Marco's backyard.

Kyle says to the both of them, "Don't worry, we're not intruding."

Seymour says to them, "We came here to help!"

The boy with the red hoodie says to them, "Thanks for coming. Beat those monsters to a pulp!"

Seymour says to the boy with the hoodie, "That's my speciality!"

Seymour then starts to yell out in anger at the monsters, "HEY, YOU NO GOOD DIRTY ROTTEN FLABBY UGLY MONSTERS! COME AND GET ME!"

The monsters then starts to chase at Seymour as he grabs out a sword blade and slices them off.

Kyle secretly taps one of the monsters and kicks him right in the face hard.

"HA!", Seymour yelled at the monster.

Seymour says to his friend, "Way to go, Kyle."

Kyle replies to him, "Thanks, Seymour. Just doing my duty."

Seymour punches at some few more monsters and then later, he knocks them out.

The boy with the hoodie says to the princess, "STAR, THEY'RE DOING GOOD! Finish them off!"

Star replied to him, "With pleasure..."

Star then starts to destroy the monsters with her wand as she cries out, "MEGA...NARWHAL BLAST!"

The mega narwhal blast starts to shoot out from the wand as it hits the monster army along with Ludo with it.

The monsters were knocked out except for a small gray-green bird-like monster.

He talks to both Kyle and Seymour by crying out, "YOU TWO! You have seen too much!"

Seymour cried out in anger, "Excuse me!?"

Kyle then turns around on the bird-like monster. "And just who the heck in blazes are you!?"

The princess answers to them, "Okay, I can explain about that. This is Ludo, my arch-enemy."

Ludo is seen in anger as he turns around to them. "That is right! And you two Earthlings have RUINED MY PLANS!"

Kyle then yells at Ludo, "Pfft! Plans for what, to be exact?"

The boy with the red hoodie says to Kyle, "It has been like this for us every single day. He wants to get his hands on Star's wand to take over the universe or junk."

Kyle says to the boy with the hoodie, "OH!...I see."

"Thanks to you, YOU TWO HAVE RUINED IT! I know of what just to do!", yelled out Ludo.

Ludo then starts to wonder to the both of the human boys, "What's the name of you two Earthlings?"

Kyle says to Ludo, "The name's Pierson. Kyle Pierson!"

Seymour says to Ludo, "The name's Seymour Newberry and I like to punch and KICK BUTT! I am a no-nonsense fighting and talking machine!"

Ludo says to them, "Well, then..., since you two have seen too much and ruined my plans, you leave me NO CHOICE!"

Ludo yells out at Buff Frog, "BUFF FROG, USE THE SCISSORS!"

Buff Frog cried out, "Yes, sir, LUDO!" He then uses the scissors to open up a portal.

Kyle freaks out, "Oh no!"

He gulps and then says, "What are you going to do to us?"

Ludo tells them, "Since you two have known too much,. I am going to send you far away FROM YOUR DIMENSION which is here on Earth, by the way..., where NO ONE CAN EVER FIND YOU!"

Seymour then gasps and shouts out in anger, "You won't get away with this, YOU UGLY DIRTY ROTTEN LITTLE PUNK!"

Kyle yelled out at Ludo, "Yeah! Once our parents and the teachers and other adults hear about this, they will come and find you! They will destroy you for what you have done to us!"

Ludo says to them, "Oh really now? Well then, TOO BAD! Because no one will even notice that you're gone."

Kyle then says "Wait. WHAT!?"

"TA-TA, FOOLS!", says Ludo. He then turns to Buff Frog saying to him, "Buff Frog, THROW THEM INTO THE PORTAL!"

Buff Frog then throws Kyle and Seymour into the portal as they scream.

Ludo says to himself saying, "Do not worry, Kyle and Seymour. You might plan to return in the future on the dimension of yours again. You may try to plan to escape..., BUT..., in the future, your world may not be so bright!"

A "DUN DUN DUN" sound effect then plays in the background as Kyle and Seymour falls down through the portal.

We then shift to a commercial break. It shows some few commercials.

After the commercials, the IDW show then comes back on.

We then shift to Mewni as it shows of it being like a medieval-likekingdom.

A portal opens up and then Kyle and Seymour lands in Mewni.

Kyle then yells out, "WHAT THE!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Seymour is mad about it and that he yells out, "SCREW THEM! How dare they!? That is just...wrong. WHAT THE!?"

Seymour is seen looking all around the dimension as he says to Kyle, "Where the heck are we!?"

Kyle then says to his friend, "Umm...Seymour, I don't think we're in the human world anymore."

Seymour then cries out, "CRUD! Where in the world are we?"

Kyle says to Seymour, "I don't know. This world seems...off."

Kyle then says, "Let's go ask someone to see if they know of where we are."

Seymour replies to him, "Good idea."

Kyle walks around with Seymour as he says, "Hmm...this place looks very unusual."

Seymour agrees with Kyle by saying, "Very unusual, indeed. HEY, LOOK! There's someone over there."

Kyle says, "Let's go ask him of where we are."

"Good idea", said Seymour as he walks up to the person as he says to him, "Hey, mister. We're not from of wherever we are. So,..."

Kyle says to him, "So, can you tell us of where we are?"

The young boy with white skin and green hair replies to them, "This is the land of Mewni."

Seymour says to Kyle, "I found another person here."

Kyle replies to him, "Okay, good."

Seymour starts to say to the boy with green hair, "Wait, never heard of it. What the heck is "Mewni"?"

Another person came in wearing a gray hoodie says to them, "All that you need to know, is that you will die here, this place is a mess. I don't even need to interfere."

The boy with green hair says, "It's a... uhh... a place of magic."

Kyle starts to refuse to believe that magic is real. "PFFT! Wait. Magic? IMPOSSIBLE!"

Seymour responds to Kyle, "Wait. Now that I think about it...,"

Kyle replies by saying, "Oh yeah. I do remember that girl shooting magic out of her wand."

Seymour then starts to say, "Yeah. And she along with his karate fighting boy fighting against some kind of monster. Someone named "Ludo" or something."

The boy with the hoodie says, "That name..."

The boy with green hair with the toolbox says to him, "You've seen Ludo?"

Kyle says to the boy with green hair and the boy with the hood, "Yeah. I was told that he is someone's nemesis or something. I don't know her name, though."

Seymour says to them, "Yeah. Someone with white skin, blonde hair."

Kyle says to them, "Has horns and hearts in her cheeks."

The boy with the hoodie then says, "You must be talking about Princess Star Butterfly."

Kyle says to him, "Wait, I am sorry. Princess who now?"

The one with the hoodie says, "Star Butterfly."

Seymour then realizes it and says, "OH! That makes a lot of sense."

Kyle says to them, "So, why is she doing on our planet and fighting against these weird monster army people?"

Seymour then replies by saying to them, "Yeah, because we have saw them earlier and they threw us in here!"

The boy with the hoodie says, "I don't know, but if you saw Ludo, then it's my business as well."

Kyle then says to him, "He also said that we have seen too much of the fight that was happening earlier."

Seymour then says, "Wait. A magical place? How is it exactly magical, to be exact, Mr. and Mr. umm..."

Kyle then replies by saying, "Who are you two, exactly?"

The boy with the toolbox and green hair says, "I am Percy. My full name is Percy Osbourne."

The boy with the hoodie says, "I'm-" He then sighs and responds in sadness, "My name doesn't matter."

Seymour then says to Percy, "Well then, nice to meet you, Percy. Looks like we have got ourselves in a pickle and stumbled onto someone named Ludo in case if you haven't noticed."

Kyle then says to him, "Yeah. Earlier, while we were on our dimension, Earth..., we saw some monsters fighting in a boy's backyard."

Seymour says to Percy also, "A monster named Ludo said we have seen too much and that he just threw us in here and left us stranded.

Percy replies, "Ludo is a dangerous being that has always been seeking the princess's wand for his own sinister purposes."

Kyle then says to Percy, "Wait. What kind of sinister purposes?"

Percy says to them, "Taking over the kingdom. The princess had to shatter hers to keep him from getting it."

The boy with the hoodie replies, "He did the same with me, although, not for the same reasons. I don't think it was Ludo who she was afraid of."

Percy talks to the boy with the hoodie, "Who would it be then?"

He says, "That lizard guy. The one that killed Moon's mother. Can't remember his name..."

Percy says to him, "Was it Toffee?"

He replied, "OH! Yes. Toffee. Kinda like the guy honestly."

Percy then questioned, "Why?"

He says to him, "Just like me, he does things for a price."

Kyle says to the boy with the hoodie, "Wait. Toffee?"

Seymour questioned, "Who the heck is he?"

The boy with the hoodie replied, "A Business man, and an ex-co-worker."

Percy says to them, "He served under Ludo, but proved to be far worse, he killed Star's mother's mother years ago."

Kyle says to the both of them, "YIKES! So, that's bad..., THAT IS JUST...TERRIBLE!"

Seymour replied, "Wait. Star's mother!?"

The boy with the hoodie says, "No. Star's grandmother."

Seymour says to him, "By that, do you mean...Star's great-grandmother?"

Percy then says, "Just grandmother."

Kyle then realized, "Oh." He then later says, "Who is exactly Star's grandmother, to be exact?"

Seymour mutters, "It better not be someone evil, that is for sure."

Percy replied by saying, "A previous ruler."

The boy with the hoodie also replies, "The evil queen is hidden somewhere. That's all I know, not like it matters though."

Percy says to them, "Either way, Ludo must be stopped."

"Oh, don't worry, if I get my hands on him, he'll be way more than stopped.", said the boy with the hoodie.

Seymour says to the marketplace employee, "Ah, okay then. Here's the money."

Seymour gives some money to the employee at the marketplace.

Employee at a marketplace tells Kyle, "Thanks for buying the royal book of the Butterflys."

Kyle says to him, "Wait. I found something in there."

Seymour replies, "Umm...well, that's a strange pic of the previous ruler."

The boy with the hoodie says, "Oh, that's the evil one."

The girl with brown hair sees Kyle and starts to follow him and Seymour.

Seymour says to Kyle, "Hmm...says here in the book that the person's name is..."

Kyle then says to him as he gasps, "Eclipsa?"

Seymour then says, "Wait, impossible. She doesn't look THAT evil."

"I don't know why you're so surprised. It is just a name.", says the boy with the hoodie. "Apparently, she decided to marry a monster or something."

The girl then decides to approach the duo.

Percy replies to them, "I can try to help you both get back home if you want."

Kyle replies to Percy, "Wait a minute. You can?"

Percy says to him, "Yes, one of my hobbies is I build and invent."

The boy with the hoodie says to him, "I doubt you can make a portal with the crap in this place. It's like a 1600s kingdom."

Percy replies to him, "It's still worth a try."

"Fair enough", responds the boy with the gray hoodie with a frown.

Another mysterious person is then seen hiding a bush using some binoculars says to himself, "Hmm...that seems odd. Two outsiders. That doesn't happen to see every single day." One of the people is then investigating of what's going on in Mewni.

The girl with brown hair says, "Um, hey."

Kyle then freaks out by saying, "What in the!?"

Seymour cries out, "Oh my! You startled us."

She says to them, "My name is Rosaline. Rosaline Lockwood."

Kyle says to her, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Rosaline."

Seymour then says to Rosaline, "So, how long have you been spying on us?"

Rosaline says to them, "Just a few minutes. I used to serve the Mewni council, until I was set up to look like someone who vandalized the king's picture."

The boy with the hoodie says, "I managed to do it myself."

Kyle then gasps as he wonders, "HUH!? Wait. Why would someone do that for?"

Rosaline replies by saying, "I don't know, maybe they were just jealous."

Seymour then cried out, "That is just absurd!"

"Don't worry, River almost got what he deserved. Almost.", says the boy with the gray hoodie.

Rosaline says to both Kyle and Seymour, "You two are nice."

Seymour says to Rosaline, "Thanks."

Kyle then says, "But yet..., something bad has happened to us. We're not from here, Rosaline."

Rosaline questions them, "Where are you two from?"

Seymour says to her, "Echo Creek on the planet, Earth. Why do you ask?"

Kyle: "Also, what do you mean by River almost got of what he deserved?"

"Oh, nothing important...", says the boy with the gray hoodie.

Rosaline says to them, "So you come from the place the princess was sent to away from the castle."

The boy with the gray hoodie says, "Since Rosaline used to work for him, she might know what I'm talking about. Right Rosaline?"

Kyle is seen angry about the situation, "I am kind of mad still for what Ludo did to us."

Seymour replies to Kyle by saying, "Agreed. First, he said that we have seen too much of a fight that happened, and then next thing, BLAM!"

Rosaline then gets angry about what has happened as she puts a fist on a hand, "Ludo has sent you here? He will pay for it!"

The boy with the hoodie says, "Ludo is going to die as soon as I see him."

Rosaline says to them, "That's very bad, I can help you fight him."

Kyle says to the boy with the hoodie, "Hmm...really? What did he do to you, exactly?"

He replied by saying, "Sent me here. I've lost all of my clients."

Kyle says to him, "Wait. Hold on a sec. So, what you're saying here is that...you're from Earth as well."

Seymour freaks out by saying, "YIKES!"

He replies by saying, "Yes, I'm from Earth. Ever heard of Alex McDonald?"

Kyle then says, "Hmm...wait a minute. I do remember hearing about some reportings of some kind of serial killer."

Seymour then realizes it by saying, "I also heard that there was a hitman as well."

The boy takes off the hoodie as he says, "I was on the news? Wow."

Kyle then gets shocked and says, "Wait. So, YOU'RE that serial killer?"

Alex says to them, "Yes. Why would I mention him if I wasn't?"

Percy then says, "Wait, that doesn't sound good, if you killed lots of people from Earth."

Seymour freaks out by saying, "YIKES! I feel upset of what Ludo did to you."

Kyle replies by saying, "And also, Percy makes a good point."

Alex also replies by saying, "I also worked as an executioner for River and Moon."

Percy says, "So they fired you too?"

Alex replies, "Not exactly..."

Kyle says to him, What did they do to you, exactly?"

Alex then replies, "Not gonna mention it. They've been spying on me. If I go too overboard, they'll try to kill me."

Rosaline says to him, "Probably for the better."

Seymour replies, "Yeah, agreed."

"All right. Looks like we need a plan to try to get out of this medieval kingdom dump and head back to our modern world," said Kyle in an exciting, determined tone.

Seymour says, "Yeah. We need to make some kind of team in order to rise up against Ludo and to destroy him, though."

"Leave the destruction to me.", said Alex as he is seen still with no emotion.

Rosaline replies to Seymour, "Yes, we can do this together."

Percy says, "And in the meantime, I can find a way to help you back to your home."

Kyle then says, "I think we need a few more people to help as well."

Seymour then replies, "Good idea!"

Kyle wonders, "There must be some other people who must be involved with Ludo as well and hates his guts."

Alex replies to them, "Obviously, River and Moon. But,... I'm not going near them."

Kyle says to them, "Hold on, I found a map. Bought it at a store there." He grabs a map and looks at it. "Hmm... "Afficited Forest"."

Seymour replies, "Looks like that is where we're headed."

The person in the forest then does an evil laugh and talks with a sinister voice, "Oh no, you don't!"

The evil person then says with the sinister voice, "You ain't getting out of here that easy. Once I get to you and once your team is made up, your fate will be doomed!"

Alex throws a knife in the voice's direction, failing on purpose, just to scare him as he says, "Shut up."

The evil villain is seen angry and does a sinister voice still bvy saying, "HEY! Who said that!? NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!"

Alex tells the villain of who is off-screen, "Again, shut up."

The evil villain is seen angry still as he yells out, "NO! YOU SHUT UP! HMPH!"

He walks away angrily as he starts to grumble of what Alex has said.

Alex says to them, "Don't worry about him, he always does this."

Seymour is then seen bravely saying, "Okay then..., so I am guessing that evil sinister voice must be someone bad."

Alex replies to him by saying, "I mean, yeah, he does want to take over our kingdom. But it won't happen anytime soon. Someone named Anti-Kudo or something."

Seymour then says, ""Anti-Kudo"? Who is he?"

Kyle then replies, "I am guessing that is the evil opposite of someone, I presume."

The person doing the voice then appears as he is seen as some kind of demon. He says to them, "FOOLS! Get out of this forest! Those who enter this FOREST MAY NEVER RETURN!"

Kyle says to him, "PFFT! Yeah, right."

Seymour yells out at him, "YEAH! We ain't scared of nothing, YOU PUNK!"

Alex then replies, "I already set foot in it many times. Nothing happened yet."

The demon says, "Very well. You've been warned..."

Kyle then says, "Fair enough."

They then go into the forest as that they walk around to see nothing appears in it.

Alex says to them, "As I said, nothing."

A wolf comes up striking at Alex, but he stabs it in the head with a knife.

"See?", said Alex.

Kyle says to Alex, "Umm...you just stabbed a wolf in the head with a knife."

Seymour replies, "Yeah, that seems kind of unusual."

Alex says to them, "I have multiple knives."

Kyle then starts to wonder, "Hmm..."

The demon off-screen yells at them, "I told you to NOT GO IN THE FOREST! You will pay DEARLY! RELEASE THE HOUNDS!"

Alex says to the demon, "Are you gonna send more wolv- Yep."

The hounds then comes in and strikes as they growl while Alex starts to stab at the wolves with multiple knives.

"OH, IT'S ON, YOU SCUZZ MONKEYS!", Seymour bellowed.

"Get them, SEYMOUR!". Kyle encouraged alongside him.

"You might want to use a weapon," Alex suggested, looking at them.

"Oh, right," Seymour mumbled somewhat sheepishly, taking out a sword blade.

"WHOA!" Kyle exclaimed at the sudden appearance.

"Nice," Alex echoed. He could be seen breaking a wolf's neck as he said it.

"Yeah... I got it from one of my ancestor from Japan.", said Seymour in excitement as he's ready to fight.

Alex then says to him while killing the wolves, "Well then, start using it."

Not waiting another moment longer, Seymour took the sword blade and used it to slash a few wolves. "TAKE THAT! And this. AND THAT!" he grunted as he took the beasts down.

"Very good and impressive, Seymour", said Kyle as he is seen punching and kicking down those wolves down as he knocks them out cold.

"That's nice.", said Alex.

Seymour replied, "I have been taught a few moves from a master of blades."

Alex says, "Any more hounds? I'm still not done warming up."

Some of the bats have shown up fast as they attack at them.

Kyle bellowed out, "Who the heck is doing this!?"

Alex is then seen starting to stab at the wolves again with multiple knives while a girl demon is seen watching from afar.

Alex says to himself, "Bats? Not usual, but, I'll take it."

Some scary ghosts and monsters then appears to destroy them. As they begun to approach, Kyle starts to get scared.

"OH MY!", screamed out Kyle as he gets scared.

The girl demon begins to approach at the ghosts.

Kyle then gets scared and says to his best friend, "Seymour, NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO USE THE SWORD BLADE!"

Alex says to them, "Uh..., you can't stab a ghost."

Alex throws a knife at the ghost, but then it obviously fails.

The demon off-screen then cries out, "RELEASE MORE HOUNDS!"

Tiana then starts to shoot magic at the ghosts and that later, they became dead.

Alex then says, "Oh, the ghosts are dead. Nice."

Kyle then replies, "Wait. But how!?"

Alex then says to him as he picks up his knife, "Tiana did it."

"Yeah, it's unlike ghosts would just die with firing magic", said Seymour.

Kyle then wonders, "Tiana who?"

Alex replies to him, "Ask her."

Seymour says to Alex, "Oh! Okay then."

Kyle says to both of them, "I am somehow surprised and shocked of what she did."

Seymour then says, "Yeah, same. How did she even do that?"

Alex replies to them, "You'll get used to it."

Tiana comes up to Kyle and Seymour as she greets herself, "Hi, I'm Tiana O'Donnell."

Kyle says to her, "Nice to meet you, Tiana. We are outsiders from another dimension. I am Kyle Pierson and this is my best friend, Seymour Newberry."

Alex says to him, "You say that like it's normal."

Kyle says to her, "We have got sent here by an evil demonic bad guy named Ludo. You know him or something?"

Tiana then says to him, "Yes, he is a greater evil seeming to dominate the land of Mewni."

Alex replies by saying, ""Greater evil". You use that term loosely."

Seymour says to her, "Yeah. He threw us in a portal after we have got involved in a fight with a magical princess from this dimension here."

Kyle replies by saying, "And now, we're looking for a way out of here and to make Ludo pay for what he did to us."

Tiana says to them, "You mean Princess Star."

Seymour: "Yeah. Wait. How did you know?"

Tiana replies by saying, "She's the princess of Mewni."

Alex says, "She's known around here, to say, the least."

Kyle says to him, "Okay then. So, she's basically popular around in this dimension."

Seymour then replies, "Yeah, that kind of makes sense besides her being royalty."

"Indeed.", says Kyle.

A mysterious person is then seen sneaking around and that she has stole Seymour's blade.

Seymour cries out, "HEY! She took my blade!"

"How dare she!?", said Kyle.

Seymour freaks out by saying, "Oh, man! My ancestor is going to kill me!"

Kyle cries out, "Not if we kill her FIRST! COME ON!"

Kyle and Seymour along with Alex then starts to chases after the mysterious person.

Alex then throws a knife right in front of the mysterious person.

Alex says to her, "You ain't going nowhere."

She then gulps and freaks out by saying, "Oh no! Please, please don't hurt me! I am just a scavenger getting weapons in preparation for fighting against the great evil Ludo! *Is seen scared* Please don't do it to me. I swear!"

Alex then says, "So, we're on the same team then."

Kyle talks to her by saying, "So, you have heard of Ludo."

"Yeah, I am guessing that you're from out of from another dimension, I presume.", said the mysterious person.

"That is correct", said Seymour.

"Oh, a psychic", said Alex. "Nice."

Percy replies by saying, "Yes, they are from the same place Star has been going to."

Kyle says, "Okay then. I bet that you don't even know our names."

Seymour replies by saying, "Yeah. I bet that you can't even do that!"

Alex says to her, "They know mine, for sure."

Kyle says to her, "Look, of what has happened to us, we can explain."

"I am sensing that you are from Earth and that you have gotten trapped in this dimension because of Ludo.", said the mysterious lady.

Seymour said, "Indeed. But how?"

Alex said to him, "She's psychic..."

The mysterious lady said, "Actually, I have a crystal ball. Also, I feel miserable inside of what happened back in my childhood."

Kyle said to her, "And you are, exactly?"

The mysterious lady said in response, "The name is Travers, Rebecca Travers."

"Oh, okay then", said Kyle.

Seymour replied, "Nice to meet you."

Kyle said to her his name, "Kyle Pierson, nice to meet you."

Seymour said to her, "Seymour Newberry."

Percy said to her, "Good to see you. I am Percy Osbourne."

Rosaline said to Rebecca, "And I'm Rosaline Lockwood."

Tiana replied, "My name is Tiana O'Donnell."

Kyle said, "Yeah, anyways, we have come here for a reason to this place."

Seymour replies by saying, "We need to make up a secret team to beat up Ludo's butt!"

"Yeah and also, we need to head back to our world.", said Kyle.

"Is there anything we can do to try to get back to Earth and to defeat Ludo?", said Seymour.

"Hmm...perhaps, there could be a way I could be of service.", said Rebecca.

"How?", questioned Kyle.

"Well, I have heard that there was something called legendary scissors that can be used to travel to any kind of dimension you want.", said Rebecca.

Kyle said to her, "Wait. Scissors?"

Seymour replied to him, "Oh yeah! Buff Frog have had it and used it to send us down to Mewni."

Kyle says to her, "So, anyways..., what do we plan to do now?"

Rebecca replies by saying, "We must come up with a battle plan to destroy Ludo and destroy him. But first, we must find the dimensional scissors. Also, I sense another evil lurking. And it's not Ludo."

A new villain appears in a dark shadow as he snickers and says, "I am your worst nightmare!"

"Who the heck are you?", questioned Kyle.

The dark shadow then comes closer to them saying, "I am the horrible, evil demonic person known as..." He is then seen revealing his evil demonic face as his hair is seen green and spiky and his skin looks African-American as he yells out loud, "ANTI-KUDO!"

A "DUN DUN DUN" sound effect plays as lightning then strikes out in the background when doing an evil laugh.

Kyle then gets mad as he says, "What the!? YOU MADMAN!"

Anti-Kudo then says to them, "That is right! You will never be able to try to escape and get back to your world. For I, ANTI-KUDO, will stop you and to kill you before you get back to your world!"

Seymour then questioned him, "And what is exactly your main goal, to be exact?"

Anti-Kudo then yells out, "To control ALL OF THE DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS! And also to spread hate around it."

Seymour then cries out, "YOU MONSTER! You will not get away with this!"

Anti-Kudo then screams out, "OH, BUT I WILL! Minions, TIME TO HEAD ON DOWN TO MEWNI!"

Anti-Kudo's minions yells out to him, "SIR, YES, SIR!"

Kyle then panics by saying, "Oh, boy. That isn't good."

Seymour says to them, "Time to take him down. DESTROY HIM!"

A person wearing a gray suit along with a general hat comes up and yells out in anger, "Oh no you don't! Don't worry, Anti-Kudo. We will protect you and make sure to destroy them once and for all!"

Anti-Kudo replies to him saying, "Thanks, General Prescott. Now then, ATTACK AT THEM!"

Anti-Kudo's minions says to his boss, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Rosaline starts to jump up and fires magic from a wand at Anti-Kudo and also General Prescott. As she shoots at them, Anti-Kudo and General Prescott then gets shot.

Anti-Kudo screams out, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

General Prescott then cries out, "CURSES!"

Tiana also shoots magic at both Anti-Kudo and General Prescott. Kyle then punches him and kicks him right in the face along with Seymour getting out his sword blade.

Anti-Kudo screams out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Later, he then sees the Mewni kingdom as he says, "AH-HA! Mewni. Almost made it! Time to destroy those monarchs!"

Kyle says to him, "Oh no, you don't!"

He then hits Anti-Kudo right in the face as he gets bruised.

Anti-Kudo yells out, "ARGH!"

A young short man with a yellow mustache and long beard says to the woman with white poofy hair, "Umm...honey, what the heck is going on? I heard some noises."

She says to the young short man, "Hmm...I don't know, but it looks like some kind of...fight going on."

"WHAT IN THE!? It better not be Ludo again!", said the young short man with the mustache and long beard. "Wait a minute. ANTI-KUDO!?"

She then freaks out as she says to him, "Now, THAT is terrible. We must do something!"

Rosaline shoots more magic from her wand at Anti-Kudo. He then gets shot and gets shocked as he faints.

He says to the woman with the white poofy hair, "I think that those kids have got it from here."

We then shift back to Anti-Kudo getting back up as he stretches his back.

Anti-Kudo: ARGH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Curse you, YOU FIENDS! I shall return SOONER OR LATER TO PLOT MY REVENGE!

Tiana fires more magic at Anti-Kudo as he gets bruised about it.

Anti-Kudo cries out, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OUCH! That hurts!"

Kyle yells at him, "QUIET, YOU!"

Seymour also yells at Anti-Kudo, "What do you know about LUDO!?"

Anti-Kudo says to them, "Wait. LUDO!? You mean the greatest evil monster who wants to steal Star's wand!?"

Kyle says to Anti-Kudo, "YEAH! HIM!"

Anti-Kudo says to him, "All I know is that he has tried to get his hands on the wand for about the past few months. And he still hasn't obtained it!"

"What else?", said Kyle.

Anti-Kudo says to him, "He will try to use the wand once he obtains it. When he does, it'll unleash UNSPEAKABLE EVIL!"

"Okay, I see...", said Kyle.

Seymour then says to Anti-Kudo, "All right, good to know. OFF TO PRISON WITH YOU!"

"Seymour, we're not on Earth anymore, remember?", said Kyle.

Seymour replies by saying, "Oh yeah."

The young short man with the long beard and the woman with the white poofy hair then arrives onto the scene as they have saw of what happened outside the Mewni kingdom.

Kyle says to them, "You must be King River and Queen Moon."

King River says to him, "Yeah, that is correct. Hmm...so, I hear that there was a fight happening."

Queen Moon says to them, "Yeah. Good job on handling Anti-Kudo, brave and noble people."

Kyle says to the king and queen, "Thanks, but us two..., we're not from here."

King River says to them, "So I have heard." He then sees Rosaline and says to her, "Hmm...well, well, well...if it isn't the graffiti painter!"

King River points at Rosaline as she gulps.

"Guys, let me explain. Rosaline told us the truth!", said Kyle. "She didn't do it. She was set up."

King River says to him, "Oh really? PROVE IT!"

Rosaline replies by saying, "Yeah, I didn't do it."

Queen Moon says to her, "If she didn't do it, then who did?"

Rosaline then says, "It was my little brother, Aster."

Kyle says to her, "Wait. You have a little brother?"

"Yep, it all happened on Jokina Day.", replied Rosaline.

Seymour says to her, "Some kind of holiday on Mewni, I presume?"

"Yep", says Rosaline.

Anti-Kudo then turns back to Fred Kudo, of who is a supernatural detective of who was looking for anything strange going on.

Fred Kudo then wakes up by saying, "What in the!? What happened?"

Kyle says to him, "FREEZE, DIRTBAG!"

A mysterious evil hyponotist then starts to snickers to himself as he says, "Excellent. They don't suspect a thing."

Rosaline runs to Fred Kudo saying, "Stop it, Anti-Kudo!"

Dr. Orlando then thought to himself, "Good thing that they didn't knew that I hypnotized King River into making him spray graffiti of himself making him humiliated."

Fred Kudo replied by saying, "What!? I am not Anti-Kudo! I SWEAR! I don't know of who he is. I am just a guy investigating of what is going on around in Mewni!"

"5 bucks says that he was hypnotized to be turned bad.", said Kyle.

Seymour then said, "Oh, you're on!"

"Yep, I was hypnotized", said Fred.

Seymour says, "CRUD!"

Kyle replied by yelling out, "CALLED IT!"

Seymour gives Kyle 5 bucks as Fred Kudo was seen talking.

Fred Kudo then says to them, "First minute, I was on a hypnotized show hypnotized someone by the name of Dr. Orlando and next thing I know is that BAM! I have no memory of what happened when I blacked out."

Dr. Orlando freaks out by saying, "OH, SHOOT!"

"FREEZE, MONSTER!", yelled out Kyle.

Seymour then says to them, "King River and Queen Moon, send him to the BRIG!"

Rosaline says to Fred, "So, you aren't a bad person."

Fred Kudo says, "Nope, definitely hypnotized."

Scene on TV then shifts to inside the Butterfly kingdom throne room where Kyle and Seymour along with Percy, Rebecca, Rosaline and Tiana are prepared to be ready to become a team.

King River says to them, "From now on, you guys will be helping out in Mewni and protecting this kingdom."

Queen Moon replies by saying, "Not just that, you will protect any other dimensions that needs your help."

King River says to them, "If there is anything for you that you want in return, please let us know. We're full of gratitude."

Kyle says to the both of them, "There are some few things. Me and Seymour..., we are not from Earth."

"Who has sent you here?", questioned King River.

Kyle says to him, "Ludo!"

"You don't mean...", wondered King River.

"Yep, the same one", said Kyle.

Queen Moon says to both Kyle and Seymour, "So, you're from Earth."

Seymour says to them, "That is right."

Kyle replied, "Not just that, he and his evil gang of monsters has sent us here because we have seen too much of what happened while we were last seen on Earth."

Percy says to them, "Yep, they're from Earth, alright."

King River says to them, "Very well. As your request, we may be able to help you on your journey of returning to Earth."

Queen Moon replies by saying, "And also to beat and take down Ludo. But it'll be hard."

King River says to them, "From that moment on, you guys are now known as...the INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS!"

Kyle says, "The Interdimensional Warriors. Hmm...catchy. I LIKE IT!"

Seymour replied, "Same as well."

"Can we also get cool suits as well?

King River says, "Hmm...yeah, sure."

"WOO-HOO!", said Kyle in excitement.

Kyle says to the viewer in narration, "Well, that is our story of what has happened to us. We have defeated our first bad guy, but it turns out that a guy hypnotized a supernatural investigator in a magic show."

Seymour says also in narration, "Yeah, kind of upset about it. It was a kind of a waste of time. DARN IT!"

Kyle replies to Seymour in narration, "It is okay, Seymour. It's fine. What is important, however, is that we have kicked some good evil butt for today and that we did good doing it."

Seymour says to him in narration, "Yeah. We also have a good team name as well. Hopefully, we'll get our next adventure soon.

"We have did good on our first adventure, but who knows of what will happen on our next one?", said Kyle in narration voiceover.

Seymour then says to him in narration, "Well, I guess looks like we'll find out sooner or later."

Kyle laughs in narration as he says to his best friend, "We'll see, Seymour. We'll see..."

An epilogue then happens on the TV screen at Castle Avarius. We then see inside of the castle when Ludo's biggest tough minion, Buff Frog shows up.

Buff Frog cries out to Ludo, "BOSS! We got an emergency."

Ludo says to him, "What is it now, Buff Frog? I was taking a shower."

Buff Frog replies to him, "You might want to take a look at this"

Ludo gasps as he says to him, "So,...they have survived."

Buff Frog replies, "Yes, sir. And that the two friends have got allies as well."

Ludo talks to himself as he says, "HA! Looks like we'll have to wait until we meet again, Kyle and Seymour. And once your team will go down in flames and will be destroyed, then I will be the one that will RULE! I shall be the almighty, greatest POWERFUL LEADER I have ever known. Or my name isn't...LUDO! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The sound effect "DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN" then happens as we then fade out on TV.

Kyle and Seymour then comes in on stage on the TV screen as he then speaks to the viewer.

Kyle says to the viewer, "Thank you for watching our show. We hope that you have enjoyed it."

Seymour also says to the viewer, "What will happen next on our next adventure? You will have to wait and see!"

"Until then, thanks for coming. Have a nice day, everyone!", said Kyle as he is seen holding the door.

Kyle then slams the door shut as it shows the Interdimensional Warriors team logo (which it shows the "I.D.W." initials on there as it shows a lightning bolt along with a portal behind it.

 _You then decided that after seeing the IDW show, you think that it was a great first episode you saw and that you decide to watch it more often to see of how it would work out with the main story along with some other stuff on there after finishing eating some breakfast._

 ** _Author's Note: Well, I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story. The RP of it that I usually do with my pals is on Discord on my server known as "The Medieval Land of Mewni (A Star vs. the Forces of Evil Server)". If you guys want to come in and join it, then here's the link of the server here: /CuKn4AP So, yeah. If you want to take a look of what I have got for the RP, go to that link and enjoy it. Also, if you like the very first episode I did for my IDW fan-fiction story, then comment to me to see of what do you guys think of it. I am glad of what I did because it is mostly featuring OC's in on here. So, yeah. Anyways, I hope you guys have enjoyed it and that there will be more episodes of IDW for season 1 coming soon. Anyways, until then, see ya guys later!_**


	2. Character Listings of IDW

**Okay then. Since you guys may be new to the IDW story thing, I guess it is time I introduce you to some characters that may be appearing into the IDW story in it:**

Main characters:

Kyle Pierson: He is the main protagonist of the IDW series. After seeing a fight against a monster from a different portal while living in Echo Creek, they see a certain strange and mysterious girl who is always with her wand (Star Butterfly). He comes to investigate what was happening. But then, after seeing too much of it, Ludo throws him into the medieval kingdom of Mewni and traps him with no way to escape. Now after what happened to him, along with Seymour, they attempt to try to return back to their home dimension and get vengeance on Ludo while assembling a team of warriors to help aid in their quest. His personality is that he's cool, adventurous and intelligent. He isn't very openly friendly to the evil monsters or villains that he's fighting against. He likes romance, but not a lot.

Seymour Newberry: He is Kyle's friend and was originally from Earth as well. He is the deurtagonist of the IDW series. After seeing a fight against a monster from a different portal while living in Echo Creek, Kyle and him see a certain strange and mysterious girl who is always with her wand (Star Butterfly). He investigates, but, after seeing too much of it, Ludo throws him into the medieval kingdom of Mewni and traps him there with no way to escape. Now after what happened to him and Kyle they attempt to try to return back to their home dimension and get vengeance on Ludo while assembling a team of warriors to help aid in their quest. His personality is that he's determined, mean, rude, conniving and tough to anyone who stands in his way. His current weapon he has is his sword blade he got from one of his ancestors in Japan.

Percy Osbourne: He helps out by making a lot of inventions. He is from Mewni and after hearing Kyle and Seymour's story of what happened to him, he helps both of them on their quest of trying to come back to Earth along with the rest of his team while fighting against bad guys. His personality is that he's discreet and inventive. He is also very passionate about the things he creates

Rosaline Lockwood: She used to work for the Mewni council until she was kicked out and fired for a crime she didn't commit: Spraying graffiti on King River's poster. After hearing of her plight, Kyle and his friends attempt to get her job back while fighting against evil villains around different dimensions. Her personality is that she's generous, but also powerful. She gained the power to jump very high from a radioactive monster.

Rebecca Travers: She is the Gatherer, she gathers every single weapon she finds in Mewni along with every other dimension and is always feeling down. In the past, she had a horrible and sad childhood, and she has always been mistreated by her parents. After being mistreated too much and worrying about them not caring about her, she ran away from her house at Mewni. When she finds Kyle and his friends, she decides to hang out with them while fighting against bad guys and evil tyranny. Her personality is that she's kind, quiet, independent and persistent.

Tiana O'Donnell: She is a dark, scary, terrifying demon who lives in the Afficited Forest. She may seem normal on the inside while hanging out with her friends including Kyle, but on the outside, when she fights against bad guys, she is truly scary and she has very dark powers that can attack anyone.

Sith Dollardill: He is a boy who likes to go on adventures and make new friends. After an accident that involved radioactivity, he got strange magical energy powers. Also, after seeing what the IDWs can do, he decides to join them in their adventures. His personality is determined, joyful, adventurous, thoughtful, and most of all, greedy. He was also originally from Earth as well. He is also married to Ravenna Oceilily. He'll appear soon in the Pony Head Kingdom episode. (Character made by: Leafy).

Supporting characters:

Frederick "Fred" Kudo: He is a random citizen at Mewni who is kind to people and is trying to attempt to figure out of the strangest things going on in Mewni that something seems to go off and stuff that is supernatural. He has his own supernatural detective agency that he has stuff to try to figure out what is the cause of it. Also, before he was turned being evil by the hypnotist, Dr. Orlando, he was originally friends with Bianite Athen. He is 18 years old.

Alex McDonald: He is an anti-hero and is not on anyone's side. He is a young boy who grew up alone in the streets, he made money from being the world's youngest hitman, until he was hired to kill Ludo, he failed, and was thrown to the same place as the main characters, but way earlier, he worked as the Royal Executioner for a long time, until he tried to killed River with a dagger, he failed and ran away never to be seen again until now. His personality is that he's cold, as if he was empty inside, he has nothing left, and has no problem killing, he does grow attached to the main characters, and decides not to kill them, but they're the only exceptions, he has a particular hatred for Ludo, so much so, that Star herself once had to stop him from killing Ludo in cold blood. Character made by: EreaSairae (from Discord). (He will be killed sooner or later once we reach a certain episode, of which I can't say.)

Bianite Athen: He is a Mewni historian and that he's friends with Star, Marco, Glossaryck and the Interdimensional Warriors gang. What he does for his job: He keeps the records of the old queens in check, tells the story of Queen Urania (The first Queen) on Mewnipendence Day, tells the people of Mewni about the old queens and spread words of their power and greatness other than a few including Eclipsa, and lastly cleans the tapestry room. As a young boy, he was always reading all about the queens and past of Mewni. Glossaryck found him there reading about Queen Polaria the Navigator and her exploits. He decided to tutor Bianite about all the queens of Mewni, even the forbidden ones. After proving himself to Queen Moon about his knowledge, she named him the official Historian of Mewni. His personality is that he's scholarly, and is oddly elderly for his age. He is currently a supporting character for season 1, but sooner or later, in season 2, of which I'll use soon, he will be a main character on the rest of the seasons. Character made by: Bianite (from Discord).

King River Butterfly: He is the king of the land of Mewni. He is also the husband of Queen Moon and is the father of princess Star Butterfly. He gives out missions to the Interdimensional Warriors people that can help protect the kingdom along with any other dimensions. His personality is that he's just as formal and strict as his wife, he is secretly a skilled warrior, a dedicated king and a loving father to Star.

Queen Moon Butterfly: She is the queen and ruler of the land of Mewni. She is also the wife of King River and a mother of princess Star Butterfly. She is serious most of the time, having a low tolerance for anything messy or destructive. She also gives out missions to the Interdimensional Warriors people that can help protect the kingdom along with any other dimensions.

(Star, Marco, Jackie and Janna are part of supporting characters in for IDW, so no need for them to be listed in here.)

Sigrid Ygniling Herdiweald: Born into a farmer family from a isolated clan in a dimension named Haersteinwood, Sigrid spent her early life working on the field with freezing hands in the cold of her home dimension. However, since her childhood, unlike many others, she had been able to read and soon mastered her clan's lore and history, legal laws as well as healing and certain decree of magic (especially enchanting). The lord of the tribal confederacy was convinced by her skill and talents, therefore make her a bureaucrat of sorts. Contradict to her profession, however, her true dream is to see the whole world. So she joined a cross-dimension trading journey under the form of "economical legality supervisor". The merchants came to Mewni on their way. In Mewni, she accidently caused trouble with the guards and thus lost contact with her fellow travelers there. His personality is that he's not talkative and is often stand behind a crowd. She has trouble express her complicated ideas fluently and soundly, is described by many as sloppy and having her mind on the clouds. However, Sigrid is thoughtful, wise, objective thinking and rarely let emotion influence her decisions. Also, unlike what people think, repetitive and easy tasks bored her very quickly. She is ambitious and adventurous, it is just that...not adventurous in the style of holding the swords and go into danger. Even though being able to recite her clan's laws and history doesn't help much when being outside, it shows that Sigrid has very good memory. Healing, both by spells and by herbs, is another left-hand skill of her. Sigrid is also a part-time amateur magic users, making many magic items which are very useful, but most of these items come with a huge or stupid flaw that were cause by her sloppiness. Her biggest strength, however, is her ability to observe and learn, which make her able to spoil tricks, traps and deceptions, solving dilemmas and puzzles, and giving advices. Character made by: High Colonistess (from Discord).

(Jackie Lynn Thomas, Janna Ordonia, Alfonzo and Ferguson will be involved in it as well for supporting.)

Cornelius Pierson: He is the older brother of Kyle Pierson. He was sad of what has happened to him after his brother was thrown into the portal and landed in Mewni. He is in high school and is trying to struggle without him. His personality is that he's considerate, supportive of his brother, and is determined to try to help him get back home with the help of the Warriors. Sometimes, he can be mean to him and sometimes he can be nice.

Unidrag: He is a unicorn-dragon hybrid and that he was born on the inside of a volcano. He is adventurous and likes watching TV. He can breathe the elements of water and fire the volcano. He was born in was a water and fire volcano and he can perform magic with his unicorn horn. Character made by: tecna the veemon (from Discord).

(Tom Lucitor will be involved in supporting cast also, no need to put him in the supportiing cast for here.)

Atomic Science (Real name: Andrew): He's known to be the defender of Mewni since hundreds of years ago. He then got crystallized because he was a danger to Mewni. Much of his powers have been dangerous ever since. Hundreds of years later after being crystallized, he is free from crystallization and go back to Mewni, to find new allies. Then he found an ally who is known as the princess of Mewni (Star Butterfly). He's a brave, fearless, and weird character. He's known to be best at fighting. His skills at combat is very good and he's also furious too. His appearance hundreds of years ago was like an assassin looking. But now, his appearance has a green and black sleeveless jacket with a tank top under it, black pants and black shoes. His weapon is a wand, but much different from Star's. The wand also has some symbols in it such as equations. And the power comes from his wand is...basically similar to Star's except it's green (not corrupted). He wears an atomic crystal on his neck. (An ability to fly and being immune to radioactive stuff). He defended Mewni against those corrupted humanoids. Much like Star and other 3 members of Mewni, he has a symbol on his cheeks (Atomic symbol). Character made by: Astre (from Discord).

Ravenna Ocelily: An aristocrat of high ranking from Tir Na Nog. She and Sith fell in love young. They were put in a political marriage so they were excited. Unfortunately, Sith had to leave making her lonely she's been looking everywhere for him. She is loving, caring, and sweet as sugar. While those are good things about her, those are also her weaknesses. In the RP sequel series, she will be more lustful. Character made by: Bianite (from Discord).

Joseph O'Neal: He is best known as the president of the Interdimensional Warriors fan club down in Mewni and that he has a lot of members going on in there. His personality is that he's kind, is obsessive with them and always tries to want to plan to meet them in person.

Coco Vyla: She is a Mewman girl of who is an ally to the Interdimensional Warriors and that she is fashionable. She likes to gossip, but is not a snot. She'll be nice. She will tease sometimes or be really nice and affectionate at others. She will be dating Heaven (an ancestor to Star Butterfly) sooner or later when she'll first appear. Character made by: eli (from Discord).

British Narrator: He is a man with a British accent who speaks at most of the episodes, except for some few episodes (counting "The Warriors' First Adventure" in it and also the end of the RP series finale movie, "The Rise of Eclipsa Butterfly", of where both Kyle and Seymour, the main protagonists of the original RP series, narrates some things on there). His nickname is Britty.

M-4: He was a robot created by Sith's brother, Phil, to gain information on Mewni in order to travel there. He was a smart, brilliant creation of Phil's. M-4 would look at the event, copy down the info in his processor, and M-4 would say the info, and Phil would write it down in his secret journal. But then one day, M-4 became sentient of himself, and started to rebel on Phil for using him as an info guide. And then, M-4 left Phil, looking to go to a untreated dimension, and make it his own. M-4 was the one who made every last bit of the now known Metalic Galaxy. And soon, all the robots declared him as the king of Metalic Galaxy. He is seen doing his royal deeds at times. His personality is that he's smart, helpful, angry, and demanding. He will be a robot of who will be giving info to the IDW team of whenever they encounter a threat by using his processor to get info. Character made by: Leafy (from Discord).

Phil Dollardill: He is Sith Dollardill's older brother and is a young inventor. He is also a brother-in-law to Ravenna. His personality is that he is inventive, sometimes to try to be more funny than Sith and is intelligent of making some stuff. Ever since Sith has been gone for 4 years, he has tried to find a way to get to Mewni with a portal known as the Portrix that he has made up on Earth. Character made by: Leafy (from Discord).

Noah Pierson: He is Kyle's father and is the husband of Pauline Pierson. His personality is that he's kind, caring and is considerate to his wife and to his son.

Pauline Pierson: She is Kyle's mother and is the wife of Noah Pierson. Her personality is that she's fearless, intellectual, and is loving to his husband and son.

Leroy Newberry: He is Seymour's father and is the husband of Monica Newberry. His personality is that he's brave, loyal and is reliable to his wife and son, but yet he is always mean and tough to him, but they were afraid of Seymour because of his more mean and tough attitude because of the way he has treated him. Ever since Leroy has became mean and tough to Seymour, he has always been this kind of way towards to the both of them and that he thinks that they don't deserve to be called his parents.

Monica Newberry: She is Seymour's mother and is the wife of Leroy. Her personality is that she's broad-minded, diligent and is courteous to Leroy and her son, but they were afraid of Seymour because of his more mean and tough attitude because of the way Leroy has treated him.

Aurora Butterfly: She is a Mexican half-human, half-Mewman girl of who is the future daughter of Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz. She will also be the narrator of Interdimensional Warriors as well. Character made by: jgss0109.

Pellet-Man: He is one of the last few people that are in the Medieval World. He helps protect the world (inside the game "Monster Pellets") from evil monsters in it. His personality is that he's brave, heroic and sometimes can be scared of monsters. Character made by: FastDetectiveKudo.

Kashi Munata: She is kind of like Lux and that she is dating him. Her personality is that she's funny, energetic, caring, likes to draw and animate, likes her friends and doesn't like being bored. Character made by: Lux Tenebris (from Discord).

Acerola: A friendly woman around the age of 20. She loves spiritual magic and is the apprentice of Omnitraxus Prime. She is dating Bianite. Character made by: Bianite (from Discord).

Nucleia Science: She is Atomic and Polaria's daughter. She is from the future 14 years ago, before she is a happy, caring, and heartwarming person. she was a lonely, shy, and misunderstood child. she never had friends in her own timeline since, she had a hard time making one. and she always feel alone to herself. but she does have a friend name Aurora. Aurora is the only person who can talk with her, Nucleia told Aurora about herself. and Aurora felt horrible of how she was treated. so she helped Nucleia from her problems and so on. Nucleia learned to communicate with other people, she learned how to act confident, and she learned how to feel happy from herself. all thanks to Aurora's helping hand, Nucleia has now felt better as a caring person. As she starts to realize, she made some new friends, help other people's problems, and knows how to be weird thanks to Aurora's weirdness. She is now shown as caring, funny, heartwarming, a weird person. and she is currently one of Aurora's friends. Character made by: Astre (from Discord).

Helena Lockwood: She is the mother of Rosaline Lockwood and is the wife of Dennis. Her personality is that she's ambitious, friendly, neat and is helpful. Character made by: Sarcastic Nibba (for name only) and FastDetectiveKudo.

Dennis Lockwood: He is the father of Rosaline Lockwood and is the husband of Helena. His personality is that he's loyal, courteous, quick-witted and is reliable. Character made by: Sarcastic Nibba (for name only) and FastDetectiveKudo.

Parynaz Travers: She is the mother of Rebecca and is the wife of Greg. Her personality is that she's careless, impolite, grumpy and is intolerant. Character made by: Sarcastic Nibba (for name only) and FastDetectiveKudo.

Gregory "Greg" Travers: He is the father of Rebecca and is the husband of Parynaz. His personality is that he's fussy, inconsistent, patronizing and is stubborn. Character made by: FastDetectiveKudo.

Tina O'Donnell: She is the mother of Tiana O'Donnell and is the wife of Alvin. Her personality is that she's dynamic, helpful, fair-minded and is intuitive. Character made by: Sarcastic Nibba (for name only) and FastDetectiveKudo.

Alvin O'Donnell: He is the father of Tiana O'Donnell and is the husband of Tina. His personality is that he's discreet, considerate, polite and modest. Character made by: Sarcastic Nibba (for name only) and FastDetectiveKudo.

Lexa Osbourne: She is the mother of Percy Osbourne and is the wife of Matthew. Her personality is that she's sensible, warmhearted, and generous. Character made by: Sarcastic Nibba (for name only) and FastDetectiveKudo.

Matthew Osbourne: He is the father of Percy and is the husband of Lexa. His personality is that he's loyal, broad-minded, calm and intelligent. Character made by: Sarcastic Nibba (for name only) and FastDetectiveKudo.

Timetic Science: During the medieval ages, he was a normal boy with no powers. his name was Timothy. and he's living a life with no family since. he never knew about his family since those days, and no one ever knew about it. but he refused to give up as he seeks an adventure by exploring. he kept exploring until he found a scroll about the chrono crystal. so, he did a quest by following the scroll. he kept searching it and then, he found a place named Chrono Temple which is a location for the chrono crystal. he goes in as he walks slowly to the temple and looks around. and then, he found the chrono crystal as it is in the middle of the temple. he took the crystal and wore it then suddenly, he felt that he had a power to communicate with time and space. then afterwards, he got out of a temple and thinks deeply as he's using his vision. then he knew everything of what happened to his family. he felt cruel and agony. so he went to the future as he seeks new adventure. He's now called as Timetic. He's one of Atomic's ancestors. and he has a power of chronokinesis. (an ability to control time) He's smart, nice, consistent, caring, and positive. Character made by: Astre (from Discord).

Illusia Science: During the dark ages, Illusia was a dark and miserable girl with deep thoughts. she's a daughter of Clonia Science and she's living a dark and sad life. she had troubles in her life since, and she always get blamed for everything. she gets mildly punished whenever she do something bad. and she also gets tortured and beat up by her father. she cried in her room always because of misery and torture. she can't take this suffering, so she ran away from the castle since the middle of the night. she walks in a forest that night as she keeps walking, she found a scroll of where the temple is located. as she's willing to do this, she searched for it. Then hours of searching, she finally found the temple. so she went to the temple, she had found a glowing illusion crystal. then, she holds the crystal and she felt like that there's darkness inside her. then the crystal glows brighter and attached to her necklace she's wearing. then her hair is starting to turn purple and her appearance is changing. and she thinks deeply as she embraced her darkest feelings. then the temple shattered like a glass as it is only an illusion. then she went back to the castle and killed her father. she felt nothing but dark. then afterwards, she disappeared from illusion and seek new adventures. She's one of Atomic's ancestors. and she has a power to do illusions. She's dark, cruel yet nice to her loved ones, uncaring to strangers but caring to the ones she knows, and has empathy. Character made by: Astre (from Discord).

(Starfan13 might be a part of it to use as well, if possible, if anyone wants to RP as her in Discord for RP version).

Nathaniel "Nhoxxinh" Brighting: He is a human who lives on Earth. He's 21 years old. He doesn't have any skills, he just wanders off to something when he's distracted and he's clumsy. He has a Glock 19, but rarely uses it, a key from the Watchmaker's TARDIS which he uses to escape, and teleport him into the TARDIS. And his Sonic Screwdriver, which can hack, disable, activate, and otherwise control technology from almost every era, allowing it to remotely control almost any machinery, mechanisms and computers it is applied to, allowing it to open locks, detonate explosives, remotely activate electronics, override most systems, activate computers, and cause some energy weapons to burst into flames or sparks. His eyesight is bad. He can't see anything without his glasses and he needs to wear glasses because when he doesn't wear his glasses, his vision is blurry, and needs to wear glasses because of that. He wears a brown tanned jacket in the present, a red velvet jacket in the past and dark blue jacket in the future. He's just below average, introvert and he is a normal human being. His height is 4'6. He is also a main character and the main protagonist in "Adventures in SizzleTown". Character made by: nhoxxinh (from Discord).

Nigel Rodriguez: He is a human on Earth in a destroyed London from the future and is best friends with Nathaniel and Zaviera. He helps him out on some missions to help protect SizzleTown and to take down any evil threat that stand in their way. His personality is that he's kind, helpful, handy with some tools and that he has got some weapons that'll help him get the job done. He is also a main character from "Adventures in SizzleTown".

Paradoxia Science: She was known as "Paradoxia Magic" and she was a kind girl with a positive attitude. Then, she and Timetic met each other since they were kids and then they became friends after rivalry. She wasn't interested in Magic, but she was interested in Science. But her family doesn't want to let her because Magics and Science's are rivals, they said, as she wasn't happy about it. She was forced to study Magic and she didn't enjoyed it. She went outside and went to Timetic and that they talked all about the family rivalry that has been going on. She said that she wanted to end this rivalry and to make up. Timetic wanted to do that as well. Unfortunately for them, his father, Atlas, found out that Timetic was in his room. So, the Sciences and Magics decided to separate both Timetic and Paradoxia so that they can never see each other again. Paradoxia have never felt more humiliating and sad. She was sad about it for 3 days and kept being sad because of it until Timetic came sneakingly into her room and help Paradoxia to escape out of the kingdom by sneaking their way out. Then, they ran away without being noticed and went somewhere , Timetic told her about the scroll. So, she had followed of what the scroll had said and it led to some sort of temple and found a crystal. So, she walks closely to the crystal and touches it. She felt nothing. She wore it and she felt nothing until she touched a wall and it made the temple collapsed. But they had successfully made their way out of the temple. They went to the Magic kingdom and that they found out that the castle was destroyed. Also, they had heard that nobody had survived because someone had raided the castle and killed all of the Magics, including one of her parents. Paradoxia cried after of what had happened and felt even sadder. Then, Timetic came and comforted her by a hug. Afterwards, she realized that Timetic was the only person who would always be there for her. So, she confessed her feelings towards Timetic and he confessed his feelings towards her as well. Then, they had their first kiss. Years later, she is now married to Timetic and she had moved to a new life. Afterwards, she is still concerned about the crystal and she found out that it can control paradox. So, she had decided to learn more about paradox. She is Timetic's wife. Her power is to control paradox. She's kind, helpful, caring and positive. Character made by: Astre (from Discord).

Radia Science: In the alternate timeline, Radia was a lonely girl, living with no family. she never knew what happened to her parents, and she never had a chance to meet them. so she asked one of her parents' friends. but they said that they don't know what happened to them, and thinking that it's unknown what happened. so she kept asking, but still they don't know. and she's been concerned about it. she felt sad not to have a chance to meet her own parents, which she thought that she was adopted, and been thinking about it for days. until she realized about a picture of them, so she went to the Science Castle and find the picture of her parents. she tried to find it, but there's nothing. she kept finding it, and finding it. still nothing, so she went to a room which is her parents' room. she saw a sheet which is only standing in the middle of the room, and then she became curious and check what's in it. so she removed the sheet and she found out that it's the portrait of her real parents. she felt amazed about it, she looked at one of her parents in the portrait, then asked herself about what truly happened to them. so she went back to Butterfly Castle and told one of her parents' friends that she found the portrait of her parents, but they never believed her. so she's gonna prove everyone by going to the Science Castle, and then they saw a portrait of Radia's parents. they felt worried and quiet about it, and she asked about what truly happened to them. and then Future Timetic walked to her and tell the whole story about what happened to them. 15 years ago, Mewni is been invaded by corrupted beings from another time. and Future Atomic and Future Polaria, the alternate timeline counterparts of Atomic and Polaria, are trying to protect themselves by running away from them. and then, they went in the Science Castle which is the only place they can hide. their other allies are in the castle, and some never made it. everyone in the castle are scared and the warriors said that they are too powerful to be destroyed. and so they had nothing to do just to hide, until Future Atomic speak up and said about sacrificing himself in order to stop the apocalypse. but Future Polaria said she doesn't want to let him sacrifice just to save Mewni. and then the corrupted beings are trying to bust the gates, but the warriors and the others have barricaded the gates. they are all running out of options. so they go to Future Atomic's idea. but then her girlfriend doesn't want to let him. and he said to her that it is the only way to save Mewni. and then, Future Polaria told him to sacrifice with her just to be with him. So, they are willing themselves to sacrifice and save Mewni. and so Future Atomic hugged Future Polaria and raised his wand and cast a sacrificial spell. and then, the sky smote at Atomic's wand. and all corrupted beings are now getting destroyed by light and the clouds are turning white. and then afterwards, the Mewni is saved and everyone are now cheering. but then, they saw something alive which is a baby. and was born through sacrifice of Future Atomic and Future Polaria. then, Future Timetic ended the story. and after hearing everything about what happened, Radia had never felt sadder and that she never get to knew her parents. so she cried and ran away from the castle. then, she sat on the side of the river and felt lonely. Future Timetic walked to her and sit right next to her. and he told her about a different timeline. then she is thinking about moving to another timeline where her parents are alive. so she asked about moving to another timeline and then Future Timetic granted her to move from another timeline, and he gave her a radiation crystal which for her protection. then afterwards, Radia told everyone that she needs to stay from another timeline and try to forget about the whole story. so they understood her, and then Future Timetic opens a portal from a different timeline. and then Radia farewells to all of her friends and her guardians and walks in through the portal. as she walks in through the portal, she looked at the new timeline she went and everything was fine. and then she found a Butterfly Castle and goes to it as she is now seeking new life and ready to meet her real parents from another timeline. She is now an independent girl and an alternate timeline counterpart of Nucleia Science. Her power is to control radiation. She's nice, independent, kind, and sweet. Character made by: Astre (from Discord).

Marcus D. Luna: A mysterious master swordsman that have some links to Marco, the Diaz family, Mewni and the magic of darkness. He is very charismatic, noble, eccentric, polite, funny and very loyalty... but he truly is vengeful, angry and cold. He is the main antagonist for season 3 and he'll be an anti-villain. He might be the really mastermind who plot anything to destruction and revealing the truth about Marco and he secretly knows Eclipsa since they're best friends to one another. He is also Marco's ancestor. He is the husband of Eclipsa Butterfly and the father of Xevion and Lunaria. Character made by: Dawnson Dissonance (from Discord).

Norine Stafford: She is 16, so the same age as the older few members of the cast, and her personality is that she really enjoys being around other people, but usually doesn't talk very much, partially because she is usually polite and doesn't like to talk over others; she's from Mewni, and her family on her dad's side often has knights, and her uncle is one. Her father's side also has a line of farmers, and her mother is just a villager who just works for money, and is a bit under mid-class so she isn't terribly wealthy, and she lives with her mom, while her dad is usually away. She isn't as career-oriented as her parents, and prefers just going around helping people and making friends. She knows how to fight with some karate and with swords, but she doesn't enjoy fighting at all, and just knows how to fight because of her dad. She is very accepting of others, and she has rare moments of hotheadedness, but is extremely forgiving and will fight for her friendships, even when her popularity is at stake. That being said, she really wants to be popular, because she values friendships so much, and she's very extroverted, but her moral compass is extremely strong. She was raised by her mom, and grew up without siblings, and she was rather shy growing up. She's less shy now, but still isn't a loud person, just a social one; she isn't very close to her parents anymore, especially her dad, because they want her to take up a career at the market, but she would rather go around and help people in need and make friends. Also, she can play music to a degree, but it comes second to her social life. In terms of appearance, she has dark hair, dark teal/blue-ish eyes, rather light skin, and she is a little skinny, she is also a bit smaller than her other family members. Character made by: Aylaa Lovelight (from Discord).

(Glossaryck, along with Omnitraxus Prime, Hekapoo and other people from Magic High Commission will take part in it, so no need to add him in there).

Cardia Science: After dark ages and before Vesper's reign, Cardia was just a clumsy little girl with no issues in her life. she has interest of playing card games since, and she is quite good at it. She often don't get angry if she lost the game, and she has respect towards people. she always hang out with Vesper and Symphonia since, and she feels uncomfortable whenever Spectral is around. She also learned how to do card tricks, and learned how to be an artist. She seems to have interest with Capricorn and she gets nervous everytime she tried to talk with Capricorn. She gets intimidated by her evil sibling Negative Science, and she always lose to a fight. so she decided to taught herself how to do card magic and defeat him to a fight. and then, she successfully did. then along with her other members of Science Trio will try to stop Negative Science from negating every dimension after Negative got defeated from a fight and gets tormented for a decade. She is known as "The power of cards". she's one of the members of Science Trio and a daughter of Tornadus Science. She's calm, clumsy, quiet, and selfless. Character made by: Astre (from Discord).

Orly Pollastri: She is an ally of the IDW team. Her outfit is done in pink and white. She is wearing a shirt with long fitted sleeves and a medium length simple skirt over a pair of loose jeans, as well as a pair of high lace-up boots with heels. Her personality is that she's occasionally courteous, often taking risks, is often curious, generally curious about stuff, is occasionally self-controlled, often trusting, can be rarely honest, is usually loyal, is typically affectionate, rarely honest, is rarely romantic, is occasionally flirty, is typically sympathetic, is usually altruistic, can often be optimistic, is rarely observant, can be rarely logical, is somewhat shy, and her emotions are very controlled. (Will appear in IDW, if possible, soon). Character made by: WannurSyafiqah74 (from Discord).

Atomic Crescenta: Possessed version of Crescenta Butterfly. she is a character who got possessed by Atomic Science, Which in a spirit form. Her personality is quite similar to Atomic, which she's weird, tough, and eager. Although it seems pretty bad when it comes to possessing but Crescenta earned Atomic's trust. and by mean that, she trusts him. Character made by: Astre (from Discord).

Castre Science Athen: he's known to be as "The Detective of Secrets" and he is Cardia and Capricorn's son. He's a stealth, accurate, and very devious detective. he searches deep and very dark secrets in Mewni, he also studies about the Athens and he studies about the history of Mewni. he is a friend of Nucleia Science, which they're both cousins. Character made by: Astre (from Discord).

Bea Welscor: She is a human female that is wearing make-up to make herself look like a puppet/doll. She also has goldenish hair. Her eye color is olive green. She wears a short skirt everywhere she goes. She also has wooden planks on her back because she is carrying them in a glittery backpack. She is quite gentle with new people she meets. She is 12 years old. Character made by: ClockWorkPhobia (from Discord).

Delusia Science: She is another powerful ultipotent being who wants to take down his rival Meta Andrew Science and rule Paradox City. She's an alternate counterpart of Illusia Science. She can't be defeated by mortals, mainly because, her power surpasses the limits and can only be matched by beings who as powerful as she is. Character made by: Astre (from Discord).

Olive Greatwood: Olive was born a normal boy in Mewni, living a normal life with his parents. They did not live near the kingdom of Mewni. On his 10th birthday, he received something that he had always wanted: dimensional scissors. These were personalized with flames coming out of the tips every time he opened a portal to another dimension. Since that day, he had been training to use them for a long time. He has learned how to use the scissors in quite interesting ways, while also being efficient at the same time. When he was 13 years old, a meteorite fell on his house, and he was able to escape, thanks to the dimensional scissors. With his parents dead, and his house gone, he started using the dimensional scissors more often, practicing, while attempting to survive, for it was the only piece of magic that he owned or so he thought. He eventually finds his way to the Kingdom of Mewni, where he meets all of the lovely people there, and learns to live on the streets. Character made by: GhfjAyres (from Discord).

Adella Stalworth: She is a shy little girl who is new in town, she has a love for anything that is japanese but is still working on speaking the language, she also likes anything that is sweet, and she likes animals, however she is allergic to feathers (so keep any feathered hats and birds AWAY from her). Character made by: Maddiethekittycat (from Discord).

Mikael Rahothea: There is no difference between monsters and Mewmans as his parents are from 2 different species. His father, a peaceful monster who loves his family and conduct a normal yet stressful life of a corn farmer. His mother, Vester Ithea, is the unique one, she was raised in a healing monastery where she learned the basics of wand-free magic and healing spells but she got kicked out when she was found lying with a monster before the marriage age, that was a really hard hit for her as she tried to join what she thought was her family but she got never accepted again. So she started her life with her monster named Aamon Rahovart, before that they met only few times, and she didn't know a lot about him, but it was clear as the sky they were made to stay together. After a around a year they got their first child which unfortunately died during the labor, down but not destroyed they had another child after half a year. The newborn name was Mikael Rahothea from both his parents last names -Rahovart and Ithea-. At a very young age his father got sick of a mysterious disease and died… His mother took the reins of the family and handled all as best as she could, later some years Vester died of overexertion trying to manage his family while she was forced to pay the the boss' henchmen half of his was adopted by an orphanage and that's where his lonely existence begin. Bullied, beaten up and abused by his "friends and guardians", he has always lived with his few memory about his mother saying "It's better to be hurt than to hurt others. Nice people can be happy with just that." at the age of 13 he discovered he could use magic and stole some book in the orphanage about this and learned how to use his power to help people. His individual trait was a self-made spell absorbing other's pain both physical and mental and making it his own, but he never told someone about it and practiced in his secret place safe from people sight in the sewer. He opened his heart and thought only with a little boy for the week before he moved in another building but after another loss he decided to bury deep down his heart until the real time he could get it out. His personality is quite unique as he's shy and try to make less human contacts as possible but he's inner nature comes out when there's someone needing for help, he doesn't know yet but he desperately want to be loved (literally loved) and accepted in the society he's so scared from. He is half-demon and half-Mewman,but he totally looks like a Mewman. Tall about 1.70 cm he inherited his white hairs from her mother, he has a soft and firm voice, red eyes from his father and a immense love for everything that live no difference between how good or evil it is. Character made by: Manfro (from Discord).

Vangpech: He is described as the Chimera, Vengeance or simply as "Vendetta". He is about 300 years old or much older and is a descendant of Lekhmet. His profession is that he's a medic and an avenger. He is a Mewman-monster hybrid and is a young man with white hair and a gote, brown robe, and bat wings. His personality is that he's quiet, but vengeful. His weapon contains a staff. He does healing magic, alchemy, and is good with magical armory. His weaknesses, however, is that he heals too much. He used to be part of the Magic High Commission, but is now allied with the Interdimensional Warriors as he is enemies with the MHC. Character made by: Vendetta (from Discord).

Gabriel Flynn: He is a 17 year old boy originally from South London, however he was accidentally transported to Mewni completely by chance when he was 11. While the Magical High Commission we're dealing with a monster incident in a back alley near Selhurst Park, Gabriel found himself coming back from a trip to the corner shop. While taking his usual shortcut to his home down that particular alley way, he stumbles upon the situation, unnoticed by all around him. In an attempt to send the monster back to its rightful dimension, Heckapoo opens a portal to Mewni to try and lure the monster back. Gabriel, naturally curios, steps into it. Still unseen. He stumbles into Mewni, scared and alone. After several hours of wandering through dark and murky forests, Gabriel comes across the Butterfly Kingdom and mainly the village below the great castle. He is taken in by a sympathetic family and raised for the next 3 years. Now know as the Mewman with a funny accent, Gabriel is bullied for being different to the other kids. Badly. At the age of 14, he had taken the last straw and leave at midnight in Winter. Never to be seen by his adopted family again. Left to his own devices, he learns basic combat and the street smarts necessary to survive in the magical dimension. His natural British quick-wit and sarcasm a handy tool still to this day. He is 17 years old standing at 6 feet exactly with light brown hair, styled into curtains. It is thick and medium length, reaching the tops of his ears. He has a stereotypical British accent (similar to Kevin from AnimatedJames' series 'C Students'). His fashion style consists of regular blue denim jeans, trainers and different checked shirts (usually neutral colours like black, grey and white. But he does have the odd purple and navy blue one as well). He always carries with him his trusty umbrella, which is plain black. He tends to use it for pure 'British style', in his own words, but it can double as weapon. Usually using the handle like a staff, but it does have an extendable blade hidden at the top of the umbrella. Although it is only used in the most serious of situations, other than that. It's for threatening. Also only in the most serious of situations and challenging fight (so not every time there's a battle), Gabriel dons a black Tribly hat with a single purple stripe running across the bottom of the top section of the hat. Gabriel Flynn is your typical Brit, smart, funny, quick witted and sarcastic (often to his own detriment). He is passionate for what he believes in can even become emotional at points. Although not the strongest, his tacticalness gives him the edge of most openings in combat, observing weaknesses and isolating them to his own advantage. However, when up against a well rounded opponent he faces his greatest challenges as his sheer tactical awareness and use of umbrella is not enough to defeat a smart, strong and agile opponent. His sarcasm is his greatest downfall, although funny at first, it often lands him and his party in hot water from him blurting out ironic observations at the wrong moment. It can also be used to frustrate opponents in fighting, allowing him to use their irrational anger against them, by beating them with calmness and agility. (I'll go see if it's possible to make him appear there or not). Character made by: spicy_meme_broke (from Discord).

Villains/Antagonists:

Anti-Kudo: He is the mean, rude, selfish and is the opposite of Frederick "Fred" Kudo. His main goal is to try to plan to attempt to spread hate all around different dimensions. Frederick "Fred" Kudo turns into Anti-Kudo only of whenever someone knocks Fred out in the face. He is the main antagonist of the RP series. He is 18 years old, same age as Fred Kudo.

General Louis Prescott: He is the second-in-command and is the leader of Anti-Kudo's evil minion army. He helps with Anti-Kudo's evil plan to spreading hate all over different dimensions and to take over Mewni and any other dimension. His personality is that he's kind and loyal to Anti-Kudo, but he sometimes is nasty to him whenever something doesn't go right for Anti-Kudo and his plans.

Dr. Kristofer Norwood: He is an evil scientist of who plans to try to make a universal portal so that he can steal rare famous jewels and other stuff along with colliding all of each dimensions into one big universe, trying to make an all-out war of one species of each dimension after another. His personality is that he's mean, diabolical, scary and can be horrifying. He will be appearing in the RP video game story mode (which I will plan to do on my SVTFOE server on Discord soon).

(Ludo and Toffee will be involved in the villains/antagonists for it on the villains/antagonists.)

Napoleon Lockwood: He is Rosaline's long-lost twin. After being tortured by Ludo and trapped for many years in his castle, he longs for his freedom. He now acts like a spy for him and for him to pretend to be allies with the Warriors while helping one of them, but he tries to attempt to backstab them. His fake personality is that he's kind, persistent, careful and is loyal. But his real personality, however, is that he's inconsistent, careless, mean and cruel.

The Evil Writing Master: He is secretly a writer who wrote stories of whom always write stories to wish that evil villains wants to win in the end of a battle between good and evil. But then, in a meeting with Seymour Newberry and Rebecca Travers (of whom they say that they hate Christmas because of their similar problems they have had like Rebecca has had a sad childhood and that her parents were mean and never cared about the holidays at all and that Seymour's parents were too busy at work to care of what they were doing), he decides to teach them a lesson and to make sure that they would be taught a lesson. His personality is that he is cruel, bad, diabolical and is very talented at making stuff. (He will appear in a Christmas special of IDW of which I'll plan to do soon in here.)

(Eclipsa Butterfly will be in villains/antagonists, maybe, if in case if she does become evil in season 4 of SVTFOE. Until then, I am just thinking of her as evil.)

Aster Lockwood: A devious little brat who is used to getting what he wants. He was also banned from Lockwood house making no none heir to their position on the council. He came across Norwood and started working with him to get revenge on his sister. He look similar to Napoleon. Character made by: Bianite (from Discord).

Wrathmellior and Dave Lucitor: Wrathmellior is the mother of Tom and the wife of Dave Lucitor. Dave is the husband of Wrathmellior and the father of Tom. They both take control of the Underworld. Their mission is to try to plan to attempt to take over Mewni and to plan to try to rule it with an iron fist and maybe possibly to try to take over any kind of dimension and to prevent no one standing in their way. (Original descriptions made by me, but characters are still made by the SVTFOE creator herself, Daron Nefcy).

Herby: He's a boy who has a heart for destruction and order. He always believed he could take over the galaxy, and now, he is starting to fulfill that purpose. He usually is seen busy planning new evil ideas. He also has two henchmen and an apprentice. He was born on March 15th, 1968. At that time, he was living with his parents that vowed an oath to do good deeds only. But soon, on 1974, when his parents found he was secretly doing crimes, they had abandoned him. Soon, Herby swore to get revenge on his parents, along with destroying the entire galaxy itself. His personality is that he's bossing, demonic, sarcastic, and wise (in an evil way). Character made by: Leafy (from Discord).

Ricky Luciano: He is the assistant of Dr. Orlando and he is selfish and cruel just like him.

Brian: He is part of the Monster Gang and lives in the Monster World. His skin color is green. Character made by: Sarcastic Nibba (from Discord).

Ivan: He is part of the Monster Gang and lives in the Monster World. His skin color is blue. Character made by: Sarcastic Nibba (from Discord).

Pian: She is part of the Monster Gang and lives in the Monster World. Her skin color is orange. Character made by: Sarcastic Nibba (from Discord).

Cole: He is part of the Monster Gang and lives in the Monster World. His skin color is yellow. Character made by: Sarcastic Nibba (from Discord).

Master Ego: He is the lord of the Monster World and that he gives orders down to the Monster Gang to plan to destroy Pellet-Man and is the arch-enemy of Pellet-Man.

Lucius Ordonez (A.K.A. The Dark Coyote): He was a mean bully of who was rude to Kyle and Seymour back in 4th grade and the cause of who made Seymour became mean, rude and tough. He has always been this mean because of what his family has treated him, like dirt. Ever since, he has turned mostly evil and became a criminal known as "The Dark Coyote" and has always come looking for revenge on both of them to see of where they're at and to destroy them both.

Yatagarasu: It is a crow with three legs and godlike powers. His alias is known as "The Three-Legged Bird". The Yatagarasu is an ancient myth, a three legged crow with the power of a god, and the will to destroy entire worlds. It is probably the most powerful character in the Interdimensional Warriors RP series. He has special powers, one of which being Certain Death. The other two special powers would be Yatagarasu fires a dark energy beam from its beak, it's said the beam can cut through diamonds effortlessly and the other being that the bird sweeps down and scratches a foe with their claws, if the claws pierce the heart, then the foe becomes infected with "dark wounds". It also uses normal attacks. It matches a human's intelligence, however they cannot speak.

Grendel: A bipedal and aquatic Mewman-monster hybrid who mainly lives in solitude. Her exact past is unknown, although she has a violent hatred for Mewmans and will drown any who seek to hunt and kill her, implying an unpleasant fate for her parents. She seems mostly unable to communicate in Mewman speech, speaking only in growls, snarls, hisses, grunts, and roars. Character created by: Red Comet Mk. II

Jimmy the Evil Sorcerer (A.K.A. Jimmy Markovsky): He was just a kind peasant back then before he became an evil sorcerer as he used to be a fruit salesman. He wants to rule the land of Mewni and other dimensions with scaring people by turning them into fruits. His personality is that he's happy, but a serious and dangerous threat. He mostly turns people of Mewni and other dimensional people to fruit because he likes doing so and he wants to take over Mewni and all other dimensions. Character made by: James and the Giant Tomato.

Jax Volt(Alias, The Sparking Bane): Jax is an Undergoing, Angered, Depressed individual, who has had his parents perish at an extremely young Age. He and his family come from a long dynasty of Mewmans, called the Volt Bloodline. The creator of this Dynasty, MaceVolt, died years before Jax, the prodigy of this young dynasty (Been going on for about 23 Years) was even born. Jax's parents died when he was only 5. After this, he's been forced to live in the nearby forests of Ludos castle, left to fend for himself. The Volt bloodline, had the ability to summon lightning from their mere hands, and even destroy rocks, with a lightning bolt like glare. Ever since Jax grew up, he stumbled upon the castle, broke in, in search of food, to be captured by Ludo's guard. Ludo inspected the prodigy, and took him under his wing (Get it?). For decades now, Ludo has been training his apprentice in the art of magic and dark arts, Jax can now control storms, strike down countries, and much more. His signature "Thunder Punch" has the volt capacity to take down worlds. However, it drains his power, and can only be used when he is feeling at his highest strength. Jax has now become a Master Sorcerer, and is under Ludo's order, to capture Kyle Pierson and Rebecca Travers before they escape to earth. Jax has this powerfully advanced mind, and can even create plasma weapons, Star Ships, and portals. He walks with his trusty Lapis Rapier on his back, which can summon Tidal waves, and Volt Energy.- Character by Thomas Ayres.

Raph: He is a vampire. His personality is that she is flirtatious, bold and brash and is very outgoing. He used to be a female bat, but now is a male as he is a transgender. He used to be part of the IDW team as he have originally wanted to help Kyle and Seymour to try to return back to Earth. But, he is now with Anti-Kudo's evil team. Character made by: eli (from Discord).

Light Blanc: He was an orphan raised in the streets of Earth, one day when he was scavenging for food in the alleyway a gang of thugs went to beat him up. Light was pushed to the limits and then shot laser beams out of his hands. He killed all of the thugs. He felt the thrill of killing and wanted more. He is cold and just wants to kill. He found a portal to Mewni, he now terrorizes the people of Mewni. Character made by: Henlo (from Discord).

Anti-Villains:

(Look up above in supporting characters section of Marcus D. Luna for more info).

 **I hope that describes the characters in here. So, yeah. Will be posting in some new chapters for IDW coming soon. Until then, see ya guys later!**


	3. Trapped in the Underworld!

_**Author's Note: Before I show you this episode for today, I'll have to say this: This story I am doing is basically a collaboration with some people I have RP'd with on Discord. Some characters were not made by me as if you can check in the chapter labeled: "Character Listings for Interdimensional Warriors". The others will appear in some episodes individually soon, if possible. Also, this season will take place during seasons 1-2 of SVTFOE. Anyways, enjoy the 3rd episode of IDW.**_

Season 1, Episode 3: Trapped in the Underworld!

 _You wake up and that you see that it's Saturday morning yet again. You then decide to sit down as you watch the show to see if the next episode of IDW is better than the last as you grab some breakfast by eating some cereal with a drink of orange juice to relax yourself._

Prologue on TV for the episode of IDW begins in the land of Mewni as it shows the Butterfly castle.

"At the land of Mewni...", said the British Narrator (Britty).

There came a shadowy figure as a demon as he does an evil maniacal evil laugh.

King River then sees of what's going on as he freaks out by saying, "What in the? INTRUDER! INTRUDER ALERT!"

King River continues to freak out as he gets his wife, Queen Moon, "Honey, you know of what to do."

Queen Moon replies by saying, "RIGHT!"

She then rings the emergency bell for the Interdimensional Warriors as she begins to call out for them.

"Meanwhile at the home base of the Interdimensional Warriors HQ...", said Britty as we begin to shift to the IDW base.

"Got any sevens?", said Kyle as he is seen playing Go Fish with Seymour.

Seymour replies out, "Go fish."

The IDW team then starts to hear the bell as that they knew that it was an emergency.

When Kyle has heard the bell, he then says, "Well, it's time for us to run!"

Percy is then seen grabbing out his working wand gun as he heads out to the Butterfly castle.

"SHOWTIME!", cried out Seymour.

Percy then runs out to Kyle and Seymour as they head up to the tube. Rosaline and Rebecca along with some others heads to the tubes as they begin to transport up high to the castle. They go to the transporter to arrive at the Butterfly castle.

IDW team then says to the king and queen, "The Interdimensional Warriors team, reporting for duty, masters!"

Kyle says to them, "What can we do to be of service?"

King River says to the team, "Thank goodness you're here. Some evil demons are arriving at our just that, they want to break into the kingdom."

Queen Moon says also to the team, "We need your skills and expertise to come and help stop them. You think that you're able to be up for the task?"

Both Kyle and Seymour replies by saying, "Yep. Yeah, we are!"

Percy says along with them, "Yes, we are."

King River replies out to the team, "Perfect. Now, get down there and fight!"

"You got it, bosses", said Kyle.

They then start go outside of the Butterfly kingdom as they see some evil demons out from the Underworld.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Freeze!", said an evil demon.

"Wait a minute...those kind of look like evil demons from the underworld.", said Kyle.

"That is because WE ARE!", said the other evil demon.

Seymour then starts to gulp. Then later, out of the shadow, the demons then reveals to be the demon commander and his army.

"Well, looks like that they're not bad. Piece of cake!", said Kyle.

A demon commander says to them, "We also have a huge army as well. So, you're outnumbered! SURRENDER NOW OR ELSE!"

"Seymour, you got your blade ready?", said Kyle.

Seymour then replies, "Yep."

The prologue ends as it shows opening monologue for IDW similar to Samurai Jack seasons 1-4.

Ludo then starts to speak in a narrating voiceover as it shows some images of what has happened from episodes 1-2, "Months ago in a land of Earthlings, I, Ludo, a great and handsome monster unleashed an attack on my enemies, Star and Marco! But then, two foolish boys from Earth wielding the power to stands up to themselves helped them to try to oppose us."

It then shows Ludo and his huge monster army getting beatened by Kyle and Seymour with Kyle's punching moves learned from karate along with Seymour's sword blade being used by him.

Ludo then continues narrating in a voiceover, "After we got beatened, I ordered Buff Frog to pull up a interdimensional portal and threw them down in Mewni where they assembled a team of warriors to help protect it along with other dimensions."

It shows Kyle and Seymour being pulled into the portal of Mewni and that it shows some images of Interdimensional Warriors gang being together and they're seen fighting against evil monsters in it as well.

Ludo continues to speak in a narrating voiceover, "Now, those two fools try to attempt to seek to return back to their home dimension..., and to attempt to try to beat the monster that is LUDO!"

After that, it then shows the same title sequence that appeared from chapter 1 (episodes 1-2 of IDW) on there.

After opening monologue and title sequence, Seymour appears in a black screen and he prepares to speak to the viewer.

Seymour says to the viewer, "The demons down in the underworld are very evil, indeed."

Seymour then disappears after talking to the viewer.

A portal appears in a wall. After that, we go through it as we see the episode title.

Kyle says in the narrating voiceover, "Today's mission: Trapped in the Underworld!"

The episode then starts to resume as it shows Seymour holding out his sword blade ready to fight.

Seymour then cries out at both Wrathmellior and Dave, "Time to take you down, SUCKAS! Oh, boy! This is going to be fun!"

Dave starts to yell out, "CHARGE!"

The IDW team then charges at both Wrathmellior and Dave along with the evil demon guards as they fought a lot and some action scenes have appeared.

Kyle starts to punch out some demons very hard and hits them right in the eyes.

Seymour grabs out his sword blade and slashes some few more demons and hits them right in their bodies. They get stabbed as that they get hurt and bruised.

Kyle yells out, "TOO MANY DEMONS!"

Seymour cries out to the other members, "Tiana, Percy, Rebecca! Now it would be a good time to try to stop them!"

Rebecca nods as she grabs some few weapons and aims a magic ray gun at some demons.

Percy uses his experimental wand gun to shoot magic at the demon monster.

Tiana shot magic from her hands while Rosaline jumped up and fired magic from her wand.

A demon guard then comes in and snatches Kyle and Seymour in a bag.

"HA! Your friends are trapped!", said the demon guard.

"For trying to ruin our plans, they come with us...TO THE UNDERWORLD!", said the second demon guard.

The sound effect, DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!, then starts to play out as Kyle and Seymour gets shocked.

Kyle and Seymour then cries out, "Wait. WHAT!?"

The demon guard yells out, "QUIET, YOU TWO! You heard us! Heheheheh! The masters are going to be pleased."

Percy says to them, "Wait, they're going to the Underworld?"

The demon guard grabs out some dimensional scissors and opens up the portal as he says, "That is right. There ain't nothing you can do to save them, FOOLS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So long, SUCKERS!"

Rosaline tries to jump after them but isn't able to reach the portal. The demon monsters then heads to the portal with the trapped Seymour and Kyle in it as the portal closes.

Rebecca cries out, "CRUD!"

Queen Moon then came here saying, "We saw of what happened."

"Don't worry, we will try our best to find our way down to the underworld to help you to safety.", said King River. "We may need to talk to some few of the Magic High Commission about this."

"I am on it!", says Queen Moon as she calls some few members of the MHC. "Guys, we have an emergency!"

"I am on it. Good thing that I got some emergency scissors to cut into dimensions, just in case.", said Heckapoo.

"Thank you, Heckapoo.", said Queen Moon. "Here! Take these on your journey."

She gives out some dimensional scissors to Rebecca.

Rebecca replies by saying, "Thank you, Queen Moon."

Queen Moon then says to her, "You're welcome. Now, GO!"

Rebecca says to them, "Come on, guys! Let's go rescue Kyle and Seymour."

Rebecca uses the scissors to open up a portal to the Underworld as they begin to go through the portal.

"Meanwhile down at the Underworld...", said Britty.

The demon guard then starts to snicker to himself as Percy, Rosaline, and Tiana go out of the portal as that they appear in the Underworld.

"Perfect. Bring them down here.", said the demon boy with three eyes with purple skin.

Kyle says to him, "HUH!? Who in the heck are you?"

"I am the son of the evil demons, Tom.", he said. "You guys will be doomed in here for all of eternity!"

Tom then replies by saying, "I am guessing that you two are people from the Interdimensional Warriors."

Kyle says to him, "How did you know?"

"Ha! Please.", scoffed Tom. "I have been keeping an eye on you since you two have started your team with some other people. So, don't even try to cross me or to escape."

"PFFT! Or else what?", said Kyle as that he wasn't afraid.

"Or else...I will get VERY ANGRY!", Tom yelled in anger.

"Okay, good to know", said Kyle.

Scene on TV then shifts to Percy, Tiana, Rebecca and Rosaline as they look at the demon guards as that they look terrifying.

Percy says, "So this is the Underworld."

Rebecca replies, "Yep, this is it. All right. We need some disguises to get in to blend ourselves in. So, good thing I got an emergency disguise kit. Everyone, just act natural."

"Alright.", said Rosaline.

Rebecca is then seen wearing a demon devil guard disguise as she along with some others are seen wearing demon disguises as well.

Evil demon guard then says, "Wait a minute! I don't remember you here."

Rebecca talks in a rough voice while in disguise, "Yeah, we're from...out of town."

Evil demon guard then starts to wonder, "Hmm... is this true?"

Rebecca replied in a demon voice, "Yep. Looks like it."

The second demon guard says to the first guard, "I don't know, this looks like a trick."

Evil demon guard then says to the other guard, "PFFT! Please." He then says to Rebecca and the other IDW members, when they don't know it's the Warriors, "All right then, go on in."

Rebecca talks in a rough voice, "Thank you, sirs."

Tom is seen looking away while waiting for his parents to show up while Kyle and Seymour are still tied up.

Kyle is seen sighing as he says to Seymour, "Well, looks like that we're going to die in the Underworld."

Seymour says to him, "I always wanted to die somewhere, but not like this!"

"Well, looks like it is fun while it lasted, eh, old chum?", said Kyle.

A voice whispers out to them, "Psst! Kyle. Seymour."

"You know, I can almost hear the team calling out our names.", said Kyle.

A voice then whispers to them again, "Kyle, Seymour. Over here!"

"Oh, great. I hear it too! I am sad about it also.", said Seymour.

Rebecca is then revealed to be seen and is yelling out, "HEY! Behind you!"

Kyle and Seymour then turns around to see the rest of the team. The other Interdimensional Warriors are present in their disguises as they then take them off.

Tiana says to them, "Kyle and Seymour, we need to get you out of here."

"Whew, thank goodness. Hurry and let's get out of here before...", said Kyle as he is then interrupted by Tom.

"HEY! Where do you think you're going!?", yelled out Tom.

Both parents of Tom then starts to appear sitting in their thrones.

"Heh! We have arrived. It is time!", said Dave. But then when he sees that the IDW team are escaping with Kyle and Seymour, he cried out, "OH NO! They're not escaping."

"You got that right. GUARDS, ATTACK!", yelled out Tom.

The evil demon guards then appears and they start to surround them.

Wrathmellior roared out at them, "Don't let them get away!"

Rosaline shoots magic at the guards with her wand. Kyle and Seymour then attacks at them with their fighting moves as that they punch out at them and they start to bruise them.

Seymour uses his sword blade to slice and dice off some demon guards as he kills them off. Seymour also cuts through some bodies with the blade on the demon guards.

"What in the!? That is impossible! Who has sent you here to try to stop us?", yelled out Tom.

Kyle cried out, "By order of King River and Queen Moon Butterfly, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

Seymour yells out in addition, "Courtesy of the Interdimensional Warriors, SUCKERS!"

Tom then starts to scoff at them, "Oh, boy. HA! You can't defeat us that easily. We will now try to PLOT OUR REVENGE!"

"HA! We'll see about that sooner or later.", said Kyle.

Tom says to them, "We will return soon. Until we meet again..., YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, WARRIORS!"

Tom and the demons then escape out of here quickly as they start to run off.

Kyle says to the team, "Well, that was almost too easy."

Seymour replies by saying, "So, how do we get out of the Underworld?"

Rebecca says to them, "Don't worry. I got you two covered." She holds up the dimensional scissors as she opens up a portal to Mewni. "Yep, dimensional scissors."

"That means we can go anywhere we want.", said Kyle. He then shouts on excitement, "COOL!"

"Yep. But I am afraid that you're not ready to go back to Earth yet.", said Rebecca. "You still got a lot of training to do in order to beat Ludo and make him pay for sending you to Mewni."

Kyle says to her, "Yeah, good point. We may need to learn of how to be stronger more."

Scene on TV then shifts to Mewni as it then later shifts to the inside of the Butterfly castle.

Queen Moon says to the IDW team, "Congratulations, Interdimensional Warriors! You have saved our kingdom and protected us all."

"Just doing our duty, your majesty.", said Kyle.

"We will still try our best to help you to get back to your own world as soon as possible. ", said King River. "But, you're not ready yet. You still have so much to learn."

"Right!", said Kyle.

Seymour says to the team, "So, guys, how about it? Ready to do some more training?"

Rosaline says to Seymour, "Yes."

Seymour replies to them, "All right then. Back to our base!"

Scene shifts back to the homebase of Interdimensional Warriors as it shows that Kyle is shooting some darts at some few targets while others are training hard.

"Few hours later...", said Britty.

Seymour says to Kyle, "Well, this has been a great adventure."

Kyle replies, "Yep. Hopefully, this next one will be great than the last one."

Seymour says to Kyle, "Maybe. Well, time to get some rest."

Percy replies to Seymour, "Yes, time to go to sleep."

The Interdimensional Warriors then heads to their beds and starts to plan to rest.

"Night, guys!", said Kyle.

Seymour says to his best friend, "Night, Kyle."

Kyle then starts to turn off the lights.

Announcer on the TV screen then says, "And so, once again, the day is saved in the land of Mewni...thanks to..." It shows the IDW team on the center of the star in the background as the announcer says the team's name. "the INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS!"

It then shows an epilogue of where Fred Kudo is seen cataloging with the logs of what goes on with the IDW team.

Fred Kudo says to himself while writing down in the journal, "Hmm...day 2: The Warriors came in earlier and protect Kingdom of Mewni. Who are they? What do they want?"

Fred Kudo is then seen writing some stuff in journal as he keeps an eye on them.

Fred Kudo then wonders, "Hmm...Kyle and Seymour looks suspicious. They're not from here. Interesting."

Fred Kudo then gasps as he says to himself, "I need some more investigation."

The epilogue then begins to end as it shows a preview of a new episode of IDW as the song, Unstoppable from Foxy Shazam plays.

Kyle says in a voiceover, "Next time on an all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors..."

Meat King cries out, "MY CROWN! Who has stole my crown!?"

King River says to the IDW team, "Apparently, someone has stole a crown from the king in the Meaty Kingdom dimension."

Kyle and Seymour both cry out, "I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Kyle then says to Seymour, "JINX! You owe me a soda."

Seymour says to himself, "CURSES!"

Meat King says to the guards, "Guards, ATTACK AT THEM!"

The meat kingdom guards then grabs out their spears as they aim at the IDW team.

Seymour says to him, "No, wait! We can prove that I'm innocent and we're going to find out of who actually stole the crown!"

Kyle says in a narrating voiceover, "Stay tuned for another all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors: The Meaty Kingdom Dimension! (A.K.A. Who Stole the Meat Crown?)"

Announcer says to the viewer off-screen, "Next Interdimensional Warriors hint!"

Kyle says to the viewer off-screen, "A piece of steak!"

 _After seeing the IDW show, you then decide to go sit back and relax with the rest of the other Saturday cartoons as you massage yourself in a massaging chair while you sit back on there. While doing that, you think that it was another great episode of IDW as that you go off pretending to be an IDW member as you grab a sword along with a shield. Some friends of yours came to your house and decides to have fun with you pretending to be the IDW members._

 ** _Author's Note: I hope you guys have enjoyed this story of the 3rd episode of IDW as much as I did making it. Once again, I did it to try to put in action and adventure as it was supposed to be originally in season 1 of SVTFOE. Anyways, will continue to do RP's of it on Discord as I will continue doing it on FanFiction. If you like it so far for IDW, go ahead and follow me and also favorite it if you like it so much. And as usual, if you like the show, join my server (The Medieval Land of Mewni): /CuKn4AP_**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you've liked it. If so, thanks for the support. I appreciate it. More chapters are headed this way! Thanks for reading the story and have a nice day. See ya guys later!_**


	4. The Meaty Kingdom!

_**Author's Note: Hey there, guys! Before I start today's episode, I wanted to say that a new character has been added into the RP along with the story. But, you'll get to see him sooner or later. I will explain of who he is later once he is revealed in a few episodes later. Anyways, enjoy this episode of IDW.**_

Season 1, Episode 4: The Meaty Kingdom! (A.K.A. Who Stole the Meat Crown?)

 _You wake up and that you see that it's another Saturday morning as you go out and that you plan to see on the schedule that there is another all new IDW episode coming up. You then go to the living room couch and sits down while eating some breakfast and also watching the new IDW episode at the same time._

The prologue then begins for today's episode of IDW on TV.

"At the land of Mewni...", said Britty.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My crown! My crown has been stolen.", said the Meat King.

King River cries out, "Wait. WHAT!?"

It shows the Meat King on the mirror phone as he is seen freaking out.

"Well, that was horrifying.", said Queen Moon.

King River says to the Meat King on mirror phone, "Who would do such a thing like this to you?"

Meat King replied to King River, "I don't know. Someone around here in Mewni is a CROWN THIEF!"

Queen Moon says to his husband, "Someone here is a THIEF! Honey, you know of what to do."

King River says, "RIGHT!" He runs off and starts to rings the emergency bell.

"Meanwhile at the base of IDW HQ...", said Britty.

A doorbell rings at the HQ of IDW.

"I'll get it!", says Kyle. He then opens the door as it reveals to be Alex McDonald outside of the base.

"Hey," said Alex.

"Alex, welcome to our top secret base of Interdimensional Warriors.", said Kyle as he walks Alex inside the base. "So, what brings you here?"

"I want to make amends with King River.", said Alex. "I want to retrieve the crown once I find it."

"Wait. Crown? By that, do you mean the Meaty King's crown?", questioned Kyle.

"Yes", said Alex.

"Ah, I see. Wait a minute...", Seymour then wondered. "I thought that you were as some kind of anti-hero or something."

Alex then says, "I still am, I just want River to-"

Kyle interrupts Alex as he yells out, "Guys, I think I hear the emergency bell!"

"OH MY!", Rebecca then cried out.

"Time to head to the castle up front!", said Kyle.

"Do I go too or...?", questioned Alex.

The IDW team then goes to the pods to teleport to the Butterfly Castle, but then Kyle stops and that he goes to Alex.

Kyle responds by saying, "Well, you said wanted to make amends to him. So, sure."

Alex says to him, "Right. Just saying he won't forgive me til I do something for him."

They then start to arrive at the Butterfly castle at the tubes.

IDW team responds by saying to the king and queen, "The Interdimensional Warriors are at your service!"

Kyle says to King River, "I hear something about a Meat King's crown being stolen."

King River responds by saying, "That is correct. Someone around in Mewni is a culprit. We need you guys to go down to the Meaty Kingdom dimension and investigate it on the double"

Queen Moon says to them, "And if you do find the culprit, throw him or her into the dungeon for it!"

Alex loads his gun as he says to the king and queen, "On it!"

Kyle says to the king and queen, "Don't worry, your majesty and highness. We will do that!"

The IDW team then heads outside of the Butterfly castle as that they go out and prepare to fight in the Meaty Kingdom.

"Rebecca, the dimensional scissors, please.", said Kyle.

Rebecca then gives him the dimensional scissors. Kyle then opens up the portal to the Meaty Kingdom dimension.

"Let's roll!", said Kyle.

The IDW team then goes down through the portal as they run off to the kingdom there. Alex then casually goes into the portal.

"They didn't even notice me.", said Alex. "Are Moon and River even mad anymore?"

Kyle said, "I don't know. Maybe once we retrieve the crown, then I will say to them that you helped us with the mission of getting the crown back."

Seymour replied, "Yeah. Maybe then they would forgive you."

Alex says to them, "Still, I was expecting them to attack me."

Kyle says to Alex, "Yeah, that seems...odd."

(Insert opening monologue here from episode 3 of IDW and insert opening title sequence from episodes 1-2 here from season 1)

Seymour then walks to the viewer on the black screen as he starts to speak.

"Don't eat too much of that meat. You'll get too fat.", said Seymour.

A dimensional portal then opens up in the wall as we zoom through in the portal.

Kyle says narrating in voiceover, "Today's mission: The Meaty Kingdom!"

The episode then resumes as we go to a meat castle as that the IDW team are seen standing around in a heroic pose.

Kyle said, "Well, here we are. The Meaty Kingdom Dimension."

Seymour then comes to some meat people as he tastes some of them as he says, "MMMMMM!" He then tastes some meat in few places. "Tastes just like chicken!"

Alex says to Seymour, "That's probably illegal here."

Seymour says to Alex, "Wait. How do you know?"

Kyle replies to Seymour, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because that it is meat and that some people in this dimension don't like being eatened!"

Seymour then says, "Good to know."

Alex replies to them, "Exactly. Plus, I've killed people from this dimension before."

Kyle says to the team, "All right then. Now, let's find the Meat King."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed out the voice heard coming from the Meaty Kingdom castle. It was then revealed to be the Meat King.

Seymour cried out, "Found him!"

Kyle replies to him, "That was fast."

Alex says to the Meat King, "Umm..., you okay, sir?"

Meat King says to them, "Warriors, thank goodness you're here. And no. I am not okay. The crown of mine. It's gone! Someone around here from Mewni or from in any other dimension is a thief. And that I will not rest until the thief gets caught."

Kyle replies out, "We're on it!"

Meat King says to Seymour, "Wait a minute... YOU!"

"Me?", said Seymour.

"YES, YOU!", yelled out the Meat King.

"DARN! I was framed.", said Seymour.

The Meat King yelled out, "Until I see it that way, TAKE HIM AWAY!"

Seymour then gets grabbed by some meat guards as that they take him away.

Kyle said, "Don't worry, Seymour. We will find a way to prove you innocent!"

"It's probably Anti Kudo now that I think about it.", said Alex.

"Wait, impossible. How do you even know it's him?", said Kyle.

"Logic", said Alex.

"Yeah, remember of what Fred Kudo said before? He was hypnotized to be evil!", said Kyle.

Rebecca said, "Not only that, he was hypnotized by an EVIL HYPNOTIST!"

Alex said, "Sounds like Inception to me."

"Yeah, except that it is like Mr. Krupp turned to Captain Underpants, but in reverse!", said Kyle.

"It has to be Anti-Kudo. It matches him a lot.", said Percy.

Alex says to Percy, "That's what I said."

"Very well. In that case, let's go out and find him to see if he actually has the crown or not.", said Kyle.

The IDW then starts to goes out and looks for Anti-Kudo in different various places in the Meat Kingdom until suddenly...

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!", said an evil demonic person which sounds familiar.

Kyle said, "Wait. That laugh..."

Rebecca replied by saying, "Okay, you guys were right. Definitely him!"

"Can I shoot him?", questioned Alex.

Kyle said, "Alex, you do realize of what King River has said, right?"

It then shows a flashback of what King River has said to the IDW team.

King River says to the IDW team back in a flashback, "In case if you have seen the culprit of who did this, grab him or her and throw him or her INTO THE DUNGEON!"

The flashback then ends as it shifts back to the Meaty Kingdom.

Alex questioned, "So, I can shoot him, but not to kill?"

"Yeah, something like that", said Rebecca.

Kyle says to Alex, "That is what the king has ordered us to do."

Alex replied, "Oh."

Anti-Kudo does an diabolical evil laugh and then says to them, "Well, well, well...if it isn't the INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS AGAIN!"

Kyle says to Anti-Kudo, "So, Anti-Kudo..., we meet again!"

Alex shoots at Anti-Kudo's leg with a gun.

Alex says, "That's...well, I killed the mood."

Anti-Kudo then cries out, "ARGH!"

"Meh.", said Alex.

Anti-Kudo yells out, "MY LEG! MINIONS, GET THEM!"

General Prescott says to Anti-Kudo, "All right, minions! ATTACK AT THEM!"

"Warriors, you know of what to do. ATTACK!", said Kyle.

Percy then uses the wand gun to shoot magic at Anti-Kudo while Alex takes out his switchblade to try to slash at Anti-Kudo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Anti-Kudo screamed.

Seymour grabs out his sword blade as he says to the team, "Guys! I know of who took it. I found the proof of it by the thunder marks and also the initials: "A-K" in it."

Kyle says to Seymour, "Ah, that's good. Wait. Anti-Kudo!? Oh no!"

"Yep. Time to destroy him!", said Seymour as he prepares his sword blade to fight.

Alex starts stabbing at the minions with his switchblade.

"You're going down!", said Alex.

Some of the warriors attacks at some of Anti-Kudo's minions while Kyle punches a minion right in the face and also the jaw.

Rosaline jumps up to fire magic at the minions with her wand.

"Oof! ARGH!", cries out the Anti-Kudo minion.

Tiana also shoots magic from her hands at the minions.

Anti-Kudo's second minion cries out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"How many did they send again? I already killed like 50...", said Alex.

"I think we have about 50 more.", said Kyle.

Rebecca freaks out as she says, "OH, GOD!"

Alex says, "Right."

"Why does it have to be so much minions!?", cries out Rebecca.

"I dunno, but I ain't complaining.", said Alex as he grabs out a grenade.

"Anti-Kudo must be very busy to get a whole army.", said Rosaline.

"Take cover", said Alex as he throws a grenade at the minions and then it explodes.

Anti-Kudo does another evil diabolical laugh as he says, "Good thing I have a few more."

"SERIOUSLY!?", Kyle cried out.

"How the heck!? How many minions do you have!?", cried out Seymour.

Tiana says "How do you get so many?"

" ...I ain't complaining.", said Alex.

"200!", yelled out Anti-Kudo.

"Oh my god, can we just kill the guy already!?" yelled out Alex as he shoots at the minions while talking.

Anti-Kudo says to them, "Well, Warriors..., looks like this is the end of the line for you. And yet, I still got the crown. Any last words before you lose?"

"Behind you.", said Alex.

"Behind me? Where?", said Anti-Kudo

Alex then paralyzes Anti-Kudo with a paralyzing weapon that shocks him that makes him not able to move.

"Right here.", said Alex. He then turns around and says to the IDW team, "He ain't dead, guys. He just won't walk again."

"Hmm...strange.", said Kyle.

Anti-Kudo does another evil diabolical laugh as he says to them, "SURPRISE!"

"I already paralyzed you..., what else do you need?", said Alex.

Percy says to Anti-Kudo, "How did you make a duplicate of yourself?"

Anti-Kudo says to them, "That was a decoy! I have bought a cloning machine while you were trying to think of a plan to stop me."

Kyle then cries out, "HOW IN THE!?"

Alex says to Anti-Kudo, "So, you're a clone?"

Anti-Kudo says to him, "Yep, that is right! There are so many of me."

Alex shoots the clone's head. But then, so many Anti-Kudo's then appears behind them.

Alex cries out, "NEXT!"

Anti-Kudo's yells out at them, "See which one is the REAL ME!"

Tiana says to the team, "But that means he'll be much harder to combat."

Alex says to them, "Just shoot all of them."

Tiana prepares a larger blast of magic that zaps several clones of Anti-Kudo.

Kyle says to the team, "Works for us!"

Kyle and Seymour grabs out their weapons and shoots at the Anti-Kudo clones. While that happens, Alex brings out an UZI.

"TAKE THAT! And this! AND THAT!", cried out Seymour as he slashes out at Anti-Kudo clones.

Alex starts mowing at them with the UZI.

Alex says to the team, "This is fun. But I think they're all clones though."

Kyle replies, "Yep. Yeah, it is."

Rosaline jumps up again, and shoots magic to hit several more clones with her wand.

Seymour says to Alex, "You'll start getting used to the battles that we may do now every single day."

Alex says to Seymour, "Oh, boy."

"Yeah. With some different bad guys, maybe.", said Kyle.

"Okay, but where's the real Anti-Kudo?", said Alex.

Percy said, "We don't know."

Scene on TV then shifts to Anti-Kudo hiding hidden in a trash can of where Anti-Kudo is seen snickering.

Anti-Kudo said, "They'll never find me in here. Also, I am glad that I have vandalized the walls of the Meat Castle."

Alex said, "And where do we hide the bodies? Oh, wait. The trash can."

Anti-Kudo then runs out of when Alex wasn't looking and hides quickly in another one. The first one appears to be empty in that trash can.

Kyle says to Odd. Wait. I hear something in that other trash can!

Anti-Kudo sneezes inside the second trash can.

Kyle replies to the trash can, "Genshundheit!"

Anti-Kudo says inside the trash can, "Thank you. Wait a minute... " Anti-Kudo then starts to scream as Alex starts shooting at the trash can, making Anti-Kudo come out of that trash can.

Alex says, "You're coming with us."

Anti-Kudo then says, "Wait. WHAT!? No! It wasn't me. I didn't do it!"

"LIAR! If you didn't do it, then who did?", said Kyle.

"Even if you didn't do it, you're still a criminal.", said Alex.

"HE DID!", Anti-Kudo said as he points somewhere far away. The Warriors turns around to see nothing as that Anti-Kudo then somehow disappears.

Alex then says, "Okay then..."

"This is going to be ending up in a wild goose chase.", said Kyle.

Tiana says, "We really shouldn't fall for such an easy trick."

Seymour says to her, "Apparently so."

Kyle replied, "Agreed."

Alex says to them, "I didn't fall for it. He literally teleported away."

Kyle says to him, "So, what do we tell the King and Queen then?"

"That he's wounded.", said Alex.

"Okay, at least we got the crown back from him.", said Kyle.

The Meat King then comes to the Warriors screaming, "YES! My crown."

The Meat King gets excited as that he then says, "WHEW! Thank you. So, who took it from me earlier?"

Kyle says to the Meat King, "Anti-Kudo."

Rosaline says, "Yes! This can help me get my position back on the council."

Alex says to the Meat King, "Hold on, couldn't you just like, tell your servants to make another crown?"

Meat King says to him, "Yeah, but this crown was very special. Plus, I do have a lot of crowns in stock in the closet. But I do see your point."

Kyle yells out, "CRUD! We did all that...FOR NOTHING!?"

"I mean, he did say that it was special to him.", said Alex. "Plus, we can't let Anti-Kudo get rich. 'Cause you know."

Kyle says, "No, I don't know."

Seymour replied, "Me neither."

"What would happen if he gets rich, per se?", said Kyle.

"He'll probably buy weapons.", said Alex. "Which he probably already did considering he could've just cloned the crown's jewels."

"Okay. Now that I think about it...", said Kyle.

Kyle imagines in his head of Anti-Kudo planning to attack and to destroy the Interdimensional Warriors. After that, he then stops imagining it and that he shivers.

"Now that made me scared", said Kyle.

"Well, I am not scared", said Seymour. "Because I am the meanest, toughest FIGHTING MACHINE! I kick butt and that I talk back to people of whoever mess with me!"

Rosaline puts a hand on Kyle's back to comfort him.

Rosaline says to Kyle, "We can take Anti-Kudo down together, all of us can."

Alex says to the team, "I have an idea, it's highly illegal, but it's an idea."

Kyle says to Alex, "Okay then. What idea would that be?"

"Nukes. Steal nukes from the U.S.A.", said Alex.

"Steal them? But how?", said Seymour.

"Yeah, I mean..., both of us are still trapped in Mewni because of Ludo!", cried out Kyle. "We can't just steal them from the U.S. on our original home planet."

"Um, don't you have the dimensional scissors?", said Alex.

"Yeah, there is no way!", said Seymour.

"Now that we think about it..., OKAY! Now, I get it.", said Kyle.

"But we have to infiltrate in Area 51 or some place like that", said Alex.

Rosaline said to him, "Aren't nukes powerful bombs from that other world?"

"Yes", said Alex.

"Yes, really powerful bombs. They were used to end a war there.", said Percy.

"Hmm...all right. I do see your point there.", said Kyle.

Tiana says to them, "It will be costly then, these bombs might cause enough destruction and death at the same time."

Kyle then says, "All right then. I agree with Alex's plan!"

Seymour says, "Same here."

"Risky, but it just might work", said Kyle.

"I really don't care about casualties...", said Alex. "As long as I can see things explode."

"Okay then, Alex. Let's do this!", said Kyle.

Sticks then starts to crack as the figure falls down as he runs off.

"What the!? I hear a stick crack", said Kyle.

"You okay there. Mr. Spy?", said Alex.

"A SPY!?", said Kyle.

Seymour screamed out, "SHOW YOURSELF!" He then grabs sword blade and decides to slash it around to try to get the spy to show himself. "I got a sword blade and I ain't afraid to use it on you, PUNK!"

"Let him go, he won't do much, anyways.", said Alex.

Seymour says to him, "Ah, okay then."

"Wait, no. Not sure about it", said Kyle.

"Fine, we'll save it, just in case", said Alex.

"Anyways, I think we should head back to Mewni telling the king and queen of what has happened", said Kyle.

*Percy, Rosaline and Tiana head back to Mewni with Kyle and Seymour*

"Back at the land of Mewni...", said Britty.

Kyle says to the king and queen, "King River and Queen Moon, we got some good news and bad news."

King River says to them, "Okay, what's the bad news?"

Seymour says to them, "The bad news is that STINKING ANTI-KUDO got away and that we weren't able to get him (since he stole the crown)."

Queen Moon says to them, "HE WHAT!? DARN HIM!"

Alex replies to them, "But I shot him, so that's nice."

"But we got good news", said Kyle.

Seymour says to them, "Yeah, what Alex said."

King River says to Alex, "Wait a minute. YOU!? Hmm...do I know you?"

Queen Moon then whispers insdinctly to King River as she explains everything.

King River says, "Oh, I see. WAIT A MINUTE! GUARDS!"

*The Mewni guards have arrived quickly*

Alex says to the king, "Really, River? Guards? Did you already forget what I can do?"

"Oh, CRUD! Wait. Why are you with them, though, Alex?", questioned King River.

Alex says to him, "I dunno, I'm bored."

King River says, "Hmm...I see. Fair enough."

Queen Moon says to Alex, "I heard that you have shot Anti-Kudo down by a leg."

Alex says to her, "Yes. I would've killed him if you didn't tell us not to."

:Yeah, I know that you're a hitman. But yet, we got the Interdimensional Warriors. They're our finest protectors.", said King River.

"I know. They're pretty powerful.", said Alex.

King River says to him, "Very powerful, indeed. Anyways,...they have did a good job protecting some dimensions around the multiverse so far. They have fought a lot and that they have did good with taking care of things. If only that we had caught Anti-Kudo and threw him in a dungeon, none of this mess would've happened in the first place."

"Not your fault, you were busy at the time.", said Alex.

"Anyways, Alex, I know that you're a hitman. You have been here with us on Mewni for about the past few years. What is something that you have that the Interdimensional Warriors team don't have?", said King River.

Alex says to him, "Weapons, merciliessness."

King River says to Alex, "Okay then. Anything else?"

Alex says to King River, "The fact that I can kill anyone without even thinking about it, my emotions are basically gone."

"Hmm...I see your point there, Alex. Very impressive. So, I am guessing that you have been bored and sometimes that you would like to go on adventures with them to fight alongside evil.", said King River.

"Yep, looks like it.", said Alex.

King River says to him, "Fair enough. Since you have been able to try to do good at fighting off evil, you will be part of the IDW team."

"Alright, sounds good.", said Alex.

Seymour then says. "Well, it's time to get some rest."

It then shifts to the IDW base as they head off to their beds.

"Night, guys.", said Kyle.

Seymour says to Kyle, "Night, Seymour."

Kyle turns off the lights as it ends the episode.

It then shows a preview of what will happen in the next episode of IDW while the song, Unstoppable from Foxy Shazam, plays.

Kyle then talks in an narrating voiceover, "Next time on an all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors..."

King River screams out, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Queen Moon yells out, "Okay, who did this!?"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!", says the IDW team.

"Warriors, your assignment is to protect this castle at all costs and also to find out of who vandalized it in Mewni.", said Queen Moon.

Kyle says to Queen Moon, "Yes, your majesty!" It then shifts to a scene of where no one is seen all around at the Butterfly castle at night as he says, "Strange..., I don't see anything in here."

"Wait. What was that?", said Seymour as he sees 2 mysterious shadowy figures as he gets scared. He then yells out, "OH NO!"

Kyle says to the viewer narrating in voiceover, "Stay tuned for the next episode of the Interdimensional Warriors: "Break-In at the Butterfly Castle!""

Announcer yells out, "Next Interdimensional Warriors hint!"

Kyle says to the viewer in a voiceover, "A set of traps!"

 _You then start to think that it was another great cartoon you have watched for IDW and that you decide to go outside and also to plan to have fun in on there. But first, you decide to go to the bathroom in order to do so. After that, you then ask your parents about going outside. They agree and that you decide to go out and have fun with friends._

 _ **Author's Note: That is it for today's episode of Interdimensional Warriors. I hope that you guys have enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. And as usual, if you guys would like to come join in my server to see the RP of what I did based on the FanFiction story for Interdimensional Warriors or if you just like Star vs. the Forces of Evil, come join in the Discord server, Medieval Land of Mewni in here:**_ ** _/CuKn4AP I would like to thank the people of who have participated in the episode of IDW of the RP before I have decided to make it also a FanFiction. But, the IDW RP will still go on in Discord and not just that, it'll still continue as FanFiction as you'll continue to enjoy the IDW stories if you guys like it so. Anyways, until then, see ya guys later!_**


	5. Break-In at the Butterfly Castle!

_**Author's Note: Hey, guys! It's FastDetectiveKudo here. Today, we'll be showing a mystery type of episode for the IDW. We'll still be doing action/adventure into there, hopefully. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this one. It's a real doozy. Anyways, enjoy!**_

Season 1, Episode 5: Break-In at the Butterfly Castle!

 _While trying to draw some cartoon characters of IDW, you then hear on the TV that there is another new episode coming up for IDW. You then go to the TV while grabbing out some breakfast with a drink of orange juice as that it's another Saturday morning for you as that you decide to stay still while you go watch it._

Prologue on TV then starts airing for the new episode of IDW.

"At the land of Mewni...", said Britty.

It shows an unknown shadowy thief sneaking inside the castle. The figure sneaks in the castle and that he accidentally breaks something.

The figure then starts to put all of the Butterfly memorabilia stuff into the bag and quickly gets out of here as he snickers.

We then shift to daytime at Mewni outside of the Butterfly castle.

"At the daytime...", said Britty.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed King River and Queen Moon.

"Our stuff. They have been stolen.", said King River.

"That isn't good, honey. WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!", screamed Queen Moon. "River, you know what to do."

"You got it!", cried out King River as he goes to the emergency bell and rings it.

We then shift to the IDW HQ as that Kyle is seen doing fighting practice with Seymour.

Kyle said to Seymour, "HA! You missed."

"Pfft! Yeah, right", said Seymour.

Kyle was about to hit Seymour right in the gut until, suddenly, he along with the rest of the warriors hears the bell from the Butterfly castle.

"It's the bell! Guys, to the Butterfly castle!", yelled out Kyle.

"Yes, sir, capitan!", said Seymour.

The IDW team then goes to the tubes as they go up and heads to the castle inside.

"The Interdimensional Warriors are at your service, your highness and your majesty!:, cried out the team.

"You called?", questioned Kyle. He then sees that all of the memorabilia of the Butterflys have gone and said, "WHOA! What happened to the castle?"

"That is exactly what we want to know about!", yelled King River.

Seymour said, "Hmm...my guess is that a thief must've snuck up in here and has stolen all of your stuff to ruin and to mess with."

Rebecca replied, "I was going to say that."

"Anyways, your assignment here is to guard the castle at night and make sure that nothing in here gets ruined", said King River.

Queen Moon replied, "That is why we have made replicas of our memorabilia in case if the thief shows up again."

"Very clever.", said Percy.

King River said, "Yep, good thing that we have thought of that."

Queen Moon says to the team, "Now then, you guys will be able to be up for the task?"

Kyle answers, "Yes. Yes, we are!"

"Perfect. The thief comes up striking at midnight.", said King River. "So, make sure to try to stay awake. One of the royal guards of ours will try to provide you with coffee in case if you're sleeping on the job."

Seymour said, "Okay then, good to know."

"Challenge accepted!", said Kyle.

King River said, "Good luck, you're going to need it."

"We'll do our best.", said Rosaline.

It shows a shadowy figure where it resembles an evil bird-like monster which has a skull on his head and is seen snickering.

The "DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" sound effect starts to play as he does an evil laugh.

(Insert opening monologue from chapter 3 and opening title sequence from chapter 1 here.)

Seymour then appears as he talks to the audience and says to them, "If you try to break into the castle, then you'll get one of these!" He holds up a fist up in the audience right when they were looking at him when the viewer himself gets scared. Seymour then disappears as he runs off,

It shows a dimensional portal open up on the wall; we go through it as we see the title for today's episode.

Kyle talks in a voiceover as he tells the viewer of the name of the episode, "Today's mission: "Break-In at the Butterfly Castle!""

It shows the IDW base HQ where the warriors try to think up of a plan to catch the thief while trying to stay awake.

Kyle says to the team, "Okay then, guys. We need to come up with a plan to make sure that the thief won't come into the castle and to steal any stuff. So, got any bright ideas?"

Seymour replied, "Oh! I know. We could disguise ourselves as royal guards. We will let one of them borrow some uniforms. When we hear the thief break in, we use a trap. We set up the alarm system and then... Once he gets near one of the priceless artifacts,...BOOM! He gets trapped in a cage and he won't be able to get out."

Kyle said, "Hmm...very good. Not bad. But..., what if in case that he has a key to escape and makes a break for it with the loot?"

Seymour yelled out, "CRUD! Good point."

Kyle said, "All right then. Anyone else got any bright ideas? If anyone has got any other ideas, raise your hand Really? Hmm..."

Seymour said, "Got any ideas, guys?" He points at Percy as it shows him raising his hand. "YOU! Percy."

Percy says to him, "We set a trap for the thief. Putting alarms near the items he will try to steal, as well as some traps."

"Yeah! That is brilliant.", said Kyle.

Seymour replied, "That is what I just said earlier."

Kyle then said, "Wait, you did? WHOOPS! My bad. But setting up other traps is good too, Percy. Now, all we have to do is to wait until night. When it arrives, we head to the Butterfly castle to start our mission."

"Agreed.", said Seymour.

It then shifts to the Butterfly castle of where it's nighttime there.

"Few hours later when it's night...", said Britty.

Kyle, Seymour and the Interdimensional Warriors gang then arrives at the Butterfly castle as they protect the memorabilia inside when they go in.

Kyle is seen trying his best to stay awake as he starts to synchronize his watch.

"Guys, check your watches and synchronize them.", said Kyle.

Everyone else then starts to synchronize their watches on their arms.

Kyle cried out, "Time to protect the memorabilia!"

Seymour says to Kyle, "You got it." He says to the royal guard as he is seen walking by, "Guard, get us some coffee, on the double!"

Royal Guard replies to Seymour, "Right away, Warrior."

Rosaline is making sure Kyle, Seymour, and the rest stay awake. When they try to be asleep, Rosaline snaps them out of it by slapping them in their faces.

Kyle says to the team, "Hmm...no sign of the thief here."

Seymour says to Kyle, "Wait. What time is it now?"

As Kyle takes a sip of coffee, he says to them, "Guys. We must try to focus on the task at hand. We don't want to get in trouble if the stuff gets gone."

"Few hours later...", said Britty.

Kyle says to them, "Wait. It's almost midnight."

Seymour replies, "Whew, we're almost up to try to see the thief!"

"Excellent.", said Kyle. "Now, all we have to is to keep protecting it and it's good as-"

A piece of glass breaks when Kyle gets interrupted.

"What the heck was that!?", yelled Kyle.

Seymour gasps as he says, "LOOK!"

"Finally! It'll be all mine.", the bird-like creature said as he snickers. "As soon as I steal these things, all of the stuff at the castle will be mine!"

A tough and buff frog-like creature says to the bird-like creature, "You said it, boss."

"Hmm...wait. Those voices!", said Kyle. "I heard them somewhere before."

Percy said, "Two thieves, that can't be good."

Seymour gasps as he says, "It can't be!"

"The evil demon voice along with a foreign monster... Wait a minute!", exclaimed Kyle.

Seymour turns on the lights as the thieves were revealed to be Ludo and Buff Frog.

"Oh no! We're busted!", cried Ludo.

"Ludo and his evil monster gang. I should've known!", said Kyle.

Rosaline says, "You are busted, LUDO!"

"Wait. NO! This isn't what it looks like!", said Ludo.

Kyle says to him, "You sure? Because it looks like that you're trying to steal stuff and to try to take over the kingdom!"

Seymour replies, "YEAH!"

Ludo then says, "Umm...no?"

Percy says to Ludo, "Considering that you have made previous attempts to rob Princess Star of her wand, you really are a thief."

"Yeah. Would you believe that we are carpenters?", questioned Buff Frog.

"NOPE!", cried Kyle.

Buff Frog then yells out, "CRUD!"

Ludo says to his army, "Monster army, GET THEM!"

Kyle yells out to the Warriors, "CHARGE!"

Rosaline jumps up, firing magic at Ludo and Buff Frog from her wand.

The IDW team along with Ludo and his evil monster army fights against each other with fighting moves with their magic.

Kyle punches at some monsters of Ludo as he cries out, "Take that. AND THIS! And that!"

Seymour grabs out a sword blade out as he charges at both Buff Frog and Ludo when they both gulp and becomes scared.

Tiana fires magic at Ludo, while Percy shoots Buff Frog with the wand gun.

Seymour yells out as he charges at Ludo and Buff Frog to slash at them, "This is for TRAPPING US IN THE LAND OF MEWNI, YOU MOTHER(BLEEP)ERS!"

(Seymour slashes and attacks at the both of them including the monster army)

Rosaline fires more magic at the monster army from her wand, jumping up to keep shooting at them.

Seymour cries out, "Woo-hoo!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", cries out Ludo. But then, he gets hit by the IDW team with their fighting moves along with weapons. "Oof! ARGH!"

Buff Frog yells out, "DARN THEM!"

Tiana shoots a stronger magic blast at Ludo and Buff Frog and the whole army.

The IDW team have tied up Ludo along with the evil monster army with a rope and put them in chairs.

Kyle comes up to both of the villains and says to Ludo, "All right, Ludo. Answer. Why on earth did you steal all of the memorabilia in the Butterfly castle!?"

Ludo says to them, "HA! Nice try. You can't get me to talk!"

"Yeah! Neither will the rest of us!", says Buff Frog.

Kyle says, "Very well. TORTURE THEM!"

Tiana glares at Ludo and Buff Frog angrily. As she glares at them, Ludo and Buff Frog then starts to get scared and sweats. After that, Ludo then starts to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! All right, all right. We'll talk. WE'LL TALK!", cried out Ludo.

"Good", said Tiana.

Rosaline is seen standing near Kyle, waiting for Ludo to talk about of why he was stealing the Butterfly memorabilia.

Ludo then starts to speak the reason of why he was doing it, "It is because that it is obvious. We are enemies with the Butterfly family. We used to be friends with them. Until an incident has happened. I discovered of that I was afraid of taking risks. I wanted to be a royal advisor. But NOPE!"

Buff Frog replied, "Apparently, Ludo was going to be, until he was replaced with someone else."

Ludo says to the team, "Yeah. That is why I have stole the stuff from Butterfly's. To get back at them. FOR VENGEANCE! And that was of how I became evil. And when Star became 14, I knew of what to do when she has got the wand."

Rosaline says to Ludo, "I used to have a royal position until I was framed and removed, but I am still a better person than you."

Ludo cried out, "CRUD! Curse you, Interdimensional Warriors! We will now PLOT OUR REVENGE AGAINST YOU! And as for you two, Kyle and Seymour..., you will never try to get out of EARTH! We will try to do everything to stop you and prevent you guys from going back!"

Percy says to them, "Pfft! Yeah, right. That isn't going to happen. Also, stay away from Star, and her friend Marco, you criminal."

Buff Frog then says, "I have disabled the feature of going back to Earth, by the way, Kyle and Seymour. To make sure that you guys will not be able to return. But I have set up a code to make sure that you will not return!"

Kyle cried out, "WHAT!?"

"YOU MADMAN! You no good dirty rotten little...", said Seymour as he grabs Ludo and punches him very hard and hurts him violently.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed Seymour.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Seymour. RELAX! Calm yourself.", said Kyle.

Seymour cried out, "NO! I have had it. You don't know of who I am!? I AM SEYMOUR FREAKING NEWBERRY! I am a no-nonsense talking and fighting machine. YOU FIEND! TELL US THE CODE OR ELSE!"

Ludo says to Seymour, "Okay then. The code is... "

Ludo grabs out an airhorn and honks it at Seymour's ear.

Seymour screams, "ARGH!"

Ludo yells out, "PSYCHE! SMOKE BOMB!"

Ludo and his evil monster army then disappears as the IDW team are distracted by the smoke.

"Oh, CRUD! He got away!", said Kyle.

"SCREW YOU, LUDO", screamed out Seymour. He turns around to Kyle and says to him, "So, now what?"

Kyle replies to him, "I think we have to keep going. Our quest is far from over." He then looks down and sees a note as he says, "Wait. A note!"

The note then gets picked up by Percy picks it up: _"In case if Percy is reading this, I will not stay away from Star and Marco until I steal the wand and to try to rule the Mewni kingdom and to make your lives miserable. Sincerely, Ludo"_

Percy then says to the team, "Guys, you better take a look at this."

After the team reads it, Kyle then starts to growl angrily.

Seymour yells out, "OH! This bird-like creature monster makes me SO MAD!"

Kyle says to him, "So, looks like this isn't over. We'll have to wait until our next mission."

"Apparently so.", said Seymour.

"So, who is the thief?", said King River.

Kyle replied, "Ludo and the monster army."

King River cries out, "CRUD!"

Percy says also to them, "They also threatened to not stay away from Star."

Queen Moon then cries out, "DOUBLE CRUD!" She then says to her husband, "We better warn her."

"I am on it!", said Kyle as he grabs a piece of paper and starts writing a note to her and Marco*

Britty then said to the viewer, "And so, the Interdimensional Warriors have saved the day yet again. Right now, Kyle is writing a letter to Star and Marco warning about Ludo of what will happen to them. Who knows of what their next adventure goes on next? Stay tuned for another all new exciting episode of "Interdimensional Warriors!""

It shows some credits while epilogue plays on TV.

"At Marco's house in the town of Echo Creek on planet Earth...", said Britty.

"Star! We got a letter.", yelled out the boy with the red hoodie.

Star says to the boy, "WHOA! What for?"

The boy with the red hoodie says, "I don't know, but I think that it's important."

Star says to him, "Let me read the letter, Marco."

"Okay then.", said Marco.

Star starts to read the letter, "Dear Star and Marco, if you're reading this message, then we have got an emergency. It is a long story. But, let's just say that I am a friend who used to be on Earth who got trapped in Mewni (which is your home dimension). I am here to warn you that Ludo and his monster army are still going to get you and your wand and that they will not rest until you are defeated. So, do not give up and keep on fighting alongside with Marco. That is my request to you. Thanks, I appreciate it. Until we end up meeting, see ya later! Sincerely, Kyle Pierson (Leader of the Interdimensional Warriors)"."

Marco says to her, "WHOA! Looks like we better keep that message safe. Also, who are the Interdimensional Warriors?"

Star says to him, "I don't know. I am guessing it's some kind of new team my parents made up to find some people for it."

Marco says to them, "Well, this went well. Hopefully, we will meet, Kyle. Whoever you are." He then starts to say to Star, "Now then, if you'll excuse us..."

"Time to do some prank calls!", said Alfonzo.

Ferguson cried out, "Woo-hoo!"

Star says to them, "Okay then. Hope you guys have fun!"

Scene then shifts to Kyle being sad and is sitting on the bench and is upset that he wasn't able to go back to Earth and is at Mewni.

Rosaline starts to comfort Kyle as she says, "We will find a way to help you get home."

Seymour cries out, "Hello! I am from Earth also, right?"

Rosaline says to him, "Yes, we will get you back home too, Seymour."

Scene on TV screen then shifts to another place in Mewni. It then shows a poster about the Interdimensional Warriors.

A mysterious person comes up and sees the poster.

"Hmm... what's this?", says the mysterious person. He looks at the poster. Afterwards, he then drops it as he walks away

It shows a subtitle on TV saying: "To be continued..."

It shows a preview of next episode of IDW while the song, Unstoppable, from Foxy Shazam plays.

( **Look up in YouTube: "Cartoon Network - Tower Prep - Unstoppable (Music Video" to hear it while looking at preview for it).**

Kyle talks in a narrative voiceover to the viewer, "Next time on an all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors..."

Kyle then freaks out by saying, "What in the!?"

Seymour yells out, "WHOA!"

King River says to the people, "People of Mewni, we're going to war against the PIXIES FROM PIXTOPIA!"

Queen Moon says to his husband, "Do you think you're taking this out of hand?"

King River says to her, "NO! They have captured my daughter. They shall pay!"

Taskmaster says to the workers, "Get to work! NO ONE WILL ESCAPE PIXTOPIA!"

Kyle says in a narrative voiceover, "And you'll never guess of who we meet at Pixtopia..."

Seymour says, "Wait. No! It can't be. Could it be!?"

Kyle talks in a narrative voiceover, "Stay tuned for the next exciting new episode of Interdimensional Warriors: "War in Pixtopia!""

Announcer yells out, "NEXT INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS HINT!"

Kyle says in a voiceover, "SHARD MINES!"

 _You then wonder about the shard mines and of what would happen in that episode there. You then decide to go wait and see to find out to see if it's anything interesting. Later, you start to go drawing on cartoon characters of IDW again._

 _ **Author's Note: Well, I hope you guys have liked it as much as I did writing this chapter here for the episode I have did for IDW. I have had a blast doing it. Anyways, as usual, here's the link for my Discord server if you want to come join in if you like the show, Star vs. the Forces of Evil:**_ ** _/CuKn4AP_**

 ** _Anyways, hope you guys have liked it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to plan to help set up Christmas decorations to get ready for the holidays. Until then, see ya guys later! Hope you guys will enjoy your holiday season._**


	6. War in Pixtopia!

_**Author's Note: Hey, guys! I have finished decorating my house for the holiday season and that it is great, if I do say so myself. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this next episode here.**_

Season 1, Episode 6: War in Pixtopia!

 _You wake up again as you get bored. While it's another Saturday morning, you then go relax on the couch as you watch another new episode of IDW. You wonder of it's going to be good or not. You then start to find out as the episode comes on._

Prologue begins for the episode of IDW on TV as it then shows the Butterfly castle. It then shifts inside there as it shows a royal guard calling the king and queen.

Royal Guard says to them, "King River and Queen Moon, we got an emergency."

King River says to the guard, "What would that be?"

Royal Guard says nervously, "Well..., apparently..."

Queen Moon yells out, "Oh, for goodness sake, SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

Royal Guard then talks in a very fast pacing tone, "Someone has called in the mirror so many times in your daughter's room on Earth and now, she is trapped in Pixtopia."

King River yells out, "WHAT!? Not PIXTOPIA! I declare that we should go to war on them!"

Queen Moon cries out, "Yeah, SHAME ON THEM!"

Alex says to them, "Uh...chill."

King River says to him, "How come, Alex?"

"Doesn't Star have a wand or something?", said Alex.

Queen Moon says to them, "Yeah, that is true, but..., she could trapped down there. Those pixies are just too tough! She won't be able to handle them alone. Even with Marco!" She then turns around to his husband and says, "Honey, you know of what to do."

Alex then says as he walks out, "I guess I can go there myself and play some duck hunt..."

King River then starts to ring the bell as Alex gets interrupted by it.

"Or that", said Alex.

The IDW team starts to respond to the bell as they quickly go up to the tubes and went up to the Butterfly castle.

IDW team says to them, "The Interdimensional Warriors are reporting for duty, YOUR HIGHNESS AND MAJESTY!"

Kyle says to them, "What seems to be the trouble for today?"

King River yells out, "PIXIES!"

Seymour says to King River, "Wait. Pixies?"

King River yells out again, "PIXIES!"

Seymour says, "Okay..., what about them?"

King River questions the IDW, "Have you ever heard of a dimension known as Pixtopia?"

Kyle says to the king, "No, I don't think we have. Why do you ask?"

Alex says to the IDW team, "They kidnapped Star or something."

Rosaline says to them, "Then we better hurry, we can't let the princess be harmed."

Kyle replies, "Agreed!"

Alex says to the team, "I'm coming, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, okay then, Alex", said Kyle.

"Alright, this will be fun and dangerous at the same time", said Percy.

(Insert opening monologue here from chapter 3 along with opening title sequence from chapter 1)

Seymour walks to the audience as he puts on his soldier hat and holds out a whip.

"Look out, Pixtopia! This means war!", said Seymour when he is seen talking to the audience on TV.

The dimensional portal appears quickly as we see that it then zooms through as we see the title.

Kyle says to the viewer in voiceover, "Today's mission: War in Pixtopia!"

It shows a Pixtopian forest as it also shows a path to find the pixies as he is walking around.

"So ... Where do we find these pixies?", questioned Alex.

"My guess is somewhere through this forest", said Kyle.

Alex said, "Shall I set it on fire?"

"One long traveling walk later...", said Britty.

Kyle says to the team, "We have arrived!"

Pixies says to the IDW team, "Welcome to Pixtopia!"

Seymour screams as he sees the pixies, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alex says, "Oh no. They're hot!"

Seymour grabs out his sword blade as he begun to slash some pixies around and cries out, "DIE! DIE, EVIL PIXIES!"

Kyle says to Seymour, "Whoa, whoa! Relax..., we don't know if they're bad or not..., I think."

"Either way, they have royalty hostage.", said Alex as he is seen loading his gun.

Tiana says to them, "Maybe they aren't that bad."

Rebecca replies, "My crystal ball indicates that the bad pixies have got them hostage somewhere down below."

"Well, that was fast.", said Kyle.

Alex says, "We recieved strict orders to engage in war. When we arrive down there, we shoot to KILL. Alright?"

Pixie says to the IDW team, "War? What war?"

Kyle yells to the pixie, "All right then! Where's the princess!?"

Pixie says to Kyle, "Princess? What princess?"

Seymour yells at the pixie, "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH US, NO GOOD DIRTY ROTTEN MONSTERS! Where are they!?"

Alex points a gun towards the pixie and he says to him angrily, "You better answer."

Pixie then starts to freak out and says, "OKAY, OKAY! FINE! They're down below underground in the mine shards. JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

The pixie starts to cry about of what she has said as Alex kneels down to the pixie.

"Good girl", said Alex.

Kyle cries out, "Let's move!"

The IDW team then goes see the mine shard entrance as he stops outside of there.

"This must be the place", said Kyle.

Alex says to the team, "I'm gonna kill on sight if nobody minds."

Seymour says, "Wait. I have looked at the map of Pixtopia and there's something about a warning in here of what would happen if we go down there."

Kyle says to Seymour, "Let me see..."

Kyle then reads the sign as he starts to read it: "WARNING: Do not go down there. If you go down there, your magical weapons can't work down underground.

Alex says to him, "Oh, don't worry. I don't need magic."

Kyle says to the team, "Let's roll!"

"Alright then", said Alex.

The IDW team then starts to go down through the entrance as it is about to go dark in there.

A person is then being seen carried by the pixies of Pixtopia as he is seen freaking out and screaming

A mysterious person with orange hair gets dragged out screaming, "Guys! A little help. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh no!", cried out a boy with black hair and has brown tanned skin.

"FERGUSON!", yelled out the blonde girl with hearts in her cheeks.

Alex says as he loads his gun, "Okay then, shoot to kill."

Pixies freaks out by screaming as they fly off very quickly.

Alex says to the blonde girl along with the boy with the red hoodie, "Gentlemen and Gentlewomen, Your saviors are here."

"Guys! Thank goodness you're here. We need help! A friend of ours got kidnapped and dragged to the Pixie Kingdom!", says the boy with the red hoodie.

"My guess is that you must be Princess Butterfly of Mewni and Marco from Earth.", said Kyle.

"Yeah, but everyone just calls me Star.", said the Mewni princess.

"Whoever you are...,", said Marco.

Kyle says to them, "We're the Interdimensional Warriors! I am Kyle Pierson, the cool, intelligent leader. This is Seymour,..."

Seymour cries out, "The mean, tough and competitive one who likes to kick butt!"

Rebecca says to Star and Marco, "I am Rebecca Travers. I can try to psychic ability with my crystal ball."

Kyle says to the both of them, "And these are Percy Osbourne (the inventor), Tiana O' Donnell (the demon) and Rosaline Lockwood."

"I wonder if I shot down any pixies", said Alex as he looks down at a dead pixie with a hole on his body. "Oh, I did."

Kyle says, "Rosaline is a former member on the Mewni council."

"So, the both of you, Seymour and Kyle, must be from Earth", said Marco. "How did you get stuck in Mewni?"

Kyle says, "Long story. We'll tell you once we get out of here."

"Wait! NO! You can't. Not yet. Ferguson has been kidnapped", says Star.

"By whom?", said Kyle.

Alex says, "Some random pixies, I assume."

Seymour replies, "My guess would be the Pixie Queen."

Kyle says, "Wait. The Pixie Queen? THE PIXIE QUEEN!?"

Rosaline replies, "Yes, the Pixie Queen."

Alex says to them, "Well, it looks like that I have a royal target for once."

Star says to the IDW team, "Wait. A target? What's going on here? Who is that?"

Kyle replies to Star, "Oh. That is some sort of anti-hero who used to be a hitman."

Marco says, "Earth, I presume?"

Percy says to him, "Yes, they're from Earth."

Alex then says to Marco, "You don't remember me, do you?"

Marco says to him, "Wait. Have I?"

Alex replies by saying, "I'm Alex, Alex McDonald. Hitman/Serial killer on Earth, Former executioner on Mewni."

Marco says to him, "OH! I see."

Alex says to them, "Yeah, I broke about at least 60 rules on both Earth and Mewni. Fun times."

Rosaline says to Star, "Hey Star, I used to work for the King and Queen before I became an Interdimensional Warrior."

Star replies, "Really now? That looks really...AWESOME!"

Seymour says to Alex, "So, what does the Pixie Queen do since that she has captured Ferguson, by any chance?"

"Pixies are known for eating the heads of their prisoners, but only after mating with them, much like black widows.", said Alex. "So, we better hurry."

"RIGHT!", said Kyle.

Marco says to the IDW team, "I think the Pixie Queen is also known as the Pixie Empress, I suppose. Right?"

Alex says, "I guess?"

Star says to the team, "Maybe. But we better try to get Ferguson!"

"Right", says Tiana.

Alfonzo then runs off with the IDW team along with Star and Marco. They go through a cave as try to find Ferguson.

Alfonzo yells out, "Hold on, buddy! We're coming!"

Marco yells out, "Woo-hoo!"

Rosaline says to them, "We'll find Ferguson for you."

Some commercial break then happens in the middle of an episode.

After the commercial break happens, we shift back to the episode of IDW

Kyle then looks around to look for Ferguson as he says, "Whew! Found the kingdom. Now where is-?" He then sees Ferguson inside the castle hall. "FERGUSON! Come on! We got get out of here."

"Hey, guys. You're just in time for my wedding!", said Ferguson.

"Wait. Wedding? DUDE! This is a trap!", said Kyle.

Ferguson wonders, "Wait. Trap? What for?"

Alex starts to cough as he says, "She's gonna bite your head off. If you do marry her, that is."

Ferguson then gasps as he then walks up to the Pixie Empress.

Ferguson says to the Pixie Empress, "I am sorry, Pixie Empress. But I am not interested. Being king with you is good, but I don't think this is going to work out. Plus, I am too young, so that there is the problem of that. So, yeah. I am sorry, I can't marry you."

The Pixie Empress starts to smile as she says, "Guards..., kill them all."

*The pixie guards then comes in arriving with weapons and swords*

Alex says to them, "Not so fast."

Alex then starts to shoot the Pixie Empress with the gun.

Pixie Empress cries out, "What in the!? Heh." She then flies up and starts to says to the team, "My guess is that you guys must be the Interdimensional Warriors. The king and queen sent you guys here from Mewni, right? I heard a lot about you."

She then flies up to Kyle as she says to him, "Why, hello there! Ooh! You look nice."

Kyle says to the Pixie Empress, "Umm...I am sorry, ma'am. But I don't date any evil pixies!"

Seymour cries out, "OOOH! HE GOT YOU GOOD! IN YOUR FACE, SUCKA!"

Percy says to the empress, "You aren't gonna marry any of us."

The IDW team then starts to fight off the pixie guards with their fists and also their magical weapons on there. While they're doing that, Alex is seen grabbing out a gun shooting at some of the pixies as he kills them all with it.

Alex yells out, "DIE, DIE, DIE, HAHAAAA!"

The Pixie Empress cries out, "Oh no! RETREAT, MY PIXIES! RETREAT!"

Alex yells out, "THIS IS SO FU-"

He then gets interrupted as the pixies starts to retreat quickly as they fly off.

Alex questioned, "Oh, it's over?"

Rosaline then jumps up high as she sees the Pixie Empress.

Alex says to himself, "Well, that was easy."

Pixie Empress says to Rosaline, "Oh, hello. Umm...nice weather we're having today, aren't we?"

Alex shoots at the Pixie Empress as he says, "Ahem, you forgot to run."

Rosaline then starts to shoot at the Pixie Empress with magic with her wand.

The Pixie Empress cries out, "AHHHHHHHHHH! ARGH!"

Alex says to her, "And now, yer dead."

The Pixie Empress yells out, "CURSES!"

Pixie Empress gets up as she flies off, "Curse you, INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS! You will pay for doing this!"

Alex says to himself, "Oh, she's gone. Ooookkay then."

Kyle says to the Pixie Empress, "Yeah, but..., You're supposed to be dead, SUCKER!"

Alex starts speaking in Japanese as it shows a translation subtitle, "Omae wa mou shindeiru."

(Translation: You're already dead.)

"NANI!?", says the Pixie Empress.

The Pixie Empress then starts to freak out as her head explodes. After her head explodes, blood then starts to come out. But, suddenly, footsteps come nearby and that it sounded like pixies.

Percy says to the team, "We might need to run."

"You got it", said Kyle.

Alex says to them, "Nah, I got this."

Ferguson says to them, "What in the!? Whew. Thanks for saving my life."

Kyle says to Ferguson, "You're welcome. It's of what we do as our duty."

Ferguson says, "So, this must be the Interdimensional Warriors."

Kyle says to him, "Yeah. The king and queen made that team up consisting of originally 6 people. Now, there is 7 people counting a anti-hero."

Ferguson says, "So, which one of you is the leader?"

Alex says to him, "Kyle is. By the way, you might wanna take cover."

Alfonzo says to the team along with Star, Marco and Ferguson, "DUCK!"

While the IDW team, Star, Marco along with Ferguson and Alfonzo takes cover, Alex opens up the door as it reveals to be more pixies. He then starts shooting at them, killing some of them off.

"Round two, baby.", said Alex.

Kyle says, "WHOA!"

Marco says to them, "Guys, now it's time for us to try to get out of here. NOW!"

"Right. Come, princess, we will lead the way out!", said Kyle.

Star says to them, "No, I got this! You guys go back on Mewni and tell my parents that I'm fine."

Alex says to the team along with Star and her gang, "But, I'm already killing the pixies?"

Kyle says to Star, "You sure you don't need any assistance?"

"Positive!", said Star.

"Okay then, also Star, maybe you can ask Marco out.", said Percy.

Star says, "Wait. Huh!? What for?"

Alex yells out, "FINALLY! SOMEONE SAYS THAT!"

Percy says, "Just a random idea. When this is over, of course."

Marco says to Percy, "Wait. Ask me out? What for?"

"You two just seem good together," said Percy.

Alex says, "You'll know why by season 3 of your show."

Marco says to them, "Wait. HUH!? What are you talking about, actually?"

Star then says to Marco, "Okay..., that was weird..."

Rosaline says to the team, "Now where were we, we need to get out of here!"

"Yeah, you guys go get out while I kill the rest of the pixies", said Alex.

"Okay then. Our work here is done! See ya guys later! Good luck with trying to continue your quest.", said Star.

Kyle says to Star, "Wait. You knew about the two of us being trapped?"

Star replies, "Yeah. Don't worry. We will try our best to help you get back. We promise."

"Yes, we would really enjoy your help helping Kyle and Seymour get home", said Rosaline.

Star says, "But until then...," She holds out her wand as she says a spell out loud. "SUPER FANTASTIC EXIT BEAM!" The exit beam spell then starts to shoot out as Star, Marco, Alfonzo and Ferguson starts to fly off back to Earth as she starts to yell out to them. "We promise we won't rest until we help you get back. Okay, BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kyle says, "See ya later, Princess Star."

Alex says to them, "I feel proud. I lead a whole race to extinction today."

Percy says, "They deserved it, anyway."

Alex replied, "Yep."

Kyle says to Seymour, "Well, Seymour, we better get back to the base and prepare for tomorrow."

Seymour says to him, "What will we do for tomorrow, Kyle?"

Kyle says to him, "The same day we do every single day, Seymour, try to continue going on interdimensional fighting adventures while for the both of us to tr to go back to Earth!"

The chorus sings out in the form of Pinky and the Brain main theme near the end, "They'll try to go back. They're Kyle & Seymour, Seymour, Seymour, Seymour, SEYMOUR!"

Rosaline then stands beside Kyle, putting her arm around him as she smiles. He is seen scared and also nervous, but is blushing at the same time.

Rosaline says to him, "Kyle, I am determined to help you return home."

Rebecca says to Seymour, "Yeah, I am here for you to help you go back as well, Seymour."

Kyle says to Rosaline, "Thanks, Rosaline. That's nice of you to try to help."

"You're welcome", said Rosaline as she gives Kyle a kiss on the cheek.

Seymour says, "Thanks." He is then seen holding hands with Rebecca. Later on, both Seymour and Rebecca then starts to blush

Kyle says as he romantically sighs, "Yep, looks like that our journey to going back continues..."

Rosaline says to Kyle, "Hope you liked that, Kyle."

Kyle cries out, "Uh-oh!"

We then see the inside of Kyle's chest after of Rosaline kissing Kyle, it shows that his heart beating very fast rapidly. Seymour then wonders of what is wrong with Kyle.

Seymour says to Kyle while he's worried, "Oh, boy..., umm...is he okay?"

Alex says, "Should I go back too though? I mean, I did alot of stuff on Earth, and going back there would be pretty fun."

Seymour is seen trying to snap Kyle out of it when he snaps his fingers, "Kyle. Yoo-hoo! WAKE UP!"

Rosaline says to Seymour, "I think he's reacting to my kiss."

Alex says to them, "Wait. Waaaaiiiiit. Don't you guys have dimensional scissors?"

Kyle says to Alex, "Yeah. But, don't you remember? Ludo has put in a key code to the lock to make sure we won't be able to try to go back!"

Alex says, "Ah, okay. Looks like it'll take a while."

Seymour says to them, "Well, time to head back. Our work here is done."

Kyle replies, "Yep."

It shows a preview of what would happen next in the next IDW episode. While that goes on, we then hear the music audio of "Unstoppable" by Foxy Shazam.

Kyle says to the voiceover narration to the viewer, "Next time on Interdimensional Warriors..."

King Pony Head says to the Warriors, "Thank goodness you're here. An evil villain filled with hate has arrived here earlier and has broke in here."

Seymour cries out, "I think we all know who that is!"

Anti-Kudo appears as he does an evil laugh, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

General Louis Prescott: This kingdom is now under control of ANTI-KUDO!"

Anti-Kudo clones appears as they says to the team, "HA HA! BWHAAHAHAHAHA! Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah. YOU CAN'T GET ME!"

King River gasps as he says to a mysterious person, "Wait. You don't mean..."

Kyle talks to the viewer in a narrative voiceover, "Stay tuned for an all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors: The Raid of the Cloudy Kingdom of the Pony Heads!"

Announcer says to the viewer off-screen, "NEXT INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS HINT!"

Kyle says to the viewer off-screen in voiceover, "The clouds!"

 _You wonder why the clouds could be a hint. You then start that you don't know why they would do that in there. But other than that, you have enjoyed the episode as you start to go have fun outside again._

 _ **Author's No**_ _ **te: Well, that is it for today's episode of Interdimensional Warriors! Thank you, guys, for reading this chapter. I hope that you guys have enjoyed it. This was very fun to try to do something for a change to put it in story mode with details of what goes on in the story. So, yeah. Anyways, as usual, if you guys like the show, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, come join here on this server here:**_ ** _/CuKn4AP_**

 _ **Anyways, that is it for this chapter here. I hope you guys have liked it. Until then, see ya guys later!**_


	7. The Raid of the Pony Head Kingdom!

_**Author's Note: Hey, guys! It's time for another episode of Interdimensional Warriors. I hope that you guys will enjoy this one. It involves the Pony Head Kingdom being of trying to take over by Anti-Kudo. Anyways, I hope you guys are ready for it. In case if some of don't remember of what happened back in the last chapter. Here are Kyle Pierson and Seymour Newberry to tell you all about it. TAKE IT AWAY, GUYS! And also, I wasn't feeling the mood to use it in story mode with details, didn't like the mood for it. So, yeah.**_

Season 1, Episode 7: The Raid of the Cloudy Kingdom of Pony Heads!

 _You then wake up to see that it's another Saturday morning. You then go downstairs as you go on the TV while eating breakfast and also to plan to watch the new episode of IDW. As the new episode begins, you see Kyle and Seymour on stage on TV explaining of what happened in the episode previously._

Kyle says to the viewer, "Previously on Interdimensional Warriors, me, Seymour and the Warriors gang (that's us) go out and plan to destroy the pixies because the king and queen thought that the pixies have kidnapped Star. But then, suddenly..., while going down there, we discovered someone has been kidnapped."

Seymour says, "While going down to the cave, guess who we have met."

"If you've guessed Star Butterfly, then you are correct!", said Kyle.

"DING DING, DING! We have a winner!", said Seymour.

"After that, we saw that one of Star and Marco's friernds, Ferguson, gets kidnapped! So, what do we do?", said Kyle.

"EASY! We kicked their butts and defeated them. BAM! Gone and dead!", said Seymour.

"Anyways, after defeating the pixies,...we have celebrated. But yet, Star was able to try to help us go back to Earth and then, everything will be back to normal for us soon.", said Kyle.

Seymour said, "Anyways, after of we have fought off the pixies,...we were still not able to go back to Earth. Our journey will continue."

"Yep. Our journey will resume right about...NOW!", said Kyle.

"Kyle, you want to do the honors of unfreezing it?", said Seymour.

Kyle said, "Oh, right. Of course. Time to continue the adventure." He then does a "T" on with his hand as he starts to unfreeze it to try to continue the episode. "And...UNFREEZE!"

Time starts up again as the prologue for this episode continues and then Kyle's phone starts to ring.

Kyle answers the phone and says, "Hello?"

"IDW gang, we got trouble! Down at the Pony Head kingdom!", cried out King River.

"We're on our way, King River!", said Kyle.

Rosaline gives a hug to Kyle and says, "We will find another way."

Rebecca hugs Seymour as well as she says to him, "We will not rest until I will find you a way back."

Seymour says, "Thanks, Rebecca."

"It's fine. Now then,...let's be off!", said Kyle.

Kyle, Seymour and the IDW gang then starts running and heads off back to Mewni to go to Pony Head Kingdom as they does an action pose when freeze framing.

(Insert opening monologue from episode 3 and title sequence from episodes 1-2 here)

Seymour comes in to the black screen and says to the viewer, ""Raid intruders are coming dead ahead!" He puts on a soldier hat and says to him, "We begin at dawn.

It shows a dimensional portal on the wall as we go through as we see the title of the episode.

Kyle says to the viewer in voiceover, "Today's mission: The Raid of the Cloudy Kingdom of Pony Heads!"

The episode then starts to resume as it shows the IDW team floating up high on the clouds with faces on it.

Seymour says, "Okay, how much longer until we're able to get here to the Pony Kingdom?"

"Just a few more minutes...", said Kyle.

Alex is seen holding his own dimensional scissors to help Kyle and Seymour to try to aid their way to try to head back.

"Whew! We're here.", said Kyle.

Seymour replied, "All right, let's get this over with." He rings the bell as King Pony Head talks in the speaker.

King Pony Head cried out, "HALT! Who goes there?"

"Your highness, we are the Interdimensional Warriors!", bellowed Kyle. "King River sent us here because we heard something about a raid."

"Hmm...I see.", said King Pony Head.

Alex says to the team, "Now that I think about it, I'm probably wanted here too."

"Wait, say what!?", said Kyle.

Alex replied, "I don't know. I've killed so many people/creatures that I'm probably wanted in 50% of Mewni, at least."

King Pony Head says, "You may now enter."

The IDW gang then starts to come into the kingdom, but sees that King Pony Head is horrified.

King Pony Head says to the team, "Thank goodness you're here. An evil villain filled with hate has arrived here earlier and has broke in here. Me and the family were upset about it. He took over our kingdom and has changed some stuff around here."

"Wait. Evil villain? Filled with hate?", said Kyle.

Seymour replies, "I think we all know who it is!"

"Anti-Kudo?", questioned Alex.

"DING DING DING! And we have a winner.", cried out Kyle.

Alex says, "Predictable, it's always him."

Anti-Kudo does an evil laugh manically, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

General Prescott says, "This kingdom is now under control of ANTI-KUDO!"

Anti-Kudo then starts to snicker as thunder sounds appear when he is seen.

Kyle says to the team, "Okay then. Time to charge!"

Alex says as he holds out his gun and loads it, "That's the plan."

Tiana shoots magic from her hands at Anti-Kudo. When it does that, he gets hurt.

"ARGH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", said Anti-Kudo as he gets hit. But then, he then gets back up as he is still alive and says to the Warriors, "HA! Nice try! You think that your pathetic magic can beat me!?" He turns to Prescott and says, "General Prescott, you know of what to do!"

General Prescott yells out to the army, "ALL RIGHT! ANTI-KUDO'S ARMY, ATTACK!"

Alex shoots at Prescott as he says, "Clone."

Rosaline jumps up and shoots magic at Prescott. Meanwhile, Percy aims his wand gun at the army, shooting rapidly at it while Anti-Kudo's army then charges at the IDW gang.

Anti-Kudo yells out to the Warriors, "HA! You think you guys can try to beat me!?"

Kyle says to him, "Yep. Yeah, we are!"

"Yes.", said Alex.

Kyle cries out to his team, "Interdimensional Warriors, ATTACK!"

Anti-Kudo uses his powers to shoot at them along with some few weapons at the IDW gang as well as he tries to shock at them.

Seymour yells to Anti-Kudo, "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Alex shoots at the Anti-Kudo clone with the gun while Seymour grabs out a sword blade to slash out at them.

Another Anti-Kudo clone then appears as he starts to do an evil laugh.

Anti-Kudo does an evil laugh, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rosaline keeps jumping up and firing magic from her wand at each clone as she cries out.

Anti-Kudo's then says to the Warriors, "HA HA! BWHAAHAHAHAHA! Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah. YOU CAN'T GET ME!" They make a raspberry noise as they run off.

Percy seems really mad now as he shoots a stronger blast of magic at Anti-Kudo and that he dodges it. Tiana is similarly angered, shooting a lot of magic at Anti-Kudo when he dodges it also. Anti-Kudo grabs some few weapons and aims at some few members of IDW.

Alex shoots at the weapons that Anti-Kudo was using as he says, "Aimbot."

Anti-Kudo cries out, "DOH! GRRRRRRRRRRRR! Destroy them! General Prescott, DESTROY THEM!"

General Prescott nods to Anti-Kudo as he turns around to the army and says to them, "ARMY, STOP THEM!"

Anti-Kudo's minions starts to charge at the IDW gang. But then, Alex grabs out his trusty dagger and starts to stab at the army.

Anti-Kudo yells out as he freaks out about the army being destroyed, "Oh, boy! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rosaline jumps up again as she fires magic at more clones of Anti-Kudo's.

"WHOA!", cried out Kyle.

Seymour encourages the IDW team, "Yeah! You go! Destroy Anti-Kudo and kick his butt!"

Anti-Kudo freaks out and panics when he yells out, "Oh, boy! That isn't good."

Alex grabs his gun on one hand, and the dagger on the other as he begins to charge at them.

Rosaline says to Seymour, "Yes, we will all destroy him."

"Permission to run away and flee in terror, sir?", questioned General Prescott.

Anti-Kudo yells out, "PERMISSION GRANTED!"

Alex says to General Prescott as he charges at him, "Not so fast!"

Anti-Kudo and General Prescott quickly gets into escape pod quickly when they shut the doors.

"Right. They can do that.", said Alex.

Anti-Kudo cries out, "HA! So long, SUCKERS!"

The escape pod then launches and it quickly launches far away from Pony Head Kingdom.

Princess Pony Head then starts to appear in front of them.

Princess Pony Head cries out to them, "Oh no you don't! NOT SO FAST! You have ruined my home kingdom, you have ruined the things we do to try to make it fun and you even have spreaded it with hate..., but NOBODY GETS ALL UP IN MY GRILL!"

Anti-Kudo pretends to be scared and says, "PFFT! HA! Oooh! I am so scared. And what are you going to do about it?"

Princess Pony Head says, "I'm glad you asked!"

Alex shoots at the pod's power generator as he says, "Go get them, girl."

Anti-Kudo freaks out and says, "Uh-oh!"

Princess Pony Head yells out, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Once she does, she hurts both Anti-Kudo and General Prescott really bad and punches them very hard.

Kyle says as he sees them getting hurt, "Ooh! OUCH!"

Seymour replies, "Well, that's going to leave a mark!"

Alex is seen spinning his gun and puts it back on his gun holding thing (not sure if I remember the name of it or not).

Percy says, "Wow, Princess Pony Head sure is tough."

"Good game.", said Seymour.

Kyle says, Very tough."

Scene on TV then shifts to the Pony Head Kingdom of where it shows Princess Pony Head talking to the IDW team.

Seymour says to her, "You did good out there, Princess Pony Head."

Princess Pony Head replies, "Thanks, guys. So, you guys must be the Interdimensional Warriors that I've heard about."

"Yep. Yeah, we are.", said Kyle.

Princess Pony Head says, "So, you guys did good on helping out on fighting against bad guys."

Kyle replies, "Thanks. It is of what we do."

Princess Pony Head questions them, "So, which one of you two are from Earth?"

Kyle replied, "Me and Seymour."

Alex says, "Along with me as well."

Princess Pony Head replies, "OUCH! So, how did you two get trapped in here? Along with Alex."

"Long story.", said Kyle.

Alex says, "Very long. About 5 sentences."

King Pony Head says to the team, "You did good helping us. How can we ever repay you?"

"Well...," said Kyle.

King Pony Head said to them, "Say no more. I hear you three want to go try to return to Earth. We will try to be of assistance as possible."

"Thank you, your highness.", said Kyle. "We appreciate it."

"So, we heard the news. Did you guys defeat Anti-Kudo?", said King River.

"Yep. We sure have.", said Kyle.

King River replied, "Brilliant! I heard that you defeated the evil army."

Seymour says, "Yeah. Pfft! No big."

"Excellent. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I got some lectures to attend to.", said King River as he walks out of the Pony Head kingdom.

"Okay. Good luck with that.", said Kyle.

Seymour questioned Kyle, "So, now what?"

Kyle answers by saying, "Time to head on back down to the homebase to see if we can try to get these scissors to crack open?"

Seymour says to Kyle, "Maybe so."

Scene then shifts to IDW base as Kyle tries to put in some codes in it to try to escape out of Mewni. The scissors then starts to buzz as it won't crack open.

Seymour yelled out, "CRUD! It didn't work."

"Maybe I could do it," said the mysterious voice. He then comes over as it is shown that it's a white boy with with green eyes wearing a green pladied shirt along with gray pants.

Seymour says, "Yeah, and how did you get into our base?"

"Yeah, tell us who you are!", cried out Kyle.

The white boy said, "Well, I've been seein' what you can do, and I thought, " Hey, why don't I join them?" And so I came here to see if you would accept me! My name is Sith."

Kyle says, "Hmm...wait. How long have you known about us?"

"Not a very long time, I just saw you.", said Sith.

Seymour says, "Ah, I see your point there. So, you may be wondering of why we're trying to get to Earth."

"Yeah, why?", questioned Sith.

"Well,...it's a long story. But,...here goes.", said Kyle as he explains it to Sith. "I am Kyle Pierson and this is my best friend, Seymour Newberry. We're originally from Earth and we got trapped here for the past month."

"We're trapped all because of a horrible, ugly monster named Ludo!", said Seymour.

Sith cries out, "LUDO! I know him!"

Kyle says, "Anyways, recently, he has put in some sort of code in my dimensional scissors and that we're unable to try to get it to crack open."

Seymour says, "But that happened a few days ago."

"So, technically, we're not able to try to figure it out.", said Kyle.

"Hmm, OK. Can I try?", questioned Sith.

Seymour says to him, "Okay, sure."

Sith then puts in code, "13 44 66" on Kyle's scissors, but then the dimensional scissors then starts to buzz as it still gets locked.

Sith cried out, "WHAT!?"

"Few hours later...", said Britty.

Sith says to the team, "Think, guys. There could be lots of options!"

"Yeah, I am not sure about that.", said Kyle.

Seymour says to him, "I agree. Anyways, ..." He starts to yawn and says to them, "It's been a long day."

"Yeah, we could try again for tomorrow to check to make sure if we're able to do that.", said Kyle. "We have had a good adventure today."

Sith replied, "True..".

Kyle says, "Ah, I see. Good idea."

Sith says, "Wait! I forgot! Will you accept me as a member of the IDWs?"

Kyle says, "Hmm...well, wait. You have to try to pass...THE TEST!"

"Test, huh? I accept!", replied Sith.

It then starts to show the obstacle course with filled with lava, water filled with sharks and some climbing ropes along with a net and some few other dangerous monsters in it.

Kyle says, "Okay. On your marks..., get set..., GO!"

Sith then gets started on the obstacle course as Rosaline watches Sith to try to survive while sitting next to Kyle. The same goes for both Seymour and Rebecca as well.

Kyle sighs and then says to him, "I was so close. SO CLOSE TO TRYING TO GO BACK!"

Seymour replied, "Same, man. I feel angry about it."

Kyle says, "This is very upsetting. I wish I could punch at something."

"Want to go punch a tree at the forest once we're done?", questioned Seymour.

"Nah, don't want to get splinters.", said Kyle as he looks at the punching bag. "Shall we use a punching bag we got in the base?"

Seymour replied, "Indeed, we shall!"

Kyle and Seymour then starts to punch at the punching bag repeatedly very hard rapidly as they continue to look at Sith trying to survive the course.

"Oh! Well, that isn't good for Sith", said Kyle.

Seymour says, "Yeah..., very upsetting. 5 bucks says that Sith can't try to make it."

Kyle cries out, "Oh, it's on!"

"Few moments later...", said Britty.

Sith then finally makes it and completes the obstacle course as he sticks the landing.

"HA!", cried out Kyle.

Seymour said to himself, "CRUD!"

"I'll take that!", said Kyle as he grabs the money and puts is in his pants pocket. "And put it in my pocket!"

Sith has thought on his mind, "When I'm done with all this, I'm stealing that money!"

"Excellent work, Sith. Good work.", said Kyle.

"Hmm, thanks!", said Sith.

King River arrives as he heard of Sith being a new member of the IDW. He says to him, "By the power of me and Queen Moon, I hereby declare you a member of the Interdimensional Warriors! Make sure to do us proud of protecting dimensions."

"Thanks, I will!", Sith.

"Congratulations, Sith! Welcome to the team.", said Kyle.

"Until we get our mission for tomorrow then, time to get some rest", said Seymour.

Kyle, Seymour along with some others then starts to get some sleep in their beds as they cover themselves up with blankets.

Kyle says to the team, "Night, guys."

Seymour replies, "Night, Kyle."

Few hours then passes by as Kyle wakes up when he isn't able to go to sleep. He drinks some water and went back to sleep. Another 2 hours passes by and then he decides to go out for a walk.

Scene on TV then starts to shift to a Mewni historian as he knocks on the door.

A Mewni historian came into the door saying to the king, "King River, I found the information you needed."

"Hmm...excellent.", said King River. "Wait a minute! What kind of information is this, sir?"

"The one on the portal those Warrior people keep talking about what it is.", said the Mewni historian as he raises an eyebrow and starts to sigh. You forgot, didn't you?

King River says, "What!? Pfft! No. Of course not. I have seen them before a few times. They did a good job protecting Mewni along with the other dimensions so far." He then sighs and says, "Although, I feel kind of sad that Kyle and Seymour were trapped because of Ludo. Darn him! Why would he even do that?"

"Well..., it wasn't really Ludo, per say.", said the Mewni historian.

King River says, "What are you talking about, sir?"

"Well, it belongs to someone in your family who is related to a monster.", said the Mewni historian.

"Wait. Someone in my family who is related to a monster?", questioned King River and then he starts to gasp. "You don't mean..."

The historian replies, "Yes, her. Her ring. It had properties nothing could match. It could grow into a portal and lock people in a dimension. It was dark magic. Her first creation of dark magic on fact."

King River says, "Wait. I don't get it! I thought that I heard from both Kyle and Seymour that it was Ludo. How could it be her!? That is impossible! Do you have any proof on that?"

"Yes. Right here, it states that the ring is bound to Eclipsa.", said the historian. "It also states its properties and magical powers. Though we know that Ludo now has part of the wand which could be linking him to Eclipsa and her plan."

"Yeah.", said King River. But we heard that from both of them that Buff Frog has been ordered by Ludo to open up the dimensional scissors and that he pushed them in, thus trapping them in Mewni."

"That's the point. Eclipsa watched it all.", said the historian. "She's a chess master and Ludo is her pawn. Toffee is her queen, her power. We are the other pieces on the other team."

King River says, "So, what you're saying here is..., the true master behind that plan of trapping Kyle and Seymour..., was actually Eclipsa! Oh my...,"

"Yes. As well as everything else.", said the Mewni historian.

King River says, "Sir, I don't think it's time to tell them the truth. At least, not yet."

"Wait. Huh!?", says the voice as he stumbles onto the conversation between the Mewni historian and King River. It was then revealed to be Kyle Pierson.

King River said, "OH! Kyle. What are you doing here? Especially at night?"

Kyle replied, "Not much. Wait. What's going on here? Who's he?"

"Oh, hello. I am Bianite Athen, the official history keeper of Mewni.", said the Mewni historian.

"You didn't hear anything! You didn't see nothing!", said King River. "Get out! SHOO!"

Kyle said, "Oh, okay. Sorry about disturbing you."

Bianite says to King River, "I could make an excuse. Like we were talking about a magical sword. But yes, the truth will hurt. But it will also bring insight." He comes to Kyle and says to him, "You gather your comrades. Tell them to come to the library tomorrow morning."

Kyle says to Bianite, "Who, me?"

Bianite says to Kyle, "Yes, what's your name?"

Kyle says to him, "The name is Pierson. Kyle Pierson."

"Well, Kyle, please, tell your comrades to meet me at my personal study in the library.", said Bianite.

"On it, sir!", said Kyle as he runs off.

Bianite replied, "Thank you,"

King River says, "Hmm...I wonder of how the news will shock them, sir. I mean, this is the first time I have heard of what REALLY happened to Kyle and Seymour."

"Well, it means we can figure it out easier," said Bianite. "It may be a shock, but it is vital."

"I see your point there. Hmm...it is so upsetting of what has happened to them.", said King River. "Now that we know that she's behind it..., I bet that I everyone will be doomed. Even the Warriors."

Bianite says to him, "Just remember this: Eclipsa may be a chess master but there's always someone to play against."

"I suggest we should tell my wife about this," said King River.

Bianite said, "Yes, we should alert Queen Moon the Undaunted."

"But how long has she been planning this?", questioned River. "I mean,...Eclipsa has been trapped for many years! She is still trapped in the crystals!"

"Her form is trapped, not her mind. Our lady said she was hungry when she got out of the crystal.", said Bianite. "But that isn't possible that the commission captured her during a picnic. She would be full if her body wasn't affected. Her mind is still working. Heck, she's watching us right now."

King River says to him, "Well, that's not good. Very sad. We should warn about them soon for tomorrow. Wait. What about Star? She's still on Earth!"

Bianite replied, "She has an All Seeing Eye put in her."

King River says, "What do we do when we warn my daughter about this?"

Bianite says, "Eclipsa sees all. Plus, we can still leave Mewni. This only affects the humans, not us Mewmans."

"Hmm..., all right then. That seems fair.", said King River. "But yet,... I saw that each time of whenever they try to find a way to go back to Earth, Kyle and Seymour, I mean... they always fail at it."

"Who should we send? Maybe Mina she is the most capable even though she's a little...", he whistles about it and talks again,"in the head.", said Bianite.

"All right then, we should plan to do that.", said King River.

"Yes. Oh, and they need the Eclipsian Code.", said Bianite. "Only the Queen of Darkness knows it. She hasn't told a single soul."

"Good point", said King River.

Bianite replied, "And I doubt she'll ever tell anyone. She'll lie and deceive to make sure they don't escape."

King River: Okay then. So, shall we go get Mina now?

"Yes", said Bianite as he grunts a little. "I know she is capable but let's just hope she actually remembers what we sent her there for."

It shows credits for the episode on TV while showing epilogue to see that King River and Bianite are with Mina,

Mina says to River, "So, you called, doctor?"

"Psst! No! Not a doctor. It's me, King River!", said the king.

"Oh! Hey..., how are things?", said Mina.

"Not much. Look, we need a favor from you.", said King River.

Mina replied, "Sure, doctor. What would that be?"

Bianite says, "He's not a doctor, Mina."

"ARGH! Not a doctor still.", said King River as he is losing impatience.

Mina says, "Oh, right."

King River says, "We need you to go out to the portal to go to Earth for something."

"What for?", said Mina.

King River says to her, "We need to test out the portal."

Bianite starts to take the phone away from Mina.

"How come?", said Mina.

King River says, "It's for...some reasons."

Mina says to the king, "Must be something about the Warriors. Is that it?"

Bianite replies, "Yes, but it's also to tell Princess Star of Mewni that Eclipsa Queen of Darkness is watching all of us."

"Oh, right! I see. Okay then, sounds good, doc.", said Mina.

"MINA! Bianite isn't a doctor!", yelled King River.

Mina cried out, "All right, all right. Sheesh!"

Bianite says, "I'm a historian."

"Send me there. Go ahead.", said Mina.

Bianite opens a portal and pushes Mina in as he says, "Adios!"

"Oof! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed Mina as she go down through the portal.

"So, now what? We have sent Mina in.", said King River. But then, the mirror phone rings as he prepares to answer it. "Hold on a sec." He picks up the mirror phone and says, Yes? Wait. What!?

The Pigeon King cried out, "COO! COO!"

(Translation: HEY! Help! We got an emergency. Trouble at our kingdom.)

Bianite says, "I'll send the Warriors there after our meeting."

"Okay then, that's good. I'll go get them", said King River

Prologue then starts to end. It then later shows a preview of what would happen next in IDW while the song, "Unstoppable" by Foxy Shazam starts to play.

Kyle says in a narrative voiceover, "Next time on Interdimensional Warriors..."

Pigeon King cried out, "COO! COO!"

(Translation: WARNING! Danger at our kingdom.)

Seymour says, "Who is doing this?"

Anti-Kudo does a diabolical evil laugh as he says, "I am back, suckers! Missed me?"

"Oh no you don't!", cried out Kyle.

"It wasn't Ludo, it was Eclipsa.", said Bianite.

Kyle replied, "Yeah, I forgot to tell you about that..., SURPRISE!"

Seymour freaks out by saying, "What!? But how? IMPOSSIBLE!"

"It can't be true!", said Sith.

"The Portal is her Ring, her tailsmen.", said Bianite.

Kyle says, "Say it isn't so. SAY IT ISN'T SO!"

Bianite opens a door showing paintings of all the Queen's Tailsmens and says to them, "Their heirtage and wand wouldn't be the only thing they left behind."

Seymour gasps and then says, "So, it is true!"

Kyle talks in a narrative voiceover, "Stay tuned for another exciting new episode of Interdimensional Warriors: "Danger in the Pigeon Kingdom!""

Announcer says to the viewer off-screen, "NEXT INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS HINT!"

Kyle says to the viewer in a voiceover, "A pile of garbage!"

 _You then realize that a pile of garbage is disgusting. And then, suddenly, you realize your mother has told you to go out and take out the trash. You groan as that you wanted to continue to watch Saturday morning cartoons. But then, you decide to take out the trash as it is a responsibility as that you decide to go do so as you will continue watching cartoons later._

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you guys have liked it. This was a very good episode I have did on it. It was great! And if you guys have enjoyed it and if you like it so much, please favorite and follow it. Also, if you have Discord and if you're a fan of SVTFOE, come join here on this server here (Medieval Land of Mewni):**_ ** _/CuKn4AP_**

 _ **That is it for today's episode. Until then, see ya guys later!**_


	8. Danger in the Pigeon Kingdom!

_**Author's Note: Hey, guys! It's FastDetectiveKudo again. Time for another new episode of Interdimensional Warriors! I hope that you guys will enjoy today's episode. As you can tell that I have updated my older chapters and that outside of the IDW universe, it would be a Saturday morning cartoon. And that the viewer (which is you) will go on watching it on there. Anyways, sit back, relax and enjoy!**_

Season 1, Episode 8: Danger in the Pigeon Kingdom!

 _You wake up early and that you see that it's another Saturday morning and that you like it because you don't like going to school because you thought that it stinks. You go downstairs as you go to the kitchen and prepare your breakfast. After you're done preparing with breakfast, you sit down on the couch as you begin eating your breakfast while drinking orange juice as you watch today's new episode of IDW._

Prologue begins at Mewni as it is shown on TV.

"At the kingdom of Mewni in Garbage Beach...", said Britty.

Kyle said as he is seen relaxing on the ground in the towel in Garbage Beach, "Ahh, this is the life. Relaxing and taking a break from warrior duty."

"Yep. We deserve this.", said Seymour.

The portal then starts to open as it shows a lady with similar purple skin from the Face-Stealing monster.

"What in the!?", cried out Kyle.

"Odd in usually fairly accurate with these", said the lady.

"Yeah, I don't know why it is called Garbage Beach, though," replied Kyle.

"Yep. That place is filled with too much garbage!", said Seymour. "Three words: DIS-GUS-TING!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Sith. "I mean, look at this dump!"

"Kind of agree with you on that.", said Kyle.

The lady said to Sith, "Who are you? Hmm... wait. That can't be..." She approached to him as she cried out, "SITH!"

The lady tackles Sith with a hug.

Sith says, "Guys, this is my wife, Ravenna Oceilily."

Kyle says to her, "Nice to meet you." He then hears his phone ring and it shows the Pigeon King on the phone. "Hold on a sec."

"AUGH!", cried out Sith.

"Huh!? Who is this?", questioned Kyle.

"Hold on, give me the phone.", said Seymour. Kyle gives Seymour the phone and starts to speak to him.

"Oh! Pigeon King", said Seymour on the phone. "I see... , let me guess. Your kingdom is being raided. By who would that be, exactly?"

Kyle questioned him, "Seymour, when did you learned of how to speak pigeon?"

Seymour said, "I took some classes doing some translating stuff."

It shows Ravenna cuddling Sith in the background on there while Kyle and Seymour were talking.

Kyle replied, "Nice. Good to know."

Seymour says to the Pigeon King on phone, "Don't worry. We're on our way!"

Kyle says to Sith, "Sith, you coming? There's a raid going on at the Pigeon Kingdom!"

Seymour replied, "Yeah. Let's leave this dump and get out of here!"

Sith says to them, "Oh? Okay then!"

"Seriously, it's been 5 years since you've seen your wife and not so much as a hello.", said Ravenna.

Rosaline says to Kyle, "Blech! Garbage is kinda gross."

"Yeah, very gross, indeed, Rosaline.", said Kyle. "Anyways, Warriors, let us be off on our next mission!"

"Yeah, they should call this the "Dump Beach"!", said Sith.

King River then arrives in a carriage and steps out of there and says, "Warriors, I see that you are planning to be off on your next mission."

Kyle is seen packing their bags as they prepare to head off, "Yeah. We're off to stop a raid in the Pigeon Kingdom."

King River says, "I came here because of an urgent message from the Mewni historian to the Interdimensional Warriors."

"Urgent? Wait. How urgent is it?", questioned Kyle.

Seymour replied, "Can't it wait?"

King River says, "No, it's important. It's about of the person who trapped you."

Kyle says, "You mean me and Seymour in Mewni? OH! Wait, now, I remember. Forgot to tell you guys something."

Seymour replies, "Didn't we established it? It was Ludo!"

Kyle says, "Yeah, some Mewni historian wanted us to meet at a library."

"Guy? What guy?", questioned Seymour.

Rebecca says, "Something tells me that it'll be a shocker."

"Yep", said Kyle.

"Come on, you can tell us anything," said Sith.

Bianite is seen inside the carriage as he starts to walk out, "River, I am just in the carriage. My God."

Seymour says, "By the way, Kyle, where is Alex McDonald?"

Kyle says, "I bet he went into the dark forest."

"Okay, then what?", said Seymour.

"He got killed.", said Kyle.

"But how?", questioned Seymour.

Kyle replies, "No one really knows."

Sith cried out, "What!?"

Seymour says, "So, you must be the Mewni historian, I presume."

Bianite replies, "Yes, I am. I'm Bianite."

Seymour says, "So, what is the news that the king along with Kyle that he wanted to tell us about?"

Bianite replies, "Oh, right. It wasn't Ludo."

"Then, who did this?", questioned Rosaline.

Bianite answers, "It was Queen Eclipsa."

"HUH!?", questioned Rebecca.

Seymour cried out, "Queen who!?"

"Queen Eclipsa, the queen of darkness.", said Bianite. "While technically, it was Ludo, but he was being manipulated. To a Mewman King was wed but took a monster for her love and away from Mewni fled."

Seymour questioned, "How did she manipulate Ludo into getting us trapped here?"

Bianite says, "Allow me to explain."

"But, wasn't she crystallized?", questioned Rebecca.

"Yeah, but that is of what me and Seymour have read in a book.", said Kyle.

Bianite starts to explain to them about what happened by saying, "Queen Eclipsa even though crystallized still manipulates a few things."

Tiana replies, "Eclipsa has always been very cunning, even when trapped."

Bianite says, "She manipulated Toffee of the Septarsis to start an uprising and kill Queen Comet."

"Oh my! Ouch...", said Kyle.

"We want to know more info. Tell us the whole story.", said Seymour.

"Well, that's a shocker of what happened," said Kyle.

Seymour says, "Yeah. I think we need to lie down and think."

"Okay, I see your point there", said Kyle. "Hmm...Seymour, you okay?"

"No,...I am not okay.", said Seymour.

Kyle says to him, "Seymour, please...just stay calm and-"

Seymour interrupts Kyle by yelling out, "I AM FURIOUS! Once we try to find Eclipsa when she becomes unfrozen, we will strike out and attack at her and to DESTROY HER FOR GETTING US TRAPPED!"

Kyle says, "You're not thinking of actually killing her for it, right?"

Seymour says to him, "Yep, pretty much."

Rebecca says to Seymour, "Slow down, Seymour. Stay calm and relax. Take deep breaths."

Seymour starts to take some deep breaths as he starts to calm himself down.

Seymour then responds, "Okay, I feel better now."

Bianite says, "I'm being ignored. Yay."

"Whoops! Sorry about that, Bianite", said Seymour. "I was just having a moment. A nervous breakdown."

"Well then, you should begin choking me then," said Bianite.

"Okay, WHY YOU LITTLE...", cried out Seymour as he starts to choke Bianite on the neck.

Rebecca says to them, "Okay, guys. That is enough. We have to focus on the mission at hand."

"Agreed. Let's roll!", said Kyle.

Ravenna says to Sith, "Seriously, five years and not so much as one hello. You still owe me a box of chocolates, Sith." She then turns around to the IDW and says to them, "Also, I am coming as well."

"Okay then,", said Kyle.

(Insert opening monologue from episode 3 of season 1 here and title sequence (theme song) of IDW from episodes 1-2 here)

Seymour then appears in front of a black screen and talks to the viewer on TV as he says, "Pigeons can't speak up for themselves, you know."

A dimensional portal then appears in a wall on TV screen as it zooms in as it shows the title.

Kyle is seen narrating in a voiceover, "Today's mission: Danger in the Pigeon Kingdom!"

Episode then resumes as it shows the castle of Pigeon Kingdom when it shows some pigeons sitting around doing nothing.

"At the Pigeon Kingdom...",, said Britty.

Kyle walks in with the IDW team as he says, "Okay then. Hmm...so, this must be the Pigeon Kingdom."

Seymour replies, "This place looks a bit...dirty."

"Yeah. Filled with disgusting poop!", said Kyle.

"COO! COO! COO! COO!", cried out the Pigeon King.

Seymour says to the Pigeon King, "What's that, pigeon king? The threat is still in the castle somewhere." He then turns to the team and says, "Okay, guys. Let's go find the threat of who has took it over and take it down!"

Rebecca starts to shudders and says, "This kingdom gives me the creeps."

Seymour starts to comfort her as he says, "Don't worry, Rebecca. I got you."

Rebecca then starts to blush after of what Seymour has said to her.

"Anyways, the kingdom feels strange.", said Rebecca. "And not just because of the pigeon poop."

Ravenna says, "I thought this was a kingdom. Feels like a place for pigeons to be lazy."

"Pfft! Relax. No one is going to try to find us and to defeat us.", says the mysterious voice.

Kyle says, "Wait. That voice..."

Seymour replies, "Yeah, I heard it."

"You don't think it's...", said Kyle as he holds up his shield and holds up his fists.

"Definitely him!", said Seymour as he holds up his sword blade.

The IDW team starts to go to a room in the Pigeon Kingdom as they go near the door.

Ravenna questions to them, "Who is it?" She raises her hand as she gets to a snapping position.

Kyle knocks down the door as we see both Anti-Kudo and General Prescott. He says to them, "HA! Well, well, well... if it isn't ANTI-KUDO!"

"An enemy of yours?", questioned Ravenna.

Anti-Kudo does an evil laugh, "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, well, well... looks like you came here to try to defeat us and to bring the pigeons back their kingdom. Not going to happen, guys."

Kyle says to them, "Give them back their kingdom right this instant or else!"

Ravenna snaps her fingers as two Titan wolves then appears. The wolves then starts to howl.

Anti-Kudo cried out, "Oh, crud!"

Ravenna says to Anti-Kudo, "Face the power of Tir Na Nog, jerk."

Seymour cries out, "Woo-hoo!" He then grabs out his sword blade and says to Ravenna, "Stand back, Ravenna! This is going to get ugly."

Ravenna grabs out a dagger as she prepares to fight.

Seymour screams out, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He charges at Anti-Kudo's army and attacks at some of the minions with the sword blade as some blood came out as it bleeds.

Ravenna says to him, "Please."

Ravenna cuts through the Anti-Kudo's minion leg as blood comes out.

"AHHHHH!", cried out the Anti-Kudo minion.

Kyle punches at some of the minions with his fighting moves and grabs some few weapons as that he bought it from a blacksmith.

Ravenna says in a dark tone, "Who's next?"

Monster says to Anti-Kudo, "Wait. That's her."

"Wait. Her? Who her?", questioned Anti-Kudo.

Kyle then punches and attacks out at some minions of Anti-Kudo while Rosaline jumps up very high as she jumps and breaks some of Anti-Kudo's minions backs. While fight of it goes on, they look at each other's eyes as they start to blush.

Monster says to Anti-Kudo, "That's Oceiliy the Summoner the Goddess Guardian of Tir Na Nog."

Ravenna replies, "Correct, though I prefer, Titania Oceilily."

General Prescott says to Anti-Kudo, "Shall we proceed with trying to retreat and escaping from our lives, sir?"

Anti-Kudo says to General Prescott, "Really? HEY! Who gives the orders around here!? ME! No one is allowed to retreat UNLESS I SAY SO!"

Seymour and Rebecca grabs out their swords and slashes out some Anti-Kudo minions and that Seymour beats them up with his fists and knocks them out. While they do that, they then starts to blush as that they go walk out awkwardly.

Ravenna says to both Anti-Kudo and General Prescott, "You have three seconds to leave or die."

Anti-Kudo says to them, "Okay, now it's time. RETREAT!"

Anti-Kudo and his evil army starts to retreat and to escape out of the Pigeon Kingdom as General Prescott goes along with them.

Tiana cries out, "DANG IT! I wanted to use fire breath at them."

"Yeah, tell me about it.", said Percy. "By the way, I never noticed of how cute your horns are."

Tiana says, "Really?" She looks at her horns and says to him, "Aww..., thanks."

They look at each other as that they blush while standing there awkwardly.

Kyle says to Rosaline, "So, you want to go out sometime?"

Rosaline says, "Sure, I would like that very much." She kisses Kyle again on the cheek. After that, Kyle starts to blush.

"I know of what you're about to say and yes.", said Rebecca.

Seymour says, "Wow..., what!? No! Pfft." He then starts to laugh.

"Don't lie," said Rebecca.

Seymour says, "Okay, fine."

Percy asks Tiana, "So, you want to go hang out since we're done with the mission?"

Tiana replies, "Yeah, of course."

Pigeon King says to the Warriors, "COO! COO! COO! COO!"

(Translation: Thank you, Warriors. For all that you have done protecting our kingdom.)

Seymour says to the Pigeon King, "It was our pleasure, Pigeon King. It is our sacred duty to protect the kingdom of Mewni and other dimensions at all costs."

"Hold on. Something tells me that we're forgetting something," said Kyle. He then looks at Ravenna and that she is seen resting. "Oh,... right".

"Shall we let her rest for a few hours?", questioned Seymour.

Ravenna wakes up as that see that she thinks that the IDW have left.

"DARN! They left me behind," said Ravenna.

"Actually, we're still here," said Kyle.

Seymour says, "We were waiting for you guys to be up."

Ravenna replied to them, "Could you not have at least brought me to an infirmary?"

Kyle says, "Oh, right. Sorry about that."

Ravenna says to them, "It's fine, my husband is ignoring me anyways." She then gets up and she says to them, "I don't get it. It's been 5 years and I didn't even get a hug."

Seymour says to Bianite, "Bianite, we need to have a talk about of how did Eclipsa trapped us here, exactly, right when she manipulated Ludo to do it."

"Wait. We need to take this somewhere private," said Kyle. "Shall I suggest it to the Mewni library?"

Seymour replied, "Alright. I don't see why not."

Scene then shifts to the Mewni library on TV as it shows the IDW are in there along with Raveena.

Kyle says to the historian, "So, Bianite,...how did this happened?"

"How did she trapped us in here when she manipulated Ludo to try to trap us here?", questioned Seymour.

"Yeah, and why did she do it?", said Kyle.

Bianite says, "Oh, that."

"Whole story for it. Now!", said Kyle.

Bianite answers, "Eclipsa used dark magic that she could control any major rebellious monster such as Ludo or Toffee. Oh and the portal gate, whatever it is. It's Eclipsa's ring. Her artifact, her treasure. Which makes it three artifacts in your posession."

"Okay. That is true," said Kyle.

Seymour says, "But, that doesn't get us of why would she do this to us for."

"Wait a minute", said Kyle. "Seymour,...remember of when that first moment of when we saw Star and Marco fought against Ludo and his evil monster army?"

Seymour replied, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Anyways, Seymour, I think of when we helped out Star and Marco fighting against Ludo and of when we have defeated him...,", said Kyle.

"Wait! So, when we did that, Eclipsa saw us secretly behind a tree," said Seymour.

"Yeah. And that when Ludo used dark magic to be in his body...,", replied Kyle.

Seymour says, "She was the one who ordered Buff Frog to open up a portal to Mewni with dimensional scissors and made us get trapped here!"

Bianite says to them, "Eclipsa is frozen. In diamonds!"

Kyle replies, "I know that. BUT, she used dark magic to slip out secretly out of her physical form, I presume, so that she can try to control Ludo. Of course, that is my theory, that is."

"Could be," said Seymour.

"She can't do that. She would've already done it by now. As in permanently," said Bianite. "May I visit your base, by the way?"

"I don't see why not, Bianite", said Kyle. "So, how did she exactly get us trapped in Mewni? Because of what I said earlier before...,"

Seymour replies, "Yeah, if that theory of Kyle isn't true, then I would be very disappointed."

Bianite says, "She has a dark spell in place. Any monster with whom is rebellious she can control their movements and ideas, including Ludo."

Bianite arrives at their base and gets through all of the codes as he takes a look around.

"So, what you're saying is that she has controlled Ludo, who was rebellious, by controlling their movements and ideas," said Kyle.

"Well, that absolutely makes sense!", said Seymour.

Bianite replied, "Basically."

Kyle says to Bianite, "Well, here we are. Welcome to the Interdimensional Warriors homebase!"

Seymour says, "In here, we train a lot and prepare for our missions ordered by King River and Queen Moon. Also, every day, after our mission, we still try to figure out of how to try to plan for the both of us to go back to Earth by trying to crack a code with the dimensional scissors."

Kyle replies, "But no matter of how hard we tried to get it to crack, it will not work."

Seymour says, "We have tried numerous codes and everything!"

"Yep, but it still doesn't work", said Kyle.

Bianite says to Seymour, "Hey, Seymour. Look at this."

"Yeah, what is it, Bianite?", said Seymour as he checks out the rare artifact inside sealed in a case.

"Occultatum Paradisium or as I'd like to call it, the Hidden Paradise.", said Bianite. "It has access to all of Mewni."

"Hidden Paradise? What's that?", questioned Seymour.

Bianite says to him, "It was the artifact of Heaven the Scared, Former Queen of Mewni, and Guardian of the Queen's Vault. Awaken." He rushes to trial room while he talks to Seymour. "The Trial of the Sun. Artifact of Solaria the Monster Carver. And with Eclipsa's Ring that makes three artifacts in total."

A young girl who resembles Star but with blue hair and a torn black dress starts to appear.

The young girl says to him, "B-B-Bianite is that you?"

Bianite says to her, "I haven't seen you since the Ceremony of the Queens. How are you?"

"Who is that?", questioned Seymour.

Rebecca is shocked as he says, "Oh my!"

She says to them, "I'm Heaven Luna Butterfly the Scared, a former queen of Mewni."

Bianite says to them, "Sorry, she's more shy than Celena the Shy herself."

Heaven replies, "N-Now what did you need, Bianite?"

Bianite says to her, "Do you know how to unlock your Grandmother's Ring?"

Seymour says to Kyle, "Wait. So, if Eclipsa is still trapped in crystal, who else was trapped in there?"

Kyle says, "Let me see the Mewni book in here. Wait... " He looks at these words on the book and starts to read it,""Atomic Science". Not sure if I heard of him or not."

King River comes in and says to the Warriors, "Hey. How'd it go on the mission?"

"It was good.", said Seymour.

"O-oh you must be Moon's r-r-Royal consort.", said Heaven.

King River says to her, "Yep, apparently, I am. Nice to meet you, Heaven."

Seymour says to Kyle as he sees the image of Atomic Science, "WHOA! He has atomic symbols on his cheeks."

"I am guessing that Rhombulus is on a higher rank of somewhere different from the Mewni council. Is that it?", questioned Seymour.

Bianite says to him, "Rhombulus is part of the Magic High Commission. He is their warden and enforcer."

Kyle replies, "Okay then, good to know. But why does he crystallize people that are bad for?"

Bianite says, "The really bad ones can escape any prison except his crystals. Only him or a deal with a queen and a queen can break them."

"All right, fair enough", said Kyle.

"Okay", said Rosaline.

"So, now what?", said Seymour.

Kyle says, "Don't know about you, but me and Rosaline got some stuff to plan to do."

"Yep, same with me and Seymour.", said Rebecca.

Bianite says of when the IDW team has left, "Hmm... wait. What's going on here?"

Heaven says, "Who knows?"

"Well, now what?", questioned Bianite.

It shows an epilogue along with credits.

On the epilogue, it shows on a 3-sided split screen of where Kyle and Rosaline, Seymour and Rebecca and Percy and Tiana are dating and that they're at some Mewni fancy restaurant as they start to eat; they then start to blush while eating spagetthi and once they're done, the 3 of them start to kiss each other on the lips.

It shows a preview of what would happen next in a another new episode of IDW as it shows the audio of the song "Unstoppable" from Foxy Shazam starts to play when the preview plays.

Kyle says in a narrative voiceover, "Next time on an all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors..."

They hear a monster roar from the forest outside of Mewni.

"What in the!?", cried out Kyle.

"The heck is going on?", wondered Seymour.

Heaven said, "Probably just a little ruckus."

Seymour replied, "Doubt it."

"Umm...what is wrong with that cave, though?", questioned Kyle.

Seymour says, "Yeah. How bad is it, exactly?"

They keep hearing the monster roar as the IDW team are seen preparing themselves to get ready to fight.

Kyle says in a narrative voiceover, "Stay tuned for the next all new episode of IDW: "The Mewman Corn Festival!""

Announcer says in a voiceover, "NEXT INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS HINT!"

Kyle says to the viewer in voiceover, "Turducken!"

 _You then start to relax after seeing today's episode of IDW and that you go onto a computer to read some internet funny comics (from Peanuts) after enjoying today's episode of IDW._

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you, guys, for taking a look at the new chapter of IDW on there. I hope that you guys have liked it and also enjoyed it. If you're a fan of Star vs. the Forces of Evil and that if you like it, then come join in this server here:**_ ** _/CuKn4AP Just to note that the IDW takes place still during the Disney show, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, but could be in an alternate universe. I hope that you guys have enjoyed it. Anyways, if you like the story, then go ahead and favorite and follow it. Until then, see ya guys later!_**


	9. The Mewman Corn Festival!

_**Author's Note: Hey there, guys! We got another new episode of Interdimensional Warriors for you guys today. Sorry for not answering. I am at my uncle's house currently and that I am using the laptop. So, yeah. Will be back at my house for a few moments and that I was busy with some stuff. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy the new episode of IDW. Sit back, relax and enjoy! Also, this episode features some filler because I am kind of late for it and it's not Thanksgiving. So, I thought to myself, "Why not?" This episode was made by Bianite (from Discord) while we were doing RP. Anyways, here it is!**_

Season 1, Episode 9: The Mewman Corn Festival!

 _You wake up as that you see that there's a new episode of IDW coming on this Saturday morning. You go downstairs as that you hear the new episode coming up. You go sit on the couch and starts to eat some breakfast while watching the new episode of it._

Prologue then starts to begin as it shows a banner of the Mewman Corn Festival down at Mewni.

"At the land of Mewni", said Britty.

It shows of the Mewmanas walking around in the background as the event of the Mewman Corn Festival goes on in around here. The IDW team are seen looking around here as Kyle and Seymour tries to figure out of what is going on in here.

Kyle said, "Wait. That's weird. Why is there everything in corn?"

Seymour replied, "I have no idea."

"I am guessing it's some sort of holiday in Mewni, I presume", said Kyle.

Ravenna replied, "'Cause it's the Mewman Corn Festival."

Seymour questioned, "Mewman Corn Festival?"

Kyle also questioned, "What's that about?"

Bianite then starts to come in and says, "It's like your Earth's Thanksgving".

Kyle says, "Oh, I see." He then looks on the contest as it says "Turducken Eating Contest". He says, "Oh, look. There's a contest over here!"

Seymour then replies, "Wait. Is that a turducken!?"

Ravenna gasps and starts to say, "Oh, boy. Don't do it!"

"Don't do what?", said Kyle.

Ravenna then says to them, "King River's competitors usually find themselves dead from gluttony after the competition."

"Yeah, you may be right. Not sure about that one," said Seymour.

"Does King River's competitors usually die like when they usually try the Turducken?", questioned Kyle.

Ravenna shrugs as Bianite comes up on the stage and says to the audience, "Thank you all for coming. And now give your hands up for the Mewman's Lady Choir!"

The choir then starts to come up as the audience cheer. They start to sing "Sway".

Ravenna says to the IDW team, "Oh, I love this song. Unfortunately no one to dance with."

Kyle and Seymour starts to do some few break-dance moves and then later, Rosaline and Rebecca come joins in as well.

Heaven then comes up and says, "Haven't heard this one in a while."

The music then starts to get interrupted by a monster roar from the forest outside.

Kyle then freaks out as he says, "What in the!?"

"The heck is going on!?", cried out Seymour.

Rebecca shrugs as Heaven says, "But, I was going to dance!"

"My guess would that be it's a monster", said Kyle.

Seymour replies, "Well, let's hope nothing ruins it."

"Relax, what's' the worst that could happen?", questioned Kyle.

Heaven said, "Probably just a little ruckus."

Seymour said, "Nope. I say that we should check it out."

The monster's eyes appears as it starts to growl.

Kyle says, "Okay then, fair enough."

Ravenna replied, "I'm coming too."

(Insert the opening monologue from episode 3 of IDW and the title sequence (intro) of IDW here from episodes 1-2)

Seymour then starts to appear as he talks to the audience and says to them, "A monster lurks around dead ahead."

A dimensional portal then starts to open up in a wall as we go through it. It then shows the title of the episode.

Kyle says in an narrative voiceover, "Today's mission: The Mewman Corn Fesrival!"

It shows some few commercials in a commercial break.

Afterwards, few minutes later, the episode then starts to resume as it shows Kyle, Seymour and the IDW gang going around in the monster cave outside.

Seymour says to them, "Look down there, it's a cave."

Rebecca then starts to check around as Kyle says, "Yep, looks like it."

Heaven then says to them, "Why does it have to be this cave?"

"What is wrong with that cave, though?", said Kyle.

"Yeah. How bad is it, exactly?", questioned Seymour.

"It's the cave of where I got my name from: Heaven the Scared", said Heaven.

"Ah, all right. Kind of makes sense.", said Kyle.

Heaven then starts to whimper as she says, "Don't go in for your own good."

A few minutes passes by and that Seymour gives out a suggestion to the IDW team afterwards.

"Guys, I say we should go in," said Seymour.

Kyle replied, "Same."

Rebecca cried out, "No! Don't do it. It's too dangerous."

"I know, but we need to see if there's something bad going on in there," said Seymour.

"But what if something horrible happens to you, Seymour!?", yelled out Rebecca. She calms herself down and says to him," Come on! Please don't do it."

Heaven replied, "Well, I'm not going in here."

Seymour then starts to try to attempt to sneak in to go into the cave while Rebecca tries to make him not to by yelling at him.

Rebecca yells out to him, "Seymour..., no..., no..., NO!"

Seymour then says to Rebecca, "Sorry, Rebecca. Hope that you can forgive me. I love you!" He then starts to go into the cave and runs very fast.

Rebecca starts to sigh as she says, "Love you too, Seymour. I am so sad for him already."

Heaven then starts to try to attempt to go in, but she gets flung back.

"That stupid curse I placed on myself", she mumbled.

"I think I should go in. I don't want my best friend to be hurt or scared", said Kyle. "I'm going with him."

Rebecca replies, "Same as well because I care for Seymour."

"The bravest of you can go in, no others will can go in.", said Heaven. "Rebecca, go in. Love prevails over fear."

Rebecca then starts to go out and gets into the cave.

"Really, Heaven? But yet, Seymour is my best friend.", said Kyle. "I need to do something to help him. What if he gets hurt or damaged?"

Heaven says to the others, "While she's in there, let's play a quiz game. Who was the only queen not to have a king?"

Scene on TV then starts to shift to Rebecca as she starts to go in the cave as she starts to go look for Seymour.

"Seymour, you there?", questioned Rebecca as she goes wandering around in the cave. "Come on. This isn't funny, Seymour."

Rebecca then starts to see a skull along with some bones as she starts to get scared.

Seymour then comes out as he starts to laugh at her.

"You should've seen the look on your face", said Seymour.

"That isn't funny, Seymour. You shouldn't have scared me like that.", said Rebecca. "Come on, Seymour. Let's get the heck out of here."

Scene then shifts back to outside of the cave as the quiz game continues for them.

Kyle says, "I am guessing that it is you of who haven't gotten a king. Is that right?"

"Yep. I had a child, but no king," said Heaven as she sighed. ""I wish that I had a king someone to love."

"I feel so sorry for you, Heaven.", said Kyle.

Seymour replied as he came out of the cave, "Yeah, same."

Rebecca replied, "Sorry for you being alone."

"Please don't make me explain why I thought Seymour wouldn't live but Rebecca would," said Heaven. "It's not anything related to feminist."

"I am guessing it is because Seymour is human along with myself," said Kyle.

"No, you'll never guess.", said Heaven.

Kyle replied, "Okay, I don't get it at all."

"Only Bianite knows the reason," said Heaven. She then gasps as she covers her mouth as that she has said too much.

"Bianite? Hmm...", Kyle said as he wondered of what would the reason be.

Bianite then comes to the cave at the forest saying, "Hello. I'd thought that I would find you here."

Bianite, we heard from Heaven saying that I wouldn't live while being in the cave, while Rebecca would.

"You better have a good explanation for this one!", said Kyle.

"Oh, the cave. I won't say a word.", said Bianite. "Queen Moon wants you, by the way."

"Okay then," said Kyle.

Seymour then grabs Bianite as he prepares to hit him with his fist and says to him, "Talk right now or else!"

Kyle replied, "WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Too much, Seymour."

"The monster kidnapped three women from the party," said Bianite. "One of them were Lady Oceilily. And again, Queen Moon wants you."

Kyle says, "All right. We better head back down there quickly." He says to the team, "Come on, guys!"

Seymour replied, "Right!"

Heaven then says, "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Ravenna got bored and went back. So, now, she's apparently kidnapped."

Kyle says, "Wait. What!?"

Bianite then says to them, "I literally just said that she and two other girls were kidnapped."

A royal guard of Mewni comes in and says to Bianite, "Sir, five more women have been captured in your absence."

Bianite then cries out, "Ugh!"

"Umm..., Sir Kyle, your friend, Tiana, was kidnapped as well," said the royal guard.

Kyle cried out, "DOH!"

'Then later, a unicorn-dragon hybrid then came into the scene arriving quickly to help.

"Who are you, I may ask?", questioned Bianite.

He said, "Unidrag."

Bianite then replied, "Nice to meet you. But unfortunately, it isn't the time for introductions."

A demon then starts to appear as Heaven starts to wake up.

"Wait a minute! The demon!", cried out Kyle.

Seymour yelled, "Oh, boy!"

"YIKES!", cried Rosaline.

Kyle says to her, "Rosaline, I think we need to run. NOW!"

"Right!", cried Rosaline.

Rebecca says to Seymour, "Come on, Seymour."

Seymour then starts to nod as they start to run off.

Kyle says to Heaven, "Come on, Heaven! We better run from the demon."

Heaven nods as she starts to run away quickly.

Meanwhile, Unidrag hiccups, thus he breathes fire on the demon. But then, the demon then swallows the fire.

"A dragon born", said the demon.

Bianite then starts to get a tome and starts to read the spell.

The demon yells out, "UGH! A mixed-blood and a Mewman sorcerer!"

Heaven then shivers and says, "Why does it have to be him out of everything?"

The IDW team then runs out quickly as they goes out of the forest.

"Whew! I think we're out," said Kyle.

"Yep," replied Seymour.

Heaven starts to fall down to the ground as the demon starts to break the barrier.

"Oh no! HEAVEN!", cried Kyle. "Guys, help me get her up!"

"How dare you!?", yelled out the demon.

The demon later then starts to throw Bianite onto a wall. Seymour then starts to grab out a sword blade and prepares to plan to attack it. Suddenly, Unidrag then uses a spell l to make a yugioh card come alive witch is blue eyes white dragn then the blue eyes white dragon scratches the demon wwhile i power up a sword using fire to attack the demon. But then, the demon grabs Unidrag a it throws Unidrag down to a wall as well.

Kyle cried out, "NO! UNIDRAG!"

The demon starts to claw the unicorn-dragon hybrid's heart.

Rebecca cries out, "YIKES!"

It then later shifts to Queen Moon outside the forest.

Kyle says, "You called, Queen Moon?"

"Yeah, I wonder why my husband isn't dead yet," said Queen Moon.

"Told you so," said Bianite to the IDW team. He then turns around to Queen Moon and says to her, "And your majesty, you're forgetting something bigger."

Queen Moon replied, "Okay, what would that be?"

"Yeah, what is it? If you need a Volcano Ruby, I can get it.", said Unidrag.

"The thing that terrorized your ancestor!", yelled out Bianite to Queen Moon.

"The pot changingness is now over 9,000!", cried out Unidrag.

"I might as well come clean", said Heaven. "That demon gave me my children. I never had a king because of what that thing did."

"Wait. HUH!?", cried out Kyle.

"Yikes!", cried Seymour.

"He kidnapped me and tortured me constantly," said Heaven. "While once I was Heaven the Brave, I became Heaven the Scared. I-I- I need to go now." She then starts to run into the forest.

"Ah, all right. That kind of makes sense," replied Kyle.

"That's horrible, we need to defeat that monster!", cried out Unidrag.

"Wait. That noise in the forest!", said Kyle.

Seymour says, "We got to save Heaven and to stop that monster!"

Rebecca replies, "Wait, it's too dangerous!"

Rosaline then says, "Yeah, both of us are coming with you."

Heaven then starts to cry about it. Later, she then wipes her tears.

Kyle says, "We have arrived!"

"What has happened over here?", questioned Seymour.

Rebecca says to them, "Well, guys,... looks like we know of what to do. That monster shouldn't have tried to hurt them."

"Fools, don't," said Bianite.

"Seriously? We're the Warriors!", cried out Kyle. "We are able to fight off any dangerous threat. Give us one good reason why we can't fight that demon!"

Seymour cried out, "YEAH! Explain it right now or else."

"That thing nearly murdered Heaven who was the bravest queen before she became fearful," said Bianite.

"Oh,... I see," said Seymour.

"I can feel the world start to dissapear we need to time travel to whatever is causing this," said Unidrag.

"It took five legions to push it back in that cave," said Bianite.

"We need to do something to stop that demon," said Kyle.

Seymour then cried out, "But how? He is too strong and powerful!"

"We need to come up with a plan," said Rebecca.

"Some of you guys can try to make a distraction while some of you go off and get some few strong people and warriors to come in to help and defeat the demon," said Kyle.

"Right!", said Seymour.

"All right, let's move out, people!", said Kyle.

"Sorry, I saw IT", said Heaven.

Scene then shifts to Percy, Rosaline and Rebecca starts to distract the demon with the hula dance in the form of the song from "The Lion King".

After the hula dance, they start to run away from the demon quickly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! How long do we have to keep on running?", cried out Rebecca.

Percy replied, "Hopefully, in case if the demon loses us. That is when Kyle and Seymour gives us the signal."

Few moments later, they then go back to the forest of where they see Kyle and Seymour there.

Percy said, "About that, Kyle..."

It then shows a flashback of where after Percy, Rosaline and Rebecca distracted the demon, it showed them running. They keep on running away from the demon quickly until suddenly they lost him. Then suddenly, the demon then starts coming back to the forest to hunt down Heaven. The flashback then starts to end.

"Oh, right. I see," said Kyle.

"Well, that didn't worked," said Seymour. "So, what's plan B?"

Demon says to Bianite as he growls angrily, "Ugh, the Mewman sorcerer."

Bianite replied, "Foul beast."

"Did the demon get defeated?", said Kyle.

"No, what did you expect!?", cried Bianite. "I just literally hit its toe. It's still standing."

"So, got any other ideas, guys? We need to defeat that demon!", said Seymour.

"That's it," said Bianite as he summons the legions of the Magic High Commission. "TO ARMS, MY ALLIES!"

Kyle questioned, "Wait. Bianite, are you summoning the...?"

"He is!", cried out Seymour.

Queen Moon starts to gasps and says to the members of MHC, "We have been summoned. Magic High Commission, we must head down to the forest! The Interdimensional Warriors needs us."

Few moments later, Queen Moon arrives quickly to Bianite and says to him, "I have arrived! What's the emergency, Bianite?"

"I'm sorry, but have you gone BLIND AND FORGETFUL!?", cried out Bianite as he points out the demon.

Queen Moon then starts to get angry and says to him, "That demon shouldn't have ruined the ball!"

Bianite then added, "And attacked your fifth great-grandmother."

Queen Moon says, "Yeah, that too."

Omnitraxus Prime then comes in and says, "I have arrived." He freaks out as he says the demon. He then cries out, "YIKES! A demon!"

Rhombulous cried out, "Demon!? Where?"

Bianite says to them, "All of you were at the ball, idiots. Why didn't you stop it from kidnapping women including an Ambassador?"

"Sorry about that. We didn't knew! We were busy with watching my husband stuffing Turduckens in his mouth. We don't know why he's not dead still!", said Queen Moon. "Anyways, we're on it! Magic High Commission, attack at that demon!"

The MHC starts to attack at the demon with their magic abilities.

"It was right in front of you!", cried out Bianite. "Why are these people in charge!?"

"I don't even know," said Kyle.

"Yeah..., they should've realized it," said Seymour.

"You think!?", cried out Kyle.

"Seriously, the only ones who helped were Lekhmet and Heckapoo!," cried out Bianite.

"Let's go to sleep for now. The Magic High Commission will handle this," said Heaven.

"Yeah, you're right," said Kyle.

Seymour replied, "Apparently, it is a late night already. So..."

"Yeah, looks like it," said Rebecca.

"Wait, what about Tiana?", questioned Seymour.

"Yeah, we need to go try to find her," said Kyle.

"Should we go try to find her or...?", questioned Rebecca.

"You guys go get them," said Bianite. "Heaven deserves some rest she is lucky to not have died of fear."

"Percy, you coming? We have to save your girl.", said Kyle.

"Yeah," replied Seymour.

Percy said, "Yeah, I'm coming for you, Tiana."

The IDW then starts to go out looking for Tiana and to fight them to try to take down the demon.

"Ugh, I hate demons," said Bianite.

"Few hours later...", said Britty.

Kyle, Seymour and the IDW team then comes out being hurt and bruised from battle after fighting against the demon.

"Whew! Okay, we got her. It took long about a few hours..., but we have finally got her!", said Kyle.

Tiana cries out, "I am alive. Thank goodness!"

Kyle replied, "But she is hurt very badly."

"Damaged and bruised also," said Seymour.

"Did you get the seven others?", questioned Bianite.

"Yeah. While saving Tiana, we also found the others as well," said Kyle.

"They were trapped in the demon's lair, so we saved them and took that demon down," said Seymour.

Bianite said, "One of these people was Ravenna, your friend's wife."

Kyle then said, "Now then,...time to relax after another hard day's work of adventure."

"Yeah. We're already hungry so we should head back," said Seymour. "Time to go to our rooms and sleep for tomorrow."

"Hopefully, nothing bad will happen for the next day," said Kyle.

Bianite replied, "Let's sleep out here for tonight. It's nice."

"Yeah, you're right. It is best to sleep out here for a change. Just for today," said Kyle. "Good night, guys!"

Seymour replied, "Night, Kyle."

"G'night", said Rebecca.

The members of IDW team then starts to fall to sleep after a hard day's work was done.

"And so, after a hard day's work of fighting against bad guys, the Warriors with the help of the Magic High Commission have saved the day yet again. And that sooner or later, they were off to plan to celebrate the Mewman Corn Festival afterwards. They have went to a party the next day and have danced there. We're not going to put that in this episode, because that could take too long, I believe. So, what will happen next on their next adventure? Stay tuned on an all new episode of IDW!", said Britty.

It then shows some credits while the epilogue happens.

"Want to check on with the scissors?", questioned Seymour.

Kyle replied, "Yep."

"I can't wait for you guys to get married," said Bianite. "Seymour and Rebecca along with you and Rosaline."

"Married? What are you talking about?", questioned Kyle.

Bianite replied, "Don't act like it won't happen."

"But yet, me and Seymour are from Earth", said Kyle. "Why would we be married to Rosaline and Rebecca?"

"Yeah!", cried out Seymour.

"Let's just say that Queen Febe is watching you guys," said Bianite.

"Okay then...," said Kyle.

"The Blood Moon Ball will happen sooner or later and that once you guys get hit by the blood moon light, then you guys will be bonded with your souls for all eternity," said Bianite.

Kyle said, "No way that it can't happen!"

"Yeah, very dumb!", said Seymour.

"Wait until you have kids," said Bianite.

"Wait a minute..., OH NO!", cried out Kyle.

"Well, I have to go home and get some rest," said Bianite. "Have a good time cuddling in your sleep!"

It shows a next preview of what goes on near the end of the episode for IDW on there while the song, "Unstoppable" by Foxy Shazam starts to play.

Kyle says in a voice narration, "Next time on an all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors..."

A mysterious person then starts to snickers and says to himself as he looks at a picture of Rosaline with a dart on it, "I'm coming for you, Rosaline Lockwood."

Rosaline says, "NO! It can't be!"

Seymour said, "Well, that isn't good."

The IDW team then starts to come out and to plan to prepare to fight off against the evil wanted criminal seen on the poster as it shows on the show, "Mewni's Most Wanted" as he is ranked number 4.

"But I thought he was dead!", said Rosaline.

Bianite says to her, "Well he's not he said something about being tortured when I saw him... ,oh, right I forgot to tell you he's heading this way."

"My twin brother. I knew this would happen," said Rosaline.

Kyle says in a voiceover narration, "Stay tuned on an exciting new episode of Interdimensional Warriors: "A Tale of the Lockwood Twins!"

The announcer talks to the viewer as he says, "NEXT INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS HINT!"

Kyle says in a voice narration, "A sanctuary for the royals!"

 _After seeing the new episode of IDW on TV, you thought that it was a very great episode and that you can't wait to see of what happens next in the future for IDW on there. You then start to go out and to hang out with some friends outside._

 _ **Author's Note: I hope that you guys have liked and enjoyed the new episode of IDW. If you guys have liked it, then make sure to go ahead and follow along with favoriting my story here on FanFiction. And as usual, if you're a fan of SVTFOE, then come join here on my server here in Discord (Medieval Land of Mewni):**_ ** _/CuKn4AP Well, that is it for today's new episode for IDW. Thanks for enjoying this chapter of IDW here on FanFiction. See ya guys later!_**


	10. Corn Festival Ball! (BONUS EPISODE)

_**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Today, we'll do a bonus episode of IDW in here. I hope you guys will like it. It's not going to be like a regular, ordinary episode. This will be different. So, yeah. Anyways, enjoy!**_

Bonus Episode of IDW: Corn Fesitval Ball!

 _You go back to the house of yours after your day at school in the morning. It's Friday afternoon and that you were excited to see the bonus episode of Interdimensional Warriors. After you prepare to make a snack of yours, you start to go ahead to the living room couch and to start watching the bonus episode._

Prologue on TV for the bonus episode of IDW as it's shown outside of Mewni at the forest when the team are waking up.

"At the forest outside of the land of Mewni," said Britty.

As they start to wake up, they start to yawn as that they rub their eyes.

"Morning, guys!", said Kyle.

"Good morning, Kyle," replied Seymour.

Rebecca says to them, "Good morning."

"I am so starving", said Percy.

As they were about to go off to the IDW base, Bianite instantly teleports them to the castle dressing room once they see him.

Kyle says to Bianite, " Bianite, can you try to get someone to get us breakfast for us? We're starving."

Bianite replied by saying, "Pick a gown or suit and get dressed then we'll have breakfast at the ball."

"Okay then," said Kyle as he goes out to look for a suit to wear. He then founds a green tuxedo suit with a dark green tie. He then replies, "Ooh! A green suit."

Bianite then says to the IDW team, "The dressing rooms are over there", as he points to the right when it shows the dressing rooms behind them,

They then start to wear the suits as that they were in the dressing room. While everyone else was dressing, Bianite doesn't look at them while the team is preparing themselves getting dressed.

"Few minutes later," said Britty.

Once the IDW team are finished getting dressed, they then come out of the closet to see of what they're wearing. It shows Kyle Pierson wearing the green tuxedo suit, Seymour Newberry wearing a blue tuxedo suit, Percy Osbourne is wearing a golden tuxedo suit, while the girls are wearing their dresses of that are the same exact colors.

Kyle said to Bianite, "So, what do we got for breakfast today?"

They then start to go to the buffet as the IDW team starts to eat pancakes with chocolate chips on there along with eating bacon and sausage. Afterwards, they start to drink some orange juice.

Kyle says to Bianite, "So, is the Corn Festival Ball somehow different from the Silver Bell Ball that royal Mewmans do here?"

"Yeah, not sure about this," said Seymour.

Bianite replies by saying, "Everyone's invited."

Seymour replied, "Okay, good to know. Mmm! Breakfast is delicious. Now then, time to dance!"

(Insert opening monologue from episode 3 of IDW here along with the theme and title sequence from episodes 1-2 here)

A dimensional portal starts to appear on the wall as that it shows zooming in through in there. Afterwards, it shows today's episode title in here.

Kyle says in a voiceover, "Today's bonus episode: The Corn Festival Ball!"

As the IDW team starts to go to the ball in the dance floor, Kyle and Seymour were complimenting themselves with their tuxedo suits.

Kyle said, "You look very good with that blue tuxedo, Seymour."

"Thanks. I do look snazzy myself.", said Seymour. "You look good also."

Rosaline then starts to walk up to Kyleas that he gulps when he sees her.

Kyle says to her, "WHOA! Rosaline, you look great. Very beautiful and good-looking."

"Yeah, you look great also, Rebecca," said Seymour.

"Thanks," said Rebecca as she giggles. "Very nice of you to say that."

Some romance music then starts to play as some people around in the Corn Festival starts to dance while holding hands and dancing so close to each other.

Seymour says to Rebecca, "May I have this dance, Rebecca?"

"I'd be delighted," said Rebecca.

While Seymour and Rebecca starts to dance, Kyle starts to ask Rosaline to dance with him.

"Rosaline..., may I have this dance?", said Kyle.

Rosaline replied, "Why, Kyle, I would love to."

As some people are seen starting to slow dance when romance music starts to play, a girl wearing an orange dress is seen wearing hidden warrior gear behind her back while wearing the dress. Her name: Coco Vyla. She's pretty good at dancing, and that her dress looked nice. Why? She's staring at a super pretty girl (Heaven Butterfly) she just so happened to glance at.

While that happens, Kyle is seen still dancing with Rosaline.

"I am enjoying this dance," said Kyle.

"Same here," said Rosaline.

"I swear, I haven't even danced once," said Bianite.

"So, now what?", questioned Kyle to Rosaline.

Kyle starts to dip Rosaline onto the floor as Rosaline says, "This!"

Kyle and Rosaline then starts to kiss each other on the lips.

Kyle is seen thinking, "Yes, this feels nice."

Bianite then starts to mutter at the both of them, "Yes, kiss, kiss. _"_

"Yo, Ice Eyes", said Coco.

"Who are you?", questioned Bianite.

"I'm Coco Vyla, but that doesn't matter. But what I want to know is her," said she as she points at the Butterfly family member with tears on her cheeks. "Who is that cutie?"

"She is Heaven Butterfly, the former queen of Mewni," said Bianite.

Coco replied, "Her name is Heaven, huh? She sure lives up to her name."

"She's dead. Literally," said Bianite.

"That makes it even hotter," said Coco. "I like taking risks, but this is a pretty big gamble. Any tips on how to woo her?"

Bianite replied, "Once an angel is wooed, no lust can make her fall for another."

"I'm not sure if what I'm feeling IS lust or not. I'm leading more toward normal romance.", said Coco as she glances at Heaven again. "Though, would you be up for causing some jealousy, if it's even possible?"

"Good luck with that, Coco. She feels sad and miserable about her being dead. She is currently dating someone. Some kind of Mewman man ghost," said Bianite. "But, she won't fall in love with anyone else. First you must gain her trust. She's more shy than Celena the Shy herself. So, it won't be quick."

"Oh. Well I still wanna try my jealousy ploy.", said Coco. "It could possibly work, whether it be on Heaven herself or the other dude."

"You could always try Ravenna Oceilily, she doesn't have anyone to dance with since her husband is ignoring her," said Bianite.

"Which one is her?", said Coco.

She points at Ravenna of who is the one having purple skin on herself.

"Gotcha," said Coco as she walks slowly towards Ravenna, hoping to catch her attention by just walking to her.

She says to her, "Hi! I'm Coco. I'm pretty cool, but you could learn that through my dancing." She winks at her.

Ravenna blushes nicely as she says, "Well my husband is ignoring me so sure."

"Your husband sounds horrible," Coco says as she takes her hands, leading her to the dance floor. "Who is he?"

Ravenna replied, "Ruler of Tir Na Nog. I think he's just in a bad mood. It happens sometimes. But honestly I don't see him in Five years and he won't even give me a hello."

"You haven't seen him in five years?" Coco says as she starts off dancing slow and carefully with her. "Doesn't sound like a stable marriage."

"Well in all fairness he was sent away," said Ravenna. "So, I can't blame it on him."

"Sent away? Why?", questioned Coco.

"Well, as leader of Tir Na Nog he had to learn about regular human culture.", said Ravenna. "So he went a place called Echo Creek. Unfortunately I couldn't come with him."

"Still. Five years," said Coco as she picks up the pace. "I've heard human culture changes you. He might not be the man you fell in love with."

Meanwhile, back at the dance, Kyle, Seymour along with some others were tired after dancing.

"Whew! I am beat", said Kyle.

Seymour replied, "You said it."

"Yeah, same," said Rosaline.

"Mm-hmm," replied Rebecca.

"So, now what?", questioned Kyle.

"So, how were your dances?", questioned Bianite.

"It was good," said Kyle.

Percy replied, "We did good on those dances."

"I saw," said Bianite.

Bianite then starts to see 4 cruise ships as he mumbled, "Dang it, they're early."

Kyle then starts to grab a cup for Rosaline and pours some punch for her.

Kyle said, "Here you go, Rosie."

"Thanks, Kyle.", said Rosaline. "You're so sweet."

Scene on TV then shifts back to Coco and Ravenna talking to each other about Ravenna's problems with Sith along with their marriage.

"No, he is I heard what the people around him said. He's still himself," said Ravenna." He's just well angry at something I suppose. Maybe he didn't know I couldn't visit him."

"That still doesn't give him the right," Coco said as she examined Ravenna's face once more. "To take his anger out on something that may or may not have anything to do with you, with you as pretty as yourself."

"He didn't do anything he just sat silently. I guess he doesn't want to talk to me.", said Ravenna. "It's not like he hurt me physically."

"Well, have you tried to talk to him? I understand if you haven't, because he shouldn't have been silent to his own beautiful wife." Coco said as she speeds up the dance slightly more.

Ravenna blushes at the "beautiful" part as she says to her, "Yes I have tried to talk to him but he is ignoring me. It's not like I haven't done it to him before."

Coco says, "Well, what I'm picking up is that he didn't greet you after not seeing each other for five years. Am I correct?"

Ravenna replied, "Yes".

"I'd like to meet him, because he is not treating you how you should be treated." Coco said as she quickly glanced behind Ravenna, trying to catch a glimpse of Heaven. She thought she glanced at Heaven pretty sneakily.

"First off he's not here. Secondly I'm called Titania for a reason. I'm not blind," Coco says as she blandly noticing her glances at Heaven. "Now I'll give you some advice don't mess with Heaven and her love affairs it won't end well."

Whoops, being a risktaker doesn't go well with trying to build relationships. "I don't want to mess with her affairs, more... wait. I want to see what happens with her and that... thing," said Coco. "The moments something goes sour-", she gets interrupted, hearing Bianite's yell.

"Bring in the ships!" cried out Bianite.

The four cruise ships come in that say each ship Percy X Tiana, Kyle X Roseline, and Seymour X Rebecca.

A boy with a light blue tuxedo of when he is seen wearing an IDW Fan Club badge.

"Hey! I know you 6 guys. You're the Interdimensional Warriors. I am your biggest fan. It is nice to finally meet you.", said the boy with the light blue tuxedo.

"And you are...?", questioned Kyle.

"Joseph O'Neal: president of the IDW Fan Club", said he. "Can I get your guys' autographs?"

Kyle replied, "Yeah, sure."

Other fans then start to go into the dance as the IDW team starts signing autographs for them.

Ravenna then starts to snap her fingers as wolves starts to chase away the fans.

The wolf of gold that is near Joseph howls at him.

When Joseph saw the golden wolf, he says as he gulps, "And I am out of here. YIKES!"

Some few more other fans come in and tackles at IDW.

Joseph runs off quickly as he cries out, "Darn the wolves!"

After seeing a ship of the banner saying Heaven is dating someone else, Coco starts to hug Ravenna.

"A little jealous, aren't we?", said Ravenna.

"Definitely. This always happens to me. I fall in love with one who is already taken.", said Coco.

The other fans starts to run off quickly because of the wolves.

"I'm sick of those fans. Seriously, I caught them snooping in my dresser yesterday to find some of Sith's clothes.", said Ravenna.

"I mean, they can't help it. They are fans of us. The Interdimensional Warriors.", said Kyle.

Seymour replied, "Yeah, I mean,...it is obvious that we're famous here in Mewni."

"Not sure about any other dimension, though," said Kyle.

"Let me repeat that. They came into a highly guarded castle, into a woman's quarters with men, and went through my clothes.", said Ravenna. "That's a better description."

"I bet that might answer your question," said Rebecca as other people from other different dimensions comes in as they try to get autographs.

"Well, that was fast," said Kyle. "Too many fans!"

Ravenna summons the wolves as she says, "Apollo, Diana, sic' them!"

The other people from other dimensions then runs away quickly from the wolves as Joseph says, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I still want those locks of your hairs!"

"Wow, that is one crazy obsessed fan club president," said Kyle.

"Please, did you hear of what they did to Ravenna?", questioned Heaven.

Ravenna says, "Bring Joseph here."

Joseph O'Neal then starts to gulp and becomes scared.

"Guards, take him away," said Ravenna as the royal guards arrests him.

"Wait. What!? No, come on. You can't do this to me!," said Joseph. "I am the fan club president of the IDW!"

"Shouldn't have went into the Titania's Quarters then, pal," said the royal guard.

"What do we do now?", questioned Rosaline.

"I can probably make something to deal with this," said Percy.

Kyle says to Seymour, "Well, looks like we have to prepare ourselves for tomorrow, Seymour."

"So, what do we do for tomorrow?", questioned Seymour.

Kyle replied, " The same thing we do every single day, Seymour: Fight against more evil threats around multiple dimensions... and for us to try to go back to Earth!"

"All right, that is fair. I kind of miss our own dimension," said Seymour.

"We'll still find a way for you guys to get back," said Percy.

Heaven starts to get a drink of some punch.

"It is officially noon. Drinking time," said Heaven.

The wolves then starts to disappear as Ravenna faints.

"Well, that's not good," Heaven says as she gets terrified.

Coco was sitting next to her as she says, "That was... unexpected, to say the least."

"Yes, very unexpected, even for me" Tiana says.

"Yeah. Hopefully, we will head back to Earth once we defeat Eclipsa," said Kyle. "And once we do,...we will come back and visit sometime after we beat her and celebrate our victory."

"Did you two not noticed that your friend fainted?", said Bianite.

"Come on, Seymour. Help me get her up," said Kyle.

Seymour replied, "Right."

"So you summoned the wolves? With magic? That's really cool." said Coco as she figured she summoned them, but slightly pretending suprise adds to the praise.

"I'm called Titania. I know when someone is telling the truth," said Ravenna. "Don't flatter me unless you don't know."

"But you deserve the praise! Sure, I may have exaggerated my surprise a little, but... I lost my thought train. Point is, magic is super cool, and you're awesome," said Coco.

"Yeah. I think she summoned the wolves in case if there are too many fans around me and the crew of us of when we fight against evil threats all around the dimensions.", said Kyle.

Ravenna says to Coco, "I'll accept that."

"I meant don't act surprised when you're not," said Ravenna.

"Raveena, quick question: About the wolves you made appeared..., those were not the same wolves we have fought before we have formed the IDW team and became popular, right?", questioned Kyle.

Seymour replied, "The ones from Afficited Forest, of course."

"No, those were not the same wolves," said Ravenna.

"Then where did they came from?", questioned Kyle.

"I can't keep them away from me. They have to stay close.", said Ravenna.

"So, how did the wolves start to follow you, exactly?", questioned Seymour.

"These wolves I've had since birth," said Ravenna. "These ones are probably just close relatives."

"Guys, guys, what is the afflicted forest? I'm pretty confused.", said Coco.

"I think the Afficited Forest is some kind of dark forest in there.", said Kyle.

"Are these wolves friendly when you get to know them?", questioned Rosaline.

"They obey my orders," said Ravenna. "They're duty bound to me."

"Well, that kind of explains everything," said Kyle.

"Coco, want to do another dance? I'm bored," said Ravenna.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," said Coco as she takes her hands once more, and leads her back to the dance floor.

Coco says, "Woah." Time was flying by, so she wasn't noticing too much, except that dip. She kinda felt a little regret there, as unfortunately, a few feelings were slowly creeping up for Ravenna as well.

"Aw, are you blushing?", questioned Ravenna.

Coco hadn't realized she was blushing slightly. "Uhh... yes?"

Ravenna replied, "Well, it's nice to know that someone cares."

Coco says, "Yeah..." Time was still going pretty fast, and Coco could barely speak more than a few words.

Ravenna replied, "Don't be so nervous. Here, let's get some drinks."

Scene on TV then shifts to the pool table as Heaven is seen around it.

Heaven says, "Who wants to play a round of pool?"

The IDW team then starts to play pool with Heaven along with Bianite. After a few minutes, Heaven then suddenly beats all of them.

"No wonder why they also call you the Queen of Pool," said Bianite. "Also they have a pool on the third floor along with a hot tub."

Kyle says, "A hot tub, huh? Ooooh! That sounds relaxing."

"Ahh! Oh my..., this feels fun. Time for me to get dressed for swimming," said Heaven drunklingly after drinking too much punch.

Scene on TV then starts to shift to the hot tub when the IDW team are relaxing there.

"I am enjoying this party," said Percy.

"Yeah, same," said Kyle.

"You know, I kind of admit that I like dogs," said Rosaline.

Kyle replied, "Yeah. But yet..., kind of afraid of dogs. Not sure if they would try to bite me or something."

"Not sure about that," said Seymour.

Rebecca says, "Come on, dogs aren't that bad."

"What are you talking about?", questioned Seymour.

"Wolves are basically wild dogs in some way", said Rosaline. "I still hope they can be nice to me."

"Hmm..., yeah. Maybe," said Kyle. "Well, time to prepare for swimming. Bored as heck."

"I'll go change," said Rosaline. She goes to the bathroom as quick as she went. Few minutes later, she then comes out of the bathroom wearing a swimsuit.

Kyle says to her, "Whoa! You look great, Rosaline."

"Aw, thanks," said Rosaline.

Seymour says, "Ah, this is a fun swim. Hey, Kyle! Come on in. The water's just fine."

Heaven then starts to go to the bathroom while being drunk after drinking too much punch. Afterwards, she goes to the bathroom to change into a super thin swimsuit.

"All right then," said Kyle as he goes up on top of the diving board. "Ahem! CANNONBALL!"

Coco looks up high to see Kyle jump onto the pool and then, sooner or later, Kyle has jumped onto the water as water splashes all around.

"This is the life," said Rebecca.

"You said it, Rebecca," replied Seymour.

Kyle said, "Ahh, this is relaxing."

"Indeed, this is relaxing," said Rosaline as she swims to him.

Coco tries to attempt to swim down to the bottom of the pool, but fails.

"Stupid pool. I've done it before. Well, I guess it's more like stupid lu-" Coco turns over to see Heaven yelling, and holy heck, that thin swimsuit.

"Ahhh! What the heck happened here?", said Heaven.

"Isn't it obvious, Heaven? You were drunk and that you were wearing a swimsuit," said Kyle.

"Yeah, that is kind of what happened, " said Seymour.

Heaven then starts to go to the bathroom and starts to wear a swimsuit that is fitted for her size.

"Whew! Much better," said Heaven.

"Anyways,... woo-hoo!", Kyle exclaimed.

"This is definitely more fun than of what I have had in mind," said Seymour.

Bianite then starts to make the water push the couples together.

"What's going on?", questioned Ravenna as it shows every couple being pushed together.

"Oh, this is fun!", said Bianite.

Heaven said, "This is awkward."

Kyle replied, "Very awkward, indeed."

"Yeah, that seems somehow strange," said Seymour.

"Oh, the many things that I can do," said Bianite.

He then starts to make the couple kiss each other.

Once again, a situation Coco wasn't prepared for occured. She and her just sorta got the slight taste of Ravenna, sweet, but not too sweet. She wanted more, but Ravenna was stilled married. Coco's cheeks flared.

"Oh, boy!", cried out Kyle.

"I didn't expect that to happen," said Seymour.

"If Sith comes back and if he knew of what has happened, what will he say about it?", said Kyle.

"I don't know, Kyle. But,...I think we might need to-Really?", said Seymour.

"Oh! Whoops! Sorry about that," said Kyle as he bumped into Seymour by accident when he fell down.

Seymour says, "Anyways, as I was saying...,we need to warn Sith about this."

"I kind of agree with you. But we need to break the news to him gently," said Kyle.

"It's a joke, be quiet," said Bianite. "Just blame it on me."

"Oh, okay," said Kyle. "We blame you, Bianite!"

"Yeah, for shame!", said Seymour.

"Now unless you want me to make you two kiss and Rebecca and Rosaline kiss, I'd be quiet," said Bianite.

"Argh! Fine," said Kyle.

Coco barely heard Kyle and Seymour, but she didn't care. What she cared about was that amazing moment.

"And with our warriors relaxed and celebrating the Mewni Corn Festival after going through a lot of stuff, they finally have a day of just good clean fun and a day off. But what will happen next time? Stay tuned and find out on another exciting new episode of IDW!"

Epilogue on TV then starts as it shows some end credits on here when the IDW team along with Kyle and Seymour are at their home base.

"Ah, this seems relaxing," said Kyle.

Seymour says, "So, still no sign of any bad guys."

"Nope," said Kyle.

"Want to go check on the scissors?", questioned Seymour.

"Sure," said Kyle as he grabbed the scissors.

"I can't wait for you guys to get married," said Bianite.

Kyle says to him, "Married? What are you talking about?"

"Seymour and Rebecca as well as you and Rosaline," said Bianite. "Don't act like it won't happen."

"But yet, me and Seymour are from Earth," said Kyle. "Why would we be married to Rosaline and Rebecca?"

Seymour replied, "Yeah, exactly!"

Bianite then starts to laugh about it hysterically.

"I mean,...our main goal here currently is for us to try to go back to Earth," said Kyle.

Seymour replied, "Yeah, nothing else!"

"The Blood Moon Ball is coming soon and that soon you and your significant other will get shot by a beam of red light that combines both of your souls in love," said Bianite.

"That is just ridiculous," said Seymour. "There is no way that is going to happen to us."

"Yeah, don't be ridiculous," said Kyle.

Bianite then says, "Wait until you have kids." He then starts to snicker and says, "Well, go home and get some rest."

Kyle says, "All right then. See ya later, Bianite!"

Tiana, Percy, Rosaline and Rebecca says to Bianite, "Bye, Bianite!"

Kyle says, "Well, time to go to sleep. Night, guys!"

"Night, Kyle," said Seymour as Kyle starts to turn off the lights.

"Have a good time cuddling in your sleep," said Bianite.

He then makes the couples sleep together and to cuddle each other while they're sleeping.

The episode then starts to end as it shows the same episode preview it showed on season 1, episode 9 of IDW near the end of it ("A Tale of the Lockwood Twins").

The bonus episode starts to end as it fades out.

 _After you saw the bonus episode, you have enjoyed it and that you decided to act out as the Interdimensional Warriors with some of your friends that you have hung out from school and pretended to fight against bad guys._

 _ **Author's Note: This has been the bonus episode of IDW. I hope that you guys have enjoyed it. It marks the first appearance of an OC (Coco Vyla) that a friend of mine on Discord has RP'd as in during the RP version of IDW. Also, if you guys want to come join in and to see the RP of IDW we do on here or if you just want to talk about SVTFOE, come join here on this Discord server link:**_ ** _/5cvs7Xd Anyways, if you guys like it, then favorite it and also to follow this story here to try to keep up with the new episodes we do for IDW on here. Until then, see ya guys later!_**


	11. A Tale of the Lockwood Twins!

_**Author's Note: Hey there, guys! It's me, FastDetectiveKudo. It's time for another exciting new episode of Interdimensional Warriors. I hope that you guys will like it. It's a 2-parter episode on there known as "A Tale of the Lockwood Twins". Sit back, relax, and enjoy!**_

Season 1, Episodes 10-11: A Tale of the Lockwood Twins!

 _You wake up and that you see that it's another perfect Saturday morning. Afterwards, you go to the kitchen and you start to prepare to eat breakfast. While you go and make breakfast, you take it down to the living room couch and to start eating there while watching a new episode of the Interdimensional Warriors on TV._

It shows the land of Mewni at Castle Avarius as it shows a huge castle there as well.

"At the land of Mewni in Castle Avarius," said Britty.

The mysterious Mewman says to Ludo as he is seen screaming and freaking out, " AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! How long are you going to keep on torturing me?"

"Not until you admit to being my spy!", cried out Ludo.

The Mewman replied, " Never! Why would I do that, exactly?"

"It involves your long-lost twin sister," said Ludo.

The Mewman then starts to wonder as he puts his hands on his own chest, "Okay, go on..."

Ludo replied, "Your sister is involved in a team. A team that goes on interdimensional adventures and that two people are leading it while trying to go back to Earth."

The Mewman asks, "Could my sister possibly be her?"

" Yep. The same one who used to be in the Mewni council," said Ludo.

The Mewman starts to do some snickering as he says, "After all these years...,"

He then stands outside the window and then the male Mewman says, "I am coming for you, Rosaline Lockwood."

The monster says, "I thought you two never met."

The evil devious male Mewman said, "Actually, we've did. It was good. Fine, that is. But that was before of the incident. When we were born, it was great. But yet, she was good and that I was always a stick in the mud. She has succeeded more than I did."

"You mean when your little brother pranked her off the Council," said the monster.

The young boy Mewman says, "You mean Aster? Yeah, I remember him. Heh, looks like she has gotten a better reward than me."

The monster replied, "They said that he and you were peas in a pod."

"Indeed, we were. Except she is the good pea and I am jealous of her always succeeding. So, now it's time... I pay her a visit," said the evil young Mewman boy.

The monster said in reply, "I meant your little brother, by the way."

"Oh, right," said the evil young Mewman boy.

"He's as devious and cunning as you," said the evil monster.

The young evil Mewman boy says, "Wait. He is? Huh, didn't expect that he had that in him."

"People gossiped that you used dark magic when you were sent away to inhabit him," said the monster. "Who are you, by the way?"

The evil young Mewman said, "Me? I am glad that you've asked." He then turns around as it shows black hair along with the white natural skin as it is shown that he is terrifying when he appears himself in a dark purple cloak along with wearing a belt filled with dangerous weapons. He said in reply, "The name is Napoleon Lockwood. And once I am done with Rosaline, she will suffer!" He starts to do an evil diabolical laugh as the "DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN" sound effect plays.

(Insert opening monologue from episode 3 (season 1) and title sequence along with the theme plays from episodes 1-2 here)

Seymour then starts to come to the black screen as he says to the audience, "A hidden twin of the Lockwoods is coming near."

The dimensional portal starts to go zoom in through the wall as it shows today's episode title.

Kyle says in a voiceover narration, "Today's mission: A Tale of the Lockwood Twins!"

As the episode starts to continue, it shows the IDW team going off on a relaxing walk.

"Ah, this is the most relaxing walk we have ever did," said Kyle.

Seymour replied, "Yep. Yeah, it sure is."

"Yeah, nothing can possibly ruin this one," said Rebecca.

It then shows someone walking around the bushes.

"What was that?", questioned Seymour.

Kyle shrugs as the IDW team starts to continue walking. It was revealed in the bushes as it shows of what it looks like a human person with Filipino skin, except it shows some atomic symbols on his cheeks. He is seen still hiding when the IDW team didn't noticed of what's going on.

Kyle then starts to shrug as Heaven starts running up to Rosaline. She screams out, "ROSALINE! ROSALINE!"

Rosaline starts to run to Heaven saying, "Yes?"

Heaven then freaks out by replying, "It's him the Revolutionist of House Flowers, your house, your family!"

Rosaline freaks out by saying, "No, it can't be!"

"It is! He's killed off 29 Mewman guards," said Heaven. "The last one escaped with a message to you and the queen."

"What did it say?", said Rosaline.

"Rosey I'm home and after these Guards you're next.", said Heaven.

Kyle says, "Wait. What's going on here, Rosaline?"

"Yeah, what are you so freaked out about?", replied Seymour.

"It's my evil long-lost twin brother,", said Rosaline.

"Who would that be, exactly?", said Rebecca.

Heaven said, "Did I not just say it?"

Rebecca replied, "You didn't said his name, though."

"The Revolutionist of House Flowers: Napoleon Lockwood.", said Heaven.

Rebecca is seen drinking some soda and then starts to spit it out once she said his name, "Say WHAT!?"

Bianite then starts to pop up near the IDW, "He was a wanted criminal five years ago. How do you not know him?"

"No, no. I have knew about it. I saw the wanted posters for a few years back. But..., I thought he was dead!", said Rebecca.

"Well he's not he said something about being tortured when I saw him... oh right I forgot to tell you he's heading this way.", replied Bianite.

"My twin brother," said Rosaline, "He has always been wanting to get to the throne, and will go anything to claim it."

Rebecca replies, "That seems very upsetting."

Seymour says, "Well, looks like we better do something about this."

"Agreed," said Kyle.

"No! I am strong. I can defeat my brother," said Rosaline.

"That's so sweet of you, Rosie, but I will help you to try to defeat your evil twin brother as well," said Kyle.

"Aww, thanks," said Rosaline as she gives Kyle a kiss on the cheek and afterwards, Kyle blushes.

Heaven then starts to summon Coco and starts to hide behind her as she hugs her around the waist.

"A murderer is coming to kill Rosaline, I'm scared!", screamed out Heaven as she bawled her eyes out.

Coco had been previously lying in her bed, determining whether to call or to not call Heaven, but being summoned to her was, well, a solution. She somehow was summoned upright, however. She then felt Heaven hug around the waist, and a blush flared onto her cheeks.

"A...murderer?", said Coco as she turned to hug Heaven.

Heaven says, "Rosa the Revolutionist is a evil spirit you saw what he did to the Guards a few years ago."

"...the Revolutionist? THAT Revolutionist?", Coco said as she freaked out.

"Yeah, I'm scared out of my wits!", said Heaven as she continued to cry.

Coco was definitely scared, but she tried to blow it off. "Don't worry. I'm sure he..." Except, she wasn't sure about anything. The Revolutionist could kill them all easily.

Heaven starts to yell out, "YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE AND SO DO I!"

"Yeah! I am sure that it is not possible that the Revolutionist can do that," said Rebecca.

Heaven said, "I meant that we could defeat him."

"Yeah, I know. There is no way that the Revolutionist can kill us all.", said Rebecca. "Because we have each other's backs!"

Kyle said, "All right then. Shall we head out and prepare for battle, Seymour?"

Seymour replied, "Indeed we shall, Kyle."

Rebecca says, "We have to stop him."

"Right! I'll go prepare my inventions," said Percy.

"Yeah, and I will go ahead and plan to shoot fire at the enemy along with him getting beat," said Tiana.

Heaven said, "Oh no you don't! We need you two to stay in your bedroom. I don't want you to go risk getting out there and hurting the baby."

"Alright then, fair enough. I was expecting to fight still," said Percy.

Tiana replied, "Yeah, same."

Heaven said, "The closet is the least thing that the killer can't expect. I meant the one in Tiana's closet to the Mewman Palace, by the way."

"We will try our best to hide," said Percy.

Rebecca said, "All right then. Hopefully, the killer won't get to us."

Heaven says, "This used to be my room when I was here in vacation."

Napoleon is then being heard off-screen as he is heard knocking on the door rapidly and angrily.

Napoleon then starts to get mad and yells at the IDW team at the sanctuary outside, "HEY! Let me in! I know you're there, ROSIE! OPEN UP NOW!"

Rebecca starts to gasp as she says to them, "He's here!"

"Get going, now!", whispered Heaven as Rosaline, Kyle, Seymour and Rebecca starts to hide as Percy and Tiana go to the hatch.

"Hello, Revolutionist, how are you? I believe you recognize me still after a while," said Heaven.

Napoleon says to Heaven, "Well, well, well..., if it isn't Heaven. It has been a long time. Now, where's my sister?"

"Nowhere near my sanctuary. NOW, LEAVE!", said Heaven. "You did enough to this place when you were here before."

Napoleon grabs out his super cannon as he says, "Don't make me use this! Now. TELL ME WHERE IS MY SISTER!"

"Plus you think I'd harbor another Lockwood. Also, NO! She's at the Council.", said Heaven. "She went to reclaim her title. Moon said so."

"Hmph! Very well. I guess I have to do this by force!", said Napoleon. He then turns to the horse of his and says, "HORSE, KNOCK DOWN THAT DOOR!"

The big horse of Napoleon's then start to knock down the doors of the castle.

"Heh, excellent work!", said Napoleon as he starts to charge and attack at Rosaline.

"How dare you!?", said Bianite as he charges at Napoleon along with stabbing him.

"Oof! ARGH!", cried out Napoleon.

"This is a place of sanctuary for the Scared," said Bianite. "You have no fear you may leave."

Napoleon grabs the dagger and starts to aim it at Bianite as he says, "Tell me of where my sister is and you will be spared! If you don't then, you will die."

Rosaline is seen hiding in fear while Heaven says at Napoleon, "You even assault my priest. I just hope you have a merry time in heck."

Napoleon says as he grabs out a supernatural weapon and aims it at Heaven, "You were always afraid all the time. But yet, you never have the fear to conquer it."

Heaven starts to gasp as it hits her and starts to bleed. She then says, "How? This is impossible!"

Napoleon says as he is grinning, "Oh, it's possible, alright."

Bianite then starts to take out the dagger and grabs Heaven's stomach. He grabs it as he uses it on Napoleon's hand.

He says, "How dare you attack the Sky Goddess!?"

Napoleon then starts to turn around and says the phrase in Japanese, "Omae wa mou shinderu."

Bianite replies, "Speak Mewman."

"It means in English that you're already dead," said Napoleon.

"How does this hurt me?", questioned Heaven.

Heaven then starts to get shocked as that her ghostly head then explodes. Her form fades as blood starts splattering all over the floor along with staring in disbelief.

Coco began to cry. She couldn't take this in. To her, this couldn't be happening. In that moment, everything became a blurry mess.

Rosaline starts to blast Napoleon from her hiding spot.

"Who did that!? Show yourself!", cried out Napoleon.

Rosaline then starts to emerge out as she appears. Napoleon starts to growl as he yells out, "You're dead meat, ROSIE!"

He then starts to chase after Rosaline as he grabs out a weapon to aim it at her.

Kyle said, "Not so fast! You won't be able to kill her."

"Yeah! If you want to try to kill her, you'll have to try to go through us!", replied Seymour.

"No! I'll handle this. My twin brother wants to try to get me?", said Rosaline as she comes out angrily and starts standing up to herself. "You want me, come and get me!"

Bianite says, "I summon thee Heaven the Scared and Solaria the Monster Carver!"

Heaven then starts to appear again along with Solaria as well.

Heaven starts to fly around Coco as she says, "I'm back."

Coco collapsed into Heaven's arms as she began to cry again. "I... I thought y-you were..."

"Already am," said Heaven.

"M-moreso, Heaven! I thought I was n-never gonna see you again!" Coco sobbed.

"If I was dead and unable to return we'd meet when you died," said Heaven.

Rosaline and Napoleon starts to shoot magic at each other repeatedly.

Solaria says, "Why am I here again?"

Bianite replies, "To help us kill him," as he points at Napoleon.

Napoleon then starts to shoot at Solaria and Rosaline repeatedly with magic.

Solaria slashes at Napoleon with her sword as well as to blocking the spells that Napoleon does.

"You are evil, my little brother may have gotten me fired, but he was better than you" Rosaline says, firing magic to counter Napoleon's magic.

"Jinxflinger," said Solaria.

"Oh no you don't!", said Napoleon. He then turns to Solaria as he says the Japanese phrase again, but this time to Solaria, "Omae wa mou shinderu."

Solaria's head then starts to explode as blood starts to come out.

Bianite starts to say, "I summon thee Solaria the Monster Carver!"

Solaria then starts to reappear again to plan to try to kill Napoleon.

Bianite then starts to stab at Napoleon's hand again.

"Please..." Coco pleaded with Heaven "Don't g-get hurt again."

"I'll try not to," said Heaven.

Bianite starts to kick Napoleon back cutting half way through his hand.

Rebecca grabs out a weapon and aims it at Napoleon as she says, "FREEZE!" She then proceeds to freeze him off there.

"Argh! My hand. It hurts so bad!", cried out Napoleon.

"Woo-hoo! Now, finish him off!", said Rebecca.

"I can't kill in this sanctuary," said Bianite. "She watches me."

"Darn! I was going to say to finish him off privately," said Rebecca. "Hold on a sec."

Rebecca starts to take Napoleon out of the sanctuary and starts to punch at him right in the gut and kicks him right in the face.

Rebecca starts to knock Napoleon and that he is seen bleeding as she says, "DIE!"

Kyle starts to attack at Napoleon with his karate fighting moves and punches him straight in the jaw.

Seymour starts to grab his sword blade as he slashes him repeatedly.

Napoleon starts to scream about it as he says, "CURSES! NOOOOOOOOOO! Why are you doing this!? WHY!? "

"You can't beat us!", said Rebecca. "We're the Interdimensional Warriors!"

Rosaline says, "And now, for me to FINISH YOU OFF!"

"ARGH! I knew it. You were always were the good one.", said Napoleon. "I kept being jealous at you for doing so much good."

Coco kept hugging Heaven, tighter and tighter, for what seemed like the longest time.

Heaven kisses Coco right on the forehead as she says, "I'm right here, don't worry."

"I can't s-stop worrying." She buried her face into Heaven. "I l-love you. I n-never want to s-see you get hurt again."

"I know," said Heaven. "I love you too." She then starts to kiss Coco right on the lips.

"Any last few words before you die, Napoleon?", questioned Rosaline.

Napoleon replied, "Just a few: Army, surround them!"

Rosaline starts to cry out, "Oh no, you don't!" She then starts to jump up very high. She kicks at Napoleon; punches him in the face knocking some few of his teeth out. She then later kicks his jaw and grabs a weapon that shoots at him making him instantly killed.

Rosaline then yells out to Napoleon, "SEE YA!"

Napoleon says, "I shall plot my revenge once I am back! When I do, you shall die and you will beg for mercy! This, I SWEAR!" He coughs horribly and then, suddenly, he dies.

Rosaline says, "Hmph! Good riddance."

"Well, Percy and Tiana, you can come out now. Napoleon is gone," said Rebecca.

Percy then comes out of the room along with Tiana.

Percy says, "Whew! Thank goodness. Finally."

Heaven replied, "Agreed."

"Yeah, I am glad that we're okay, especially our baby.", said Tiana,'

Rosaline says, "Yeah, I am glad that everything is good here."

"Agreed with you on that," said Kyle.

An army then starts to roll in.

"Dang it," said Bianite.

"Huh!? What in the!?", said Rebecca.

Napoleon then starts to revive and comes back alive.

"Double dang it," said Bianite.

Napoleon does an evil laugh and then after that, he says to them. "Missed me, fools?"

"Huh?", Coco says as she turns around to see the army, and Napoleon, back.

Coco afterwards then thought of Percy and Tiana's child, and then her mind went straight to Coco and Heaven adopting one. The thought alone made her blush. Coco snapped out of the thought, as she was dwelling on something said two minutes ago.

Kyle says, "Well, time to take Napoleon along with the fight outside."

"Good thing that you have an immortal being with you guys," said Heaven.

The human person with Filipino skin with atomic symbols on his cheeks starts to appear when he sees of what will happen to the IDW team.

Rosaline starts grabs a weapon and shoots at him rapidly while Napoleon blocks it off with an weapon blocker.

Kyle puts up his fists to prepare himself getting ready to fight while Seymour pulls out his sword blade to slash at the enemy.

Rosaline grabs out a super sonic blaster and shoots at Napoleon.

"OH YEAH!", cried out Rebecca.

Percy says, "Thank goodness."

Rosaline kicks Napoleon and knocks his teeth out as she says, "DIE, NAPOLEON!"

Heaven says, "Percy, go inside now."

Percy then starts to go inside the closet to hide along with Tiana.

"Okay, take care of Tiana," said Heaven.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Now to finish you off once and for all! Any last words, Warriors before you die?", said Napoleon.

The human boy with atomic symbols starts to appear as he starts shooting out his wand at him.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be!?", said Napoleon.

"I am Atomic Science! And I am here to stop your plans, Napoleon Lockwood!", said Atomic.

"Bring it on, you punk! You'll have to try your best to beat me," said Napoleon.

Atomic and Napoleon starts to growl at each other as they start to fight. Atomic punches at Napoleon Lockwood in the face and kicks him. Napoleon then charges with his army as they punch at him. Atomic, however, starts shoots out magic at his wand. Napoleon dodges it and then suddenly, Atomic punches and kicks at Napoleon rapidly. Later on, Atomic grabs Napoleon right up in the shirt as he gulps.

"Napoleon, it's time for you to die," said Atomic.

Atomic grabs out his wand and starts shooting at Napoleon as it makes him get killed.

"That's what you get for messing with them, especially me," said Atomic.

"Whoa! That was very good, Mr. umm...," said Kyle.

"Atomic Science, at your service," said he. "But you guys can call me Atomic."

"All right then, Atomic. You did very good with your wand along with your fighting moves back there," said Seymour.

"Thanks," said Atomic.

"You're welcome," said Seymour.

Bianite then starts to kill the rest of the monsters.

"Let's make sure that the baby is unharmed. Coco, get me my X-Ray, please," said Bianite.

"Where is it?", said Coco.

Bianite then starts to point at the medical bag near the chair in the closet.

"Gotcha." Coco said as she came out the door, grabbed the medical bag, and brought it over to Bianite.

"That's why I came in the first place. I'm Ms. O'Donell's soon to be Mrs. Osbourne's Doctor.", said Bianite.

Rebecca says, "Wait. A doctor? Idon't get it."

"I thought you were a Mewni historian," said Percy.

"Ah," said Coco. Who knew this magic dude could be a doctor as well? Kinda made her feel insignificant.

"And now I need a nurse who eventually will marry the doctor's friend on this case Spirit. So a little help would be obliged.", said Bianite. "I do a lot of jobs, Percy. I'm also a sorcerer. And don't think yourself insignificant Coco. Befriending and dating Heaven the Scared is a feat of its own."

Coco reached in the medical bag until she pulled out something that somewhat resembled an X-Ray. "This it?", she said.

"Yep," said Bianite.

"How are you guys doing down there!?", yelled Ravenna.

"Pretty good, we're down to twenty," said Heaven.

Bianite then starts to examine the baby.

He says to them, "Three months in, healthy so far. By the way your cravings should start soon. And it's a girl, I think."

Percy gasps and says, "Aww..., that looks adorable."

"Also she's going to develop a temper and go a little cuckoo for eating things. So keep an eye on her.", said Bianite.

"Okay then, that sounds like a good idea.", said Rebecca.

"Percy so far your future wife seems healthy.", said Bianite. "Just remember keep her happy and healthy especially in flu season the baby could get really sick around then. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!", said Percy.

"Is anyone else here pregnant or planning on getting pregnant?", said Bianite.

Ravenna then starts to raise her hand as she blushes.

"You are or want to?", said Bianite.

"Want to," said Ravenna.

"You should be fine," said Bianite.

"Aw, how nice it is to revel in heteronormativity." Coco jokingly said. She walked over to Heaven and kissed her on the cheek.

Heaven blushes a little as she says, "Aw, thanks."

Heaven then starts to kiss Coco back on the lips instead. Coco enjoyed the kiss, so she kissed Heaven back on the lips, again.

"This is prolonged and I love it," said Bianite as he snaps a picture. He sees that they're still kissing as he keeps snapping photos. "I'm so posting this on the Mirror Net. I think that is what they call it."

Rebecca says, "Okay, that sounds good."

Bianite starts to post it on the internet as the likes and comments starts to flood in.

Coco pulled away from Heaven. "Good!" She shouted to Bianite.

"I wonder what would happen if I found a picture of Percy and Tiana kissing and put it on the IDW website," said Bianite. "Hey! When are you two getting married?"

"Which two?", Coco winks at Bianite as she says.

"I'm referring to you and Heaven", said Bianite.

"Oh. Uh..." Coco wanted to get married soon, but she and Heaven weren't even officially dating yet. "Give it three to four months, and we'll tell you,"

Bianite says, "Okay!" He then turns around and says to Percy and Tiana, "When are you two getting married?"

"Give us a few months and then we'll tell you of when we'll decide of being planned to marry," said Percy,

Bianite whispers to him, "At least propose." He then gives him two beautifully crafted rings.

"What in the!? Seriously? Since when did you got the time to plan to make us those rings?", said Percy,

"When I found out your wife was pregnant which was yesterday, and I already had them made for when one of the IDW couples get married.", said Bianite. "Just propose already."

Hearing IDW reminded Coco of what she wanted to ask Heaven, but these two are proposing, so it can wait.

Bianite grabs to get out the phone secretly.

Percy then starts to sigh as he says, "Very well." He then goes down on one knee and says to Tiana, "Tiana O'Donnell, I have known you since over the past few years and that we have enjoyed our time together. Our time was very nice and was very lovely."

Bianite says to himself, "Holy Mother of God, he's doing it!"

"So, may you do me the favor of making the happiest boy alive?", said Percy. "Will you marry me?"

Tiana starts to cry in joy as she says, "Yes..., yes..., A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

Bianite takes a picture of Tiana saying "Yes".

"Heaven, I can't wait until that's us!" She hugged Heaven and then kissed her.

"Aw, same here," said Heaven.

"Did you guys even see this?", said Ravenna.

Rebecca replied, "We saw."

Ravenna sniffles as she says, "Then how come you're not crying tears of joy?"

Rebecca shrugs.

"Speaking of marriage, we aren't official yet, are we Heaven?" Coco stopped paying attention to the proposal.

Heaven replies, "True, but I think we've already made it official."

"Well then, I'll double check. Heaven, will you be my girlfriend?", said Coco.

"Of course," said Heaven.

Coco giggled as she starts to kiss Heaven again. Afterwards, Heaven kisses her back passionately. Bianite is shown that he is about to explode with happiness inside.

Coco wasn't about to be one-upped. She kissed back very passionately.

"That is so nice," said Rebecca.

Percy replied, "Yep."

"You don't want to play this game with me", said Heaven. Afterwards, she then starts to french kiss her.

"Okay, that is just disgusting!", said Rebecca.

Percy says, "Yeah, I think that is just too much."

Bianite starts to teleport them to a room.

"They're trying to one up each other," said Bianite. "It's something a few couples do."

"Ah, I see. That is true," said Rebecca.

Bianite replied, "Just like you and Seymour."

Rebecca says, "What in the!?" Afterwards, she hits it out of his hand just as Bianite was about to put the DVD in.

"CURSES! That was my only copy!", said Bianite.

"I'd love to continue, but it's obvious you're the winner here. You're perfect at everything.", said Coco.

"This can go on forever, you know," said Heaven. "But you need food and water, I don't."

"I'd love to continue, but it's obvious you're the winner here. You're perfect at everything.", said Coco.

"Please, I'm fearful," said Heaven. "That would be my flaw."

"One flaw out of trillions of perfections. And I wouldn't consider it a flaw. It makes you cuter.", said Coco.

"Oh, whatever, come on," said Heaven.

"Heavennnn, you come on! Admit you're perfect.", said Coco.

"No, I'm not," said Heaven.

"Yes, you are," said Coco.

"I'm also weak," said Heaven.

Coco replied, "That isn't a bad thing!"

"And small," said Heaven as she compares her height from hers to Coco's.

"Heaven, being small is a. a good thing in my opinion, and B. it just magnifies how cute you are! Look, you may not admit it now, but I'm gonna keep telling you you're perfect every day until you believe it." Coco says as she kisses her. "Got it?"

"Got it," said Heaven as she rolls around her eyes.

"Well, Seymour, we better go and prepare for tomorrow," said Kyle.

Seymour said in reply, "What will we do for tomorrow, Kyle?"

"The same thing we do every day, Seymour: To continue having interdimensional fighting adventures while for us to try to go back to Earth!"

The chorus then starts to sing in the tune of the Pinky and the Brain theme, "They'll try to go back. They're Kyle and Seymour, Seymour, Seymour, Seymour, SEYMOUR!"

The episode then starts to end as it then shows later the epilogue scene while some ending credits begin to play.

Rebecca said, "So, what do we do now since that Napoleon is dead?"

Seymour said, "We should try to figure out about the dimensional scissors thing to make sure to try to crack it."

"What Seymour said," said Kyle.

"Pfft! Whatever. We'll go ahead and train hard to fight off evil," said Coco.

Bianite said in reply, "Prepare for the arrival of a new IDW member."

"I agree with Bianite we should prepare for the newest IDW member to be born," said Heaven.

Percy says, "Yeah, I think that could be good."

The preview of the next all new episode of IDW starts to come up as the music audio of "Unstoppable" from Foxy Shazam begins to play.

"Next time on an all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors...," said Kyle.

"Thank goodness you're here! First thing we knew, when we woke up, we heard a noise. Someone broke our window and that the vandalizer was wearing a black hoodie as he sprayed the letters all down in green.", said the Waterfolk King.

"Whoever did this must've been cruel and horrible to do this," said Kyle.

Rebecca says, " I am guessing a small-time crook disguised to be as someone's spy."

"Wait. There was a shadowed small creature in on the graffiti," said Kyle.

"This must mean..., " Rosaline gasps and then later says, "NO!"

Scene then shifts to some parts in another episode of IDW, "This Means War!"

King River says to them, "The Lucitors are up to something and we need you Warriors to investigate it during the Blood Moon Ball!"

Kyle says, "All right. Time to start fighting them again."

"Woo-hoo!", cried out Seymour.

It then shows some few clips of the IDW fighting against the Lucitors with violence in on there.

"Take that, AND THIS! And that! AND SOME OF THESE!", said Seymour.

Tiana says, "We need help. There's too much going on."

Wrathmellior starts to make a devilish smile and does an evil laugh.

Kyle says in a narrative voiceover, "Stay tuned for another exciting all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors: "Trouble in the Waterfolk Kingdom" and "This Means War!""

The announcer cries out off-screen, "NEXT INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS HINT!"

Kyle says in a narrative voiceover, "Blood Moon and some vandalizing tools!"

 _After seeing today's episode of IDW. You have thought that it was a very good episode and that you can't wait to see the next few episodes that'll come up yet again for another Saturday morning. Afterwards, you decided to ask your parents if you could go out and hang out with your friends. They agree about it as that you go out and have fun as you wave your parents goodbye._

 _ **Author's Note: Well, guys, that is it for today's episode of the IDW. I hope you guys have enjoyed it. If you have liked today's episode for IDW, then make sure to favorite it and also to follow this story here. Also, if you guys like SVTFOE and that if you want to talk more about the show, check out this server here (Medieval Land of Mewni):**_ ** _/5cvs7Xd That is it for this story. Thanks for reading it and have a nice day!_**


	12. Trouble at the Waterfolk Kingdom!

_**Hey there, guys! It's FastDetectiveKudo here yet again to do another exciting episode of the Interdimensional Warriors. Sorry for not posting for a while. I was busy with work program few days ago. But now, I am back. Another thing: Wasn't able to try to make new chapters because my parents wanted me to take a break from computer for a couple of days. Yet again, I was on it all day on Friday. Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy this new episode of IDW. Sit back, relax and enjoy!**_

Season 1, Episode 12A: Trouble at the Waterfolk Kingdom!

 _You wake up to see that it's another glorious Saturday morning and that you can't wait to plan to see the new episode of "Interdimensional Warriors". You go out and prepare to get some breakfast. You make yourself a breakfast sandwich along with a drink of orange juice. You then go to the living room and prepare to sit down to watch the episode on TV._

Prologue then starts to begin at the land of Mewni in the Butterfly castle.

"At the land of Mewni in the Butterfly castle...," said Britty.

The Butterfly king and queen looks out with binoculars to see of what is going on at the Waterfolk Kingdom. Once they saw it, they have gasped in fear and horror.

"The waterfolk kingdom. Apparently, it appears to have been...vandalized!" King River then starts to freak out about it as he runs around like crazy.

"Say what!?", Queen Moon freaked out as well. Afterwards, Queen Moon gets King River to do as he plans to do. "Honey, you know of what to do!"

"Right," King River agrees with her as he goes out and starts to ring the bell to call out to the IDW team.

"Meanwhile at the IDW HQ homebase...," said Britty.

It shows inside the IDW base that both Kyle and Seymour were playing some cards in a game of "Go Fish".

Seymour has got some cards as he is seen holding them up. "Got any 6's"?

Kyle is seen holding cards as well as he is seen playing the same game as well. "Go fish".

Rebecca is seen standing around and has said to them, "I don't get the point of this game."

Kyle then starts to hear the bell of what was going on as he turns around. "Wait,... the bell!"

Seymour nods to Kyle. "Right! We know of what to do."

The IDW team then starts to head down the tubes as they transport to the Butterfly castle.

After going to the Butterfly castle, the IDW team starts to land in the tube landing in the Butterfly castle.

They replied, "The Interdimensional Warriors are at your service, your majesty and highness!"

Kyle starts to head to King River and asks him, "Is there something wrong, your highness?"

King River freaked out about this and is seen yelling. "Yeah. Someone has sprayed graffiti all over the WATERFOLK KINGDOM!"

"Wait, HUH!?" Seymour was shocked about what has happened.

"The water huh?" Percy was kind of confused of what the Waterfolk Kingdom is.

Queen Moon is seen wondering of what has happened in that kingdom as she is seen using binoculars to looking of what has happened. "Yeah. That seems odd. I mean, it almost looks like someone's graffiti drawing. And it has your name on it, Seymour!"

"What!? No! I am being set up!" Seymour panicked as he heard of what happened from Queen Moon.

King River yells at Seymour, "Oh really now!? PROVE IT!"

"Do you see a graffiti spray on me? NO! No, you don't!", Seymour is freaking out and yells at the rulers of Mewni.

Tiana nods as she starts running off to figure out of what's going on. "Okay, let's go to the kingdom and see what we can find there."

The IDW team then starts to run to head off to the Waterfolk Kingdom.

"Woo-hoo! Next stop: Waterfolk Kingdom!" Kyle starts to head out to go there as the other IDW members starts to go off on their mission.

Seymour then suddenly realized something. "Wait. We're human. We can't breathe underwater!"

Kyle then thought about it and then answers, "Yeah, you're right. Good thing we have got our diving suits!"

King River then appears in front of them as he stops them in their tracks. "Not so fast! Until you prove to me that Seymour is innocent...," The guards then appears behind them. "Guards, LOCK HIM UP!"

Tiana freaks out about it. "Wait, WHAT!?"

"What!? NO! GUYS, YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME!" Seymour freaked as he is scared about what is happening to him. "I swear, I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Don't worry, King River. We will find a way to prove Seymour's innocence. Come on, guys! To Waterfolk Kingdom!" Kyle then starts to head out with some few members of the IDW team.

"WE CAN PROVE THAT HE'S INNOCENT!", cried out Percy.

Rebecca yells out by replying, "Yeah!"

Tiana then goes out with the rest of the team. "Right, let's go!"

(Insert opening monologue here from chapter 3 and opening theme song from chapter 1 here)

Seymour then arrives to the audience in a black screen as he is seen wearing a gray hoodie as he takes it off. "Vandalizing s a bad crime to do."

The dimensional portal then starts to open up as usual, per each and every episode, on there as we then go through the portal and it shows today's episode title.

Kyle talks in a narrative voiceover, "Today's mission: Trouble at the Waterfolk Kingdom!"

It shows some walls in the kingdom that were vandalized on there.

Kyle is seen wondering of who has did this horrendous crime and that whoever did it was cruel and despicable for doing so.

"Ahh, the Warriors. Glad that you have arrived. Didn't like of what Seymour did". The Waterfolk King appears as he is talking to them while walking around of what has happened earlier.

Rebecca have walked up to the Waterfolk King as she replied, "Your highness, we believe that Seymour is innocent and that we will try to find a way to prove his innocence."

The Waterfolk King was in anger about it. "What makes you so sure of that?"

Kyle starts to investigate the Waterfolk Kingdom while is seen talking to the king about the situation. "Tell us of what has happened last night, just to make sure."

The Waterfolk King nods and says to them, "First thing we knew, when we woke up, we heard a noise. Someone broke our window and that the vandalizer was wearing a black hoodie as he sprayed the letters all down in green."

Rebecca then puts on her sleuth hat as she starts the investigation. "All right, guys! Time to start investigating."

The IDW team then starts to investigate all around the kingdom to find out of whoever had did the dirty deed.

"So, guys, did you find anything around here?" Kyle asked them as he is seen looking around the scene of the crime.

The graffiti spray is then seen by Rebecca as she picked it up. " Looks like the scoundrel have left the graffiti spray at the scene."

Kyle nods as he walks out as he is seen still talking to the team about it, "Okay then. Hmm...what else? Whoever did this must've been cruel and horrible to do this."

"I bet Anti-Kudo did this." Rebecca answered in anger.

Kyle calmed Rebecca down about it, but then he replied, "Nope. Someone else. I am thinking of a small-time crook."

"Yeah, but... we have to think about this here." Rebecca is seen walking around while thinking about to see of whoever did the crime. "A black hooded guy. Who would even cause this much mischief?"

"Got any ideas, guys?" Kyle asked the team members of IDW.

Percy then goes to Kyle and looks at the graffiti spray and uses the magnifying glass. "I mean, the king didn't really give us anything useful per se. Anyone could've vandalized these walls."

Kyle answered, "That is true."

"Yeah. Hmm... wait. We must try to look at the wall closely." Rebecca then goes look at the wall closely on the wall at the Waterfolk Kingdom castle with the graffiti spray stuff on there.

"Really now? Yeah, you're right about that one." Kyle agreed with of what she had said.

"We might need more details on that matter." Tiana checks closer there as well.

Percy is seen touching the graffiti on there as he replied, "Well, it's still a bit wet."

"I am guessing a small-time crook disguised to be as someone's spy." Rebecca had thought about it to see if what she said is true.

"Yeah..., wait. Someone's spy?" Kyle starts to question of what's going on.

"Spy? What makes you think that?" Tiana had wondered to see of what Rebecca was saying is right.

Rebecca looks closely at the graffiti on the Waterfolk Kingdom as it showed a very familiar bird-like creature. "Wait. There was a shadowed small creature in on the graffiti."

"Yeah. That is strange." Rebecca was thinking of it being peculiar of who has did it.

Kyle was trying to remember of who was the bird-like creature that did the crime. "That one is covered the graffiti. Well, some of it, that is."

Rosaline has wondered of it and gasps because of it. "There was?"

Rebecca nods when Rosaline as she says it. "Yep, looks like it."

Kyle examines it again very closely. "Wait. It does kind of..." He then gasps and later he says, "You don't think..."

Rosaline has starts to wonder about it until when Kyle has said it. "This might be-" She then gasps and cries out, "NO!"

Kyle then walks around as he has already figured it out. "Who has a beak, has a green spraying graffiti same as the skin color and always like to steal Star's wand?"

Kyle and Rebecca then cries out, "Of course! It all makes sense."

Kyle turns around about as he figured out of who the culprit was. "LUDO!"

Tiana freaks out about it as she backs up. "Oh no..."

Rebecca is seen angry about it while furious at the same time. "Should've known!"

Percy is seen angry about it. "Dang bird!"

"DUMB LUDO!" Kyle then turns around as he knows as that the bird-like creature, Ludo, is seen wearing a black cloak as he takes it off.

"Well, well, well... you have finally figured it out, have you?" Ludo then appears along with his evil monster army who is alongside with them.

"But why is Seymour's name signed there?" Tiana is seen still trying to figure it out.

"I have put Seymour's name in it because I wanted vengeance on you guys!" Ludo is then seen evil cackling wickedly as he uses his staff to prepare to get ready to attack at them.

Rosaline is seen making a face as she was being strange. "Vengeance? Really?" She then raises an eyebrow about it.

Kyle then gets mad about it and starts to lead his team to victory to make Ludo pay for framing Seymour. "Warriors, you know of what to do. ATTACK AT THEM!"

Ludo grabs his staff and points at the IDW team as he orders the monsters to destroy them. "MONSTER ARMY, DESTROY THEM!"

The monster army growls as they charge against the Warriors as the Warriors does the same to them. Rosaline jumps up very high and starts firing magic at them. Kyle is seen punching and kicking at some monsters. Percy then punches one of the monsters in their face. Tiana charges at a few of them.

Kyle then starts to call Seymour on the phone about it as it shows a split-screen of where Seymour is talking to Kyle on a dungeon phone. "Hey, Seymour. Good news! We have figured out of who did it."

Seymour then starts to question of who it is. "Who?" He then hears the answer from Kyle as he freaks out and gets angry about it. "Wait. LUDO!?"

Kyle then starts explaining of what has happened earlier as Seymour gets even more angry about it. He then gets angry and starts to yell about it.

King River starts to come in as he wonders of who is he talking to on the phone. "Who's on the phone, Seymour?"

Seymour then starts to explain of what was going on back at the Waterfolk Kingdom and King River goes to his wife explaining stuff. Queen Moon comes in and starts to free him.

"You're lucky that I have given you one phone call along with me freeing you because of what Kyle had said since it is the law that you have had before when people have got in jail on Earth."

Seymour then realizes it as he almost gets excited. "Does that mean...?"

"Yep. You're free to go, Seymour", King River said.

"Time to get out of here. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Seymour then grabs out his sword blade and jumps on the Waterfolk Kingdom when he is seen wearing his diving suit. "I am coming, guys!"

Kyle is seen excited and pumped up to see his best friend again. "Seymour!"

Seymour is seen angry about it as he has got fire in his eyes and got angry about it. "So, Ludo, you think that you can try to frame me and to try to do something bad to me!? Well, you're wrong. DEAD WRONG!"

Ludo then starts to freak out and becomes scared when he sees Seymour. "YIKES!" He then starts to scream as he tries to escape.

Rosaline comes in here and grabs his leg. "Don't you try to escape, little man."

Ludo is seen trying to dodge it, but he has got hit in the arm by Seymour's sword blade. "Seriously!? That is just wrong!"

Ludo nods as he answers, "Yeah. BUFF FROG, GRAB THEM!"

"Yes, sir!" Buff Frog then starts to grab the IDW team and that he got them surrounded.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally..., we have got you! There is no way for you guys to try to escape!" Ludo is seen using his evil cackling as he has almost finally succeeded, until suddenly...

"STOP RIGHT THERE, LUDO!" The Waterfolk King then starts to appear along with his Waterfolk royal subjects as well.

Ludo then starts to freak out as he panics. "What!? THE WATERFOLKS!?"

Waterfolk King starts to order the guards as he says, "Waterfolk guards, DESTROY THEM!"

Percy shakes his head as he starts to snicker and laughs at him because he has lost. "Not today, Ludo!"

"How did they know that we were here?" Tiana starts to wonder about it.

Percy then answered to her, "I called them."

The waterfolk guards then charges at Ludo and that they charge at the monster army along with Ludo with spears.

"Excellent work, hun!" Tiana was seen pumped and and is proud of her husband, Percy, for what he did.

"Thanks, Tiana." Percy then starts to smile proudly for what he has accomplished.

"YES! That is what you get, PUNK! That is what you get!" Seymour is seen excited as well as that he along with his and Kyle's team have beat Ludo's evil monster army.

The Waterfolk King then appears as he along with the royal subjects of the Waterfolks kneels down as they give thanks for what the IDW team has did for saving their kingdom. "Thanks for helping out and also for defeating Ludo and figuring out it was him. How can we ever thank you?"

Seymour then starts to kneel down as he starts to reply, "No thanks are necessary. But, I am guessing that you guys can try to help me and Kyle. We're not from here."

The Waterfolk King then remembers of what has happened to the two Earth people of who were Kyle and Seymour. "Yeah, we have heard. You and your friend wants to go back to Earth, right?"

Kyle then said in reply, "Yep."

The Waterfolk King is then seen eternally grateful and is glad that everything has worked out. "Don't worry. We will try to help you to find a way to go back. Anything to help for you in return, Warriors."

Scene then starts to shift to the IDW base as Kyle is seen calling his older brother named Cornelius on the phone.

Cornelius then starts to answer on the phone as he talks to his young brother. "Hey, brother! Where have you been? I haven't seen you over the past few months."

Kyle is then seen worried about his situation and that he was worried and unsure of how he would take the news. "Not much, older bro. We have got an emergency."

Cornelius then starts to raise an eyebrow as he is wondering of what has happened. "What kind of emergency?"

"Hey, Cornelius." Seymour then starts to appear as he talks to Kyle's older brother.

"Seymour! How's it hanging?" Cornelius then starts to give Seymour two finger guns on his hands.

Kyle gasps as he starts to say of what has happened to him and Seymour. "Anyways..., me and Seymour have been trapped in Mewni over the past few months."

Cornelius then raises an eyebrow and starts to shrug. "Wait. Mewni? I don't get it."

"Okay, let us explain about that." Kyle then starts explaining of what happened to the both of them over the next several minutes.

Britty said as a title card starts to appear, "Few minutes later...,"

Cornelius then starts to gasp as he starts to get worried. "Wait. HUH!? Oh my! Oh, dear lord..."

Kyle is then seen sighing very sadly about it. "Yeah, I know. What a shocker."

Cornelius then starts to get freaked out about it and starts to panic while he tries to stay calm about the situation. "Okay, okay. Stay calm, Cornelius. Remain calm. Relax." He then gets mad later in about the next few seconds. "I AM MAD AT YOU ABOUT IT!"

Kyle then says to him very calmly, "Yeah, I know. That is why of me and Seymour weren't at Earth for a while."

Cornelius then nods to him as he agrees to do it. "Okay, I can try to cover for you and your friend. And maybe for our family and also the Newberrys as well. But you owe me!"

Kyle asks him, "Okay, what do you want in return?"

Cornelius then thinks about it quietly and then starts to turn around at Kyle again. "Okay, what do you want in return?"

"What kind of money?" Kyle then starts to wonder about it.

"Some U.S. and also some of it in Mewni currency. But mostly, I just want you back. Because I have missed some stuff of what we have did before. As in playing board games and also video games." Cornelius was seen very worried and is scared of what will happen to his young brother in the future.

"DEAL!" Kyle then accepted the deal as he waves goodbye to his older brother when he hung up.

Seymour then starts to sigh about missing Earth very sadly as he talks to Kyle. "Remember of when we have met each other, Kyle?"

Kyle then starts to nod as they start to remember some flashbacks.

It then shows some flashbacks of where Kyle and Seymour were pretending to go on adventures and that they're seen having fun back at Echo Creek. They are seen using their cardboarded swords as they're fighting against cardboard versions of bad guys. Both young Kyle and Seymour when they were little starts to laugh as flashback ends of where present Kyle and Seymour are laughing.

Rosaline is then seen hugging Kyle about it as he starts to embrace it.

Seymour then starts to say, "Kyle, I think Rosaline is hugging you."

Kyle then starts seeing Rosaline and then looks at Seymour about it. "Ah, right. But yet, I still want to return to Earth. To our dimension."

"Same. I miss our dimension too." Seymour is then seen sighing about it sadly as well. "But still, once you go back to Earth, you owe your brother some money. Both in U.S. and also in Mewni currency."

Kyle then starts to shrug. "Yeah, I know."

Seymour then starts to ask him a question. "Want to go continue training?"

Kyle said in response, "Yeah, sure."

The first half of the episode starts to end as the announcer says, "We'll be right back with an all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors! Don't miss it."

 _While waiting for the commercial break to be done after five minutes, you then start to go to the bathroom while waiting for it to end. Afterwards, you then start to relax in a massaging chair as he then starts to sleep while waiting for it to return._

 _ **Author's Note: That is it for today's episode of Interdimensional Warriors. I hope that you guys have enjoyed it. Anyways, as usual, here's the link for the Medieval Land of Mewni server, if you're interested in wanting to come join in:**_ ** _/5cvs7Xd I hope you guys have liked it. If you enjoy this so far, make sure to like and favorite this story. Next half of the episode coming up: "This Means War!" Anyways, until then, see ya guys later!_**


	13. This Means War!

_**Author's Note: Hey there, guys! I am back. And it's time for another note before we begin today's story. The reason why I wasn't able to do new stories was because I was busy and had to take care of some stuff. Anyways, I am back from work program and it's time for another story for the IDW. Sit back, relax and enjoy!**_

Season 1, Episode 12B: This Means War!

 _It has now been the past 5 minutes as you decides to go to the TV and that you are now able to see another new episode of Interdimensional Warriors. You then go to your recliner as you sit down and relax._

The announcer then appears as the IDW home base is seen on screen as it shows threats coming around there.

Announcer on TV then says to the viewer, "Now back to Interdimensional Warriors!"

Seymour appears as he walks onto the black screen; he checks if Bianite is around here somewhere or not He sees that it's all clear; he comes closer to the audience. "I command all of you to not go through the dark red light under the Blood Moon. No shipping is allowed either in it, so don't even think about it!" He then holds up a fist making people get scared. He then walks out of the screen.

Bianite Athen then appears as he is holding out the magic armory as he cries out, "THIS MEANS WAR! FOR SHIPPING!"

A dimensional portal then starts to open up as it shows today's title for the episode (or mission).

Kyle speaks in a voiceover narration, "Today's mission: This Means War!"

The episode begins as it shifts to the land of Mewni at the Butterfly castle.

King River is seen using some binoculars to see of what is going on in Mewni there as Queen Moon is walking towards him.

King River looks with the binoculars and then starts to see that something was wrong. "That is weird. I heard some strange stuff that has been going down in the underworld."

"What kind of strange stuff?" Queen Moon replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, what?" Bianite was wondering the same thing about it as well.

King River has stroked his beard as he is wondering that something isn't right. "My guess would be that the Lucitor parents are up to something diabolical."

"Really now? You don't say." Queen Moon was sarcastically surprised about it.

"Well, other than the demon army MARCHING AROUND MEWNI!" Bianite yelled at them about it as he sees the army outside the gates along with pointing at them as well.

"Ah, right. That too." King River replied as he turns around to Queen Moon about the situation. "We have to do something about this."

"Honey, you know of what to do!" Queen Moon said.

"RIGHT! Time to tell them the emergency." King River heads to the bell as he starts to ring the bell.

"How is the royal family of Mewni this dumb? WHY DON'T YOU BLAST THE ARMY WITH MAGIC!?" Bianite cried out yelling at them.

It then starts to shift to the IDW base as the team was seen training. Then, suddenly, they hear the bell.

"THE BELL! Showtime!" Kyle nods as he prepares to get ready to get down there.

Once the IDW team have arrived, they have came out on top of the tube entrance. "The Interdimensional Warriors team are reporting for duty!"

"What's the emergency?" Kyle says to King River.

"The Lucitors are up to something big again!" King River explained the emergency to the IDW team.

"The Lucitors?!" Tiana has freaked out because of it.

"Aw, that's cute, but we have a demon army outside." Bianite explained to the IDW team there. "Also, how do you not know the ruling family of demons Tiana?"

"I have," replied Percy. "Pretty sure everyone has. E-except Kyle and Seymour."

"I do, I was just surprised." Tiana says to Bianite.

"Yeah. Because both of us are from Earth." Kyle agreed with Percy.

Seymour nods about it. "First time I am hearing of those words of Blood Moon Ball."

"Oh no! NOT THEM AGAIN!" Seymour has got angry because of this.

King River has sighed because of it happening. "Yep. It isn't good at all."

"It is happening during the time of a very special night down at the Underworld." Queen Moon says as she is walking around at the window in the Butterfly castle.

"Anyways, let me explain." Bianite starts to cough as he explains it to them. "It started when Queen Febe cast a spell on the moon after her husband died. Every one thousand years the blood moon would choose a few couples to be bound together. Life And Death."

"Wait. What!?" Kyle was surprised of what Bianite had said.

"My guess would be is that he isn't joking." Seymour was afraid of what Bianite had said.

Rebecca replied, "I don't think he is. I mean, I have heard of it before. I know of how it goes."

Rosaline turns to the IDW after of what Bianite had said. "Welp. There you go guys."

Bianite then starts to simply explain to them, "If one lover dies so does the other."

"Well, that makes sense if the souls gets connected to one another." Kyle says to Bianite.

"So, he's deadly serious." Seymour was afraid of when he said it.

Bianite then replied, "Quite deadly, Seymour."

Tiana then starts to laugh a little. But then, Bianite says to them, "Don't you laugh. You're all going. You could all get bound."

King River walks to the IDW and tells them their mission. "Okay then. So, this is your mission, Warriors: Go down to the Underworld, disguise yourselves from this here disguise kit and prevent yourselves from being seen by the Lucitor parents while trying to stop them from destroying of what they're doing."

"Okay guys, lets go. Let's not waste too much time like last week." Percy prepares himself and gets packed for the mission.

"My safe bet would that be that they would shoot down the moon and to get rid of the blood moon lighting on there." Queen Moon tells King River about it.

King River then starts to question Queen Moon, "How do you know that for sure, honey?"

Queen Moon starts to reply with an answer, "Because of the fact that they have some devilish things overtime."

"Maybe so." King River nods after of what Queen Moon said.

Bianite then starts to scream out loud, "NO! IT WAS THE ARTIFACT OF FEBE THE RED ONE YOUR ANCESTOR!" He then grabs out a weapon as he prepares to attack at them, "Plus, due to my code of honor, if you kill the moon, I kill Moon and River."

"That may be so, but I bet that the devilish Lucitors might hate it and that they could try to get rid of it." King River is then worried about the situation.

"10 bucks says that they don't." Queen Moon makes a deal with her husband about it.

King River then replied, "Done!"

"All right, let's go! To the disguise kit!" Seymour then heads out to get to the disguise kit.

"Don't any of you shoot down the Moon while I'm gone." Bianite had replied as he starts to go outside. But then, he gets stopped by Heaven.

"No way, Bian. You're coming with us to the bell." Heaven starts to put up a demon cleric disguise on him.

"Nice...," Bianite sighs about it as he said it.

After the IDW team starts to put on the disguises, Seymour looks at the mirror as he likes the disguise of what he's wearing, "Okay then. These disguises look great. The tuxedos look good on us."

"What about our faces?" Kyle reminded Seymour about it.

Seymour then does a facepalm on himself as he forgot about it. "Right. Masks!"

"Okay then! TO THE UNDERWORLD!" Kyle then takes out the dimensional scissors as he opens it up and gets the IDW team out to go down to the dark, scariest place of the Underworld.

Heaven then starts to go with them as she responds, "Aw, I love the underworld."

The demon guard starts to block the IDW team from going in as he didn't knew of who they really are. "Not so fast! Identify yourselves."

Kyle does a deep voice to his voice as he comes up with a fake name for himself. "OH! I am... umm...Abraham Washington."

Seymour does the same thing as well, but with a Canadian accent. "Oh, yes. And I am...ehh...Gregory Bell. We're new from these parts. And we're...Canadian, eh?"

Kyle replies with this response, "Not me. I am from America."

Rosaline asks some few IDW people a question. "Shouldn't we like umm, I don't know, make our voices deeper and scarier?"

"Shasj Shade, Demon cleric of the blood moon." Bianite replied to the demon guard about his name, making sure his true identity won't be revealed.

Percy responded the answer to the demon guard, "Je suis from Uhh France."

Rebecca talks in a deep voice, "Sharon Norwood."

The demon guard of the underworld shrugs about it and didn't question them about who they really are because he was acting like an idiot. " All right then, fair enough."

A certain prince of the underworld, Tom, came in and started to greet the IDW people of who he don't know that it's in disguise. "Hey. Welcome to the Blood Moon Ball. Great costumes, Mr. Abraham Washington, Mr. Bell and Ms. Norwood."

Kyle replied in a deep voice. "Thanks."

Seymour and Rebecca replied to them as well, "Sure, no problem."

Tom is then looking around to find a certain blonde haired princess from Mewni. "Has anyone seen the princess of Mewni?"

The IDW team then starts to shrug about it.

Bianite (who is in disguise of Shasj Shade) answers Tom's question. "Yeah, I have. She's over there dancing with the Dia De Los Muertos Guy."

Kyle whispers quietly to Seymour, "Wow, I am surprised that Tom don't even remember us."

Seymour whispers quietly back to him, "We're in disguises, what do you expect?"

Tom then starts to growl angrily about it as he responds to Bianite, "Hold my drink."

Suddenly, Bianite has forced the IDW couples down to the Blood Moon Ball as it shines down upon them along with Star and Marco (of who is wearing a skull mask).

Kyle freaks out about him being shined down on the Blood Moon with Rosaline. "Oh no!"

"Crud!" Seymour replied.

"Yay, now all of your souls are bonded." Bianite replied with glee. "All of you will feel the pain of pregnancy when your wives give birth, by the way."

Seymour yelled out, "CURSE YOU, BIANITE!"

"Guys, we have to focus! We have to try to find the Lucitor family to find out of where are they up to!" Kyle tells them team about it.

Seymour nods to Kyle as he hears Wrathmellior snickers. He then gasps and replies, "There they are!"

Dave then replies, "Perfect..." with a sinister smile.

"Dave, Wrath, not now. It's a romance scene. Be quiet." Bianite tells them about it.

Rosaline then tells Kyle while dancing with him. "Once we are done, we can continue to why we are here."

Kyle then nods.

Seymour then starts to question about Dave and Wrathmellior. "Then how come that Wrathmellior has that devilish anger and that evil grinning face?"

"They're just dancing, calm down." replied Bianite as he tries to explain it to Seymour. "She's being flirty, Seymour, you lover idiot. By Dave."

Seymour then starts to look at a certain black guy on the background as he starts to do some kind of evil grin. "All right then. Wait..., I see them with Anti-Kudo. What are they up to?"

"Let me check..." Kyle then grabs the binoculars and looks at him.

Bianite then responds, "Umm..., that's just Fred Kudo. I wonder how he escaped the evil him."

Kyle then gasps about it as he wonders about it. "I wonder how he escaped the evil him."

"Yeah, I have heard of him before." Seymour answers about it.

"He's Anti-Kudo, but normal. I used to be friends with him. He was Sherlock and his best friend, Stanley, was Watson." Bianite then answers about Fred's past.

Kyle then gasps in surprise and says to both Seymour and Bianite. "Well, that explains a lot."

Seymour replies, "Yeah, looks like it."

Dave Lucitor then starts to appear along with his wife, Wrathmellior. "Attention, folks. I have an announcement to make. This may be the last Blood Moon Ball you guys will ever have."

The people of the Underworld starts to feel estranged of what is going on.

Wrathmellior then replies to the audience by saying, "In case if you're confused, we are sick of this entire Blood Moon thing and that I know Queen Febe has made it, but that is going to stop now!"

Tom feels scared and freaks out about it. "Oh, God! Not again."

Fred Kudo then appears as he then turns into the evil Anti-Kudo. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! That is right. It is I, ANTI-KUDO! I have teamed up with those devilish Lucitor family to do something evil! In about 1 hour, the moon will be destroyed and will be BLOWN TO MULTIPLE BITS!"

A blue light starts to shine from Bianite as he turns into his owl form as people from the Underworld starts to panic and freak out.

Bianite then cries out, "ENOUGH, KUDO!"

He then starts to blast at Anti-Kudo, Dave and Wrathmellior.

Anti-Kudo then replies to Bianite, "Who is this Fred Kudo you speak of? I AM ANTI-KUDO!"

Bianite starts to frustrate in anger and tells them this, "I don't care whom I speak to. You will surrender to the Blood Moon."

Seymour then starts to get angry and yells at Anti-Kudo, Wrathmellior and Dave. "OH NO! You won't try to ruin the Blood Moon Ball and to wreck everything!"

Kyle replies, "Yeah!"

Anti-Kudo then asks them a question, "Then how come the bomb is already up there ready to self-destruct!?"

"QUICKLY! To the moon!" Seymour tells the team as the IDW members starts to go to the rocket to fly up high to the moon to try to protect the moon from blowing up as the villains follows them.

The people of the Underworld looks at the security cameras to see the IDW team (who are still in disguise) fights off against Anti-Kudo, Wrathmellior and Dave.

Dave grabs the IDW team of who are in disguises and puts them down in the ropes. "AH-HA! Not so smart now, are you, random people in disguises? Or should I say..." He then takes off their disguises as the people of the Underworld gasps. "THE INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS!?"

Wrathmellior pushes the self-destruct button for the bomb to plan to explode the Blood Moon.

While Wrathmellior is looking at the bomb, Dave tells the IDW team as he tells them something to make sure that they won't stop their plan. "Now then, you guys will be utterly destroyed on the moon with the bomb!"

Anti-Kudo then added, "And once we destroy the stupid pathetic moon, HATE WILL SPREAD ALL AROUND! Any last words before you guys get blown up to bits!?"

A woman resembling Marco's mother starts to appear with moon crescents on her cheeks as she blasts at them. "Shut it. We made a deal last year I'd grant you mercy if you let the blood moon stay."

Dave replies, "She does have a point there."

Anti-Kudo then starts to gasp and yells at the woman, "YOU! You can't tell me of what to do! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? I AM ANTI-KUDO! SPREADER OF HATE, AND EVILDOER OF POWER!"

The woman then yells at him, "REALLY!? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? I AM FEBE THE BLOOD RED ONE!"

Tiana cries out, "TELL 'EM!"

Queen Febe then grabs Anti-Kudo and chokes him near to death.

Anti-Kudo starts to yell at her. "You can't just force me to TRY TO GET ME STOPPED FROM DESTROYING THE BLOOD MOON!"

He then tries to choke Queen Febe right back, but it doesn't work as it appears that she is a spirit.

"I'm a ghost. I can touch you, you can't touch me." Queen Febe then starts to glare angrily at Anti-Kudo.

Anti-Kudo cried out, "DOH!"

Wrathmellior nods as she tells Dave, "RIGHT! Grab the ghost sucking machine!"

Dave then grabs the ghost sucking machine as she sucks Queen Febe in. Queen Febe then starts to escape and pulls off Wrathmellior's horn.

"Curses! You won't be able to stop us." Dave tells Queen Febe.

Queen Febe then holds out Wrathmellior's horn and prepares to attack at them. "Is that so?"

Seymour then cries out, "HEY! We're still trapped over here."

Kyle replies, "Mind getting us free first?"

Queen Febe shakes her head. "No, this is too epic of a fight to miss."

Bianite and Febe starts to blast Anti-Kudo and Wrathmellior back.

Percy then yells out, "OH, FOR MEWNI'S SAKE, SAVE US ALREADY!"

After the fight happens, Dave yells out, "CURSE YOU, FEBE!"

Wrathmellior yells at Queen Febe as well. "We will get you back for this!"

Fires of red and crystalline and lights of blue glows through the caverns and it starts hitting the bad guys on there.

"No, you won't. You'll pay for all of this." said Queen Febe.

Seymour then starts to grab a chainsaw to get rid of the chains off from himself and the rest of the IDW team.

"WHEW! Now, to disarm the bomb." Seymour along with the IDW team starts to go to the bomb as he grabs out a wire cutter. "Which wire to cut?"

Rebecca tells him, "Cut the green one! No, wait. Blue one!"

Kyle says to Seymour, "NO! The red one. I can tell because it could be because of the Blood Moon."

Bianite tells him, "He's right. Do it."

Seymour then cuts the red one as it then shuts off.

Bianite then puts in a shield spell as the bomb exploded.

Seymour then tells his best friend, "Kyle, open your eyes and look behind you."

Estalaria appears as she says, "Whew! Thank goodness. The Blood Moon is safe. Thank you, brave Warriors."

Kyle nods as he replies, "It's what we do."

More of the Mewni queens (who are ghosts) starts to appear on space.

Bianite freaks out as he says, "WHY ARE THERE SO MANY QUEENS HERE!?"

Heaven is shocked as she says, "GRANDMAS AND DAUGHTER!"

Rosaline is shocked by this. "That's an awful lot of queens."

Seymour agrees with Rosaline on there. "A whole lot of queens, indeed."

Bianite then introduces the queens to the IDW team. "The Queen of Heavens, Heaven. The Queen of the Blood Moon, Febe. Estalaria, The First Star. Astalaria Mother of Stars. Hekaita, The dark star, and Vesper the Morning Star. That makes 8 Butterfly's including Star."

Percy is then relieved about stopping the villains. "Good thing A-K isn't coming back anytime soon. Right?"

"With so many queens, they can keep him away." Tiana was relieved about it as well as they're safe.

Seymour then nods.

Rebecca then talks in a narration voice from PPG (OG), "So, looks like that the day is saved and that the Blood Moon is safe to try to bind the couples once again for about one thousand years again."

Seymour then suggests about an idea. "We should probably go back down to the ground to start celebrating."

Kyle then replies, "Agreed. Come on, team!" He then walks out with the rest of the IDW team. "Our work here is done."

Rosaline then grabs hold of Kyle as she kisses him. "YES!"

As the IDW team goes back down to the Underworld to relax after a good job saving the day, Seymour tells them, "Well, looks like we did great on saving the Blood Moon."

Kyle agrees with him as he nods. "Wait a minute..."

Seymour asks a question to them, "What happened to Tom?"

Kyle then answers, "It appears that he has been frozen by someone of who doesn't want to go back together with him."

Seymour replies, "Sheesh! Anger issues much?"

Demon person then asks a question, "So, now what?"

Another demon person asks a question as well, "Does this mean the party is over?"

Bianite then answers, "Nope. Start celebrating Febe the Red One."

Seymour then tells them as he grabs a remote down on the ground. "Oh, hey! Someone left this remote here. Wait. What's this?"

He then reads the note that says: "WARNING: Don't push the button. That'll automatically set off the other bombs on the moon."

Rosaline, Percy and Tiana freaks out by crying out, "WHAT!?"

Seymour tells them, "Looks like our job is never done."

Kyle replies, "Come on, guys! Let's roll!"

Bianite then starts to use his magic to teleport all other bombs to the void.

Seymour then answers, "Well, that was fast."

Bianite then replies, "Yep. Have to send them down to the void. Now, go on. Carry on with having fun at the party."

Kyle and Seymour then goes out as they talk about what they will do the next day. He says to Seymour, "Seymour, we better get back once we're done with the party and prepare for the next day."

Seymour then questions him, "What will we do for the next day, Kyle?"

Kyle then answers, "The same thing we do every single day, Seymour: Continue to have interdimensional fighting adventures and to try our best to continue to try to go back to Earth!"

The singers then starts to sing in the tune of near the end of the Pinky and the Brain song, "They must try to go back. They're Kyle and Seymour, Seymour, Seymour, Seymour, SEYMOUR!"

The episode then ends as it shows an epilogue with some credits.

In the epilogue, it shows the IDW team giving out a report to King River and Queen Moon.

Kyle tells them the report of what happened back down there. "Well, we have beated Anti-Kudo, Wrathmellior and Dave. They won't be able to try to blow up the moon."

"Excellent work! Good job." Queen Moon came in as she was happily excited of what they did.

King River replied, "Yes, good to know that we have beated them and have got them stopped."

Seymour tells them, "It was our duty, your highness and your majesty."

Rosaline replied, "Yep, our duty."

Kyle's phone is then seen ringing. He then tells the king and queen. "Hold on a sec. I'll be right back."

Seymour replied, "Coming with you, Kyle!"

They then go down to a hidden room as it shows on the phone camera, Cornelius Pierson. "So, you have went on an adventure involving the Blood Moon."

Kyle tells him, "Yep. We have beated them and have took down Anti-Kudo, Wrathmellior and Dave."

Cornelius was excited about the news of what his brother is giving to him. "Well, that seems great. Anyways, Kyle..., I have covered up for you. I told them that you were busy with schoolwork in a private school. Have covered up for you and Seymour."

Kyle appreciated the offer for it as he says, "Thanks, big bro."

Cornelius replies, "Hey, anytime. When you guys get back, hopefully, we'll get back to doing fun games like we always have did."

Kyle nods about it. Seymour asks a question to him, "What about my family, though?"

Cornelius answers him, "Have told them you were off going out to hang out with the neighborhood kids. They don't suspect a thing."

Kyle then replies to Cornelius, "Great! Well see ya later, Cornelius!"

Cornelius tells him, "Yeah. Got to do homework, anyways."

Seymour waves goodbye to Cornelius. He then sighs about his and Kyle's situation. "I wonder if we ever get back to our dimension."

Kyle is seen sad about it as well. "Same. I am kind of worried about them. I mean, I don't know of what I'll do if we don't ever return back. It'll be sad for us. The both of us."

Seymour tells him, "Yeah, I feel you, Kyle. At least we're living out on the adventurous life. We get to fight actual bad guys and to go out on fighting adventures!"

Kyle is happy about what he said. "Yeah, you're right. But still, we need to go back to Earth."

Seymour nods. "Agreed."

Rebecca appears behind Seymour and feels his pain. "Don't worry, Seymour. I promise that we will get both you and Kyle to go back to Earth. This is my word to you."

Seymour tells her, "Thanks, that means a lot."

Rebecca is then blushing. "You're welcome."

"You're a true friend, Rebecca." Seymour was being kind to her, but didn't understood her feelings.

Rebecca replies, "Thanks."

Rosaline holds Kyle's hand as she feels sorry for him. "I promise too."

Kyle tells her, "You're a good and kind person, Rosie. And I appreciate it."

Bianite starts to roll eyes about what they said. "Yeah, GIRLfriend, that is, Seymour!"

Seymour was shocked about it and so does Rebecca as they cries out, "We're not lovebirds!"

Bianite then answers to Kyle, "Hey. Make sure to add "lovable and date-able".

Kyle answers, "What!? No! Really? Lovebirds? Me and Rosie? I am not sure if I would say that, but..."

"Pfft! Yeah..., sure." Bianite says as he walks out as they don't know of what he's talking about.

The epilogue then goes on as it shows some scenes of the next episode along with the ending theme for IDW ("Unstoppable" from Foxy Shazam).

Kyle talks in a narrative voiceover, "Next time on an all new IDW..."

"Wait a minute. Monsters taking over Mewni!?" Seymour freaks out about it.

"It can't be." Kyle replies.

Anti-Kudo does an evil laugh as he cries out, "Back again!"

Kyle yells at him, "I thought you were dead!"

King River answers, "Nope! This is all something as tradition something we'd like to call... Mewnipendance Day!"

Kyle and Seymour freaks and says a question, "What the heck is Mewnipendance Day!?"

Bianite groans as he explains Mewni's history to them.

Seymour replies, "Okay, that kind of makes sense."

"YESSS, MEWNIPENDENCE DAY!" Coco excitedly said.

"NEVER! I will plan to take over Mewni and to plan to destroy it. And nothing can stop me. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Anti-Kudo does an evil laugh as he prepares his monster army to go out and take over the medieval land of Mewni.

Urania appears as she shocks at Anti-Kudo. "You will not take over Mewni."

The Warriors starts to charge at Anti-Kudo along with the monsters. Rosaline jumps up and starts to shoot magic at him.

"We'll see about that! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anti-Kudo yells at them.

Urania screams out, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" She then blasts at Anti-Kudo.

Anti-Kudo cries out and yells, "DARN YOU! You shall pay for this."

Bianite replies, "The first queen of Mewni, fool!"

Kyle then talks in a narrative voiceover, "Stay tuned for an all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors: "Happy Mewnipendence Day!""

The announcer then talks in a voiceover, "Next Interdimensional Warriors hint!"

Kyle answers as he tells the hint to the audience. "BEWARE THE ALL-SEEING EYE!"

Bianite then replies, "That tears a hole into the sky."

 _After seeing today's episode of IDW, you were excited and that you have been exhausted after looking at the new episode. You then decide to go brush your teeth after eating breakfast. Afterwards, you then decide to go out and have fun pretending to be a Warrior with your friends to fight off against evil villains._

 _ **Author's Note: Hey, guys! I hope you have enjoyed the new episode of IDW ("Trouble at the Waterfolk Kingdom/This Means War"). Stay tuned for another all new episode of IDW, "Happy Mewnipendance Day!". Also, if you guys are fans of SVTFOE and if you want to come join in the server to have fun, come join in here:**_ ** _/h2SkYdp Anyways, until then, stay cool, people! Kudo's out, PEACE!_**


	14. Happy Mewnipendance Day!

_**Author's Note: Hey there, guys! It's me again, FastDetectiveKudo. Haven't wrote anything in a while. Time for a new episode of Interdimensional Warriors. It's called "Happy Mewnipendance Day". Sit back, relax and enjoy the episode.**_

Season 1, Episode 13: Happy Mewnipendance Day!

 _It was another glorious Saturday morning as you wake up early and that you go prepare to make your breakfast to eat. As you're making some breakfast, you then grab some orange juice to eat and to relax. Afterwards, you then go out to the TV to watch an all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors._

Prologue begins at the land of Mewni and it shows the Butterfly castle as it shows a banner that says "Happy Mewnipendance Day".

"At the land of Mewni in the Butterfly castle...", said Britty.

King River was walking around, but then stops to look at the sky along with Queen Moon as well.

As he looked at the sky, he let out a sigh. "Ahh, what a nice day it is. "

Queen Moon was looking at the sky as well as he was talking to his husband. "Yeah, it is. Especially on Mewnipendence Day."

Bianite was sighing angrily about it. "Ugh this means I have to do extra work."

Seymour was wondering of what Mewnipendance Day about as he was stroking his chin. "Mewnipendence Day, huh? Kind of sounds different from our holiday of where we live in the U.S."

Kyle was wondering the same thing as well. "Yeah, except on our dimension, it's Independence Day as it is called from the 4th of July."

King River then tells Seymour, "So, tell us more about the Independence Day you have."

Queen Moon replied, "Yeah."

Kyle and Seymour then starts to explain to King River and Queen Moon about what Independence Day is about in a quick montage along with telling them about U.S. history.

After the quick montage, Queen Moon responds, "Okay, that kind of explains everything about the U.S. history."

Seymour nods about it. "Yep. And that is why it is called Independence Day. We celebrate our freedom from the British."

King River then replied, "But Mewnipendence Day is different, though."

Meanwhile, Bianite was still trying to carry the scrolls, but is seen holding too much of it and it is too much of a struggle. "Can I get some help with all these scrolls?"

Queen Moon then answers to Bianite. "I'll get one of the guards to help you with it." She then turns around as she says to the royal guards. " GUARDS! Please help Bianite with the scrolls."

Bianite then says, "Thank you."

Queen Moon replied, "You're welcome, Bianite."

Acerola then comes to Bianite. "Bian I thought we agreed on a date today."

Bianite then tells her, "Acey I forgot it was Mewnipendance Day." He then sighs and smiles to her. "I'll tell you what. I'll take you out to dinner after my job's done. Okay?"

Acerola smiles and replies, "Okay", as she skips her way out.

Bianite then replies, "And for once, I have a date."

Seymour then scratches his head and don't get of what Mewnipendance Day is about. "I don't get what the deal is about Mewnipendence Day, though."

Kyle then nods about it. "Yeah. I am guessing it's different from our holiday in the U.S."

Queen Moon then suddenly realized something. "Wait. Don't we have Bianite as the Mewni historian? He knows a lot about it."

King River nods to her. "That is true. So, should we do the book or let Bianite explain it to them?"

Rebecca then says to Kyle and Seymour, "Yeah. Mewnipendence Day is a lot different from your holiday. It'll be fun!"

Seymour then smiles about it. "Can't wait to see of what it's about."

Kyle then starts to think about what the holiday is like on Mewni. "If it's great as Independence Day back at our dimension, then..."

Rebecca then replies in excitement, "Oh, it is! It has a battle similar to the way U.S. have did it with the British."

"Really now?" Seymour then starts to stroke his chin as he is thinking about it. "Hmm... go on..."

Rebecca then tells them, "I'll get the book of Mewnipendance Day and of how did it happened."

King River stopped her from getting the book as he interrupts. "No. Allow me, Rebecca."

Bianite then stopped the both of them and says, "I'll tell you, it's my job."

Percy then tells them, "It's pretty much the same thing except with a few changes Kyle and Seymour."

Seymour nods about it. "Okay then. That kind of makes sense."

Bianite then explains of what has happened of how Mewnipendance Day came to be. "The early Mewmans landed here and monsters started to terrorize them. Urania found a magical crystal and carved her wand. She boosted the Mewmans's power and stopped the monsters. But there was much bloodshed and war just like yours."

Kyle and Seymour then suddenly thought about it as they realized that it was kind of like Independence Day, except some differences were made on there.

Bianite then later replied, "I'm going to go find Atomic."

He then leaves as he later sees Atomic doing something in the cemetery as he freaked out. "What the heck are you doing!?"

Atomic then says, "Trying to resurrect Polaria. That's what I'm doing."

Bianite freaks out about it as he freaks out. "WHAAAAAT!?"

Scene then later shifts to Anti-Kudo's evil lair as he starts to scream and gets furious. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I can't believe this. Darn stupid Mewnipendance Day! I am so upset."

General Prescott then came in and tells him something. "Sir, I have an idea."

Anti-Kudo then strokes his chin as he replies, "Go ahead..."

General Prescott then goes to him. "What if we...?" He then later whispers insdinctly into his ear as Anti-Kudo makes a devilish, evil smile.

Anti-Kudo then later says, "Yes..., YES! With this perfect plan, I will try to attempt to rule Mewni with an iron fist! Gather around, my minions. It is time for us... to DESTROY MEWNI and their Mewnipendance along with it!"

He then makes his evil laugh as the sound effect plays (DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!)

(Insert opening monologue and title sequence/theme here from some first few chapters here)

Seymour is then seen waving the flag of Mewni around dressed as a Mewni soldier while riding on a warnicorn screaming, "The monsters are coming, the monsters are coming!"

A portal then opens up as we zoom through it as we see today's episode's title in it.

Kyle says to the audience, "Today's mission: Happy Mewnipendance Day!"

The episode then starts to resume as the ground was shaking in the cemetery while Bianite screamed.

Bianite freaked out and he wonders of what is going on. "Uh what's happening!?" He then points to the grave.

Atomic then replied, "That's what I'm telling you."

Afterwards, the blue-haired girl with stars on her cheeks have been awoken after the ground stops shaking as she wonders of what has happened.

"Crap, you've actually did it.", Bianite said.

Atomic then replied, "Yea, I did it. With my magic wand!"

Scene then shifts to Kyle and Seymour as they were talking to King River and Queen Moon along with the royal guards setting up the party for celebrating Mewnipendance Day.

Kyle is seen talking to the king as he is excited. "Great idea, King River and Queen Moon!"

King River nods as he agrees with him and Seymour. "Yep. I have started to celebrate the tradition of Mewnipendance Day more by throwing this party here."

Seymour later replied, "I suggest doing this every year for in there."

Queen Moon is seen delighted about this as well. "Agreed. Your Earth customs of throwing a party could be working well."

Seymour is seen pretty proud with the suggestion that he did to celebrate Mewnipendance Day. "Yeah, what can I say? We know of how to throw good parties." He and Kyle then does fist bumps to each other.

Bianite then screamed out loud off-screen. "MOON, RIVER COME HERE!"

King River and Queen Moon then starts going to Bianite as they heard them. Kyle and Seymour wonders of what was going on, so they follow them as they see a certain former queen appearing with the familiar face that looks like Star, except she has blue hair with a captain's hat on.

Acerola is seen arriving as well. "I sensed spirit magic."

King River then questioned. "You called, Bianite?"

Bianite then tells him and the queen the news. "He resurrected Polaria."

Atomic then tells them. "Yep, I resurrected the queen."

Queen Moon gasps about it as she realizes of who she is. "Wait. Polaria? You don't mean... "

King River then later finished his wife's sentence. "The former queen of who liked to go on adventures?"

Atomic then nods about it. "Mhm. That's her."

King River is seen worried about the situation. "Oh, boy! Doesn't that mean you can't be the queen of Mewni anymore, honey?"

Queen Moon freaks out about this as she screams out, "DARN!"

Bianite then tells her, "No. Polaria passed her crown to Crescenta. You're still queen."

Queen Moon was then relieved. "Okay, whew! Thank goodness."

Atomic then replied, "Still queen as you know it."

Polaria then stretches herself as she is awake. "Woah, I'm alive."

Seymour is seen using some binoculars to see of what was going on in Mewni. "Hmm...wait a minute. Is it just me or am I seeing monsters charging at Mewni with weapons?"

Kyle goes to Seymour about it as he replies, "Relax. Why would there be monsters coming in here? Unless..."

"No! Impossible. The Monster Massacre has been finished many years ago," said Seymour.

Rebecca then tells them, "Yep, looks like it. Check again!"

Rosaline then grabs her binoculars and she sees the monsters that has been resurrected by Anti-Kudo and General Prescott as she sees them as well and she freaks out. "HOLY CRUD!"

Percy then laughs about it as he says, "Don't be silly, guys. They all died hundreds of years ago!"

Atomic then tells them, "I can sense them, they returned somehow by resurrection."

Bianite then goes to Polaria as she says, "Queen Polaria? Are you okay?"

Polaria replied, "I feel okay. Just got shocked for a moment."

Bianite turns to Atomic as he says, "Atomic, take her to the Chamber of the Navigator for rest."

Atomic nods as he says, "Got it."

Acerola then goes with Atomic as she says, "I'll help too. I'm good with resurrection and spirit stuff."

Atomic then answers, "Okay." He then turns around to Polaria as he says, "Polaria, let's go."

Acerola then replies, "Yeah, I'll get you something to eat and drink on the way."

They then later leave as scene shifts back to the IDW team.

Tiana then later sees the monsters as they say, "Oh my god."

Seymour screams as he freaks out, "GREAT GOOGLEY MOOGLEY! It's HIM AGAIN!"

Percy then asks Seymour, "C-c-c-can I see?"

Seymour then answers, "Sure", as he gives the binoculars to Percy.

Percy then screams, "HOLY BROCK BAKERS BALLS! IT CAN'T BE!"

Tiana then wonders of what was going on. "What are they doing?"

Bianite then tells them. "Let me see."

He then takes the binoculars as he screams out of what he was seeing. "OH MY GOD!"

Seymour then answers, "Yep! I knew this would happen."

"I know, right? Holy crap," said Percy.

Bianite freaks out once he has saw them. "THOSE ARE THE MONSTERS OF MEWNIPENDANCE!"

Kyle then replies, "I know. I am as shocked as you guys are."

Seymour replies as well, "Same."

It then shows Acerola giving some oatmeal and milk to Polaria.

"Here, eat this you'll need your energy." said Acerola.

Scene then shifts back to Kyle and Seymour of who grabs some weapons out preparing to get ready to fight.

Seymour then freaks out as he says, "Yikes! We have to prepare to fight."

Kyle replies, "Right."

The evil monsters are seen as they are chatting up a storm as they were excited to be back alive as they are prepared to take over Mewni.

Tiana then tells them, "So what're we waiting for!? Let's prepare for war!"

The Warriors nods as they head off to prepare to fight against Anti-Kudo and General Prescott.

Kyle then shouts, "You know of what to do. WARRIORS, PREPARE TO FIGHT!"

Scene then shifts to Anti-Kudo and General Prescott as Mewni people are seen freaking out and being scared.

"FREEZE, MEWNI PEOPLE! Unless the Warriors shows up, I, Anti-Kudo, will plan to take over Mewni and will force you to obey my every command!" said Anti-Kudo as he does an evil diabolical laugh.

Someone is heard yelling out loud, "I don't think so, ANTI-KUDO!"

Anti-Kudo screams as he yells out, "Who said that!?"

It then reveals to be Kyle, of who is the intelligent one of who is seen preparing to fight with using some medieval sword that he has got from a blacksmith.

Anti-Kudo freaked out as he cried out, "YOU!"

Percy then came arriving in as he tells Anti-Kudo, "Yeah, him and me too! In fact it's all of us!"

"Freeze, ANTI-KUDO! Or face the wrath of INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS! Along with my sword blade.", cried out Seymour.

Anti-Kudo is then seen pretending to think about it. "Oh, let's see... how about NO!?"

Kyle then gets angry about it as he said to Anti-Kudo, "You leave us no choice. WARRIORS, ATTACK!"

Anti-Kudo cries out to his minions, "CHARGE AT THEM, MY MINIONS!"

General Prescott then goes to the army of his as he gives them orders. "Okay, army! Destroy them!"

The IDW team and Anti-Kudo's evil army charges at each other as they go to fight.

Seymour grabs sword blade as he slashes out some minions and stabs them right in their bodies.

Kyle punches and attacks at them with their fists and he does some sword fighting moves and tries to take them down with his newly made sword.

Rosaline then jumps up very high as she kicks the minions right in their faces.

Percy and Tiana are then seen kicking some of the monsters down and fighting against them.

Bianite then later appears as he screams at Anti-Kudo. "HOW DARE YOU INTRUDE ON THIS SACRED DAY, KUDO!?"

Kyle then later takes out the giant bazooka and shoots at Anti-Kudo with it.

"SIR! This isn't good. Quickly! We have to attempt to go to the Butterfly kingdom and make sure to get there before the king and queen finds us and to destroy us," cried out General Prescott.

Anti-Kudo told him, "Right!", as he and General Prescott goes out and ran off to try to go to the Butterfly kingdom secretly.

King River is seen standing there as he grabs Anti-Kudo and General Prescott angrily. "Where do you think you're going!?"

Anti-Kudo gulped as he yelled out, "Oh no!"

General Prescott is seen screaming, "Dang it! Foiled again."

Scene then shifts to Kyle and Seymour of who are seen excited. Seymour cries in excitement, "Oh heck, yeah! We have beated them."

A monster yells out, "Nice try! We're still alive."

Another monster replied, "Yeah!"

Seymour then turns around to the IDW team as he says, "They're too many of them. Kyle and I will take the big half of the side and take them out, you guys take down the others!"

The IDW team then starts to nod about it.

Bianite is seen blasting monsters again while Atomic watches the IDW team as they fight.

A mysterious person said off-screen, "I can help."

As Seymour uses his sword blade to kill some of them, he said to him, "Wait. Huh!? Kyle: Wait. You can?"

The mysterious person comes to the IDW team as he replied. "Yeah, i can fight. The name's Lux. iI willhold them off. You guys do what you have to do."

Seymour nods as he says, "Okay, go ahead."

Kyle replied as he agreed with of what Seymour had said, "Right!"

Scene then shifts to Acerola as she comes back to Polaria's room and finds her missing.

Acerola is seen freaking out as she says to herself, "Oh, God. Bian is going to kill me."

Atomic tells her, "No worries, I'll find her."

"The problem is I know where she is," said Acerola.

She is seen pointing to the battlefield as Atomic says, "Oh, dang it."

Scene then shifts back to the battle of where the IDW are fighting against monsters.

Tiana then asks the team, "There are like a dozen sudden people fighting the monsters and now this new guy!?"

Seymour replied, "I know. I am somehow as shocked as you are."

Percy gasps as he says, "Wait!"

Tiana says, "What's wrong, Percy?"

Percy asked a question to the team, "Doesn't this seem familiar?"

Lux is seen equipping his naginata as he looks at the monsters. "Alright, you overgrown monsters. Come and get me!"

Kyle and Seymour are then later seen grabbing their weapons as they charge and shoots at them along with using some swords to slash and to kill the monsters.

After that, Lux gets hit. He then stands up and uses his hand to clean himself up. Later, he replied, "Alright, enough of this. Hold them off, I will do a spell."

Kyle and Seymour then nods at him.

Bianite sees Polaria as he screams at him, "POLARIA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Atomic answers to Bianite as he sighs, "I'll get her."

Tiana then says, "I don't know who these people are, but they're helping us."

Atomic is then seen hiding behind Polaria while the IDW team are seen still attacking at the monsters.

Seymour cried out, "Oh, heck yeah!"

"Finally... Wait. We have beated most monsters," said Kyle.

But then, a monster jumps out as they jumpscare the team.

Seymour then tells Kyle, "Not all of them!" He then start to scream as he tells the team, "There are about 4 more left."

Atomic then goes to Polaria as he asks a question to her, "Polaria, what are you doing in here? You can't just go here and do...whatever that is."

Bianite then tells him, "Oh, let the poor queen fight."

Polaria tells them, "I've been alive and I don't know where I'm going."

Later, Anti-Kudo and General Prescott are seen screaming as they freak out as their plan is failing. They then run to the brick wall and they get knocked out.

Kyle then tells the team, "Good thing that Anti-Kudo and General Prescott have been knocked out by a brick wall."

Lux is seen charging the lightning spell with his naginata. "RAS TEL MASCIR MAGISYER COME FORTH BLAZING BOLTS THAT OVERTHROW TITANS LET HUNDREDS AND THOUSAND COMBINE RUN FORTH LIGHTNING! KILIPL ASTRAPE!" A thousand lightning bolts starts to appear. He then slams it to the monsters, thus killing them off.

Anti-Kudo screamed as they get angry and furious about this. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My monster army! It is gone."

General Prescott is furious as well. "DARN IT! SO CLOSE, SIR! GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" As he growls at Anti-Kudo, he gets even more mad as he yells out to him, "I blame you for this! Our plans always fail every single time."

Anti-Kudo then stands back up as he talks to General Prescott as they walk away, "STOP IT, GENERAL PRESCOTT! Next time, we will come up with a good plan to make sure to beat those stupid Warriors."

Kyle is seen excited and pumped up because they have beat Anti-Kudo and General Prescott yet again. " Yeah. Another victory for us! WOO-HOO!"

Bianite then sees a bomb as he freaks out about it. "IT'S A BOMB! DUCK!"

Tiana is seen screaming about this.

Atomic then responds by questioning, "Wait, a bomb?"

The bomb then later explodes in the middle of the field while Lux creates a shield bubble that will protect everyone.

Seymour is then seen worried and freaks out about the bomb. "Whew! Is it over? Kyle: I think so. Hopefully, Mewni didn't blow up in here."

Kyle then tells Lux, "So, Lux..., in case if you don't know of who that was..., that was our arch-enemies, Anti-Kudo and General Prescott."

Seymour then replied, "Yeah. We have fought them most of the time ever since the both of us have got trapped in Mewni."

Tiana then tells them, "Indeed, they were those monstrous fiends!"

Lux then responds, "Okay, and i see you're the Warriors I heard so much about. Well, I am Lux Tenebris. I am a human."

Percy then replies, "Oh, another human."

Lux then wonders about it and realizes something about the IDW team. "So, you're not weak then."

Kyle and Seymour shakes their heads no.

Seymour then starts explaining of what happened to both him and Kyle back then. "Okay. In case if you don't know what happened to the story for both of us, Lux..., then here it is."

It then shows a flashback of what has happened while Seymour is narrating it.

Seymour tells Lux in a narrative voiceover, "Me and Kyle were getting ready for the both of us to go to 7th grade. But then, we met Star and Marco as they were fighting against Ludo, an evil monster of who wants to go out and steal the wand to take over the universe. After fighting against them, Ludo said that we've saw too much and decided to trap us in Mewni. Ever since, we've met few people: Percy Osbourne, Tiana O'Donnell, Rosaline Lockwood and Rebecca Travers. We have fought out our first enemy, which is, a surprise: Anti-Kudo. Ever since then, we have made the Interdimensional Warriors protecting ourselves and fighting bad guys while they help us to try to return to Earth."

After the flashback, Lux then asks a question to them. "Okay, I was wondering if me and my girlfriend can join."

Seymour answers Lux's request, "Sure, Lux. You and your girlfriend can come join in on IDW."

Kyle then responds, "Yeah, but first..., you will have to pass... THE TEST!"

Lux asks him, "What test?"

Bianite replies, "Solaria's Challenge."

It then shows a dangerous, huge obstacle course of the IDW outside of Butterfly kingdom filled with lava, sharks and other dangerous things.

Tiana answers, "Wait, I have some few questions before you go down there."

Percy replied, "Same here. How did you end up on Mewni?"

Lux replied, "Star invited me over to a party with dimensional scissors."

Bianite is then seen excited about it as he says, "This'll be fun to watch."

Kyle then talks to Lux, "Okay then. Good luck trying to survive the obstacle course. You're going to need it, Lux."

Seymour replied, "Same goes to your girlfriend as well."

After the obstacle course for a few minutes later, Kyle then tells King River, "Okay, King River. Do your thing!"

King River nods as he says to Lux, "I HEREBY DUB YOU NEW INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS!"

Kyle then asks Lux and Kashi a question, "So, how does it feel being new Interdimensional Warriors members?"

Lux answers his question, "It feels great!"

Kashi replied by saying, "Yeah, this will be fun, Lux, darling."

Lux nods as he tells her, "I couldn't agree more!"

It then shows an epilogue of where Anti-Kudo and General Prescott are at their evil lair secretly.

"ARGH! Darn! We have failed again," cried out Anti-Kudo.

General Prescott is seen mad and jumps up and down angrily about this. "THOSE STUPID, IDIOTIC WARRIORS HAVE BEATED US YET AGAIN!"

Anti-Kudo is seen angrily with red eyes, "I can't take this anymore!"

Bianite and Acerola then come in as they see of what was going on as Bianite says, "What the heck are you bloody lightweights doing in my house?"

Acerola replied, "Bloody vermin."

Anti-Kudo cried out, "WHAT!? We're not even at your house! We're at my lair!"

General Prescott replied, "THAT IS JUST POPPYCOCK!"

Bianite was seen being sarcastic as he replied, "Sure..."

Anti-Kudo and General Prescott are then seen of who got kicked out of Bianite's house by Bianite himself.

"ARGH! Curse you, BIANITE!", yelled out Anti-Kudo.

General Prescott is seen crying out, "DANG IT!"

Bianite then yells off-screen, "Shut it, lightweight!"

The epilogue then ends as it shows a new episode preview while the song, Unstoppable, from Foxy Shazam plays.

Seymour is seen terrified as he screams, "Oh no!"

"What is it?", questioned Kyle.

Rebecca is seen wondering as she strokes her chin. "That kind of looks like Ludo's castle."

Seymour replied, "It is..., that one looks scary."

Kyle then sees a certain character wearing a tuxedo with an ascot. "Wait,... is that...?"

Seymour then replies, "That almost looks like a giant lizard with a tuxedo."

Kyle then turns to Seymour as he says, "Yeah. But lizards don't wear tuxedos!"

Bianite then freaks out by screaming, "TOFFEE! He's not a lizard. He's a bloody septarian."

Seymour is then seen shocked about it as he screams, "Wait. TOFFEE!?"

Atomic then replied as he glares, "Toffee, knew it."

Bianite then tells the team, "He murdered Queen Comet, A.K.A. Moon's mother."

Star screams as she tries to attempt to get out.

Marco freaks out as he says, "Dang it! We're stuck."

Seymour then sees Star and Marco as he says, "And is that Princess Star and Marco?"

Kyle then looks at him as he replies, "Yeah! They got them trapped. But what was the reason?"

Rebecca tells them, "My guess would that be Ludo have got kicked out by Toffee and that he is now owner of the castle as that he wants Star's wand."

Seymour responds, "That makes sense."

Kyle then answers, "Yep. We have to stop him and to save them!"

Seymour then nods about it.

Acerola then says, "Dang it. He's gonna murder another Butterfly."

Atomic replies, "That won't happen."

Ravenna then replies as well. "Not on my watch!"

Bianite then answers, "Or mine."

Kyle says in a narrative voiceover as the song and the episode preview ends, "Stay tuned for another all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors: BREAK-IN AT CASTLE AVARIUS!"

The announcer then talks to the audience in a voiceover, "NEXT INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS HINT!"

Kyle responds in a voiceover off-screen, "Frog tadpoles!"

 _After the episode, you were shocked of the episode as you thought that the episode was great and it was shocking of what has happened with the exciting action sequences and plot twists from there. You were pumped up as you can't wait to see the new episode of IDW coming in soon in the future._

 _ **Author's Note: This has been the new episode of Interdimensional Warriors. Thanks for reading the new episode (chapter) of IDW. I hope that you have enjoyed the new latest episode. The RP for IDW has now been moved to a friend's server of mine. New episodes will be coming from there. Go take a look, if you're interested in joining:**_ ** _/S4493JF Anyways, this has been fun, but now I got to go. New episodes will be coming on the way soon, hopefully, if I am not too busy. See ya guys later!_**


	15. Break-In to Castle Avarius!

_**Author's Note: Hey there, guys. It's me again. Time for another exciting episode of Interdimensional Warriors! I hope you guys will enjoy this one. Today's episode will feature Star and Marco being trapped by a certain septartarian that you may know of. Also, this first half of season 1 of Interdimensional Warriors is almost coming to an end. It is because that this first half has involved season 1 of SVTFOE into it and now, we're getting things deep in the next chapter after this one which will take place in season 2 of the SVTFOE show itself. Another thing: The IDW RP is now back in the Medieval Land of Mewni here:**_ ** _/f73mYye_** _ **Anyways, enjoy the show!**_

Season 1, Episode 14: Break-In to Castle Avarius!

 _You wake up in your bed and that you find yourself excited running down the stairs to see another all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors as it was another Saturday morning. While you go to the kitchen, you prepare to eat some breakfast by making a breakfast sandwich with bacon and sausage along with pouring down orange juice on a cup. Afterwards, you get to the living room to prepare to eat breakfast. The show then starts as you start to eat while watching IDW on TV._

The prologue starts to begin at the IDW base (Sanctuary) at the Mewni sea guarded by crocodiles.

"Ah, here we are. The IDW base, where our heroes usually prepare for battles against villains," said Britty.

Bianite then suddenly appears as he says to the British narrator off-screen, "NOT TODAY, NARRATOR!"

"Oh really now? How come that I see that Kyle and Seymour are seen trying to wait for the bell still waiting for the ringing from King River and Queen Mewni?", said Britty.

Bianite then sighs sadly as he replies, "Gosh darn it, I just wanted a party."

Kyle and Seymour are seen looking through the binoculars to see waiting for the emergency to come from King River and Queen Moon.

Seymour is seen stroking his chin as he seems something isn't right. "Well, that was strange."

Kyle questioned, "What is?"

Seymour then tells Kyle, "I mean, usually, the king and queen would give us assignments. But,..."

Seymour then stops speaking just as King River and Queen Moon screams off-screen of which they're freaking out.

Seymour then replied, "There it is."

"There is what?", Sith asked as he went outside.

"What's the assignment?" Rosaline is seen walking towards the king and queen about it.

"Yeah, what's the emergency?", questioned Seymour.

King River replied, "Our daughter. She has been kidnapped by some kind of evil lizard!"

"Same with Marco as well. He got captured also," said Queen Moon.

Bianite asks Queen Moon a question, "Don't you know this lizard?"

Queen Moon replied, "I am afraid that I do. He has light blue skin, has a lost finger of which I destroyed... and that I used the spell on him to try to kill him."

"Lizard?", said Sith as he tried to figure out of who it is. He then gasps suddenly and replies, "I KNOW WHO IT IS!"

Ravenna is then shocked about it as she replies, "Wait you don't mean..."

"Dang it. It's not a lizard. It's THE Lizard," said Bianite as he was sighing about this.

Sith then comes to the team and tells them, "It's none other than... TOFFEE!"

Kyle replies, "Yep. Knew that it wasn't Ludo this time. Someone different."

King River answers, "Kyle is right and so is Sith. Recently, Ludo has been kicked out of his castle and that he lost his monster army."

Seymour speaks up about what has happened recently to Ludo, "Wow. Ludo has lost everything already!?"

Kyle is then seen seemingly to be sad about the situation, "Yeah. I kind of feel bad for him...NOT!" But as it turns out he wasn't sad at all.

Bianite replies, "He also killed Queen Comet."

Sith tells the IDW team, "Oh, I know Toffee VERY well. That sick little jerk tried to kill me once."

Ravenna then screamed out loud, "FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, TOFFEE MURDERED A FREAKING QUEEN!"

King River goes to the IDW team and asks them, "Can you guys handle the task of defeating Toffee and also saving our daughter and his friend?"

Kyle replied, "Yes. Yes, we are your highness."

The king then nods about it as he feels glad and relieved that he thought that hopefully they would beat Toffee. "Excellent! Go out and start your mission."

Seymour then answers to the king, "We won't let you down, sir!"

Tiana replied, "We will do our best."

Bianite then freaks out as he yells out loud, "YOU'RE SENDING KIDS TO STOP THAT MONSTER!?"

Queen Moon then talks to Bianite about this. "What other choice do we have? I mean, they're the Warriors, for pete's sake!"

Bianite then answers her, "Moon, that thing murdered your mother."

"Heck, he kidnapped our daughter. It is our shot to try to stop him," said Queen Moon. "Also, I know about him murdering my mother. Shame on him!"

King River then replies, "Yeah, but still. We have to do something. So, why not send out the IDW team?"

Bianite then tries to convince King River and Queen Moon to not send the IDW team to stop Toffee and to save Star and Marco. "These are kids who don't know what they are going up against. They'll murder them."

Kyle tries to convince Bianite that they can try to handle themselves to fight Toffee. "Relax, Bianite. We'll try to handle ourselves."

Seymour replied, "Yeah, he's right. I mean, besides..., how powerful is Toffee, anyways?"

"He is very powerful," said Bianite. "He murdered Moon's mother and is immortal."

"Oh... Pfft! I'll believe it of when I see it," said Seymour. "Besides, I am still known as the baddest, meanest and toughest person alive! No one can try to beat me."

Bianite then answered, "He's a murderer and killer of monarchy."

Kyle then replied to Bianite, "Yeah, but we got something that he don't have."

Seymour answered, "Yeah. Our smarts and our fighting wits. Also, we have magical weapons along with the fact that Tiana can shoot fire out."

Rebecca answered as well, "They're right, you know. We can try to stop him and to make him pay for capturing Star and Marco."

Ravenna then says something to try to make the IDW team to not beat Toffee, "HE MURDERED MY MOTHER!"

Kyle and Seymour then ignored them as Seymour have said, "All right. Now..., let's be off!"

Kyle replied, "Commence "Operation: Save Star and Marco and Defeat Toffee!" Come on, Warriors. Let's roll!"

Seymour cracks his knuckles as he replied, "Showtime!"

As the IDW team tries to head out to try to take down Toffee, Ravenna blasts all of the members with magic.

Kyle then growled in anger as he says, "ARGH! Seriously, Ravenna?"

Seymour replied, "Well, I think so! I mean, I bet that Toffee is not even THAT TOUGH TO BEAT!"

Bianite answered, "She's doing the wise thing."

Kyle replied as he raised his eyebrow, "A wise thing?"

Bianite is then seen surrounding them all with a magical barrier at the Butterfly castle. "He could kill you all in mere seconds."

Seymour replied, "Yeah, but sometimes, you have to try to take a risk of saving others and to prevent ourselves from getting hurt."

Kyle then answers, "Yeah. We'll be able to try to survive. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh, I don't know..., maybe DEATH!?", Bianite yelled at them about it.

Seymour says to Bianite, "Well, that's a risk we're getting to take in order to try to avoid it."

Bianite then walks towards the IDW and tells them, "No one leaves until Toffee is gone. The only way that you're going to have to get out of this one is to get through me!"

The IDW team are then somehow gone and that there are clones of themselves next to Bianite.

Bianite replied with a sigh, "I do hope they realize I won't be tricked by clones."

Scene shifts to Kyle and Seymour along with the rest of the IDW team running off attempting to try to stop Toffee.

Seymour cried out, "Woo-hoo!"

Kyle is seen excited and pumped up about this. "Oh yeah..., next stop: CASTLE AVARIUS!"

(Insert opening monologue of IDW from chapter 3 here and opening/intro of IDW from chapter 1 here)

Seymour then walks to the audience after the intro of IDW gets done and he tells to the audience, "Don't go into Castle Avarius at your own risk."

It then shows a portal on a wall as we go through it as it shows today's episode title.

Kyle says in a voiceover, "Today's mission: Break-In to Castle Avarius!"

The rest of the episode then starts to continue to go on as it shifts to Castle Avarius from there.

As the IDW are already at Castle Avarius, Bianite then teleports behind the real IDW.

Bianite then coughed behind them while Seymour growled in anger about it.

Seymour screamed in terror as he yelled out loud, "Seriously!? ARGH! Darn you, BIANITE! Why do you always have to try to ruin the fun for us!?"

Ravenna appeared along with Bianite as well. "And where do you think all of you are going?"

Bianite then tells the IDW, "Me and Ravenna are in agreement we won't let anymore of our loved ones be killed by that... that monster."

Kyle then talks to the both of them about it. Look, we're the Warriors. I mean, we know that you guys don't want us to get hurt. But yet,...we have to take our chances."

Seymour answers in reply as well, "Going off to fight against Toffee. He captured Star and Marco!"

Bianite then blocked the Castle Avarius door as he yelled out to them, "IDIOTS! IF HE MURDERED MOON'S MOTHER, MY FATHER, AND RAVENNA'S MOTHER, HOW DO YOU THINK YOU WILL FAIR AGAINST HIM!?"

Seymour then tells him, "Because we have out own weapon prepared invented by Percy!"

Kyle then goes to Bianite as well to tell him about the weapon. "Yeah. I think he has set up a bomb to plan to prepare to blow up Castle Avarius if he don't let go of Star and Marco."

Seymour nods about it. "Yep. He will plan to threaten him to do so with it."

Bianite then answered, "He'll survive."

Seymour raised his eyebrow as he questioned about it. "Oh really now?"

Kyle said in response, "What makes you think that he'll survive?"

Bianite then later answered, "Because Percy's father made the original bomb. They used it against him. It failed the first time, it will fail again."

"Not this time. Because we will plan to do something to try to distract him," said Seymour.

Kyle then tells both Bianite and Acerola, "Bianite and Acerola..., looks like you'll have to try to do a distraction on Toffee along with the monster army that Ludo previously have had."

Seymour replied, "Yep. You're going to plan to do... the thing!"

Kyle and Seymour were seen thinking in their head as they knew of what they were talking about (the hula dance from the Lion King movie).

Acerola answered, "They did that the first time too. It won't work."

Seymour then tells her, "Oh really? Sure, it will! It worked in some shows and also in movies before. Why won't it work just like it, but in real life?"

Bianite replied, "Immortal monster. One part of them is indestructible so they can always regenerate. The only way to kill him is... the darkest spell. And unless you want a deal with Eclipsa, I advise against it."

Seymour then wondered of what the darkest spell was and when he gasped, he said, "The darkest spell? You don't mean..."

Rebecca replied, "I think he meant by the spell used originally from..."

Seymour nods about it. "The evil queen of darkness herself. Anyways, we better go quickly."

Kyle nods about it.

Bianite replied, "No, you won't!"

Seymour then nods as he says, "Okay, on 3, we will shoot the giant bazooka down and bust through the door. Ready?"

The team nods about it as Seymour cried out, "1, 2, 3!"

Seymour then shoots the Castle Avarius door down with the giant bazooka as the IDW team heads in.

Bianite replied, "DARN FOOLS!" He and Ravenna then starts to rush after them.

"SITHY GET BACK HERE I WONT LET YOU DIE!" cried out Ravenna.

The IDW team then starts to go out looking for Star and Marco.

The IDW team then heads into Castle Avarius from there as they continue to try to find Star and Marco from there.

Kyle says to himself, "Okay then. Now where is Marco?"

The Mewni princess replied in off-screen, "Psst! Over here."

Seymour gasps as he replied, "Marco! Thank goodness."

Marco is then heard off-screen, "Guys, we need help. Toffee has captured me and that Toffee wants to try to destroy Star's wand. She is on her way now!"

Rebecca gasps in horror about this. "Wow, that is horrible."

Star afterwards whispers off-screen as she sees Toffee coming in. "Psst! Here he comes. You guys better hide."

The IDW team is then seen hiding quickly as a dark and terrifying turquoise lizard with a tuxedo comes out. "What was that? I heard noises!"

It was then shown to revealed to be Toffee of Septarsis.

Bianite then later sees the IDW team as he says, "Gotcha."

Seymour gets furious as he says, "Darn you, Bianite!"

Kyle replied, "Yeah, what the heck, man!?"

Star then starts to break into the castle and shoots at some monsters at Toffee.

Seymour later gasps as he says, "LOOK! It's Sith."

"Dang it. We got to save him." said Kyle.

Seymour nods about it as he agreed with him.

Ravenna then cries out, "SITHY IS CAPTURED!"

Seymour then says, "Hold on. What is Toffee saying?"

Toffee then comes to Star as he says to her, "Do you think I'm like Ludo? I don't want your wand. Destroy it."

Star, Marco and the IDW team then cried out, "WHAT!?"

Toffee of who is off-screen does a chilling smile for a split second. "SURPRISE!"

Seymour then gets mad and furious of what Toffee has said. "Okay, that does it! Time to do this. "

Kyle nods as he takes out his sword. "No one hurts or threatens the princess on our watch."

Star then does a whispering spell to the wand as the wand's magic has begun to disappear from there.

"Wait. She's doing the Whispering Spell on her wand!?", screamed Kyle.

"DARN!" cried out Seymour.

Star then says to Toffee off-screen, "Now, let Marco go."

Bianite then replied, "SHOOT, DUCK!"

Seymour then says, "Duck? What for?"

Sith then is seen screaming and yelling out loud, "WOULD YOU IDIOTS JUST COME UP AND SAVE ME!?"

Seymour and Ravenna then is seen coming to Sith as they both rescued Sith as Ravenna kisses Sith.

Sith then replied, "Thanks, jeez. Wait. Why are we ducking?"

The IDW team members are then seen ducking down.

Seymour then gasps as he sees the wand. "LOOK! The wand!"

The wand is seen shaking as it glows, ready to detonate. The big chicken lays an egg and runs away, the rest of the monsters also escape. Toffee grins as the wand nears its explosion.

The wand finally blows up, blasting the castle to smithereens, and annihilating everything around it. Star and Marco along with IDW team then emerge unharmed because the cage protected them.

Kyle then shakes his head as he was shocked of what has happened. "Well, looks like we're safe."

Seymour replied, "Yeah. It was fast. Toffee has been stopped already."

Rebecca nods about it. "Yeah..., that seems off."

Ludo comes out of the egg as he was screaming.

Seymour gasps as he screamed, "LUDO!"

Sith then starts to scream wildly, but then when he saw Ludo, he was disgusted. "WOO-HOOOOOOOOO- WHAT THE!?"

Ludo then asked a question, "Where is the castle?"

Kyle replied, "Your castle is gone."

Star answered as well, "Yep, gone."

Ludo asked another question, "Where's your wand, Star?"

Star answered, "That's gone, too."

Seymour nods.

Ludo is then seen crying about this. "Everything's gone?" He then starts to get angry as he takes out his dimensional scissors and yells at them. "WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS!"

Star says in reply, "We were never friends to begin with."

Seymour answered, "Nope, of course we weren't."

Ludo then screamed out loud, "FROM NOW, YOU ARE MY MORTAL ENEMY!"

Sith then cried out, "Ludo, you idiot!"

Seymour then gets angry about it. "That does it! Kyle, can you do the honors?"

Kyle nods about it. "With pleasure." He then opens up a portal with his dimensional scissors from there.

Star then said in reply, "Allow me to throw him!" She grabs Ludo as she throws him off deep to the portal in outer space.

Seymour then said in reply, "Well..., I guess that wraps a bow around everything."

Kyle answered, "Not exactly." He then gasps as it shows a tiny horse from there. "Look!"

Bianite then secretly makes all of the IDW sleep while all of it was going on.

The tiny horse said in reply in Italian, "Excuse me. When I was a baby horse, Mama told me the day will come when I'll be called upon to fulfill a responsibility greater than myself, greater than this dimension. For me, that day is today!"

He enters the wand, which then proceeds to sink slowly into the ground. Star and Marco approach to see if something happens. Suddenly, a bunch of crystals start to appear around the crater, including a big one that has something inside. Once that happens, the old wand then starts to glow as it starts to transform. The new updated wand of Star's then starts to appear after it is done transforming. After the wand has been finished being transformed, Star then holds the wand.

"Whoa!", said Star as she was shocked in wonder.

Marco then replied, "Upgrade..."

Marco's parents are then seen dressed as knights to see if the kids are okay.

"Wait, how did you guys get here?" said Star.

King River then came in as he said, "They've used your mirror..."

Later, the whole IDW team then starts to wake up.

Seymour screamed as he said, " What in the!?"

Kyle then wondered of what have happened as he strokes his finger. "What just happened?"

Seymour gasps as he screams, " Okay, who made us fall asleep!?"

Kyle replied, " I think I know of who did..."

Kyle and Seymour are then seen glaring angrily at Bianite.

Bianite then later makes them fall asleep along with making the couples fall asleep as he makes them hug each other.

Sith then screamed when he was about to sleep, "WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A-"

As Sith was about to finish his sentence, he then falls down onto the ground and sleeps.

Scene shifts to the next morning in the IDW base.

"The next day...," said Britty.

Seymour then wakes up along with Kyle and other members of IDW as well.

Seymour then answered, "Argh! My head."

Kyle replied, "Well, that was a nice nap."

Seymour then answers to Kyle, "Yeah, but... we could've stopped Toffee. BUT NOPE! It was ruined."

Tiana replied, "Oh well, at least Star did it for us... well kinda at least."

Percy replied, "She did her best."

Seymour replied, "Well, it's time to celebrate."

"Yeah, who's hungry?" said Kyle.

Rebecca answers, "Me!"

Rosaline said in reply, "I'm ready for the food."

Kyle then answered, "Okay then. Time to prepare to cook some food."

Kyle then takes out the calzones down and puts them in a plate.

"Where did you get those calzones?" said Seymour.

Kyle replied, " I don't know. Somewhere from some restaurant. Anyways, we better prepare for tomorrow, Seymour."

Seymour said, "What are we going to do for tomorrow, Kyle?"

Kyle replied, "Same thing we do every single day, Seymour: To continue fighting against enemies while still attempting to return back to Earth!"

The singers then starts to sing in tune of Pinky and the Brain main theme near the end. "They'll try to go back. They're Kyle and Seymour, Seymour, Seymour, Seymour, Seymour!"

The epilogue then starts to go on at Anti-Kudo's evil lair from there.

Anti-Kudo was seen furious and angry about what have happened. "Grrr..., ARGH! I can't take this. I want to still try to take over Mewni!"

General Prescott is seen trying to calm Anti-Kudo down. "Relax, sir. Hopefully, we will try to be able to win."

A mysterious female voice is then heard from outside of Anti-Kudo's evil lair. "Tsk tsk tsk, it seems that all of you are unworthy opponent to them. And I mean literally unworthy." She then smirks as she says, "Well, don't worry simpletons. I'll help you destroy IDW for good."

A demon then came in as well. "Yeah, I'll help as well as that I am a demon puffball! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Anti-Kudo then says, "Oh, goodie! New recruits."

The demon puffball replied, "That is right. I'm Herby, the most diabolical demon puffball to ever come into this universe! With the help of AK and GP, I will destroy this universe, it's dimensions, and all the multi-verses! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Eclipsa came in and starts to pet him. "Aw, you're cute."

Herby then yells out loud, "You silence your mouth and stop petting me this instant!"

Anti-Kudo asked the mysterious female voice, "All right then. And who might you be?"

The female voice answers while doing an evil laugh, "You can tell that to its cheekmarks, Anti-Kudo."

Anti-Kudo gasps as he says, "The future daughter of Atomic and Polaria!?"

The mysterious female voice answers, "No, the opposite of it. Or should I say... Anti?"

General Prescott replies, "Well, that explains a lot."

It was then later revealed to be Anti-Nucleia, of who is the opposite of Nucleia Science (the future daughter of Atomic Science and Polaria Butterfly) as she came into the lair.

Anti-Nucleia answers, "We'll make sure that IDW will be down. and also, Atomic and Polaria."

Eclipsa then takes out her glass. "Cheers, to the hopeful destruction of our enemies."

Anti-Kudo and General Prescott answers as well. "CHEERS!"

Anti-Nucleia replied, "Cheers!"

They clink their glasses as they start to drink.

(Sound effect: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!)

The end credits starts to go on while episode preview then starts to play while also IDW endingtheme starts to play (Unstoppable from Foxy Shazam).

Kyle said in a voiceover, " Next time on an all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors..."

Seymour said, "Dang it! Where are we? This place is dark..., TOO DARK!"

Kyle then screamed as he cried out, "Dang it! We're trapped in a VOID FILLED WITH NOTHINGNESS!"

Anti-Kudo then says, "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! That is right, WARRIORS! Now that I have gotten rid of you, we will be able to TAKE OVER DIMENSIONS AND EVEN THE MULTIVERSE!"

Seymour screamed at him, "You won't get away with this, YOU UGLY NO GOOD SELFISH LUDO WANNABE!"

"I AM NOT A WANNABE! I am an evil villain trying to take over different dimensions and other multiverses!" yelled out Anti-Kudo. "Anyways, time to be off. Anti-Kudo out!"

(Sound effect: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!)

Kyle said in a voiceover, "Stay tuned for another exciting new episode of the Interdimensional Warriors: "The League of Interdimensional Evil Monsters!"

Announcer then says in a voiceover, "NEXT INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS HINT!"

Kyle then says to the audience in voiceover, "The Scum Bucket!"

 _After looking at today's episode of IDW on TV, you thought that it was good and it was well-thought out. You also think that it was a great episode from there as you have liked it. You then start to head outside to pretend to fight against evil monsters and other dangerous threats while also hanging out with some friends._

 _ **Author's Note: I hope that you guys have enjoyed today's episode of Interdimensional Warriors. The RP of it is now back on in Medieval Land of Mewni. Come check it out in here:**_ ** _/f73mYye I hope you guys have liked it. It was great fun doing it. Next new chapter is coming up soon possibly in the future if I am not busy with work program from there. So, yeah. If you like it, make sure to favorite it and comment or review to see of what you think of it. Until then, see ya guys later! Kudo is out, PEACE!_**


	16. The Great Yolktales!

_**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Today's episode we got here for you guys is a special Easter episode. Since Easter has passed on April 1st (which is also known as April Fools' Day), I thought I would just go ahead and give you an late gift for you guys to see. It's called "The Great Yolktales". The episode title of it was made by nhoxxinh (friend of mine from Discord) and the plot for it was made by myself. Usually, Britty and Aurora narrates for IDW, but we got a sub for Aurora as she seems to be busy. Subbing for her will be Lime Hoban (another OC I made up back then few years before I joined FanFiction; also my pen name as well). Bianite and Acerola will help narration as well. Anyways, sit back, relax and enjoy this special Easter episode. Another thing: A certain character that was used for ROBLOX Easter Egg Hunt back in 2017 last year and now in 2018 will show up (Dr. Deville D'Egg). I don't own him or any other ROBLOX-related content. It belongs to the ROBLOX corporation itself.**_

Season 1, Episode 15: The Great Yolktales! (Special Easter Episode)

 _After waking up, it's another Saturday morning. But also, it is the day before Easter as you're pumped up to see of what special Easter episode of IDW of what will be made for today. After setting up some breakfast for you to eat (a bacon, sausage and cheese sandwich) along with a drink of orange juice, you decide to go to the TV at the living room to watch the episode._

Prologue for the episode starts to begin at the Easter Land dimension (Easter Bunny's dimension).

"Here we are at the Easter Land dimension. The most beautiful place that has lots of eggs in here," said Britty.

Acerola is then heard narrating as well, "Seriously What is going on? And who are you?"

Bianite is heard narrating off-screen as well, "Am I dead?"

A male voice is then heard off-screen narrating as well, "That is right. Every year on this special holiday,- Wait. Didn't knew we have guests here."

Acerola was then heard screaming off-screen as they interrupt Britty and the other male voice, "ANSWER ME! WHO ARE YOU!?"

Britty then replied, "I see that you two haven't met us. I am the main narrator of this show here, the British Narrator. You can call me Britty. Usually, Aurora Butterfly co-narrates with me. BUT, she seem to be busy at the moment."

Lime Hoban then later answered Acerola's question as well, "And I am substituting for Aurora. Nice to meet you, I am Lime Hoban."

Bianite then answered off-screen, "Aurora..., That little brat tried to kill my son."

"Ok, on with the show," said Acerola of who is heard off-screen narrating.

Britty then responded, "Did she now? Okay. Now then..., it was a nice day for the Easter Bunny as he was off preparing the day coming. The special holiday known as Easter."

Bianite then answered, "Hurry up."

The Easter Bunny is then seen preparing to color the Easter eggs to prepare himself to make in time for Easter to arrive. "Ah, yes. Almost done..., few more eggs left and then, BAM! Will be done in no time."

Lime Hoban then answered, "But then, somehow, out of nowhere..., an evil diabolical egg shows up!"

The evil egg of who then appears does a menacing evil laugh. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bianite is then screaming off-screen, "HURRY UP!"

Britty then stopped as he said, "Patience! Storytelling takes time, you know. SHEESH! People nowadays..."

Easter Bunny then looks at the diabolical egg as he shouts out, "YOU!"

The evil menacing egg replies as he revealed himself to be Dr. Deville d'Egg of who is seen wearing a menacing black villain suit and has a evil sinister mustache. "That is right, ME!"

The Easter Bunny replies, "What do you want now?"

Deville answered, "EASY! Your Easter eggs!"

"You won't be able to get them from me!" The Easter Bunny was then seen standing up as he wasn't afraid of Deville D'Egg as he wants to try to take him down.

Dr. Deville d'Egg then does an evil sinister smile to the Easter Bunny. "Oh, we'll see about that..." Then he turned to his evil goons as he tells them, "GOONS, TIE HIM UP!"

"When the goons were about to tie up the Easter Bunny, our brave heroes have showed up to take him down," said Lime Hoban.

Britty replied, "And showed up they did!"

As the Warriors come in through a portal at the Easter Land, Kyle then shouts out to him, "Stop right there, DR. DEVILLE D'EGG!"

The evil egg then answered, "Well, well, well..., if it isn't the WARRIORS!"

Seymour then replies to the Dr. Deville, "That is right. Now, let go of the Easter Bunny and bring the Easter eggs back!"

Tenebris then ahows up as he says, "GIVE ME MY CANDY YOU EGG STEALING BA-"

Suddenly, Ravenna covers Tenebris' mouth to make sure he won't say any bad words as she knows that it's a show for kids and teens (not allowing a lot of bad words).

Kyle then cries out to Dr. Deville, "Well then, prepare to be destroyed, Dr. Deville D'Egg!"

The Warriors and D'Egg along with his goons then starts to charge at each other as they start to fight against each other with multiple weapons and other fighting moves.

Tenebris then starts to take a look at all of the candy in the Easter Land dimension as he screams out, "HOLY ATHAR! This place wouldn't survive the wrath of my stomach!"

He then begins to gorge himself with candy while the IDW team is seen continously fighting against Dr. Deville d'Egg.

Prologue then ends as it starts to show the title sequence/intro with opening monologue for it (which appeared back then in first chapter (for title sequence) and chapter 3 (for opening monologue).

(The intro song for IDW starts to play as title sequence is going on (from Noteflight): scores/view/b5678209633c60ca23439c04d30dcd0a8daac42f )

After the intro/title sequence of IDW, Seymour is seen wearing a Peter Cottontail costume while carrying a basket full of candy.

Seymour then answered, "No one's ruining the Easter holiday, even when the IDW team are around!"

Tenebris then replied, "Honey whatcha waiting for? Welcome to my candy store."

It then shows a portal on the wall as we zoom through it as it shows today's mission title.

Kyle then responds in voiceover, "Today's mission: The Great Yolktales!"

Episode then starts to resume as the IDW team are seen fighting against Dr. Deville D'Egg and his evil goons with weapons of what they got.

Britty then starts to commentate on the events of what goes on in the battle. "And so, our heroes starts to fight against Dr. Deville D'Egg and their goons. Kyle is using his sword to to try to slash off some of the goons off."

Lime Hoban replied, "Yeah. What about Percy? He is using his magic gun. This is too intense!"

Britty then answered back to Lime Hoban, "Very intense."

Tenebris then starts to speak while he is looking at the IDW fighting against Dr. Deville d'Egg. "Do you want me to take care of this?"

While fighting was going on for IDW and Dr. Deville d'Egg, Ravenna is seen petting two wolves.

Ravenna replied as she pointed the evil eggs for the wolves, "Kill."

Tiana then starts to shoot fire at Deville.

Bianite then answered in off-screen, "What the heck is going on?"

Acerola replied in off-screen while narrating, "Anarchy."

Tenebris is then seen sleeping on a tree.

Britty then replied, "Whoa! This battle is starting to get more intriguing with Tiana shooting out her fire at that diabolical egg and some goons."

Rebecca is then seen using her psychic powers to knock out every goon of D'Egg out down to the ground.

Bianite then replied in a narration voiceover, "Oh Athar and the rest of the gods they're all doomed."

Britty is then heard gasping about it. "Well, that can't be good."

Lime Hoban replied back in narration, "So horrible, indeed."

Kyle then starts to grab Deville d'Egg as he was about to hit him with the sword. "Now then..., surrender now and return the Easter eggs along with freeing the Easter Bunny. Or else!"

D'Egg replied, "Pfft! Yeah, right. Like I can try to do that. Good thing that I got some backup!"

Tenebris is then seen blowing candy powder in D'Egg's eyes.

D'Egg screamed out, "AHHHHHHHHHH! Candy powder! IT BURNS! Anyways, get them!"

The backup for D'Egg was then revealed to be Anti-Kudo, General Prescott, Ivan Muenster and some other enemies. Later, the IDW team then charges at Anti-Kudo, General Prescott, Ivan and some other enemies as Kyle punches them very hard and does some kung fu moves to take them down.

General Prescott then is heard snickering as he replied, "We have arrived!"

Dr. Norwood have answered, "Surprise! Missed us?"

Ivan then dodges as he was about to prepare to fight against them with some of his evil weapons. He then shoots out at some of the Warriors. But then, Kyle and Seymour uses their weapons to fight with their weapons and also fighting moves to take them down. Seymour is seen slashing off some few enemies with his sword on the arms. General Prescott dodges while Dr. Norwood shoots a super cannon at some of the members of IDW.

Tenebris and Ravenna replied as they said at the same time, "Can't we just skip this crap already?"

Kyle then answered, "Fine then. Either surrender now or else we will have to try to take you guys down more. LAST CHANCE!"

Dr. Deville d'Egg responded, "I'd rather go DROWN IN THE LAKE THAN SURRENDER TO YOU GUYS!"

"Well then, guess we're doing it the hard way!" Kyle was then doing a grin as he has always wanted to drown a villain down into the lake.

Scene then shifts to Kyle as he was about to prepare to drop Deville into the lake.

"Surrender! Say that you surrender," said Kyle.

Deville responded with a loud scream, "NEVER!"

Kyle then replied by saying, "Okay..., whatever you say..."

As Kyle was about to prepare to make Deville fall down into the lake, Tenebris then pushes Kyle down into the lake along with Deville as well.

Tenebris replied, "Don't put in empty threats."

Kyle then gets back up out from the lake. "ARGH! Seriously?"

Dr. Deville d'Egg then gets back up from the lake as he says, "ARGH! Fine. I surrender!"

As Kyle dries himself off from the lake, he arrests Deville.

Seymour then replies as he turns to the royal guards, "Guards, arrest the other villains and-WAIT!"

Anti-Kudo and General Prescott are seen running off as they make their escape. Dr. Norwood and Ivan Muenster throws smoke bomb as they disappear as well.

Tenebris was seen having enough of this as he does a dark spell. "Midnight shriek!"

The villains are blasted back by flurries of hellfire.

Anti-Kudo then screams as he freaked out, "ARGH! Okay, okay! FINE! We surrender!"

Seymour replied, "That's more like it!"

General Prescott answered, "JUST PLEASE! Stop doing this. It hurts!"

"The pain really does hurt!" Ivan Muenster is then seen getting upset as he has felt the pain very horribly.

Seymour then tells the royal guard, "Guards, take them away down to the Mewni dungeon!"

The royal guard then nods as he said, "You got it, Sir Seymour!"

The royal guards then later takes them away to the dungeon far away off from there.

But then, just as the truck takes them away down to the dungeon back at Mewni to the Butterfly castle, some few villains escapes out of here with smoke bombs.

Tenebris replied, "Get moving! Are we saving that idiotic cartoon rabbit or not?"

Kyle then frees the Easter Bunny out of chains.

The Easter Bunny replies, "Whew! I am free. Thank goodness. Now, I am able to deliver all of the eggs to the children. Thank you, Warriors and faithful allies!"

Kyle nods as he is grateful for what he and his team did to defeat them. "You're welcome. It's what we do."

Tenebris then answered to the Easter Bunny. "I'm no ally to these idiots. Now, tell me how to cure the Chocolate Bunny Plague or else."

"Argh! Okay, fine. Rude person much?" The Easter Bunny is then seen grumbling as he takes out a book for the cures of random plagues.

The Easter Bunny then talks to Tenebris, "According to the book of cures for the Random Plagues, it is my special Vanilla Bean. That could help with it."

Tenebris then grabs out a fist as he was about to hit the Easter Bunny. "Then give it to me so I won't be having rabbit stew."

"Okay, fine. SHEESH!" The Easter Bunny takes out the Vanilla Bean eggs and then gives the few Vanilla Bean eggs to Tenebris. "Argh! Seriously. You need to work on your attitude."

"Well, sorry. Being trapped underground for 294 years is something that give people a very short temper," said Tenebris. "And we both know the immortal rule Bunny, and believe me I'm fading fast." He then opens up a portal as he says "Rift of Shadows" as he teleports out of here.

"And so, our heroes have saved the day and defeated Dr. Deville D'Egg. Back at the IDW base, Nigel Rodriguez, a member of the Watchmaker crew, gave them their reward. A basket full of Easter candy for each and every one of them," said Britty.

Lime Hoban replied, "That is right, Britty. What a celebration this turned out to be."

Bianite and Acerola says off-screen in narration, "WE'RE CURED!"

Nigel Rodriguez (a member of the Watchmaker crew) comes in and says to the IDW team. "Here's your candy as your reward!"

The IDW team are then seen excited as they were about to prepare to eat candy.

Percy then talks to Kyle, "Well, we have did good, Warriors."

Kyle responds, "Yeah. I'll go get some drinks for us while we eat some candy eggs."

Seymour replied, " Okay then. You go do that. Wait for me, Kyle while you do that. I got to use the bathroom." He then heads off to the bathroom off-screen.

Kyle then takes out the drinks for a few minutes later, "Okay, I have got the drinks. Who wants some drinks?"

The drinks that are shown includes Sprite, ginger ale, and some few other drinks.

Bianite is then seen taking a Shirley Temple and shares it with Acerola while Tenebris steals some Tequila.

"Whew! Back from the bathroom. Man, you don't want to go in there! Good thing I cleaned it up with some supplies from there. It needs to be dry, so, you may not want to go in the bathroom. It is kind of a bit slippery in here," said Seymour. "Ooh! Soda. Don't mind if I do!" He then takes some ginger ale.

Bianite replied, "Too much information, Seymour."

"Right, of course. Terribly sorry." Seymour was seen very ashamed and upset of what he said back then.

Bianite answered, "You should be."

Lime Hoban replied, "What will happen next to the IDW team? What kind of adventure will they head off to afterwards now that they saved Easter?"

"Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Interdimensional Warriors!", said Britty.

It then shows an epilogue scene of where it was shown that Dr. Deville D'Egg somehow being survived as he prepares to hatch his next evil scheme.

"They don't know I have survived. Heh! Time to initiate the next phase of the plan," said D'Egg.

Later, someone speaks off-screen as he stopped him. "Nu-uh-uh!"

That person cracks D'Egg in half in front of the screen. Later. he grabs some few parts of himself in order to stick himself back together again. That mysterious voice of who cracked D'Egg earlier was none other than Eclipsa Butterfly herself.

Eclipsa then sighed as she said, "Well, looks like Teney's back. I guess I have to deal with him...myself."

"Huh? Hmm... have I seen you somewhere before?" D'Egg was seen curious of knowing of who she is.

Eclipsa then interrupts him as she says, "Now unless you want to feel that pain again you'll do what me and my acquaintance here say, okay?"

D'Egg then sighs sadly back then. Before that, he was angry that he was cracked back then, but now is calm. "Yes, ma'am."

General Prescott is upset as he replies, "Can't believe we got beaten by those darn Warriors again!"

Eclipsa then tells him, "Actually it wasn't your fault this time Prescott. Tenebris is back."

General Prescott then tells her, "I thought that he was dead!"

Eclipsa then replied, "Nope. He survived after these many years. Now that he's back, I am going to have to take care of this madness myself." She then turns around and looks at D'Egg. "Anyways, D'Egg, I have a mission for you." She then gives him a folder that is marked "SizzleTown". She then replied, "Do exactly as it says. Got that?"

Dr. Deville D'Egg then replies, "Right! Won't fail you, ma'am!" as he nods.

Eclipsa then answers back, "Good. Now, anyone up for a little red wine?"

Anti-Nucleia then answered, "I think I had too much." All of the bottles she drank are then seen standing next to her.

Eclipsa replied, "I think that's enough for you, A-N."

Dr. Deville d'Egg then looks closely at Eclipsa as he gasps and knows of who she is. "Hold on a sec. You look vaguely familiar. If I recall, you look like that woman of who was supposed to get the Butterfly kingdom in Mewni. Last name: "Butterfly", I presume."

Eclipsa then replies to d'Egg, "You will say nothing of my family, child."

"Fair enough. Anyways, I am now off! Wish me luck. Heh! Watch out, SizzleTown! Here comes Dr. Deville D'Egg! Bwahahahahahahaha!" He then uses his dimensional scissors as he opens it and heads off to SizzleTown as he jumps in. After that, Eclipsa throws a bottle of wine towards the voice of which belongs to d'Egg as he heads off on his mission to do madness at SizzleTown.

The epilogue ends as the outro music starts to play (Unstoppable -Foxy Shazam) as it shows the next episode preview.

Kyle then says in a voiceover, "Next time on an all new Interdimensional Warriors..."

"Here we are, Prescott. The Johansen kingdom!", said Anti-Kudo.

General Prescott then replied, "Perfect! Time to plan to take it over."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Anti-Kudo is planning to try to take over the Johansen kingdom of where I used to live!" King River then gets shocked as he rings the bell for IDW to get here.

"We're on it, your highness!" replied Seymour.

Anti-Kudo then does a huge diabolical evil laugh.

Kyle then busts in as he says, "Not so fast!"

Anti-Kudo then does another one and then later says, "Well, well, well... if it isn't the pathetic WARRIORS! You won't be able to stop me this time!"

Anti-Kudo and his evil minions along with the IDW team prepares to fight as they charge at each other.

General Prescott then gets shocked as he says, "What the!? Oh no! SIR! It can't be..."

Kyle then says in a voiceover, "Stay tuned for another exciting new episode of Interdimensional Warriors: Anti-Kudo's Takeover in the Johansen Kingdom!"

The next episode preview ends along with the outro theme of IDW as well just as it shows the next IDW hint.

The announcer replied, "Next Interdimensional Warriors hint!"

Kyle says in a voiceover, "A barbarian spear!"

 _After today's special Easter episode of IDW, you were quite excited and glad that you saw the new special Easter episode of IDW. You then decide to go out to have fun at a friend's house as you were bored. After you brushed your teeth at the bathroom, you wave good-bye to your parents as he goes out to hang out and relax._

 _ **Author's Note: Hey, guys! I hope that you guys have enjoyed today's special Easter episode of IDW as much as I did making it. If you want to check out more episodes of IDW (of which I still do for RP), it's on my Discord server, the Medieval Land of Mewni. Here's the link for it:**_ ** _/f73mYye Thanks for enjoying the episode of IDW. If you like it, make sure to favorite and to follow me. Until then, see ya guys later! Kudo is out, PEACE!_**


	17. Johansen Kingdom Takeover!

_**Author's Note: Hey there, guys! It's me again, FastDetectiveKudo. It's time to start the second half of season 1 of Interdimensional Warriors. I hope you guys will enjoy this one. This one will feature the Johansen Kingdom from Mewni as I have looked and studied hard on the map of Mewni since few months ago last year in order to figure out of what to use in it for this FanFiction of IDW (which is still also an RP on Discord I am doing, by the way). Sit back, relax and enjoy this next chapter of IDW!**_

Season 1, Episode 16: Anti-Kudo's Takeover in the Johansen Kingdom!

 _It's another amazing Saturday morning as you wake up and prepare to sit back, relax and watch some cartoons. You see that there's an all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors coming up. Afterwards, you prepare to set up breakfast and on your plate, it's chocolate chip pancakes with bacon, sausage and syrup along with a drink of orange juice. You go to your couch as you go see the new episode for IDW on TV while you're eating breakfast._

Prologue of the episode of IDW starts to begin at the land of Mewni which shows a nice scenery of the Butterfly kingdom while it changes to different locations all around the royal side and the village side of it while Britty is heard narrating.

"Ah, here we are. The land of Mewni. A place filled with magic and is the home of the royal family known as the Butterfly's.", said Britty. "The same can be said for the Interdimensional Warriors of who have been fighting off bad guys in different dimensions for a couple of months."

It shifts to the IDW base (which is also known as the Sanctuary) for the most people to get their healing in case if they're hurt or damaged.

Bianite is grumbling inside the IDW base as he was upset about Britty (which he thought is a voice up above). "I can't get a stupid break from these voices in my head. It's just like I can't get a break from my job."

Kyle and Seymour are then seen along with some other members of IDW of who are training.

Seymour was seen using a sword to try to attack at Kyle with his sword. "HA! Going to beat you in sword fighting."

Kyle rolled his eyes at him. "Ha! You wish, Seymour."

Bianite shouts out, "YOU'LL BOTH LOSE IF ATOMIC JOINS!"

"Almost there..., almost there and..." Seymour was about to prepare to hit at Kyle with his sword until suddenly...

"NOPE!" Kyle grabbed the sword away from Seymour and attacks at him with it.

Seymour screamed as he shouts out, "ARGH! Darn you!"

Kyle stabbed at Seymour in the armpit as Seymour cries out, "DOH!"

Kyle started to do a laugh at Seymour.

Bianite starts to get a headache as he massaged his forehead. "God, I can't get a break from this chaos and these headaches."

Atomic stroked his chin. "Hmm, I kinda get all of this. like, there are usual stuff happening in this world." He then later sips his soda.

Bianite replied, "And barely anyone even cares."

The emergency bell starts to ring at the Butterfly castle outside which is off-screen.

Seymour said in response after hearing it. "Yep. Knew it! The bell."

Kyle nods about it as he shouts out, "To the Butterfly castle!"

The IDW team then cried out after they arrived to the Butterfly castle, "The Interdimensional Warriors, reporting for duty, your highness and your majesty!"

King River comes to them as he said, "Queen Moon isn't here for today. She is at a massaging spa."

Seymour said in response, "Ah, okay. So, you rang the bell."

King River nodded.

Bianite goes running off-screen as he cried out, "MOON, I'M COMING!"

Seymour said to the king, "How come?"

King River starts to freak out as he says, "It's Anti-Kudo! He's going to plan to try to break into my own kingdom and to try to take it for himself!"

Atomic Science then becomes shocked about it as he sighs about it and becomes furious as well. "Anti-Kudo again? Dang, he's still not giving up."

Kyle said to Atomic, "Nope, I don't think he is. Come on, Warriors. Let's roll!"

Polaria appears behind Atomic as she says, "Yeah."

"And so, the Warriors went off on their adventure to go to the Johansen kingdom.", said Britty as the scene shifts to a map of where the Warriors goes on a trail to Johansen kingdom. It shifts to Anti-Kudo and General Prescott looking for the Johansen kingdom themselves as well. "Meanwhile, Anti-Kudo and General Prescott are looking for the kingdom to try to get there first before the Warriors do and to try to stop them."

General Prescott asks Anti-Kudo a question. "Sir, do you even know of where to find the Johansen kingdom?"

"Of course I do! Bought it off from a store there nearby," said Anti-Kudo.

The vents then starts to make some noise as they are seen trying to find their way to go to the Johansen kingdom.

"Okay then. How much longer?", said General Prescott.

Anti-Kudo replied, "Just a few more minutes."

General Prescott nodded as he understood of what will happen from there.

One of Anti-Kudo's minions then said to his boss, "Sir! We found it."

Anti-Kudo starts to make a devilish evil grin as he snickers. "Heh! Excellent..., gentlemen, we're going in!"

General Prescott then freaks out as he said to him, "But, sir! There are a lot of Johansen's down there. We can't just..."

The Johansens are then seen leaving their kingdom to go out somewhere for a picnic, thus leaving their kingdom unguarded as the guards follow them as well.

"Ah, perfect. Our luck is beginning to change!", cried out Anti-Kudo as he does a wickedly evil sinister laugh.

Then, suddenly, Anti-Kudo's evil laugh gets interrupted by Eclipsa Butterfly. "What are you two doing?"

Anti-Nucleia then comes up to them as well. "Yeah, what are you gentlemen up to?"

Anti-Kudo said in response, "Not much. Breaking into the Johansen kingdom and to take it over."

General Prescott later replied, "Yep. Someone destroyed our base and blew it up. So, we're going to take over the Johansen kingdom and use it as temporary base until our ACTUAL evil lair gets rebuilt."

"Okay, me and A-N will be in the guest suite," said Eclipsa.

Anti-Kudo later gets furious about it and starts to ramble. "Yep. I bet someone have made fun of me of the way I do and that they destroyed my lair. Why would they do that!?"

General Prescott answered, "I don't know. I mean, besides..., you were number 1 in the Most Wanted list according to Mewni's Most Wanted!"

Scene later shifts to a TV as it shows reports of the Most Wanted list in Mewni's Most Wanted of where it has Anti-Kudo's poster in it.

"Yep. Looks like Anti-Kudo is currently on up at the top because he is very huge and evil. He has did a lot of evil deeds before back then before the Warriors showed up!", said the Mewni's Most Wanted host.

"Please. My granddaughter can beat him any day. And Toffee could beat those clowns," said Eclipsa

"Meanwhile, both Toffee and Ludo are tied at number 2. Also, Eclipsa is at number 3," said the Mewni's Most Wanted host.

After Eclipsa heard of what the host said, she freaked out by yelling out, "WHAT THE HECK!? I COULD TOP BOTH OF YOU CLOWNS IF I WAS FREE!"

Anti-Kudo then says, "PFFT! Yeah, right, Eclipsa. You can't top me! I am feared as the most hated villain in all around the dimensions by citizens of Mewni. You can't try to beat me!"

"Oh really, Anti-Kudo?", said Anti-Nucleia.

Anti-Kudo then answered to A-N's question, "Yep. Didn't you heard from Mewni's Most Wanted?"

A-N then nods about it. "I heard, but that was simple."

Eclipsa later said in response, "Please, Kudo. I was feared in different universes dimensions and times."

"Oh really? For how long?", questioned Anti-Kudo.

"Centuries," said Eclipsa.

Anti-Kudo shrugged about it. "Pfft! Whatever, good luck trying to get back to the top again."

"Sir, can we try to go in the kingdom and break in?", said one of Anti-Kudo's minions.

Anti-Kudo said in response, "Oh, right! Minions, we march!"

Anti-Nucleia scoffed as she says, "They're simpletons."

Eclipsa said in response, "Completely agree with you on that one, A-N. Unlike that handsome idiot, we are smart enough to know that River got IDW by now."

Scene shifts back to the air duct vent as it showed they're still in there as the vents are in up above of Castle Johansen.

General Prescott says to his superior, "So, what do we do in case if we see the IDW here?"

"We beat them and to take them down when we prepare to fight," said Anti-Kudo.

General Prescott then answers, "Element of surprise then, sir?"'

Anti-Kudo answered, "Mm-hmm."

General Prescott then shrugs about that choice. "Good luck with that."

It then shows the title sequence/intro for IDW after the prologue gets done.

(For looking at the opening monologue, go check in chapter 3 of IDW. Afterwards, look at the intro/title sequence in here and look at the title sequence part, but ignore the lyrics in here and read the IDW hip-hop theme in here (Noteflight): scores/view/b5678209633c60ca23439c04d30dcd0a8daac42f )

After the intro/title sequence ends, Seymour is then seen wearing a knight outfit.

"A takeover is imminent," said Seymour as he looks at the audience.

A portal then opens up as we zoom through it as it shows today's episode's title.

"Today's mission: Anti-Kudo's Takeover in the Johansen Kingdom!", said Kyle in a voiceover narration.

Scene then shifts to the IDW team as they're looking for the Johansen kingdom while finding it with a map of Mewni.

(Mewni map (found from SVTFOE Wiki): . /star-and-the-forces-of-evil/images/6/64/Map_of_ /revision/latest?cb=20170308215050 )

Acerola comes in to the IDW team as she is able to help them out. "Hi, guys. Bian told me to join you for now. So, here I am."

Seymour said, "All right. Hmm..., now where is the Johansen kingdom?"

Kyle responded, "Okay, let me see the map."

Atomic said to them after stroking his chin, "Hmm, I kind of know where it is."

Seymour nodded. "All right. Where at?"

Acerola tells them, "Up ahead, take a left at the river and straight ahead. Then you should be able to see it."

Kyle says, "Okay then. Time to do this!"

Seymour nods as he raises up his sword. "SHOWTIME!"

They start to follow the map to use for the directions. Afterwards, they then find the Johansen kingdom.

"Ha! Found it. Now, time to get in," said Seymour.

But then, Acerola answered, "It's not that easy."

Kyle said, "Yeah, but... the kingdom is locked. Because of the Johansen's have left for a picnic."

Acerola starts sensing something going on in the kingdom. "I sense Eclipsa, Anti-Nucleia, and someone else here."

Rebecca said, "Okay, so, how do we get in?"

Atomic later suggested an idea. "We must find another way in."

Kyle nods about it as Polaria says, "But how?"

Suddenly, Acerola breaks down the wall as the IDW team was shocked about it.

Acerola responds, "There."

Seymour answered, "Well, that was fast."

Atomic responds in sarcasm, "Right..."

"Meanwhile at the air duct vent of the Johansen kingdom...," said Britty.

"Okay, HA! Here it is. The royal chairs of the Johansens." Anti-Kudo then holds his hands sinisterly as he and his evil army prepare to come down from the air ducts.

General Prescott nods as he talks to his army. "Perfect. On 3, we jump down and stick the landing. 1..., 2..., 3!"

Anti-Kudo and General Prescott along with the minions starts to jump down and afterwards, they stick the landing inside the Johansen kingdom.

Eclipsa is seen watching some movies with Anti-Nucleia.

"Hi, guys," said Eclipsa as she is eating some popcorn.

"All right. Whew! We made it before the IDW did," said Anti-Kudo.

General Prescott replied, "Perfect..., right on schedule!"

Eclipsa answered, "Actually, they just broke through the wall."

Anti-Kudo starts to freak out about the situation. "WHAT!? But how!?"

Anti-Nucleia nods as she responds to Eclipsa, "Mm-hmm, yep."

Eclipsa said, "They brought a warrior from House Phanta."

"That's right, ANTI-KUDO! We've arrived," said Seymour.

Kyle replied, "And now, it's time to kick your sorry BUTT OUT OF HERE!"

Anti-Kudo shakes his head. "I don't think so, Warriors. Prescott, DESTROY THEM!"

General Prescott turns around to his army. "All right, army! GET THEM!"

Rosaline answers, "Bring it on! We are ready to beat you, Anti-Kudo!"

The IDW team and Anti-Kudo's minions starts to charge at each other. They used their weapons (including a shield, some swords and some magic wand guns) to attack at one another. Each side tried to attempt to beat the other, but they seem unbeatable. Atomic Science was then seen as he blasts at each and every one of Anti-Kudo's evil minions. While they were fighting, Acerola was talking to Eclipsa.

"Hi Eclips, how are ya?", said Acerola.

Eclipsa says in response, "Good." She then turns around as she says to Anti-Nucleia, "Hey. Want to go watch movies upstairs, Anti Nucleia?"

Anti-Nucleia answered, "Sure."

Anti-Kudo is seen blasting at some of IDW members.

But then, Seymour gets up as he answers, "Oh no you don't, ANTI-KUDO!"

Rosaline jumps up and blasts at Anti-Kudo with her radioactive blasting ability.

Seymour then starts slashing at some of Anti-Kudo's evil minions with his sword blade.

Percy shoots Anti-Kudo with his magic gun while Kyle punches at some of them rapidly.

Polaria starts to grabs her pirate sword and start slashing some minions.

Tiana starts to shoot magic from her hands at Anti-Kudo.

Rosaline keeps blasting Anti-Kudo while jumping high.

Anti-Kudo growled as he gets furious as he still don't want to be beat by the IDW team. "Minions, destroy them!"

Minerva appears behind Acerola so suddenly.

"Oh, hi, Acey," said Minerva.

Acerola responds, "Hi, Minerva."

Minerva starts to use her powers to blast at Anti-Kudo.

Anti-Kudo's minions charges and attacks at IDW along with Minerva as well.

Anti-Kudo punches at Anti-Kudo in the jaw and hits him very hard in the gut.

Aria then comes up as she says, "Ha! Sorry, but when our boss is gone, he gets a lot of people to help."

Anti-Kudo screams as Seymour uses his sword to slash at Anti-Kudo and stabs him right in the arm.

"DARN YOU!", cried out Anti-Kudo.

General Prescott also cries out, "DANG IT!"

Eclipsa then says, "I think it's time to go home, little one."

"That does it. You may have won this round, Warriors. BUT, we'll be back for vengeance!," said General Prescott.

Anti-Kudo then says in reply, "Yeah. And we will try to beat you this time and to destroy you if it's the last thing we do!"

"DARN! I was so close to hurting them very hard," said Seymour.

Kyle then answered, "Well, that was fast."

Atomic replied, "Mm-hmm."

Polaria also replied, "Yep, very fast."

Scene then shifts to Anti-Kudo's newly rebuilt lair as Anti-Kudo, General Prescott and the evil gang comes back being beat.

Eclipsa says, "HERBY, WE'RE BACK!"

Herby answered, "Welcome back. I have helped rebuilt your lair, Anti-Kudo."

Anti-Kudo then says in response after taking a look at it, "Not bad."

Eclipsa kissed Herby on the forehead as he says, "Good job."

"So, what did I miss?", said Herby.

General Prescott is seen yelling out in anger, "We've lost... AGAIN!"

Herby answered, "Wow. And YOU were supposed to be good at destroying good guys."

Anti-Nucleia answered, "You lost because you simpletons just fought off."

Eclipsa answered, "Now lets go inside watch some movies and to drink some wine."

General Prescott started to walk a bit back and forth as he is in anger. "Yeah. I mean, I thought that we were supposed to beat them! What went wrong? This is just ridiculous!"

Anti-Nucleia answered, "Simple, you didn't think straight."

General Prescott then frustrates in anger about the problem. "DARN! But yet, I always come up with the good plans."

Anti-Kudo answered, "Yeah. And that he leads the army, though."

Herby says, "And I thought you were number 1 at the Mewni's Most Wanted TV show."

Anti-Kudo replies, "That is because I still am!"

Afterwards, Anti-Nucleia then tells Anti-Kudo, "You need to make your plans fool-proof."

Eclipsa dragged everyone in Anti-Kudo's evil lair inside to watch some movies to relax themselves.

Anti-Kudo sighed. "Okay, this movie better calm me down."

"Wait! SIR! What about-ARGH! Fine," said General Prescott in anger as he is furious along with him grabbing some blueprints. "I have to do all the planning myself!"

Eclipsa starts to make General Prescott sit down by using her magic to drag him out of his planning position.

"Sweetie, take a break and plan later. Also I have candy and some wine for all of you," said Eclipsa.

General Prescott answered, "Okay, fair enough. A break couldn't hurt."

Anti-Kudo looks at a Snookers chocolate bar. "Mmm! Snookers..." He then takes a bite out of it. "Not bad. It helps me calm down."

General Prescott replied, "Same with me as well."

Eclipsa starts to sit on Anti-Kudo's lap as she starts to eat Snookers.

"Yay, I can sit on your lap without getting yelled at!", said Eclipsa as she starts to kiss Anti-Kudo's forehead.

Later, Anti-Kudo starts to get angry as he says to General Prescott, "Prescott, I need a talk privately."

General Prescott answered, "Is it still about-?"

Anti-Kudo nodded.

General Prescott replied, "No! It can't be..., maybe you could be imagining things. But other than that, it'll be fine."

Eclipsa sighs sadly. "Ugh, does everyone hate me?"

Anti-Nucleia answers, "Nah, maybe it's 'cause Kudo don't like you or something."

Anti-Kudo then thinks to himself, "DARN! Darn her! Why does she have to-GOD!"

Eclipsa answers to Anti-Nucleia, "I wish that he would cheer up for once."

Scene shifts to the IDW base as they come back in here after fighting against enemies.

"Meanwhile back at the IDW base...," said Britty.

"Well, this was fun, fighting off Anti-Kudo and kicking his butt!", said Seymour.

Kyle responded, "Yep. And it's still snowing. What a way to spend the winter."

Sith comes back as he answers, "I came back. What did I miss?"

Kyle answers, "We have fought Anti-Kudo... again."

Ravenna then answers, "Hi, Sithy. How are you, dear?"

"Doing good. So, I am guessing Anti-Kudo came to try to destroy you guys again," said Sith.

Seymour replied, "Yep."

Sith gets furious about it as he says, "OH! When I see Anti-Kudo again, I am going to grab him along with the minions and just..."

He then shows some punching fighting moves of what he could do with Anti-Kudo and his evil army.

Kyle answers, "Alright then. Anyways, we better go rest."

Seymour nods about it and so does everyone else.

"Seymour, we better go and prepare for tomorrow," said Kyle.

Seymour responded, "What will we do for tomorrow, Kyle?"

Kyle answered, "The same thing we do every single day, Seymour: Continue having fighting interdimensional adventures and also to try to attempt for the both of us to return to Earth!"

The chorus starts to sing in the tune of an end part from Pinky and the Brain main theme, "They'll try to go back. They're Kyle & Seymour, Seymour, Seymour, Seymour, SEYMOUR!"

"Well, Kyle, we will try our best to get you home," said Rosaline as she kisses Kyle.

Kyle blushes as Rosaline have kissed him.

"And so, it ends another adventure with the Interdimensional Warriors. After of Anti-Kudo being defeated and also along with things getting back to normal along with Anti-Kudo's evil lair being fixed, it has been taken care of. What exciting adventures will happen next? Stay tuned and find out on another new episode of INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS!", said Britty.

It then shows an epilogue while it shows some ending credits.

The epilogue shows Anti-Kudo being furious and angry.

"I am too angry because of Eclipsa. Kind of jealous of her trying to be kind to me, when of what i think in reality..., she is trying to take away of what my plans of what to do with the Warriors," said Anti-Kudo. "Not just that, though. I still want to spread hate and to take over dimensions all over as well."

General Prescott replied, "Relax, it'll be fine."

Anti-Kudo sighs about this, "I hope that you're right about that, Prescott. I just don't get why Eclipsa would have feelings for me. I just don't like it. I am known as the most feared hated villain by citizens! Plus, I am still number 1 in the Mewni's Most Wanted list."

"Very true, indeed, sir," said General Prescott. "But if you want to keep going through all of this, you'll have to defeat the Warriors and to successfully achieve goal of being a great villain!"

"KILL THEM ALL!", said Eclipsa.

"Right. Hmm... but we're going to have to think of a new plan this time to successfully kill them off." Anti-Kudo and General Prescott then starts preparing with another evil, diabolical plan.

Anti-Nucleia responded as she is drinking her wine, "Yes, indeed."

General Prescott responded, "Shall I suggest capturing them and to kill them in a torture machine?"

Eclipsa is then heard saying to A-N, "I have a feeling they'll fail."

"They'll fail, eventually," said Anti-Nucleia.

Scene then later shifts to the IDW base as Kyle is seen trying to get some sleep, but isn't able to do so as that he is seen having a dream of where he and Seymour are trying to still escape back to Earth.

"Finally. We made it back," said Seymour.

Kyle then wonders that something is wrong as the ground is shaking. "Wait a minute... Earthquake!?" He then gulps. "Uh-oh!"

"Heheheh! Hello, Kyle and Seymour," said the mysterious voice.

Seymour cried out, "Who said that!?"

Kyle said in reply, "Yeah. Show yourself!"

Anti-Kudo then suddenly appeared. "It is I, ANTI-KUDO! Anyways, got a message for you. Something BIG is awaiting you..."

Eclipsa then says, "When I am free,... nothing will ever be the same again!" She then does an evil laugh and later disappears.

Anti-Nucleia then responds, "Yeah, what she said." She then does an evil laugh as well as she then later disappears.

"Yep. Once we will finally take you down, then things won't be the same for you guys again!", said Anti-Kudo. "And also, don't even think about trying to escape back to Earth. You guys will never try to achieve it and to return from there. NEVER!"

Kyle then growls in anger while Seymour frustrates furiously as he says, "Why you no good dirty rotten..."

Another mysterious voice came appear in again. "Anti-Kudo, you've made a huge mistake awakening the dead. Now, what the heck do you want?"

Rosaline then comes up as she tries to shoot magic at Anti-Kudo.

A tapestry then appeared out of thin air.

"What the!? Who the heck are you?", said Anti-Kudo.

The mysterious voice answers, "Now, do you recognize me, Anti-Kudo?"

Anti-Kudo becomes shocked about it as the mysterious voice continues to speak, "I AM NOX THE PERISHED THE GUARDIAN OF DREAMS! LEAVE THIS REALM!"

Anti-Kudo then answered, "Either way, you just wait for next season..." It was shown seemingly that what he meant was for the next season for SVTFOE to come up (season 3). "Well, looks like we better be off now. Anyways, don't even think about escaping. It is impossible for you to try to achieve! So, yeah. I suggest giving up now. Anyways, ANTI-KUDO OUT!" Thunder then strikes as he disappeared.

Then, Nox responded, "Now, all of you awaken!"

The epilogue of the episode then starts to end as Kyle and Seymour starts to be awake.

The next episode preview then starts to happen as the ending song, Unstoppable from Foxy Shazam, happens.

Kyle then said in a narrative voiceover, "Next time on an all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors..."

"Looks like we found another castle to take over. "Castle Avarius II"," said General Prescott.

Anti-Kudo snickers as he says, "PERFECT! Time to take over that castle and to rule it!"

Eclipsa says in response, "You realize Castle Avarius Two is an outhouse shack right?"

Anti-Kudo said in reply, "Yeah, but... I am thinking of using it as a secondary base of operations in case of our main base gets destroyed!"

"We got a situation, Warriors," said King River.

Seymour said in reply, "We're on it!"

Bianite screams out, "WAIT, KYLE AND SEYMOUR!" He then comes to them as he says to them, "Did you see a man in your dream last night made of shadow?"

Seymour replied, "Yeah, we've saw him."

Kyle nods about it as well as he knew he saw it.

"Heh the old fool kept his promise," said Bianite.

"Hmm... I recognize the man made out of shadows, and I don't like it," said Atomic as he was very suspicious of it.

"Stay tuned for an all new episode of Interdimensional Warriors: Takeover at Castle Avarius II!", said Kyle in a narrative voiceover.

The announcer said, "NEXT INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS HINT!"

Kyle said in response, "STAY AWAY FROM THE FOREST OF CERTAIN DEATH!"

 _After looking at the episode, you thought that it was a great success and it was brilliant of what they did to make it. After eating some breakfast, you then decide to brush your teeth and rinse your mouth off with Listerine mouthwash as you prepare to watch the next Saturday morning cartoon to come up._

 _ **Author's Note: That is it for today's episode for Interdimensional Warriors. I hope you guys have liked it. If any of you guys would like to volunteer, come join this server in here:**_ ** _/ZWNfdkX Also, forgot to remind people about this: If any of you like to be part of IDW RP in Discord, make sure to DM me from there and to me to let me send you the Medieval Mewni Network RP staff server (which is used for RP staff members there only to make up ideas part of IDW RP universe). Yeah, sorry for not reminding you about that. Until then, see ya guys later! Kudo is out, PEACE!_**


	18. Takeover at Castle Avarius II!

_**Author's Note: It has been a while since I have tried to finish it. I was busy with other things for the past few months, but now I am back to plan to continue IDW. Anyways, I hope you guys will like the new episode of Interdimensional Warriors. Enjoy!**_

Season 1, Episode 17: Takeover at Castle Avarius II!

 _After a few months of hiatus, the Interdimensional Warriors have finally returned. You wake up and it is a regular Saturday morning. You then prepare to go out and start to eat some breakfast. Afterwards, you then start to go to the TV in the living room to eat breakfast while watchiong the new episode of it._

Prologue of the episode of IDW starts at the land of Mewni as it shows the IDW base (Sanctuary) on the lake there.

"Ah, here we are..., the Interdimensional Warriors homebase headquarters.", said Britty. "A place of where the Warriors usually go off and to train to fight off evil monsters and other threats as usual."

Scene shifts to the IDW base inside as the main IDW members are bored as that nothing weird is going on for today.

Rebecca cried out, "Darn! Business is slow."

Seymour comes up with some sodas as he gives one to Rebecca. "Yeah, it's unusual, though."

Kyle then comes as well as he takes another drink as well. "Agreed, I don't get it. Usually, whenever we get emergencies..., we usually go off and fight evil."

Seymour then turns around to Kyle as he was wondering what to do. "We may need to do something while we wait."

Kyle then answered to him, "Sword practice?"

Seymour shrugged. "All right then."

"Meanwhile at the Butterfly kingdom..., King River and Queen Moon are seen checking off to see if there are any threats." said Britty. "And if there are, both the king and queen would warn them of any type of emergency about it."

Queen Moon looks at a familiar villain sneaking around Castle Avarius II with binoculars. "Wait. Something isn't right here, honey."

"What would that be?", questioned King River.

"Some kind of villain is sneaking around Castle Avarius II and that he's trying to plan to sneak in with his evil army." Queen Moon then walks off as she goes off to the tower as she knows what to do about it.

King River gasped about it. "WAIT! You don't think..."

Queen Moon then turns around to her husband. "Yep, you know what to do."

King River goes with his wife as he starts to ring the IDW bell.

Scene shifts to the IDW base (Sanctuary) as that the team have heard the bell.

"THE BELL! Finally. A mission!" Seymour is excited as he has been never been happy in his entire life.

Kyle exclaims, "To the Butterfly kingdom!"

The IDW team then goes through the tubes as they go inside the Butterfly castle. "The Interdimensional Warriors are reporting for duty!"

Kyle looks at King River as he says, "What's the emergency this time, your highness?"

King River freaks out as he answers to them, "It's him again! This time, he's trying to plan to take over Castle Avarius II and to try to replace it with his replacement evil lair."

Seymour answered as he starts to get frustrated about it, "ARGH! It's always him. Should've known!"

Atomic Science starts to be obvious as he knew about it. "Always him, as in always."

Kyle nods about it as he knows what to do about it. "Yep. Come on, Warriors. Let's roll!"

Atomic nods as well. "Let's go."

The IDW team running off quickly as they go out and do an action pose while running to stop Anti-Kudo and his evil army.

(For looking at the opening monologue, go check in chapter 3 of IDW. Afterwards, look at the intro/title sequence in here and look at the title sequence in here, but listen to the song. In case if you guys haven't heard the IDW story before, look at the theme in here and read the lyrics (Noteflight): (Theme song) scores/view/b5678209633c60ca23439c04d30dcd0a8daac42f )

(Title sequence part (Google Docs): document/d/1zaOnilL-klB7eQ4oWfYsnxc32UuWCw0PJMyvDKzzd0s/edit?usp=sharing )

After the intro/title sequence, Seymour looks at the audience. "Who knows what evil lurks underneath Castle Avarius II?"

Kyle then comes up as he says, "Oh. I DO, I DO!"

He then starts to run off while Seymour goes along with him.

Rosaline runs after Kyle along with Percy and Tiana try to keep up with them.

A dimensional portal appears on a wall as we then go through it as it shows today's episode title.

Kyle does a voiceover, "Today's episode: Takeover at Castle Avarius II!"

The episode then resumes as it shows Anti-Kudo and General Prescott sneaking onto the vents of the castle.

Anti-Kudo then raises his fist as he is snickering evilly. "HA! Perfect. We're in."

"Excellent. And no sign of those pathetic Warriors," said General Prescott as he was relieved about no sign of the good guys.

One of Anti-Kudo's minions answered as he looks at something. "Hmm... wait a minute. Guys, you better take a look at this."

General Prescott then grabs the binoculars. "Wait, let me see..."

When he has grabbed the binoculars, he looks at the Warriors that are looking for both him and Anti-Kudo.

"DARN!" General Prescott starts to freak out as he was upset about it.

Anti-Kudo starts to snicker as he knew that they were coming. " Heheh! Don't worry, General Prescott. I've got a plan."

He then makes a clone of himself and gets him to appear inside Castle Avarius II.

Anti-Kudo replied, "Now, they won't suspect a thing."

Scene shifts to the IDW team as Kyle starts to look at the map of Mewni. "We just keep going straight and then turn a right."

Seymour answered, "And then avoid the Forest of Certain Death."

Rosaline nods about it as he knows what Kyle is doing. "Alright Kyle, lets go right."

"Who needs a map?" Raph swats it of his hands.

"SERIOUSLY, RAPH!?", cried out Kyle as he was angry about it. "That map was supposed to find our way here. What the heck!?"

"I'll lead you all to victory!" Raph marches ahead.

Percy replied, "Okay."

Scene shifts to Castle Avarius II as it shows the IDW team outside of it.

"Made it. On 3, we barge down through that door.", said Kyle. "1..., 2..., 3!"

Seymour grabs out a giant battering ram and he breaks down the door of it.

Atomic looks at them as he wonders about the battering ram. "Seriously, you keep bringing a ram here."

Kyle then comes through the door as he cried out to Anti-Kudo, "HA! Got you now, Anti-Kudo!"

Seymour yells out as well. "You won't get away with trying to take over this area of Mewni."

Atomic looks at Anti-Kudo about what he is planning. "Yeah, usually we got you surrounded so."

Kyle starts to charge along with punching at Anti-Kudo as he beats him up repeatedly, but then suddenly, a voice came out.

The voice answered, "Uh, uh, uh,... WARRIORS!"

The voice was then revealed to be the real Anti-Kudo as he comes down the elevator as the other Anti-Kudo as it was shown to be a clone.

"DANG IT! A clone!", cried Seymour as he was furious. "We've been tricked!"

"NO KIDDING, SHERLOCK!" Kyle was a bit mad as he takes out his homemade sword along with his shield as well.

"Oh, so we've been deceived? Nice trick, Anti-Kudo." Atomic was seen being sarcastic about it.

"He looks like a loser." He stares at the clone.

"Grrrrrrrrr! I AM NOT A LOSER! General Prescott, ATTACK AT THEM!" Anti-Kudo was freaking out as he didn't like being called a bad name.

General Prescott puts on his Mewni general hat as he and the army prepares for battle. "All right, Anti-Kudo's army! ATTACK!"

Anti-Kudo's army starts to charge in with weapons and prepares to shoot at the Warriors.

Atomic casts a sword spell as he starts to fight. "Time to slash."

"Warriors, ATTACK AT THE ANTI-KUDO MINIONS!", said Kyle as he charge at the army and so does the Warriors. "Prepare for battle!"

"Ooo, I smell blood!" Raph bit into a soldier.

Atomic charges at the minions and start slashing them while Kyle charges at them as he starts punching and starts doing some few karate moves as he knocks some of them out. Seymour takes out his sword blade as he slices and dices off some minions as he kills them off. Rosaline shoots magic at Anti-Kudo minions, jumping up while shooting. Percy shoots with the magic gun as it shot very hard at the army rapidly. Tiana shoots magic at the minions. Raph gravitates to the unconcious soldiers and drains them of their blood. Rebecca punches and attacks at some minions and she also punches at General Prescott right in the face

"Deelishh!" Raph bit into another.

"Take this!" Atomic slashes some minions with his sword spell of what he did. "Take that!" He punches at Anti-Kudo.

Anti-Kudo snickers until he was punched by Atomic. "HEHEHEH! OUCH! What in the!?"

"What? Didn't you see that coming?" Atomic starts to laugh at Anti-Kudo after he has punched him.

Anti-Kudo then grabs out his thunder powers as he starts to shock at the IDW team rapidly. He then later electrifcies the Warriors.

Rosaline shoots more magic at Anti-Kudo from there while being electrocuted.

"Guys, watch this." Raph strides on over to Anti-Kudo, but is electrocuted.

Seymour takes out his sword blade as he charges at Anti-Kudo with it, but gets electrocuted as well.

"HA! Didn't expect that to happen for you guys, did you?" Anti-Kudo does an evil laugh afterwards as he starts to do a dance.

Suddenly, Atomic kicks Anti-Kudo. Percy aims at Anti-Kudo with the magic gun, and shoots him.

Raph heals quicky, and walks up to Anti-Kudo. "You're a (BLEEP)ing loser." He bites his neck and starts to suck his blood.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I AM NOT A LOSER! WHY YOU LITTLE..." Anti-Kudo starts to growl furiously about it. He tries to attempt to strangle at Raph, but is getting is blood sucked as his blood starts to drain down.

Raph jumps back. "Don't strangle the vamp!"

"Time to beat this guy with fighting style!" Atomic does a pretty good martial arts move at Anti-Kudo, but somehow he sees that it is a clone.

Atomic later punches Anti-Kudo in the face and kicks him. Kyle punches at Anti-Kudo right in the face.

"I'll move on." He leaps towards Prescott. "Hey, honey." He bit him.

"Take this!" Atomic roundhouse kicks Anti-Kudo as he fell down.

"DANG IT! Sir, it's time to retreat. HE HAS GOT ME!" General Prescott then starts to freak out.

"Dang it!" Anti-Kudo gets frustrated as he picks up some minions of his as the rest of them get back up while he also picks himself up. "You may have won this round, Warriors, but mark my words..., I'LL GET VENGEANCE! Once General Prescott is healed and is back to normal, YOU GUYS WILL GET IT!"

"Nooo, don't go!" He sucked harder.

Anti-Kudo cried out, "You haven't seen the last of us. MINIONS, RETREAT!"

The villains starts to retreat out of here as they run away from the Warriors as the minions runs off screaming while Anti-Kudo throws smoke bomb as he disappears.

"You better run, you no good villains," said Atomic as he was feeling satisfied with himself.

"YEAH! That'll teach you not to mess with us, YOU NO GOOD SELFISH IDIOTIC PUNK!", yelled Seymour while he was shaking his fist. He gets frustrated as he says, "Darn them!"

"Well, at least we protected this spot in Mewni," said Kyle. "Well, we've did a good job, Warriors. Let's get back to the castle and tell the king and queen our report."

Seymour nods about it, "Yep. They'll be very pleased of what a good job we've did."

"Right, let's." Rebecca agreed with it as she goes off with the IDW team.

"Eh, let's go.", said Atomic.

"Well, I'm out. Hate the queen. King too!" He left the castle and went into the forest.

Scene shifts to the Butterfly castle as the IDW team goes to King River and Queen Moon.

"So, what's the status report, Warriors?", questioned King River as he stroked his beard.

"We've beat Anti-Kudo and General Prescott along with his goons. BUT, they have got away AGAIN! Just like usual. Every time..." Seymour was angry about it as he was feeling a bit rough.

"All right. So, what were they doing?", questioned Queen Moon.

Kyle answered, "Those darn villains have wanted to try to sneak in here so that they can try to destroy the spot and that they could use it as a spare evil lair."

King River nods about it as he sigh. "All right. Any other reports?"

Seymour shakes his head. "No, sir. Terribly sorry."

"Meanwhile, we're trying our best for both of you, Kyle and Seymour, to try to go back to your own dimension on Earth still." King River looked at the dimensional scissors as he felt a bit sad.

"What's the status?" Seymour turns his head to the right as he stroked his chin.

King River checks the status down on paper in clipboard. "No luck. We're still not able to do so since your dimensional scissors won't crack open and that we know already that Eclipsa was the one who locked it in the first place."

"Obviously." Atomic knew that they weren't able to try to go back to Earth yet as Kyle and Seymour felt sad about it.

"Indeed, she shouldn't have." Kyle nods.

Queen Moon's face starts to look furious as she glares angrily. "Yeah, I know that Eclipsa was part of our family back then. BUT, she is still considered to be a cruel, ruthless evil queen of darkness. Especially with the way that she was married to A MONSTER!"

"What kind of monster was she married to, exactly?", questioned Seymour.

"I am thinking the evil kind. The BAD KIND!", cried out Queen Moon.

Raph reappears at the entrance to the meeting hall. "YOU'RE (BLEEP)ING RACIST, QUEEN (BLEEP)HOLE."

Atomic starts to holds a garlic as he prepares to hit it at Raph.

"So's this guy." Raph points to Atomic.

"You know, I could just give you a garlic." Atomic glared angrily at him.

"It's not gonna kill me you (BLEEP)ing idiot. Vampires are just slightly allergic," replied Raph.

"Okay, what about this?" Atomic holds a wand out.

"How about you stop being a sadist?" said Raph as he was being offensive to Atomic.

King River looked at the IDW team with great confidence. "But don't worry, Warriors..., no matter of how hard the risks we take, we will try to find a way to get the 2 people that are on your team, Kyle and Seymour, to return to Earth and for you to be able to try to stop Eclipsa once and for all so that you can make her pay dearly."

"Thanks, King River. That means a lot," said Kyle as he smiles to him.

King River answered, "You're welcome, Kyle. Now then, if you guys can excuse me, I am off with my usual lectures again. You guys can go head back to the IDW homebase."

"Oh, him and his lectures..." Queen Moon sighed as she knew of how his lectures are kind of boring.

Rosaline puts a hand on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle starts to sigh sadly because of what happened; he then sees Rosaline putting a hand on his shoulder. Rosaline smiles at Kyle. He ooks at Rosaline doing it as he is smiling at her.

"We'll try our best to help you and Seymour get home," said Rosaline as she continues to smile at Kyle.

"Thanks, Rosaline. That means a lot from you," Kyle continues to smile as he puts his arm around her. "I appreciate you doing this for us."

Rosaline replied, "You are welcome."

"Come on, guys... let's head back to the homebase.,"

Rosaline nods and so does Percy and Tiana. "Right."

The IDW team then goes out of the Butterfly castle.

Scene then shifts to Anti-Kudo's evil lair as it shows General Prescott getting mad because of that he has lost earlier.

"CURSES! Darn those STUPID WARRIORS!", cried out General Prescott. "Why do they have to be so- !? ARGH!"

"I know, I am kind of ashamed and angry about it as well." Anti-Kudo sighed as he gets mad. But then, he gets back up as he shakes his fist furiously. "We will try our best to try to defeat those stupid Warriors. And once we do, nothing shall stop us from TAKING OVER ALL DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS AND SPREADING HATE ALL AROUND IT! And not just that, NOTHING WILL STAND IN OUR WAY FROM TAKING OVER THE ENTIRE MULTIVERSE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Scene shifts to the Mewni's Most Wanted TV show as it was seen on TV at the IDW base. "Well, looks like from what I heard Anti-Kudo's evil plans has failed yet again. It is all because of the Interdimensional Warriors of who are still doing good and of fighting bad guys," said the host.

"Hmm... wait. Anti-Kudo is on the number 1 most wanted list?" Kyle was stroking his chin while looking at the magic mirror TV.

Seymour nods. "Looks like it."

The host continues to talk talking on TV, "Well, looks like from what I heard Anti-Kudo's evil plans has failed yet again. It is all because of the Interdimensional Warriors of who are still doing good and of fighting bad guys. If Anti-Kudo doesn't step up his game, he may not be ranked as the number 1 most wanted. So, if you're listening to this, Anti-Kudo, then... looks like you're doomed!"

Eclipsa wakes up as she says, "Did you start without me? Oh! Looks like you're on TV."

"Yeah, I can see that. I am mad about this!", cried out Anti-Kudo.

"Okay then. Time to start this operation! Once we send them off to the Underworld..., then the Warriors will be doomed." Anti-Kudo starts to grin evilly about it. "And once my plan succeeds, I will be able to go back to being ranked number 1 in the MOST WANTED LIST! And then, I'll be able to RULE THE WHOLE DIMENSIONS AND EVEN THE MULTIVERSE! And that nothing will STAND IN OUR WAY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

Eclipsa answered, "Excuse me? You?"

"OH! Right, I mean we!", said Anti-Kudo. "WE WILL BEAT THEM AND WILL DESTROY THOSE WARRIORS! Nothing will stop us from taking over. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Eclipsa nods, "Good."

"Anyways, I have been thinking still that we will send them down to the UNDERWORLD!" Anti-Kudo snickers as he rubs his hands.

Eclipsa answered, "The void is much worse."

"Time for the first phase of my plan: We go in disguise in the IDW team as salesmen. Afterwards, we tell them that we got some "FAKE" junk for sale and once they buy them and when they get distracted, that is of when we attempt to send them DOWN TO THE VOID!", said Anti-Kudo as he does an evil laugh.

Eclipsa then grabs out spell pages out from the Book of Spells. "I stole Cosmica's spells for portals."

"Seriously? You just HAD TO STEAL MY THUNDER, didn't you, Queen of Darkness!?", said Anti-Kudo.

"Would you rather I steal your heart, Kudo?" Eclipsa starts to look at him.

"What!? Ugh! NO!" Anti-Kudo gets furious. "Why would you want to-"

Afterwards, Anti-Kudo sighs sadly.

"And so, the villains plan to try to get rid of the IDW team by sending them into the void. How would the Warriors be able to get out of it? If they're not being able to get out of this situation, will the villains be able to succeed and to try to take over all of the dimensions, even the multiverse?", said Britty. "If they take it over, then will the Mewni kingdom along with other dimensions be doomed? Stay tuned for another exciting new episode of the INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS!"

The end credits starts to go on while the next episode preview starts to play while the ending theme (Unstoppable - Foxy Shazam) starts to play.

Kyle said in a voiceover, "Next time on an all new Interdimensional Warriors..."

"Dang it! Where are we? This place is dark..., TOO DARK!", cried out Seymour.

Kyle looks down to the ground as he screams. "DANG IT! We're trapped in a VOID FILLED WITH NOTHINGNESS!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! That is right, WARRIORS! Now that I have gotten rid of you, we will be able to TAKE OVER DIMENSIONS AND EVEN THE MULTIVERSE!" Anti-Kudo looks at the Warriors as he is pleased with himself.

"You won't get away with this, YOU UGLY NO GOOD SELFISH LUDO WANNABE!" Seymour was furious about it as he tries to break free.

"I AM NOT A WANNABE! I am an evil villain trying to take over different dimensions and other multiverses!", yelled out Anti-Kudo. "Anyways, time to be off... ANTI-KUDO OUT! Heheheh! All right, villains. Time to start off in Mewni!We must make sure this time we won't make any mistakes of spreading hate all over the dimensions!"

Kyle said in a voiceover, "Stay tuned for another exciting new episode of the Interdimensional Warriors: "The League of Interdimensional Evil Monsters!""

Announcer says in a voiceover, "NEXT INTERDIMENSIONAL WARRIORS HINT!"

Kyle responds to the announcer, "The Scum Bucket!"

 _After looking at the episode, you felt a sigh of relief after waiting for the past few months of waiting for IDW to come back up. After eating some breakfast, you go to the bathroom as you brush your teeth as you go out to a friends' house to have fun and to relax._

 _ **Author's Note: That is it for today's episode of Interdimensional Warriors. I hope you guys have liked it. If you're a fan of SVTFOE, come join this server here (Medieval Land of Mewni):**_ ** _/B9Ytcrp  
Anyways, that was fun of me trying to get back to IDW yet again. Anyways, have a nice day! Kudo is out, PEACE! _**


End file.
